James e eu
by Juliana Montez
Summary: COMPLETA Essa é a história do primeiro mês de meu último ano em Hogwarts. Claro, que em outros tempos o título se chamaria "Lily e ele", contudo, os anos se passaram e minha mente não é mais a mesma. Lógico que Sirius tem muita culpa, mas ele não merece.
1. Chapter 1

**James e eu.**

**Capítulo primeiro.**

Na minha opinião, nós devemos ser o centro de nosso mundo, senhores de nossas vidas. Construir metas, almejar objetivos, realizar sonhos. Eu vinha tendo bastante sucesso com isso até que...

Na verdade, não sei bem o que aconteceu.

Talvez tenha sido o fato de Marlene ter entrado no time de quadribol no ano passado. É um pouco óbvio que isso um dia iria acontecer, quero dizer, Marlene se aproximar dos Marotos. Eles parecem se dar tão bem hoje em dia, que eu sinceramente tenho ciúmes.

O sexto ano em Hogwarts realmente foi transformador. Antes meu ciclo de amizades era restrito a Marlene e Frank, hoje em dia ele é um pouco mais amplo. E esses novos _amigos_ conseguiram mudar a minha vida. Ou talvez o verbo a ser usado seja "acabar".

Veja bem, sempre tive um relacionamento conturbado com o Potter. Para ser mais exata, me recordo de quando começou a minha antipatia por ele, foi à primeira vista. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje.

Entrei no expresso de Hogwarts feliz e ao mesmo tempo com medo da tal escola de magia. Escolhi numa cabine qualquer com a intenção de chegar até a Janela e acenar para meus pais. E então, lá estavam dois garotos que deviam ter onze anos assim como eu sentados, um de frente para o outro, eles tinham suas varinhas em mãos.

-O que vocês estão fazendo?- perguntei trazendo meu malão para dentro. Esqueci de meus pais, sendo tomada pela curiosidade.

- Estamos mostrando os feitiços que já conhecemos. – me disse o menino de cabelos arrepiados, magro e que usava óculos. – veja este...

E o garoto que depois descobri se chamar James Potter fez o estofado do banco em que estava sentado mudar de vermelho para azul. Lógico que estava impressionada, mas tentei não deixar transparecer, havia algo de presunçoso em sua expressão que não me agradava. Olhei para o outro garoto, um pouco mais moreno e com cabelos maiores e lisos.

- Vocês já se conheciam? – eu realmente tinha medo de que todas aquelas crianças bruxas já se conhecessem e, assim, de alguma forma, me excluíssem. Tudo bem que eu conhecia Severus, mas era só ele.

- Não. – disse Sirius Black em seus onze anos. – Por que não nos mostra o que sabe?

Eu não poderia dizer que não sabia nada para eles, certo? Ambos me encaravam com um ar de superioridade. Olhei de um para outro desejando que não fizessem parte de minha casa, Severus falara que nós seriamos divididos.

- Não gosto de ficar me exibindo como certas pessoas. – disparei com minha voz infantil e ambos ergueram as sobrancelhas para mim. – Vou procurar meu amigo, com licença. – e antes de sair do vagão vi que o menino de óculos fez um pedaço de papel em formato de pássaro vir atrás de mim. Olhei para ele com raiva e esmaguei o pobre pássaro quando fechei a porta.

Realmente não é o que se pode chamar de um bom começo. Como não podia deixar de ser, ambos foram para Grifinória, assim como eu. Aquele chapéu _traidor__!_

_Eu bem que pedi para ficar bem longe deles, mas ele não me ouviu._

Logo fizeram um grupinho com os outros meninos do dormitório, se auto-intitulando de Marotos. Adquiriram uma implicância inexplicável com meu ex- amigo Severus, e se tornaram muito populares no castelo. Acontece que minha antipatia só aumentava, apesar de falar pouco com eles.

Quando entramos no quinto ano, fui cruelmente surpreendida. Não que eu já não esperasse receber a nomeação de monitora, Marlene e Frank viviam falando que me preparasse porque obviamente seria escolhida. Contudo, a outra pessoa do quinto ano da Grifinória que se tornou monitor foi ninguém menos que James Potter.

Não parece uma conspiração? O chapéu, o diretor...todos querendo acabar com minhas sanidade.

A monitoria me forçou a conviver um pouco mais com Potter. Só que eu simplesmente não conseguia nem ouvir sua voz, tudo nele me dava _raiva_. Desde sua mania de passar as mãos nos cabelos o despenteando, até a forma como ele era extremamente inteligente. Potter, no entanto, começou a me chamar para sair e realmente não se cansava de ouvir sonoros nãos. O ápice de meu relacionamento conturbado com a criatura foi uma briga após as provas dos NOM's em que ele e Sirius resolveram se divertir azarando Severus.

E ele era monitor!

Porém, como já expliquei o sexto ano veio para _acabar_ com minha vida. Marlene entrou para o time de quadribol e passou a ser amiga dos marotos, já que Potter era capitão do time, e Sirius artilheiro como ela. Realmente é um _absurdo_o tempo que ela gasta falando com eles.

Depois, para finalizar, Frank resolveu começar a namorar pouco antes do natal. Alice parecia uma menina legal, era de um ano anterior ao nosso, mas é claro que como amiga, eu morria de ciúmes.

Pensem em minha situação e se ponham no meu lugar por um instante. Se Marlene queria almoçar com seus novos amigos, como poderia pedir ajuda de Frank, ele estando realmente ocupado com Alice? Foi como se minha vida fosse virada de ponta a cabeça.

E vejam onde fui parar. Troquei cartas com James neste verão. Eu_ sei_, para você ver! É assim que eu o chamo agora. James. Nada de formalidade entre nós.

"Lily,

Soube que anda promovendo festas em sua casa. Sirius pediu para dizer que é muito feio não chamar os amigos, principalmente se a comida é de graça.

J.P."

"James,

Não diria que a palavra festa caiba na mesma frase que a expressão 'noivado de minha irmã'. Sirius está na sua casa? Não foi ele quem disse que havia dito um sim para independência e que agora morava sozinho? Pelo visto tem passado fome.

L.E"

"Lily,

Ele não consegue evitar ficar longe de mim, você sabe. Recebeu correspondência de Hogwarts ultimamente?

J.P"

"James,

Na verdade, sim. Sou monitora chefe!

Não me diga que terei que te aturar ao meu lado?

L.E"

"Lily,

Acertou em cheio!

Monitor Chefe.

Saudades,

J.P"

Certamente ele não faz idéia de como a simples palavra saudades me fez sentir. Eu estava absolutamente confusa a respeito dele, já não conseguia mais odiá-lo e até apreciava passar meu tempo com ele. Na verdade, acho que somos amigos.

E todo aquele meu ideal de ser dona de mim mesma, ser o centro de meu mundo, construir metas, simplesmente foi por água abaixo. Fazia algum tempo que não conseguia organizar meus pensamentos. Minha vida, pelo menos a mental, estava uma verdadeira bagunça.

E tudo isso... não me parecia..._nada_...saudável!

Respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta do vagão a minha frente, sabia que não seriamos somente eu, Marlene e Frank. Era minha última viagem de volta a Hogwarts e certamente teria a companhia dos Marotos desta vez. Revirei os olhos para mim mesma, não havia motivo nenhum para nervosismo.

Lá estavam, todos eles, exceto por Peter. Sirius e Remus no vagão a minha direita, James e Frank a minha esquerda. Marlene estava no centro fazendo a imitação de seu irmão mais novo pelo que pude perceber. Ela parou no meio quando me viu.

Marlene McKinnon era sem sombras de dúvidas minha melhor amiga. Lembro até hoje como ela começou nossa amizade, pediu minhas anotações numa aula de história da Magia e dali a pouco já estava me fazendo confissões. Lene é assim, sabe se impor, rouba atenção de todos, porém consegue ser um doce. Eu e Frank sempre nos divertíamos muito com ela.

Frank Longbotton já era amigo de Lene antes de entrar em Hogwarts, acabou sendo meu amigo por intermédio dela. Apesar de dividir o dormitório com os Marotos, não fazia parte do grupo. O que tenho que admitir me fizeram apreciá-lo ainda mais. Era bom o ter como amigo, adorava seu jeito prático e honesto (às vezes até demais).

- Oi, Lily! – disse Sirius agora com seus 17 anos e bem mais alto.

- Ah! Oi! – falei para todos quando estes me perceberam ali. Realmente era só um reencontro após as férias, por que eu estava _tão_ nervosa?

- Como foram as férias? – Marlene me perguntou indo me abraçar. – Aquela chata da sua irmã deve estar nas nuvens com a história do noivado, não é?

Não respondi a ela. Estava olhando para James que também havia se levantado e vinha em minha direção. Eu definitivamente não estava preparada para um abraço, não um abraço _dele_. James me parecia ainda mais alto desde a última vez que o vira, e também mais forte e claramente mais bonito.

Ele não me abraçou e eu pude respirar aliviada. Apenas ficou ali do meu lado em pé.

- Aposto como Petúnia escondeu a Lily do noivo dela... - ouvi Frank falar e ri para ele. Se ela realmente pudesse fazer isto, o teria feito.

Estava me incomodando ter o James ali do meu lado e calado. Virei-me para encará-lo e ele apenas sorriu.

- O que houve James? – perguntei impaciente.

- Nós temos que ir à reunião... - ele falou e eu de repente me lembrei.

_Maldita reunião dos monitores!_

- Vamos, vamos... - saímos apressados da cabine. Corria no corredor do Expresso, com James logo atrás de mim.

Lógico que chegamos atrasados, a professora McGonagall deu um pequeno discurso. Como monitores chefes deveríamos ser exemplos para que os outros seguissem, contudo logo começou a falar sobre nossas tarefas durante o ano letivo. James realmente não anotava nada, mas eu já me acostumara com isso. Como alguém pode achar que _ele_ seria um exemplo a ser seguido era um mistério para mim.

Quando a reunião acabou percorremos juntos os vagões para ver se estava tudo bem. James me contou que Peter não estava na cabine quando nós chegamos, pois estava fofocando por aí. Ele sempre me diz isso quando o amigo some. Acho que ele se diverte com esse tipo de piada que não consigo compreender.

- Sua irmã te prendeu mesmo num quarto escuro? – James me perguntou depois que ajudamos alguns meninos do primeiro ano a encontrar um vagão. Tinha um quê divertido em sua pergunta. – Tinha baratas no quarto?

- Não... - falei lentamente. – Você tem que ver o noivo dela...

Assim, comecei a contar sofre o jantar de noivado de minha irmã. A família do noivo era tão gorda que mal havia espaço na mesa. Ele era bastante feio em minha opinião, mas sei que Petúnia gostou dele por causa de seu dinheiro.

- Você devia ter me convidado para este jantar... - ele falou rindo. Era sempre assim, meus priores dramas transformados em piada, ditos pela boca de James.

Voltamos para nosso vagão que agora continha Peter e já não tínhamos mais Frank- certamente Alice o roubara. Ao que me parece Remus tentava ler o profeta diário, mas era atrapalhado constantemente. Marlene agora discutia com Sirius sobre quem havia marcado o ponto mais bonito da temporada.

- Lily! – Marlene parecia feliz em me ver. Sentei ao seu lado e James depois de mim. – Fale para ele, Lily, quem fez o gol mais bonito...

Ela sempre fazia isso. Olhei para Sirius que estava pronto para qualquer resposta minha. O que eu podia fazer? Ela era minha melhor amiga.

- O seu, Lene... - disse com um sorriso.

- Isso realmente não vale! – Sirius argumentou enquanto Marlene fazia uma cara de "eu não disse" para ele. – Ela é sua melhor amiga, é uma opinião tendenciosa, seria o mesmo que eu perguntar ao Pontas...

-Eu também achei o seu gol mais bonito, Lene... - James falou para provocar o melhor amigo. Sirius pegou o jornal que Remus lia e atirou encima de James.

A tarde se passou neste clima e quando vimos já estava na hora de trocarmos de roupa. Depois disso, exceto pelo jantar, foi uma noite de trabalho duro para mim e para James. Eu estava exausta quando entramos na sala comunal. Sirius ainda estava por lá e nos chamou até o sofá onde estava sentado.

- Héstia estava te procurando. - Sirius informou a James que fez uma careta como se tivesse se esquecido de algo e saiu correndo pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

Esqueci de mencionar este pequeno fato. No meio do sexto ano, James simplesmente parou de me chamar para sair, o que eu lembro de ter achado excelente. Algum tempo depois começou a namorar Héstia Jones, um ano mais nova que nós, da casa Corvinal. E como não poderia deixar de ser, ela é perfeita, cabelos, pele, um doce de pessoa. Perfeita até _demais_ para mim, se é que conseguem me entender.

- Tenho uma proposta para você, Lily. – Sirius me disse assim que me joguei no sofá ao seu lado. Vindo dele eu esperaria qualquer coisa.

Talvez ele tivesse um plano e quisesse minha permissão como monitora chefe. Subir no dormitório feminino? Explodir o salão comunal? Acordar Dumbledore? Tudo era possível.

- Pode falar Sirius. – disse desinteressada, já sabia que a minha resposta ia ser _não_.

- Vou te fazer uma proposta que vai ser lucrativa para nós dois... - será que ele quer pagar pelo meu silêncio? Sorri para encorajá-lo a continuar. – Eu te ajudo com James e bem... você me ajuda com Marlene.

Eu entendi errado ou ele estava me pedindo ajuda? Sirius Black estava querendo ajuda? E haviam varias questões naquela proposta que eu não compreendia. Ele queria ajuda para quê? Para matar Marlene? Talvez ele quisesse estrelar sozinho como o grande artilheiro da Grifinória. Na verdade, vindo de Sírius, isso é bem provável...

- Sirius, não posso fazer isso. – falei um pouco indignada. Sentia pena de Sirius, ele não era uma pessoa normal e tinha graves motivos para isso. – Você vai ter de aprender a dividir a glória com a Lene! Ela é minha _melhor_ amiga!

- Lily? – ele estava rindo de mim. – Do que acha que estou falando? Estou querendo sua ajuda para _conquistar_ Marlene.

- Ela é minha melhor amiga! – não consegui me frear. Afinal ele é Sirius Black e eu não ia entregar uma amiga nas mãos dele. Já ouvi bastante coisas sobre Sirius. Contudo, observando sua expressão, quase me arrependi de ter falado tão exasperadamente.

- Eu gosto dela, Lily. – ele parecia realmente fazer um grande sacrifício em admitir isto. – Vamos, por favor. - olhei para ele com pena, realmente me pareciam remotas as suas possibilidades. Lene nunca mencionara nenhum afeto por Sirius. – E depois eu vou te ajudar com James, você vai sair ganhando...

Tinha me esquecido dessa parte. Eu ia sair ganhando. Mas a que ponto as pessoas chegam, afinal ele é o melhor amigo de James.

- Do que está falando? – perguntei confusa. – Está querendo convencer James a trocar de escola ou algo assim? Sirius, ele é o seu melhor amigo!

- Não, Lily! – ele riu de mim. Eu realmente estava começando a achar aquilo tudo muito estranho. – Nós podemos dar um jeito daquele namoro dele acabar. Você não ia gostar que acabasse?

Olhei para ele perplexa. Como ele poderia saber que eu gostaria que o namoro de James terminasse? Quero dizer, que tipo de amiga eu seria se desejasse que ele permanecesse com aquela garota _sem graça_? E tudo bem que eu poderia acabar gostando dela como vim a gostar da namorada de Frank, mas era pouco provável.

- Temos um acordo?- ele me perguntou estendendo uma mão para mim. Seus olhos cinza brilhavam de alegria. De alguma forma ele sabia minha resposta.

- Feito! – apertei a mão dele. – Não custa tentar, não é mesmo?

E este era apenas o começo de meu ano letivo. Fazer acordos com _Sirius Black._ Fazer acordos com Sirius Black na calada da noite. _Calada da noite_. Não havia mais ninguém no salão comunal. Subi para meu dormitório pensando em que ponto eu havia chegado e até onde esta minha confusão mental iria me levar.

**Nota da autora:**

**E aí pessoal? Estou eu aqui novamente! Ninguém mais me aguenta? Rs. **

**Não sei quantos caps teremos, rs. Na verdade ainda to escrevendo o segundo. Espero que gostem dessa Lily, to me divertindo com ela.**

**Vale lembrar que estou entrando no período mais difícil da faculdade, então, pode ser que eu demore mais para atualizar. Entretanto, pretendo postar pelo menos a cada semana. Não é uma promessa!**

**Bjs **

**Ju.**

**N/B:** _Oi pessoal! Alguém lembra de mim? Kkkk_

_Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro cap da nova Fic da juh *-*_

_Viu? Eu disse que não iriam se livrar tão facilmente de mim... *risada má* _

_Espero que gostem e acompanhem a Fic e agora... Comentem!_

_Bjinhuss_

**MFF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Loo Lupin: **_Olá! As taurinas são o que há, rs. Como sempre me diverti com o seu comentário. Espero que goste deste cap tb, temos aqui uma Lily do mal, rs, no bom sentido, ainda pensando na vida amorosa do Remus, rs. Essa Lene é morena. Muito feliz que esteja acompanhando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Cmd: **_Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste deste tb! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Mih Brandon Cullen: **_Olá! Feliz mesmo que tenha gostado. Cara, eu esqueci que Brandon tem em Crepúsculo também, rs. Espero que goste deste cap tb. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lika Slytherin: **_Oie! Também estou adorando escrever com uma Lily fora dos padrões, ela chega a ter uma tendência meio má, rs. Eu fico realmente feliz que esteja gostando, mas é lógico que um dia vocês vão cansar de minhas fics, você verá! E pode deixar que nunca em vida eu conseguiria escrever a morte de meu amado casal. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Thaty: **_Olá! Feliz que esteja gostando!Você já ta no vestibular? Era você que queria medicina, não era? Se não for, perdão, me confundi. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **_Oie! Pois é! Quem poderia achar que um acordo com o Sirius daria certo? Para mim parece impossível, rs. Feliz que tenha gostando, espero que continue do seu agrado. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!_

**Chastitykeat: **_Olá! Seu Nick é mega difícil de escrever, rs. A reclamona, eu! Feliz que tenha gostado, espero de coração que continue agradando. To me divertido a vera com essa Lily, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Bellah: **_Oie! Feliz que esteja gostando de verdade! Cara, to pensando com muito carinho na vida amorosa do Remus, pode ficar tranqüila. Quanto a Hoigwarts, bom, acho que ela vai tremer com Lily e Sirius unidos, rs. Espero que a fic continue agradando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**sango7higurashi**** : **_Olá! Obrigada mesmo por ler as minhas loucuras, eu fico muito feliz. Pois é, não sei o que as pessoas podem ter na cabeça quando fazem acordos com Sirius Black, rs. Ow, escreve uma fic assim! Dá realmente uma ótima fic, e por favor, me mande o link quando terminar de escrever, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada._

**Layla Black: **_Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado. E sim o Sirius ta um fofo, assim, pelo menos tão fofo Sirius Black consegue ser, rs. Eu to adorando escrever com esta Lily meio má,. Rs. Espero que continue agradando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**De Weasley: **_Olá! Sim, vc conhece o quão compulsiva eu sou, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando, mesmo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Kakau C. : **_Oie! Essa Lily é total e completamente louca e tem uns momentos de menina má, rs. Mas eu estou me divertindo muito escrevendo com ela, espero sinceramente que goste. Feliz de verdade que esteja gostando! Eu sou compulsiva, não consigo deixar de escrever, a não ser que eu adote outro vicio. Vou realmente precisar de sorte com a facul, obrigada! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada! _

**Mari IP: **_Oie! Feliz que esteja aqui! Essa Lily é realmente da Grifinória, rs, coragem não me divertindo tanto com ela, rs. Espero que este cap agrade. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lizie Bowen: **_Olá! Feliz em ver vc por aqui! Espero que não tenha demorado demais e que este cap agrade. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Cuca Malfoy: **_Oie! Sirius é seu predileto, né? Eu não consigo decidir entre ele e o James, rs. Merlin sabe o quanto eu chorei quando o Sirius teve aquele trágico fim, quase matei a JK. Espero que continue agradando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Tahh Halliwell**** :** _Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado! Bom, o James por si só já é a fofura em pessoa. O Sirius é tão fofo quanto pode ser, agora essa Lily é um pouquinho só má, rs. Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito Obrigada!_

**Gabriella Black:** _Oie! Realmente James não foi monitor no quinto, mas eu queria ele monitor, rs. Quero dizer, se o coisa do Malfoy pode ser pq ele não poderia, JK má! E depois eu nunca entendo essa coisa dele ter sido monitor chefe, rs. Feliz que esteja acompanhando! Espero que goste deste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**( Gente, vocês são demais! É muito bom ter vocês aqui novamente! Aos novos integrantes deste barco, bem vindos e desculpem por qualquer coisa, não sou muito normal. Espero que gostem. )**

**James e eu **

**Capítulo segundo**

Acordei bem cedo, o único plano que tinha em mente era fugir de Sirius para não ter de falar sobre nosso _acordo_. No entanto, parece que sou uma pessoa muito previsível. Ao sair de meu dormitório, dou um pulo quando vejo a figura sentada na poltrona em frente a escada, certamente Sirius esteve me esperando. Tentei passar por ele sem dizer nada, afinal as pessoas costumam não enxergar bem quando estão com sono, não é mesmo?

- Pensou em algo? – ele disse serio, me impedindo a passagem.

- Bom dia para você também, Sirius! – dei meu melhor sorriso e tirei meu pulso de suas mãos. Na verdade, eu havia pensado em várias alternativas durante a noite, porém a que me pareceu mais prudente era eu me internar no St. Mungus e levar Sirius junto.

- Eu tenho uma idéia...- ele me falou com aquele seu jeito cheio de si. – Vamos ocupar bastante o Pontas, assim ele vai ter pouco tempo para Hestia...

Realmente me parecia uma boa idéia, não vou mencionar o que imaginei sobre os planos de Sirius- alguns dos quais incluiam mortes-, este me parecia seguro. Olhei para ele e assenti. Talvez Merlin me perdoasse um dia por ser uma menina má.

- E você pensou em alguma coisa? – certo. Teria que inventar rápido um plano ou ele jamais me deixaria em paz.

-Claro...- disse ganhando tempo. – acho que para começo de conversa preciso descobrir o que Marlene pensa de você.

Foi uma boa saída. Sirius pareceu satisfeito e eu me senti aliviada. Não deixava de ser uma boa ação o que eu estava fazendo, certo? Estava ajudando um pobre menino órfão de pais vivos.

Quando estava realmente mais confortável com meus novos modos, vejo James descer as escadas correndo. Olho para o relógio aflita, será que perdi tanto tempo em minha conversa com Sirius?

- Ainda temos uma hora...- digo a James enquanto ele cumprimenta a mim e a Sirius com um "bom dia". Vejo que saiu tão apressado que ainda estava abotoando os botões da manga da camisa. – por que a pressa?

- Ah...- ele pareceu sem graça. Já sabia sobre o que ele ia falar, James não gostava de falar da namorada. Não comigo, pelo menos. – Hestia me pediu para vê-la cedo já que temos que entregar os papéis com horários aos alunos e todo e esse trabalho de monitor chefe...

- Pontas! – Sirius passou um braço pelos ombros do melhor amigo. – a Lily aqui estava justamente me pedindo para eu ir acordá-lo... parece que vocês têm alguma função de última hora para a monitoria...

- Isso... claro...- me vi entrando naquela farsa. Realmente não fazia idéia do que ia inventar. – Vamos... vamos ter que ir na sala do diretor...

Vi Sirius piscar para mim quando sai atrás de James pelo quadro da mulher gorda, fiz uma careta para ele. James realmente acreditara em minha mentira e fomos caminhando em direção a sala de Dumbledore. Eu tentava pensar em alguma coisa para impedir que chegássemos ao nosso destino.

- Você está com algum problema? - James me perguntou enrugando a testa.

- Meu pé está doendo...sapatos novos...- por enquanto era o que minha mente havia bolado, arrastar os pés, creio que vi uma formiga me ultrapassar.

O que eu poderia fazer para evitar que chegássemos até o diretor? Minha mente fervilhava. Onde estava com a cabeça quando resolvi me unir a Sirius? Ah! Eu só precisava de ...

- Nossa, Lily! Você se machucou?- ouvi a voz de James me perguntar quando eu tropecei teatralmente no ar e cai.

- Um pouco. – e nem estava mentindo, parece que Merlin resolveu me castigar e meu tornozelo estava realmente doido com a queda.

Ele se agachou para ficar mais perto de mim. Eu estava deitada no chão. James estendeu uma mão e consegui me sentar.

- Acha que consegue se levantar? – eu deveria dizer que não, este era o meu plano, mas subitamente ser carregada por James até a enfermaria me pareceu demais.

- Consigo. – falei tentando me por de pé, contudo incrivelmente ao firmar meu pé no chão me desequilibrei. Parece que o pessoal lá de cima resolveu me dar algumas lições hoje.

James me amparou para que eu não caísse novamente. Em seguida ele me pegou no colo e falou que teríamos que passar na enfermaria. Não consegui falar nada, quero dizer, eu estava no colo de James e bem... meus pensamentos ficavam ainda mais confusos.

Como eu já destaquei, estava começando a gostar da companhia de James. Para começo de conversa ele tinha um cheiro agradável, o que com certeza deveria ser seu mais precioso plano de atrair as meninas. Depois vinha o fato de que eu realmente me divertia com ele, era um humor inteligente. E tinha algo de protetor nele que realmente me parecia reconfortante e...

- Você sabe que não tinha nada no meio do caminho, certo? – resolvi prestar um pouco de atenção no que ele me falava.

- Quem sabe a Murta não andou molhando o chão daquele corredor? – tentei, mas o sorriso não saia de seus lábios. Agora minha fama ia ser de descoordenada, e ok, eu já possuía fama parecida, pelo menos com a pessoa que me carregava.

Só que no caminho da enfermaria tivemos um encontro tremendamente inoportuno. Hestia Jones estava no fim das escadarias de Hogwarts, naturalmente esperando pelo namorado. Evitei olhar para ela.

- Lily caiu...- James logo se justificou. – vou levá-la a enfermaria.

- Espero que fique tudo bem, Lily...- ela me disse e acenou para o namorado, recebendo um daqueles sorrisos de James. Revirei os olhos. – Vou avisar a professora McGonagall que vocês vão se atrasar para as funções...

Vocês entendem o que eu digo? Não deveriam ser produzidas pessoas assim neste mundo. Quem precisa de um ser tão impecável? Não precisamos de alguém para nos lembrar o quanto somos cheios de defeitos. Cada vez que Hestia era gentil comigo minha antipatia por ela só aumentava.

Madame Ponfrey mandou James me deitar numa das camas da enfermaria. Examinou meu pé e falou que eu já estaria bem no meio da manhã, só precisaria da poção certa e saiu para buscá-la.

Eu me sentei com os pés sobre a cama e James também o fez na se o plano era afastá-lo de Hestia, não poderia ter funcionado melhor. Quem diria que eu iria me tornar uma ótima estrategista? Ele estava mexendo nos penduricalhos de minha mochila, aliás, além de me carregar ele estava levara as minhas coisas e as dele.

- Que foi? – perguntei quando ele sorriu olhando para um de meus chaveiros.

- Nada...- James disse me amostrando o meu porquinho rosa. – gostei desse...é novo?

- Ah... minha mãe comprou no verão...- Já havia contado a ele como minha mãe me enchia desses chaveiros toda vez que ia em casa. E eu não estava reclamando, gostava.

Ele colocou minha mochila no pé da cama e se levantou. Onde ele pensava que estava indo? Arregalei meus olhos.

- Melhor eu ir falar com Dumbledore... eu explico a sua queda...- disse isso e então sorriu. - ele sabe como é absurdamente fácil tropeçar no chão escorregadio de Hogwarts...

- Não! – disse rapidamente. Senti que ele me lançava um olhar de analise. – Dumbledore não tinha nada tão importante ...

- Nada tão importante? – ele repetiu minhas últimas palavras erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Nada de importante para nos dizer, tenho certeza! – conclui.

Eu simplesmente odiava o fato de James ser tão inteligente, às vezes eu tinha certeza de que ele sabe mais sobre o que se passa em minha mente do que eu mesma. Isso me dá medo, ainda mais agora que estava com um plano conspiratório contra ele. Ou pelo menos contra o namoro dele.

- Só fique aqui comigo, por favor...- eu disse baixando a guarda e a voz. – odeio essas poções... quando der a hora da aula você vai...

Ele se sentou na beirada de minha cama novamente. Sabia que ia funcionar, James é assim. Qual é nome que se dá para as pessoas que são assim? Moles? Sensíveis? Aposto que se Hestia chorasse, ele não teria coragem de terminar com ela. Como esse jeito de James me dava raiva às vezes, mas é claro que sabia tirar o proveito quando queria.

- Como foram as férias? – perguntei animada, depois de ter recebido minha poção. – Sirius não saiu de sua casa?

- Eu fui ajudar a arrumar a casa dele também...- James me contou com um sorriso. Gostava de ouvir as histórias dos marotos, pareciam tão especiais vindo da boca dele. – mas minha mãe fazia questão que fossemos todos almoçar lá em casa... ela não confia nos dotes culinários de Sirius....

- Eu também não confiaria! – disse rindo. Quero dizer, posso confiar minha melhor amiga a ele, mas não meu estômago. – _Todos_?

- Ah, sim... estávamos todos ajudando com a mudança... Remus, Peter...- ele deu uma pausa. Conhecia James o suficiente para saber quem mais estava com eles.

- E _Hestia _! – falei com uma voz enjoada e James riu. Ele sabia exatamente de minha antipatia por sua namorada.

- Ela gosta de você, sabia? – ele me falou ainda rindo.

- Aposto que sim! – falei entre dentes. – Sinceramente, James, você conhece alguém que a sua amada _Hestia_ não goste?

Ele gargalhou e graças ao barulho que estávamos fazendo fomos expulsos da enfermaria. A poção já fizera boa parte do efeito e meu tornozelo, apesar de doido, estava me permitindo andar. James, no entanto, se ofereceu para levar minha mochila e eu achei que era uma boa idéia.

- Onde vocês estiveram? – Lene me perguntou quando James depositou minha mochila sobre a mesa que dividia com minha melhor amiga nas aulas de poções. – Sabe que Slug está um pouco atrasado, mas eu sinceramente me jogaria de uma torre se tivesse que ficar ouvindo ele perguntar por você o tempo inteiro..

- Tivemos um imprevisto...- falei simplesmente, mas James ouvia da mesa ao lado que dividia com Sirius.

- Se eu te contasse como o chão deste castelo é escorregadio... você não iria acreditar, Lene...- olhei para ele com raiva quando Frank saiu de sua mesa para escutar a história. Realmente era óbvio que James amava fazer piada de minha pessoa.

Se havia uma coisa da qual eu poderia me orgulhar era de que sou boa em poções. Sempre tive facilidade com a matéria, minhas poções são as melhores da turma. Sem dúvidas, fui premiada com a primeira aula de meu ano letivo, Grifinória ganhou vários pontos, tivemos uma incrível maratona de revisão. Estava radiante quando saímos para o almoço.

Vi que James já havia terminado de arrumar suas coisas e lancei um olhar aflito para Sirius. Não entendo o que ele quis dizer quando falou que ia me ajudar, porque ele está jogando todo o trabalho para cima de mim.

- Acho que a Lily ta querendo falar com você, Pontas...- Sirius disse apontando para mim, enquanto Marlene saia cantarolando ao lado de Frank. Ela realmente não suportava as aulas de Slug. – aliás, vocês conseguiram falar com Dumbledore?

Muito obrigada, Sirius! Lancei o meu pior olhar para ele, mas é claro que isso deixou James com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Alguém faça a caridade de me levar para o St. Mungus?

- Quer ir falar com Dumbledore agora, Lily? – James me perguntou com um meio sorriso. Ele estava desconfiado de algo.

- Não...não...- disse lentamente. Eles estavam me deixando tonta.

- Que bom, porque nós não tomamos café e eu estou realmente com fome...- James me informou e eu acabei por me conscientizar de minha própria fome– O que você queria falar comigo?

- Ah, bom...- joguei minha mochila para ele. – gostei disso... de você carregar as minhas coisas... é realmente útil...- ele pegou e colocou nas costas me lançando um olhar divertido, Sirius fingia que arrumava suas coisas, mas estava claramente rindo. – e... bem... ah... Remus me disse que queria muito que você almoçasse com ele hoje...parece que ele está com algum problema...

- Sério? – ele enrugou a testa para mim. – quando ele te disse isso? Um problema?

- Um probleminha...- falei e passei para o mestre.- não é, Sirius?

- Claro...- Sirius se juntou a nós com sua mochila já arrumada nos ombros.- nada de mais, Pontas, e nem comente nada com o Aluado sobre esses problemas, ele não está querendo falar sobre o assunto... mulheres, você sabe...

Olhei para Sirius satisfeita. Era bom ter ele por perto, afinal. Saímos nós três em direção ao salão principal para saborearmos nosso incrível primeiro almoço do ano letivo. Merlin sabe como vou sentir saudades das divindades que os elfos cozinham nesta escola.

Fui me sentar com Marlene que por um milagre não quis almoçar com os marotos, mas sim com Frank e Alice. Eu disse que minha relação com a namorada de Frank melhorou muito, não disse? Quero dizer, eu já não a odeio mais, e isso aconteceu mais ou menos desde quando eu comecei a odiar _Hestia_.

- Oi, Lily. – Frank me recebeu com um sorriso. – Posso saber por que você está fazendo o James de burro de carga?

- Não venha me dizer que seu pé ainda está doendo, que não acredito! – Marlene acrescentou enquanto eu me acomodava ao seu lado.

- Dá para acreditar que são meus melhores amigos? – perguntei a Alice, que negou com a cabeça. Está vendo como a Alice é uma pessoa legal? Hestia naturalmente teria feito um discurso de como eles eram meus fies amigos, apesar das evidencias. Arg! – Eu estou ajudando James a se fortalecer...ele precisa de músculos para o quadribol...

- Hum... será que ele não ta precisando de mais um pouco de peso? – Frank nos fez rir. Era realmente bom estar com meus amigos.

Enquanto saboreávamos nosso almoço observei de longe que James seguira minhas instruções e realmente se sentara ao lado dos amigos. Não pude evitar e lancei um olhar para a mesa da Corvinal, Hestia estava se levantando com seu prato. Não dava para acreditar que ela ia atrás do namorado.

- Eu não sei...- ouvi a voz de Lene falar ao meu lado.- realmente não sei...vamos ter testes...espero que eu seja chamada novamente para equipe.

- Lógico que você vai ser chamada.- disse Alice para minha amiga. – Você e Sirius são os melhores artilheiros...

- Somos mesmo, não? – Lene nos lançou um sorriso convencido e eu e Frank reviramos os olhos.

- Lene...- resolvi dizer, afinal, tinha dito a Sirius que iria tentar. – depois preciso ter uma conversa com você...

- E por que não agora? – Frank perguntou, ele sempre ficava chateado quando tínhamos nossas conversas restritas. O que eu podia fazer se ele não havia nascido mulher? Culpe o cromossomo que veio no espermatozóide de seu pai Frank, não a mim!

- Porque tenho que sair agora ...- falei e me levantei subitamente.

Fui até onde James estava agora sentado com sua namorada. Pelo visto Sirius não conseguira fazer Hestia sair dali, mas é claro que sou fiel ao nosso plano. Cutuquei seu ombro.

- Oi, Lily...- James se virou para trás. – algum chamado de Dumbledore?

Dava para ver que ele estava fazendo piada. _Hestia_ me lançou um sorriso que eu não pude retribuir. Olhei para Sirius que parecia feliz com minha chegada, porém continuou imóvel.

- Eu preciso falar com você...- disse para James que ainda estava a espera de que eu falasse.

- Agora? – _Hestia_ parecia decepcionada.

- É importante...- menti para ela. Merlim não poderia me castigar por isso. Podia?

James saiu da mesa carregando nossas mochilas, mas não sem antes dar um beijo no rosto daquela garota totalmente sem _graça_. Eu fui na frente e ele logo atrás, vi algumas cabeças se virarem quando passávamos.

- Dumbledore está bem ali...- ele me disse enquanto passávamos enfrente a mesa dos professores. - tem certeza que não quer falar com ele?

- James, faz um favor pra mim? – ele assentiu sorrindo enquanto saiamos do salão principal. – esquece isso do Dumbledore...

- Foi algum delírio? – ele me perguntou rindo de mim. – Ou você sonhou com nosso diretor?

Parei de andar e me virei para ele com os braços cruzados. Será que ele ia me amolar com essa história o dia inteiro? Merlin do céu eu só estou salvando ele de se casar com aquela garota extremamente chata. Será que ele já pensou em se casar com ela? Esse pensamento assustador foi varrido de minha mente quando James começou a falar.

- Certo, depois você me explica essa história...- ele disse tentando não rir. Era esse o jeito que James me encarava a maioria das vezes, parecendo fazer um esforço enorme para ficar sério. – Onde nós vamos? O que de tão importante não poderia esperar o almoço terminar?

Eu não podia chegar e dizer " só estou te salvando, afinal se você um dia casar com aquela garota estará cometendo pior erro de sua vida." . Então, ou inventava uma outra mentira, ou contava parte da verdade.

- Quero conversar sobre Sirius...- James me olhou curioso e depois me puxou pelo braço para que entrássemos numa sala logo adiante.

Ele se sentou numa das mesas e eu permaneci de pé, realmente era uma conversa importante. Não ia entregar minha melhor amiga nas mãos de um qualquer. James colocou as nossas mochilas no chão.

- Você sabe se Sirius daria um bom namorado? – James arregalou os olhos para mim e eu pude perceber seu engano. – não para mim, claro.

-Que bom , porque para você ele daria um péssimo namorado. – ele me disse e eu suspirei impaciente indo me sentar ao seu lado.

- Para Marlene, James... – ele me olhou interessado.

- Não sabia que Lene estava interessada em Sirius...- James observou .

- Mas Sirius está interessado nela...- eu disse. – ele veio me pedir ajuda...só não quero que minha amiga caia numa cilada...

-Ele não é tão mal quanto falam por aí, Lily...- James me falava com um tom quase serio. – veja bem... você vivia falando de mim e eu já estou há quase seis meses com Hestia...

- _Hestia..._ – estreitei meus olhos para ele e James riu mais uma vez passando o braço por meus ombros.

- Só estou dizendo para dar uma chance para Sirius...- assenti insegura. – agora vamos, a aula de transfiguração começa daqui a cinco minutos. – pulei da mesa em que estava sentada, porém James continuou ali sentado. – nós não estávamos realmente falando de você, não é?

- Lógico que não. – eu respondi injuriada e comecei a andar. James veio atrás.

- Sirius não gosta de você...- ele falava ao meu ouvido, eu tentava andar rapidamente para me afastar dele, contudo tinha pernas mais curtas – não desse jeito...

- É muito bom ouvir isto...- disse para ele, sem me virar. – porque eu também não gosto dele...desse jeito...

-Lily...- ele me puxou pelo braço para que eu o encarasse, já estávamos na porta da sala de transfigurações. – é sério...

- Vocês não estão brigando, estão? – a professora McGonagall havia chegado até nós.

- Não estamos...- falei e James largou meu braço com hesitação. - professora, queria pedir desculpas por não termos comparecido às nossas funções hoje de manhã... eu tive que ir a enfermaria e pedi para que James ficasse lá comigo...

- Certo...- ela nos lançou um olhar severo, certamente não estava acreditando que não estávamos no meio de uma briga. Eu não a culpo por isso. – vamos entrando ou vão perder a minha aula...

Foi o que eu e James fizemos, ele deixou minha mochila na mesa de Marlene e sentou na carteira atrás de nós. Normalmente ele sentava lá atrás com Sirius, mas hoje obviamente tirou o dia para me aporrinhar. Ok, eu estava merecendo isto.

" Não estávamos falando de você, certo?"

O papelzinho chegou a minha mesa e Marlene me olhou curiosa. Revirei os olhos para o papel e respondi atrás. A aula se passou sem eu ter ouvido sequer uma palavra de nossa professora.

L- Eu já disse que não.

J- Promete?

L- Se for para você me deixar em paz, sim.

J- Lily, é sério...ele não está nem aí para você...

L- Eu sei, principalmente porque ele parece estar gostando da pessoa ao meu lado.

M- Quem está gostando de mim?

L- Ninguém...

J- Ela estava falando da pessoa que está ao lado da mesa de vocês. Ania.

M- Ah! Escutem crianças, o que vai ser do nome desta escola se os monitores chefes ficarem conversando durante as aulas?

J- Hogwarts vai sempre soar bem.

L- E depois ninguém vai saber que estamos conversando.

S – A culpa é de Dumbledore por ter nomeado essas criaturas como monitores chefes... se tivesse nomeado a mim...

L- volte para seu lugar, Sirius!

J- Se tivesse sido você, teria queimado o distintivo...

S- Mas é claro...

E a aula acabou assim, sem mais, nem menos. Teria de pedir as anotações de Frank que escapou ileso lá na frente. Eu e James precisávamos exercer nossas funções e monitorar os corredores, assim saímos juntos da sala deixando os outros para trás.

Duas detenções para terceiroanistas que estavam enganando os mais novos sobre os caminhos a serem tomados. Mais uma para um sextoanista que estava azarando o irmão do quarto ano. Foi uma ronda tranqüila, ao meu ver.

- Vai fazer o que agora? – perguntei quando chegamos ao quadro da mulher gorda e ele me passou minha mochila.

- Vou até Hogsmead com Sirius, Remus e Peter...- ele me disse sem ao menos hesitar, afinal eu poderia dar uma detenção nele por conta desta confissão.

- Ah, _Hestia_ não vai? – perguntei num tom que reconheço ser implicante.

- Não...- ele riu e colocou alguns fios de meu cabelo para trás de minha orelha.- mas se você quiser... pode vir...

- Eu tenho que conversar com Marlene sobre Sirius...- falei com pesar. – Não conte a ele sobre o que conversamos, ok?

- Certo. – ele me disse e começou a andar para longe.

- James! – eu o chamei e ele se virou. – traga uns doces para mim, sim?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e esperou eu entrar pelo quadro da mulher gorda para voltar a andar. Até hoje a minha amizade com James não me parecia natural, era como se existisse alguma forma de tensão entre nós, prestes a explodir.

Marlene estava copiando as anotações de Frank num sofá sozinha. Fui até ela sorridente, ela parou de escrever para me encarar quando me sentei ao seu lado.

- O que você tinha para me dizer? – Lene me perguntou se endireitando no sofá, dava para ver que ela estivera curiosa a tarde inteira. – tem algo a ver com James Potter?

- Não...- onde ela estava querendo chegar? – Lene eu estava querendo saber sua opinião sobre Sirius.

- Por que? – ela me perguntou com rapidez. – você está interessada nele?

- Definitivamente não, Lene. – Meu Merlin! Isso nunca iria acabar?

- Bom, então é só uma analise? – eu assenti. Eu e Marlene tínhamos essa mania de analisar os garotos, mas os marotos sempre foram tema proibido entre nós. Eu não suportava nem ouvir o nome deles. – Sirius Black, talvez o ocupante mais bonito deste castelo, um tanto quanto arrogante, mas me parece um amigo leal, fora que é um ótimo artilheiro...

-Não é uma opinião totalmente ruim, certo? - questionei e ela assentiu desinteressada, voltando a fazer sua copia.

Eu me aconcheguei no sofá. Acho que isso bastaria para fazer Sirius feliz, talvez eu enfeitasse um pouco a opinião de Lene sobre ele, quem sabe? Mas Merlin sabe que ele já é bastante auto confiante para precisar de mais elogios. Talvez desse maior enfoque para "ocupante mais bonito deste castelo".

**Nota da autora:**

**Oie gente! Então, este cap está pronto desde terça, mas a minha beta ta sumida, deve ta ocupada com a escola e tal. Então, resolvi postar hoje. **

**Gostaram? Odiaram? E aí?**

**Quando eu disse que este período é realmente pesado, eu falei sério. To cheia de coisas para ler esta semana e juro que farei de tudo para que no final de semana que vem eu poste o terceiro cap.**

**Quem tiver um tempinho, por favor, deixe um comentário, isso me deixa realmente feliz.**

**Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Respondendo aos comentários: **

**sango7higurashi**** :** _Oie!Mega feliz que tenha gostado! Sim, a Lily só se mete em furada, rs. Enganar James Potter? E agora fica andando de um lado para outro com Sirius? Que Merlin a proteja, rs. Continuando! Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!_

**Mih Brandon Cullen**** : **_Olá! Feliz de verdade que tenha gostado. Este capítulo ela mente um pouquinho menos, rs. Chego a ter pena da Lily, pobrezinha. Continuando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Cuca Malfoy****: **_Oie!Feliz que tenha gostado! Eu não culpo o James ( eu nunca culpo, mas finge que não sabe disso), afinal o Sirius tem lá sua fama. Acho que é natural ter ciúmes. Ta no grupo da Lily? Rezando para a Hestia sumir para bem longe? Rs. Beijinhos e muito obrigada!_

**Layla Black**_**:**__ Olá! Realmente feliz que tenha gostado. Lily tem um bom coração, rs, só que há pessoas que fazem seu lado má aparecerem, claro. Sirius e Lene são bem menos complicados que esses dois, rs. Postando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**ChastityKeat**** : **_Oie! Que bom que gosta do James com ciúmes, espero que goste dele provocador também. Olha que essa Lily não é fácil, se ela ouvir você falando em James, é capaz de ela planejar o seu seqüestro para o Japão. Rs. Já aprendeu a falar japonês? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Bellah: **_Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! AEE! Adoro quando citam trechos, rs. Tem raiva da pobre doce Hestia? Rs. A Lily é o que há, neste cap ela precisa mentir menos. Mas Merlin precisa interceder por ela, está sendo fatalmente provocada. Rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

** : **_Oie! Desculpe! É muita Gabi, uma de minhas amigas da facul se chama Gabriella, rs. Falha técnica. "_Eu sempre amei o Sirius, mas estou tendo uma quedinha pro James ultimamente_" , eu sempre tive uma quedinha pelos dois. Uma quedinha de um prédio de 13 andares, pelo menos. Feliz que tenha gostado. Nem demorei tanto. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!_

**Loo Lupin**** : **_Olá! Sempre morro de rir com seus reviews. "_pq vc nao faz assim,finge começar a gostar de hestia querida (uuh) e dps vc arma montes com ela e soh diz...FOI SEM QUERER BABY!" _muito bom! A Lily ia amar ter uma amiga como você, rs. Realmenete muito feliz que tenha gostado e não se preocupe, quanto mais você escreve, mais eu me divirto. Amo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada._

**Kakau C.**** : **_Oie! Maligno bom é uma ótima definição para o temperamento de Lily, afinal ela tenta de verdade fazer o bem, rs. Eu sempre pago esses micos de rir na frente do computador, meu irmão sempre me zoa. Feliz de verdade que esteja gostando! Lily ta pegando as mais influencias com o mestre Sirius mesmo. Mas neste cap quem está descontrolado é o James, rs. Tadinha da Lily. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Mari lP.****: **_Olá! Concordo inteiramente com você, seria bem mais fácil se Hestia fosse a grosso modo uma vaca, rs. Estou vendo que você pegou bem o pensamento de apoio a alma sofredora da Lily, rs. Mas uma coisa eu garanto, ela não vai sair com outro cara, isso é demais para mim. Escrever James com uma namorada já é muito, rs. Sou ciumenta demais, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada._

**- mandy cullen black**** : **_Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado da Lily, ela te manda milhões de beijos. E eu mega alegre que tenha vindo acompanhar esta fic. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos._

**Lizzie Bowen**** : **_Olá! Tudo bem porque eu demoro muito a vir postar também, rs. Não tem prob demorar, já fico feliz pelo fato de vc aparecer. James ta piadista, né? Neste cap ele ta provocador, rs. Lily pede para agradecer o fato de você enetendê-la, já são 3 a favor de um seqüestro de Hestia. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Marydf Evans Cullen**** : **_Oie! Feliz que tenha tido um tempinho, entendo completamente sua falta de tempo. Eu estou sofrendo com isso também, rs. A Lily ta vivendo uma confusão mental, coitado do Sirius se acha que ela será de muita valia, rs. James fica fofo com ciúmes, né? Coisa mais linda da Juju. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada._

**Thaty: **_Olá! Ah eu tenho uma memória boa quando se trata do mundo fanfiction, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**( Espero que gostem, é um cap maior do que estou acostumada a escrever, rs. Bjs)**

**James e eu**

**Capítulo 3**

"Lily,

Ontem eu cheguei depois do jantar e você já estava dormindo. Como foi sua conversa com a Lene? Proveitosa?

Aliás, o que você andou falando para meu amigo? Ele parece achar que eu estou com interesses românticos relacionados a você ou algo parecido. Já levei alguns sermões por conta disso. Tive que contar para ele que estou interessado em sua amiga, ou você sabe, poderia correr risco de vida escrevendo esta carta.

A propósito, adorei a sua desculpa 'Dumbledore quer falar conosco esta madrugada', você sabe que James acreditou _piamente_ nisso, certo? Dá próxima vez acho melhor falar que precisa de ajuda com alguma matéria...ou agendar uma reunião de monitores...uma visita a Hogsmead para compras extremamente necessárias e imediatas...

Não se esqueça de mim e responda assim que tiver uma informação.

SB

P.S. James pediu para lhe enviar estes doces. "

Já estava em meu segundo sapo de chocolate quando terminei de ler a carta de Sirius. Frank encontrava-se ao meu lado no café da manhã, Lene havia me abandonado para ficar com seus novos amiguinhos e parece que ele e Alice discutiram ontem.

- Algum admirador secreto? – ele me perguntou enquanto mastigava uma torrada. – a pessoa parece saber exatamente os doces que você gosta...

- Ah! Não. – falei consciente de que ainda estava com a boca um pouco cheia. – foi James...

- Eu pensei que ele ainda namorasse aquela menina da Corvinal...- Frank meneou a cabeça enquanto dava um gole de seu suco.

- _Hestia_? – estreitei meus olhos para ele. – Ele ainda a namora... qual o problema de ele me mandar doces? Afinal, eu faço muitos favores a James, você sabe, é como uma retribuição...

- Entendo... _muitos favores – _ouvi o tom irônico de meu amigo me dizer. – e por que James está te mandando cartas se ele está sentado logo ali adiante?

- A carta é de Sirius...- falei examinando qual doce iria comer dessa vez. – e ele me mandou ontem de noite, não hoje de manhã...

- _Sirius _está te mandando cartas? - Frank engasgou com a torrada e eu o encarei inocentemente. – realmente não dá para entender vocês mulheres...

- Afinal o que aconteceu entre você e Alice?- mudei de assunto antes que Frank pedisse para ler a carta.

- Você sabe, o de sempre...- os dois viviam brigando e reatando. – Lice realmente acha que eu estava falando com aquela menina da Lufa-lufa com segundas intenções...

Conheço meu amigo. Quero dizer, ele era realmente apaixonado por Alice e dificilmente teria segundas intenções com outras garotas. Acontece que Frank era bonito e tinha um jeito avoado que atraia as meninas- não que isso fizesse sentido para mim. Sei que sou amiga dele, mas entendo totalmente as crises de ciúmes de Alice.

- Lil, eu nem sei o nome da garota! – ele terminou de me contar indignado.

- Calma, Fran, você sabe que daqui a pouco Alice pondera e estará de volta...- tentei consolá-lo dando alguns tapinhas em seu ombro.

- Vou indo para minha aula...- ele me disse infeliz. – você tem tempo livre esta manhã, certo? Maldita hora que escolhi fazer Tratos das Criaturas Mágicas...

Acenei para meu amigo que saiu se arrastando pelo salão principal. Voltei a me concentrar em meus doces! O quão feliz uma garota podia ser enquanto existisse açúcar neste mundo?

- Ei- ouvi a voz de James e me virei para o lado vendo que ele se sentava onde estivera Frank. - gostou dos doces?

- _São doces_! – dei uma resposta auto explicativa para ele, que sorriu. Mas então...- O que você acha que está fazendo, James Potter?

Ele pegou a carta de Sirius que eu deixara distraidamente encima da mesa. Merlin, às vezes eu me esqueço o quanto eu lido com pessoas enxeridas. Eu tentava tomar o papel a força de suas mãos, mas ele colocava bem no alto para que eu não o alcançasse. Já estávamos em pé...eu encima do banco quando finalmente a recuperei.

- Não sei porque você e Sirius ficam tão relutantes quanto a me deixar ler esta carta. – James me disse quando retornamos a sentar, eu com o pergaminho amassado em minhas mãos.

- Porque se fosse para você ler, teria o seu nome nela e não o meu! – disse entre dentes para ele, que me olhava aflito.

- Não gosto disso! – ele me disse um tanto quanto indignado. – de vocês dois terem segredos...

- Pois vai ter de superar...- revirei os olhos e percebi que a mesa já havia sido limpa magicamente, éramos os últimos alunos restantes. – também está com tempo livre esta manhã?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e então me informou. – Sirius estava conversando com Marlene e eu resolvi não atrapalhar... Hestia vai ter um dia cheio hoje... Remus e Peter têm aulas...

- Sobrou apenas minha pessoa para você importunar? – perguntei juntando meus doces. – Fico muito lisonjeada em ser a sua última opção de companhia...

- Eu não diria que você é minha última opção...- ouvi James falar divertido enquanto caminhávamos para fora do salão principal. – poderia muito bem estar com filch neste momento, você sabe que ele tem uma gatinha adorável?

- Muito melhor agora...- lancei um sorriso sarcástico para ele que apenas continuou rindo.

- Para onde estamos indo? – ele quis saber.

- Biblioteca... – ele suspirou ao meu lado.- vamos fazer os deveres que Slug passou e também McGonagall.

Afinal, eu ainda queria passar nos meus NIEMs. James caminhou um pouco emburrado ao meu lado até a biblioteca. Escolhemos uma mesa junto a uma grande janela, minha predileta. James sentou-se ao meu lado e apesar de não ter feito anotações nas aulas de ontem, me ajudou bastante nas tarefas de transfiguração. Claro, que em troca dei algumas dicas para ele em poções.

- O que você está escrevendo? – ele me perguntou, tentando ler por cima de meu ombro.

" Sirius,

Está tudo bem comigo, dá próxima vez é de bom tom perguntar. E você como está?

Ela me disse que te acha o cara mais bonito de Hogwarts, o que eu particularmente discordo, mas realmente parece que temos um ponto a seu favor, certo? Creio que ela tenha mencionado outros adjetivos, contudo, não me lembro exatamente.

Não posso falar muita coisa pois a anta que você chama de amigo está lendo por cima de meu ombro. Merlin sabe que pessoas intrometias merecem um castigo!

Até Herbologia,

LE."

- Agora me devolve esta carta...- tentei pela terceira vez meu tom educado, a última coisa que precisava era ser expulsa da biblioteca.

James me entregou o papel com um sorriso, aparentemente achou graça de meu dialogo com Sirius. Ou talvez só estivesse o fazendo para me deixar confusa como sempre. Às vezes eu tinha vontade de... de... ai deixa pra lá.

"_P.S. Sirius, cuide de seu amigo hoje de tarde! Uma manhã inteira é demais para mim._

Acrescentei em letras garrafais o que fez James cair na gargalhada. Realmente não havia graça nenhuma, eu simplesmente o ignorei quando ele começou a me fazer perguntas. Recolhi meus livros e comecei a andar para fora da biblioteca. Ele veio atrás.

- Então é isso que você e Sirius estão fazendo? - ele me perguntava ainda rindo. – _cuidando de mim?_

- Recebemos ótimos salários para sermos babás...- respondi revirando os olhos para ele, mas James me fez parar de andar. – o que foi agora? Quer que eu arranje um leitinho para você?

- Vamos lá pra fora...- ele pediu. – eu já fui na biblioteca com você, só temos mais uma hora até o almoço...

Eu achava que ter uma aula dupla de Herbologia pela tarde já era o suficiente de ar puro para um dia, no entanto, imaginei faria mal acompanhar o pobre garoto. Afinal, eu estou tentando destruir o namoro dele, e mesmo que seja para o bem de James, eu me sentia um pouco em divida com ele.

Uma divida bem pequenininha. Ínfima!

- Pronto...- falei para ele impaciente. – já respiramos o ar puro, passamos por alguns raios de sol, deixamos nossos sapatos terem contato com a grama...

- Vamos nos sentar ali...- ele me puxou por minha mochila para um lugar embaixo de uma arvore.

Quase caindo me deixei sentar ao lado de James. Realmente fora um erro ser _tão_ boazinha com ele. Quero dizer, você faz um ato de caridade e ele se acha no direito de me arrastar por aí. Olhei para ele mostrando minha insatisfação.

- Não sou um dos seus amiguinhos para você sair me arrastando por aí...- expliquei para ele.

- Tem razão...- James me disse. – você é minha babá...

- E as babás merecem respeito! – minha indignação não ficou tão firme, afinal, as babás são criaturas boas e que perdoam suas lindas criancinhas.

James pegou uma de minhas mãos e eu senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo. Olhei para ele confusa, mas James estava compenetrado em admirar minha mão, tão compenetrado que a estava levando perto dos olhos para vê-la com mais exatidão. Então, simplesmente retirou a minha pulseira e largou a minha mão.

Havia me esquecido que apesar de eu ser uma falsa babá, realmente estava lidando com o jardim de infância. Quantos anos James possuía mesmo? Não dezessete!

- Devolva! – falei automaticamente depois de ter passado o choque inicial. Quero dizer, ele simplesmente pegou na minha mão e claro, depois a largou que nem lixo.

- Quando você e Sirius compartilharem comigo os segredos, talvez eu devolva! – a criatura me lançou um sorriso enquanto as palavras saiam de sua boca.

Olhei para ele com raiva, quase rosnei. Minha vontade era agarrar o pescoço daquela pessoa ao meu lado e... Sirius não deixou eu completar meus pensamentos homicidas. Ele se sentou a nossa frente.

- Divertiram-se muito? – Sirius questionou lançando olhares de analise para mim e para seu amigo.

- Como nunca...- James respondeu me lançando uma olhar de soslaio.

- Escuta ,Sirius, depois nós nos falamos...- eu disse me levantando e entregando a carta que fizera mais cedo para ele. – no momento tem gente demais nesta conversa...

Sai de lá sem olhar para trás. Às vezes, uma garota deveria ser realmente má. Quero dizer, eu perco horas dos meus dias para salvar a criatura de um relacionamento potencialmente perigoso, para receber o que em troca? Ser levianamente roubada!

Fui almoçar com Frank que continuava com a mesma carinha triste que a do café da manhã. Ele pouco falou, o que realmente me deixou preocupada. Olhei para Alice e observei que ela nos encarava o tempo todo. Revirei os olhos e dei atenção a minha comida.

Marlene como sempre me fez companhia nos dois tempos de herbologia. Eu gosto da professora Sprout, tiro notas altas, mas todas aquelas plantas e aqueles equipamentos de proteção que me deixavam completamente igual a um espantalho, não me permitiam gostar da matéria.

James e Sirius sempre ficavam de frente para nós, e eu fiz questão de espremer minhas sementes como se elas fossem o pescoço de James. Se ele ficou com medo de meus ataques, não deixou transparecer já que apenas ria.

- Lily...- Sirius me chamou quando eu finalmente estava livre da estufa. – será que podemos nos falar agora?

- Lene, faz um favor para mim?- pedi a minha amiga que continuava ao meu lado. – leve seu amigo James para passear durante alguns minutos?

James me lançou um olhar aflito que ignorei com um sorriso, quando Marlene pegou seu braço e o levou para longe de mim. Voltei a encarar Sirius satisfeita.

- Muito bem...- falei. – leu minha carta?

- Claro...- ele me disse e parecia confuso. – ela me acha bonito, mas isso quer dizer que eu tenho chances?

- É um ponto a seu favor. – dei dois tapinhas em seu ombro.

- Naturalmente. – ele disse como seu tivesse acabado de falar o obvio. E se Lene gostasse de caras feios? Depois vou contar para ele a história de bella e a fera, tudo bem que ele é uim príncipe, mas... – e você tem algum plano para que eu consiga os outros pontos necessários?

- Claro que tenho! – menti para ele. – Deixe comigo, estou fazendo a cabeça de minha amiga...

Ele me encarou desconfiado, porém assentiu. Começamos a andar de volta para o castelo. Estava começando a ficar com sono, realmente todos esses planos e mentiras estavam acabando comigo.

- Você por acaso disse para o James que somos babás? – ele me perguntou agora num tom divertido e eu fechei meus punhos.

A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei ao meu dormitório foi dormir. Nem tirei o uniforme, sei que tive dois tempos livres pela manhã, mas James os preencheu de forma mais competente que duas aulas de poções. Dormi pensando que precisava de um plano para unir Marlene e Sirius.

- Bom dia, Lily. – ouvi Marlene me dizer quando abri meus olhos. – estamos um pouco atrasadas, melhor se levantar...

Corri para o banho e logo estava pronta, novamente uniformizada. Desci as escadas correndo, minha mochila batia em minhas costas conforme eu corria em direção a aula de Transfiguração. Quando cheguei, McGonagall já escrevia algo no quadro com sua varinha, entrei sorrateiramente na sala. Porém meu lugar ao lado de Marlene estava ocupado.

- O que você está fazendo aí? – sussurrei para Sirius que apenas me indicou o lugar ao lado de James e me entregou um pergaminho.

- Senhorita Evans! – pulei antes mesmo de conseguir me sentar ao lado de James. – Da próxima vez não permitirei atrasos...

- Desculpe, professora! – acho que estava me desculpando demais com nossa coordenadora ultimamente.

- Certo...- ela disse como se não desculpasse nada e recomeçou a aula.

Olhei para James ao meu lado e joguei minha mochila sobre ele. Peguei meu livro, meus pergaminhos e fui arrumando encima da mesa. Ele apenas me observava, sabia que era um pouco espaçosa.

- Não está falando comigo? – ele me perguntou baixo.

- Pensei que ainda não tivesse encontrado minha pulseira...- disse enquanto fingia anotar o que McGonagall falava. Na verdade eu estava escrevendo a letra de uma música, afinal, James não permitia que eu me concentrasse.

Ele se inclinou para frente e virou a cabeça de lado para me encarar. Olhei para ele impaciente.

- Pensei que ainda não tivesse descoberto o segredo que você e Sirius dividem..- revirei os olhos.

- James, não é da sua conta, realmente. – não me senti mal por mentir, quero dizer, creio que a destruição de seu namoro seja da conta dele.

- O que ele te escreveu no pergaminho? – James me perguntou e eu o entreguei a folha que Sirius me dera há alguns minutos.

" Novo plano. Troca de lugares."

- Acho que ele quis dizer que assim poderá conquistar Marlene.- falei, enquanto ele parecia querer decifrar algum enigma naquelas duas frases. – Você sabe, sentando do lado dela

- Faz sentido...- ele me devolveu o pergaminho e eu o joguei dentro da mochila. – Lily, olha...

McGonagall urrou para nós e mandou que nos calássemos. O que era sem duvidas uma grande injustiça já que Sirius e Marlene falavam muito mais que nós. Resolvemos continuar via pergaminho.

J- Eu queria muito saber desse seu plano com Sirius.

L- Estou sabendo.

J- Eu entenderia perfeitamente bem qualquer que fosse o segredo.

L- Certamente.

J- De alguma forma, poderia ser importante que eu soubesse.

L- De alguma forma.

J- Você não vai me contar?

L- Não.

J- Nunca?

L- Talvez um dia, daqui a 60 anos, poderemos rir todos juntos com nossas bengalas.

J- Eu não vou usar bengalas.

L- Como pode saber? Jogue tanto quadribol e daqui a 10 anos suas articulações não serão mais as mesmas.

J- Certo. É bom saber que você se preocupa com minhas articulações, mas deixando elas de lado, há alguma possibilidade, mesmo que remota, de você me contar ainda hoje?

L- Existe...

J- Ótimo.

L- Se você me der veritaserum

J- Eu já entendi a parte que você e Sirius estão tentando uni-lo com Marlene...

L- E isso não é o suficiente para você devolver minha pulseira?

J- Não. Eu só não entendo direito onde eu entro nessa história...

L- E por que você acha que entra nessa história?

J- Babás. Meu melhor amigo não quer me contar.

L- Certo.

J- Lily, por favor, me conte.

L- James, por favor, me deixe em paz.

J-Então eu vou levar seu livro de transfiguração comigo.

L- Devolva...

J- Só quando eu for te devolver a pulseira...

L- Daqui a alguns minutos? Quando eu te matar?

J- Adoro quando seu temperamento fica tão adorável.

L- _Adoro_ quando sua personalidade cleptomaníaca vem a tona.

J- Veja só? Estamos trocando elogios.

L- Olha lá na porta a sua querida e doce _Hestia_.

J- Adoro quando seu cabelo fica assim.

Eu o encarei descrente e ele saiu do meu lado sorrindo, meus olhos o seguiram e lá estava James dando um selinho em _Hestia._ Involuntariamente fiz uma cara de nojo que certamente foi flagrada por Sirius que estava sorrindo a minha frente.

- Logo, logo isso vai acabar...- ele começou a me ajudar a arrumar minhas coisas, parece que quase todo mundo já saíra da sala. – James não gosta dela de verdade, você sabe...

Sei? E quem ele era para me dizer que adorava meu cabelo? Ainda mais meu cabelo do jeito que estava hoje, ou seja, sem estar impecavelmente liso como em todos os outros dias. Era um caso de legitima defesa: ou eu matava James, ou meus pais teriam que comparecer ao meu velório.

- Ele já pensou em terminar varias vezes...- voltei a prestar atenção em Sirius. Certo, isso era um bom sinal, afinal nosso plano maligno tinha chances de dar certo.

- E foi proveitoso se sentar com a Lene? – perguntei tentando ser simpática, afinal, era difícil sorrir sabendo que acabara de ser assaltada. Mais uma vez.

- Bastante... – ele me falou sorridente. – de qualquer forma eu gosto de me sentar com ela...

Eu realmente teria que me empenhar mais em fazê-los ficarem juntos. Quero dizer, Sirius parece genuinamente sincero quanto aos seus sentimentos. Seria capaz de apertar suas bochechas. Na verdade, foi isso que eu fiz.

- Você pode parar? – ele me disse pegando minha mochila e a levando para mim, quando finalmente me contive. – por que você não impediu que James fosse encontrar com Hestia?

- Porque ele estava me irritando profundamente. – expliquei enquanto saiamos da sala em direção ao salão principal. – precisava me livrar dele...- Sirius riu. – aliás fiquei sabendo que você deixou aquela coisa ajudar na arrumação de sua casa...

- Nem me fale...

Enquanto caminhávamos eu e Sirius falamos mal da namorada de James. Ele era da mesma opinião que a minha. Como podia alguém gostar de uma pessoa tão sem graça?

Nos sentamos com Marlene, Remus e Peter para o almoço. James estava enfurnado na mesa da Corvinal. Marlene começou a falar exaustivamente sobre quadribol e eu resolvi dar devida atenção ao meu lindo prato de comida. Afinal, eu não tomara café.

- Lily,- ouvi a voz de Remus ao meu lado.- Frank e Alice brigaram novamente? – assenti. – ele nem saiu da cama hoje de manhã...

- Fran, é um pouco sentimental. – brinquei e ele apenas sorriu. – depois vou lá fazer uma visita para ele e talvez tentar recuperar alguns artigos roubados recentemente...

- Você foi assaltada? – Marlene me perguntou, parando por um instante de falar sobre um dos gols fantásticos que fizera, ou que alguém fez, vai saber.

- Fui...- fiz uma cara de sofrimento e me virei para a mesa da Corvinal lançando um olhar para onde James estava sentado.

- James te roubou? – Remus me perguntou incrédulo.

- Duas vezes! – me queixei.

- Ele te ameaçou com uma varinha? – Peter perguntou interessado.

- Quase isso! – falei animada, mas Sirius ao meu lado acabou com a minha diversão.

- James e Lily vivem se provocando, vocês sabem... nada além do normal...- certo isso é porque não é ele que está sem um livro e uma pulseira.

Talvez Sirius não desse o mesmo valor a livros de transfigurações e a pulseiras como eu. Tenho bastante certeza que nossas afinidades se limitam em odiar _Hestia_ e adorar Lene.

- Quem sabe tenham sido duas varinhas...- ainda tentei.

Ao final do almoço fomos para mais uma gloriosa aula de poções. Era esplendidamente bom receber elogios e ganhar pontos para a Grifinória. Não entendo até hoje, e olha que estamos em nosso último ano, o porquê os pontos do quadribol são tão valorizados.

Slug estava verdadeiramente inspirado hoje e resolveu negar o pedido de James. Tenho bastante certeza que foi para me provocar que ele pediu para que meu professor predileto o ensinasse a fazer a poção veritaserum.

A aula como sempre transcorreu tranquilamente bem e eu pude ver que Sirius jogou um papel sobre a mesa que eu dividia com Marlene. Li por cima do ombro de minha amiga que era convite.

" Vamos treinar depois da aula para o teste de domingo?"

Marlene parecia bastante feliz com a idéia de treinar com Sirius. Embora, eu não saiba se isso quer realmente dizer algo, afinal, ela ama quadribol.

James veio me procurar depois da aula para saber se teríamos que monitorar os corredores no tempo livre. Indaguei o por que da pergunta e me disse que tinha que conversar com _Hestia_. Menti para ele, obviamente.

- A conversa vai ter de esperar...- avisei. – afinal somos monitores chefes.

Andamos pelos corredores do castelo sem procurar muito por infratores, afinal, o que eu queria mesmo era subir no dormitório masculino e ver como Frank estava. Aproveitar para procurar alguns pertences meus também, claro. James estava mais interessado em estar com a...a...aquela coisa _sem graça_ que ele chama de _namorada_.

Acontece que o destino não parecia estar muito a nosso favor. Encontramos Amos Diggory, um integrante da soncerina, último ano como nós, azarando um terceiroanista da Lufa-Lufa. Lógico que ele não parou somente porque nós o mandamos, James e ele travaram uma pequena batalha. Depois ele o acompanhou até a sala da propfessora McGonagall e eu levei o menininho que parecia assustado e machucado até a enfermaria.

Fiquei tanto tempo com o menino na enfermaria que o horário do jantar já havia passado, quando James chegou por lá. Madame Ponfrey falou que era para sairmos, pois logo não poderíamos mais perambular pelo corredores de Hogwarts. No entanto, não subimos para a torre da Grifinória, fomos direto para a cozinha.

Ser monitor- chefe de Hogwarts dava fome. Foi o que constatamos, James eu, durante uma conversa super ilustradora. Era bom ter James por perto. Quero dizer, pelo menos quando ele não queria roubar nada meu, ou estava sem _Hestia_.

Subimos por uma passagem secreta e logo eu estava em minha cama pronta para dormir. Observei que a cama ao meu lado, a qual devia conter Marlene, estava completamente vazia. Rezando para que eu tenha feito a coisa certa ao entregar minha melhor amiga nas mãos de Sirius, adormeci.

Na manhã seguinte resolvi numa rápida analise, ainda em minha cama, que dormir era melhor que comer. Sendo assim, cheguei mais uma vez atrasada na primeira aula do dia, só que hoje era Feitiços. Sirius adotou seu plano novamente e sentou-se ao lado de Marlene.

Fui correndo até onde James estava, ele conversava animadamente com Remus e Peter sentados na mesa de trás. Murmurei um bom dia e comecei a organizar meus pergaminhos, livros e penas. James virou-se para frente quando seu espaço foi reduzido a um nada sobre a mesa.

- Não se atreva a tocar no meu livro...- avisei com um tom que eu classificaria como ameaçador. Tenho certeza que um aluno do primeiro ano teria ficado com medo. Mas, infelizmente não James.

- Não sabia que era tão materialista...- ele me disse rindo. – afinal são apenas uma pulseira e um livro...

- _Minha_ pulseira, _meu_ livro... – expliquei.

Vi que ele e Remus estavam trocando um pergaminho e ao invés de prestar atenção na aula, como eu, aluna brilhante, deveria estar fazendo, fiquei tentando ler o que eles escreviam de forma disfarçada. Não tive muito sucesso... vi que Remus parecia um pouco irritado.

Depois de dois tempos inteiros de feitiços estava livre pelo resto da tarde. James me disse que ia voar depois do almoço, parece que ele sente falta disso. Sirius e Marlene iam com ele. Enviei uma mensagem subliminar para Sirius orientado-o a cuidar de James em minha ausência.

Creio que não tenha mencionado ainda o fato de que _Hestia_ joga quadribol, certo? Pois sim, ela joga. _Ama voar_! Tenho certeza que ela ia _amar_ um balaço... certo, Lily, concentre-se.

Depois de almoçar fui até o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano. Lá estava meu amigo, deitado em sua cama lendo um livro. Era verdade que Frank é um pouco sentimental demais quando se trata de Alice, mas bem, eu até gostava quando eles brigavam. Quero dizer, sobrava mais tempo para mim. No entanto, me cortava o coração o ver a assim.

Sentei-me em sua cama e ele parou de ler o livro para me encarar. Sorri confiante e ele apenas me encarou esperançoso.

- Alice falou com você?- estão vendo do que eu falo sobre sentimentalismo puro?

O meu caso é muito mais dramático e eu não faço tanto drama. Só um pouquinho. Quase nada! E eu que sou a menina por aqui!

- Não. – tentei outro sorriso confiante, mas não adiantou, ele me olhou decepcionado. – Achei que você deveria saber das novidades de Hogwarts já que se acha tão superior para conviver com nós, reles bruxos mortais...

- O que você anda aprontando, Lily? – ele esboçou um sorriso.

- Como assim? O que eu ando aprontando? – falei indignada.

- Outro dia Sirius e James estavam discutindo e tenho certeza que ouvi o seu nome...- interessante, meu nome fica sendo dito em vão por aí...- Remus e James também andaram conversando e ouvi o nome Lily sendo pronunciado mais uma vez...- olhei para ele fingindo inocência. – você não andou trocando de nome, não é?

- Continuo sendo Lily...- expliquei.- minha mãe ficaria decepcionada se eu trocasse meu nome, você sabe.

- Certo...- ele esboçou mais uma vez um sorriso. – e então, o que andou acontecendo?

- James resolveu roubar minha pulseira e meu livro de transfigurações! – era sempre uma boa saída. E era verdade.

- E por que ele faria isso? – Frank me perguntou meneando a cabeça.

- Vai saber o que se passa por aquela cabeça...- tentei, mas Frank me olhou descrente...- tenho certeza que ele é cleptomaníaco...-nada feito, por que meus amigos tinham de me conhecer tão bem? – na verdade, ele quer saber sobre um acordo...

- Acordo? – certo, porque eu fui dizer a verdade?

- Um acordo que fiz com Sirius Black. Na calada da noite. – vi os olhos de Frank se estreitarem. – Por favor, não me interne no St. Mungus...

Apesar da insistência de meu amigo não conversei mais sobre o assunto. Começamos a falar sobre Alice e eu o ajudei a escrever uma carta para ela. Claro que apesar de eu a entendê-la, achava que ela é quem deveria vir até Frank e se ajoelhar pedindo perdão. Lembre-se, eu não sou paga para ser imparcial.

Foi quando estávamos colocando a carta dentro de um envelope, que senti meus cabelos serem puxados como se fizessem um rabo de cavalo. Olhei para cima e vi a pessoa que costumava me assaltar.

Ele havia acabado de tomar banho, dava para ver pelo cabelo molhado. Eu procuro evitar pensamentos sobre o quanto James pode ser bonito e cheiroso. Principalmente porque ele ainda estava segurando meu cabelo.

- Pretende roubar meus cabelos também? – perguntei mal humorada e ele os soltou se sentando ao meu lado na cama de Frank.

- Não seria má idéia...- Frank avaliou.- tenho certeza que daria uma boa peruca.

Afinal de que lado ele estava? Acabei de ajudá-lo a escrever uma carta para Alice e é assim que ele me retribui? Realmente não dá para ser boazinha neste mundo.

- Bom, eu gosto mais do seu cabelo do que da sua pulseira e do seu livro...- olhei para ele assustada. Será mesmo que ele ia roubar meus cabelos? Merlin, por que eu fico dando idéias a criaturas loucas? Aliás, por que eu as escolho para conviver? - fica tranqüila, eles não teriam tanta graça fora da sua cabeça...

- Falando em livro e pulseira...- fui andando até a cama de James que ficava do outro lado do quarto.

- Você está procurando por isso? – ele veio atrás de mim com minha pulseira em mãos. Realmente era de uma petulância!

Começamos uma guerra sem fim. Travesseiros voaram, pulei encima das camas, derrubei James no chão por duas vezes, acertei Frank por mais de cinco vezes e não consegui minha pulseira de volta. Por que, Merlin? Então peguei minha varinha, era só falar actio e... James foi mais rápido.

O Estúpido roubou minha varinha e eu cai para trás sobre uma das camas. Ele estendeu a mão para que eu levantasse, mas eu o olhei furiosa e o fiz sozinha. Felizmente ele devolveu minha varinha.

- Será que vocês podem fazer uma pausa nesta guerra? – Frank indagou de sua cama. – Lily ia até o corujal para mim...

James me acompanhou até o corujal. Ele parecia preocupado de eu ter me machucado. Não parecia, porém, abalado o suficiente para devolver meus pertences.

- Eu já disse que não me machuquei...- falei pela milésima vez quando já estávamos no salão comunal. – a cama de Peter é bem fofinha...- expliquei. - de qualquer modo, eu preciso dormir.

Ele pegou minha mão, novamente senti o mesmo arrepio. Desta vez o olhei cautelosa, será que ele ia roubar meu relógio? Mas então ele levou minha mão até a sua boca e a beijou. Nem vou falar sobre arrepios.

Era um absurdo como este garoto conseguia mexer comigo. Cada dia eu ficava mais confusa. Talvez o St Mungus não fosse uma má opção.

- Desculpe, de verdade...- ele me disse e eu assenti, um tanto quanto paralisada pois ele ainda segurava minha mão. – Boa noite...

Ele disse e assim que soltou a minha mão, recuperei a capacidade de andar e subir as escadas. Vocês compreendem o quanto isso é patético? Merlin, me ajude!

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá! Tudo bem, pessoal? O que acharam deste capítulo?**

**Eu particularmente acho que o James está provocando demais a pobre coitada da Lily, contudo, não vai ser desta vez que mudarei de lado. Afinal, quem não ficaria curioso para saber um segredo entre seu melhor amigo e a garota que sempre sonhou, especialmente um segredo que envolve seu nome? Eu poderia morrer de curiosidade por muito menos, rs.**

**Minha vida tem sido uma festa, rs. Tenho testinhos quase que diários, muitos textos para ler, vários em inglês, fora o trab de pesquisa, ainda bem que não peguei plantão este semestre. Contudo, em todos os meus momentos livres, principalmente nos ônibus da vida ( como demoro para chegar nos lugares) eu fico pensando nesta fic, por isso, fim de semana que vem devemos ter outro cap, ok? Não posso prometer nada porque essa semana ainda tenho a formatura do meu irmão, preciso de um dia com 48 horas... alguém me arruma um vira tempo?**

**Queria deixar aqui registrado o quanto eu amo receber o review de vocês! Sinceramente, não sei nem descrever o tamanho de minha alegria quando vejo no meu email review alert. Obrigada mesmo. **

**Quem tiver um tempinho, por favor, deixe sua opinião, jogue conversa fora, coloque em exposição suas loucas idéias, eu amo.**

**Acho que é isso. **

**Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**

**Ju**

**P.S. Beta ainda desaparecida! Onde está você, Bruh? Preocupada já! Vou mandar email. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Layla Black : **Oie! Tudo bem? Que bom que você compreende a confusão que se passa atualmente na cabeça do Jamesito. Sirius é um capítulo a parte, sem noção do quanto eu amo estes dois, rs. Postando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Loo Lupin****: **Olá! Mais uma vez, adoro as suas teorias. A Lily agradece muito pelo apoio ideológico da coisa toda. Ela não entende ainda o poder que tem sobre James, rs. Mas a idéia do suco na cabeça de _Hestia_ pareceu bastante bom para ela, rs. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**- mandy cullen black**** :** Oie! Cara eu fico tão impressionada o quanto vocês conseguem entender o James. Tadinho, tenho pena da confusão mental que ele anda sofrendo no momento. E Lily está perfeitamente feliz que várias leitoras a apóiam moralmente na coisa de odiar a _Hestia_. Pessoas perfeitas não existem e as que tentam ser, são um tanto quanto chatas, certo?(Está falando a pessoa que é fã de Sandy e tal, rs) Espero que goste deste cap. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Lika Slytherin**** : **Olá! Eba, dois reviews! Fico realmente feliz que esteja gostando. Cara, o James joga muito sujo com a pobre Lily. Quero dizer, ele deve ter uma certa noção do quanto é irresistível, certo? E tudo bem, o pobre está um pouco confuso. Acho que vou enviar uma coruja para o ministério mostrando o quanto necessito de um vira tempo, ou talvez eu convença o sol de que o dia necessita de mais de 24 horas, rs. Obrigada mesmo e beijinhos infinitos.

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **Oie! Embora, eu não consiga gostar daqueles chocolates que não parecem chocolate, eu entendo perfeitamente você. James ainda está sacando qual é a da Lily e vou te dizer que ele ta bem confuso, tadinho. Eu realmente não conseguiria colocar a Lily e o Sirius juntos, nem que fosse de mentirinha, mas sango7higurashi teve esta idéia e já escreveu o prólogo. Eu realmente amo quando vocês se intrometem na história, pode deixar ele no on. Sobre o Remus vamos descobrir aos poucos. Espero que tenha feito boas provas. Obrigada mesmo e beijinhos infinitos.

**Bellah : **Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado. Ai, obrigada mesmo por fazer comentários com trechos. Amo! James ficou feliz de saber que ele pode torturar a Lily, pelo menos um pouquinho. E a Lily pediu para informar que ela ainda vai conseguir reaver a sua pulseira, só não sabe quando, ou como. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**sango7higurashi : **Oie! Feliz que esteja gostando. Acho que a Lily está é adorando o James atrás dela o tempo todo, mesmo que seja para irritá-la. Rs. Eu adoraria, pelo menos. Continuando. Beijinhos infinito e muito obrigada!

**Mih Brandon Cullen**** : **Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado. Feliz que consiga entender a pobre Lily, ela está realmente satisfeita que não tenha sido a única a passar por tal situação. Entendo a dó que sente pela _Hestia_, embora a Lily não compreenda, rs. Continuando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Dm Tayashi**** : **Oie! Olha que linda! Amo demais reviews! Eu não ando muito de metro, sabe? Rs. Mas ontem eu andei. Cara to mega orgulhosa de mim mesma, rs. Eu moro um tanto quanto longe das coisas, uma vez demorei 3 horas pra chegar na maternidade escola, realmente assustador. Feliz que me entenda! Continuando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Gláuce Volpi Gauccy : **Olá! Feliz que esteja gostando! Cara, eu não ia conseguir dormir de tanta curiosidade, que bom que você entende. A Lily ta pedindo obrigada por você compartilhar a suas experiências de vida com ela, ela me disse que te entende completamente quanto aos abusos de seu amigo. James é o tipo da pessoa que ri de tudo mesmo, rs. Pelo menos os meus James, rs. Numa fic minha a Lily conta quantas vezes ele sorri num único dia, é algo assustador. Pode deixar que assim que eu negociar um vira tempo, eu arranjo um pra vc tb, rs. Não reparo em erros, amo comentários. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**Cuca Malfoy**** : **Oie! Infelizmente a _chata_ aparece neste cap, rs. Mas a quantidade creio que seja suportável. Se ponha no lugar do James, não tenha raiva do pobre. ( To sempre do lado dele, rs) Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**Kakau C. : **Olá!Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Eu também acho que o James precisa de duas babás, não é fácil viver por conta própria em Hogwarts, ow. Adoro Capital Inicial! Tente entender o pobre James, rs. Ele está mega confuso com tudo isso, rs. Acho que posso dizer que vc está certa na maioria desuas suposições, rs. Comicamente maligna, amei, rs, a Lily que talvez não goste muito, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mari lP.**** : **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado. Pois é, eles acabam comigo também, essas duas coisas. Minha beta deu sinal de vida, mas a internet dela não, : ( . Dormir ainda está sendo possível e felizmente consegui escrever! Lily fica feliz de ter ganhado uma fã, rs. E eu sei que James está deixando todo mundo confuso, mas cara tente entender o pobre. A maioria das coisas que você disse estão corretíssimas, rs. Espero que goste desse. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos.

** : **Olá! Nossa! Por que prova no fim de semana? Se bem que no segundo grau eu tinha provas aos sábados, mas meu colégio não era normal. Muito chato, né? Juro solenemente não trocar mais o seu nome, ok? Agora eu copio e colo, rs. Continuando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Sofy : **Oie! Ah! Antes de tudo, deixa eu te contar: meus avós e tios paternos são todos lusitanos, eles nasceram na Ilha da Madeira. Meu pai foi o único que nasceu aqui no Brasil. Nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecer Portugal, mas tenho muita vontade. Agora, eu queria agradecer pelos elogios, não sabia que meu português era compreensível( qualquer gíria que não entender, pode me perguntar, ok?), Formandos de 1977 também é meu xodó ( apesar dos erros) e eu gosto de fazer as notas da autora e responder aos comentários tanto quanto gosto de escrever a fic em si, talvez, dependendo do dia, até mais. Feliz de ter te conhecido. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Lizzie Bowen : **Olá! Sim, foi falha minha, rs. Era Lucius Malfoy. Feliz que entenda a minha protagonista, rs_. Hestia_ aparece mais neste cap, mas creio que seja tolerável. Impossível não amar o Sirius, certo? Rs. Cara eu tenho algum problema, porque entre ele e o James, eu não consigo escolher, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**( Capítulo grande ( _De novo_), pelo menos para meus padrões.)**

**James e eu**

**Capítulo 4**

Finalmente sexta-feira! Merlin sabe o quanto eu idolatro este dia em minhas semanas escolares, e desta vez, com esta semana um tanto quanto atípica, ela foi mais do que nunca esperada. Tudo o que acontece numa sexta-feira é compensado pelo fato de que o dia seguinte é sábado, e depois domingo.

Já tentei isso com alguns outros dias, mas não deu certo. Acho o daqui a 4 dias é sábado não tem a mesma sonoridade do amanhã.

Acordei cedo, Marlene ainda dormia em sua cama. Aliás, _todas_ as minhas colegas de quarto ainda dormiam. Não costumo falar muito delas, certo? Acontece que elas parecem ter algum tipo de problema com minha pessoa, não que elas fujam de mim ou algo assim, mantemos um relacionamento amistoso em geral.

De qualquer forma, Ania e Emmeline ainda dormiam.

Tomei meu banho e desci saltitante para a primeira sexta-feira de meu último ano letivo. Até o ar parecia mais leve. Teria um tempo de Feitiços e outro de Herbologia e...dois tempos livres pela tarde. O dia só seria melhor se tivéssemos dois tempos de poções ao invés das matérias citadas, mas nada pode ser perfeito, certo?

Haviam um ou dois alunos do primeiro ano no salão comunal, passei pelo quadro da mulher gorda e logo estava no salão principal. Frank costumava acordar cedo, mas parece que ainda não havia saído de sua crise depressiva, pois não estava por lá. Um pouco hesitante fui me sentar ao lado de James, Remus e _Hestia_.

- Bom dia, Lily! – James foi o primeiro a me avistar quando me sentei de frente para ele e ao lado de Remus.

_Hestia_ e Remus também me cumprimentaram e eu juro que tentei ser educada. Olhei para a mesa tentando manter o bom humor, o que eu poderia comer que combinasse com uma sexta-feira? Em pouco tempo estava me servindo de chocolate quente. Lancei um olhar observador para os pratos de meus acompanhantes, Remus estava comendo torradas, James parecia comer tudo o que havia na mesa e _Hestia _não comia.

_Não comia! _

Creio que muitos de vocês possam achar que eu tenho algum tipo de implicância sem fundamentos quanto a pessoa sentada ao lado de James, mas não é verdade. _Hestia _é loira, de cabelos lisos e curtos, possui olhos castanhos e uma pele perfeita, sem sardas como a minha. A voz dela é tão aguda e suave que gera algum tipo de anormalidade sonora quando fazem meus tímpanos vibrarem. Ela não se exalta, não come e provavelmente não vai ao banheiro.São bons fundamentos, não são?

Ok, eu não me importo de ir para o inferno. Terei a companhia de meu mestre, Sirius e talvez James também esteja por lá, afinal ele se tornou um assaltante.

Quem sabe estejamos salvos? Dizem que os caras lá de cima perdoam os loucos, certo? Bom, se ele não perdoasse iria viver num mar de tédio. Imagine um lugar cheio de _Hestias_? Merlin, eu prefiro o inferno!

- _Ela_ não vai comer? – perguntei a Remus esperando que ninguém mais me ouvisse.

- Não sinto fome de manhã...- parece que a criatura possuía uma audição perfeita.

- Ah! Certo...- falei um pouco desconcertada e peguei algumas torradas. – eu sou de comer, sabe?

Vi que James estava rindo de mim, enquanto continuava a devorar sua refeição vorazmente. Remus e _Hestia_, no entanto, me encaravam confusos.

- Existem pessoas que gostam de se divertir jogando xadrez...- expliquei.- São de chogar xadrez... outras são de dançar...- falei com um sorriso. – eu sou de comer...

Remus sorriu para mim e _Hestia _parecia me olhar com pena. Os olhos de James brilhavam de tanto divertimento.

- Acho que também me enquadro nessa categoria...- ele disse ainda rindo. – Aluado, me passa manteiga?

Tudo bem, amanhã é sábado. Pense nisso com toda a força e foque sua atenção em seu chocolate e suas torradas. Repeti este mantra algumas vezes mentalmente e logo estava com bom humor novamente.

Fui acompanhada por Remus e James até a aula de feitiços. Eles pareciam falar em código sobre alguma coisa e a minha curiosidade estava aflorando. Afinal, meu nome anda sendo citado no dormitório masculino. Sirius e Marlene já estavam sentados juntos quando chegamos a sala.

Consegui prestar atenção na aula durante longos dez minutos, estávamos falando sobre a maravilha dos feitiços não verbais. _De novo_. Então, um pergaminho foi colocado na frente de meu livro.

" J- Temos alguma função de monitoria hoje de tarde?

L- Você deveria começar a fazer suas próprias anotações, assim não ia precisar ficar me perguntando tudo depois...

J- Se eu tenho uma babá, é bom eu fazer um bom uso dela.

L- Justo. Mas sabe o que as pessoas falam das babás?

J- O quê?

L- Que elas precisam ensinar as suas crianças a se virarem sozinhas. As babás não duram para sempre.

J- Por quê? Por que elas não podem durar para sempre?

L- Porque as crianças crescem e logo não precisam mais de suas babás.

J- Eu prometo nunca crescer.

L- Isso você nem precisava prometer...

J- Não quer ser minha babá para sempre?

L- Eu tenho outros planos para minha vida, sabe...

J- Como o quê?

L- Entrar para a escola de aurores...

J- Tudo bem, certamente você poderá conciliar as duas funções.

L- Ok, reunião hoje , depois do almoço.

J- Obrigado, Lil.

L- Nada mais do que a função de uma babá...

J- Não estava agradecendo pela informação, realmente não foi nada além de seus deveres. Obrigado, por ser minha babá para sempre.

L- Não a de quê, nasci para esta vida de sofrimento. Aliás, sobre o que você Remus estavam conversando?

J- Assunto dos marotos.

L- E eu não posso saber?

J- Não.

L- Uma babá deveria saber os segredos de suas crianças?

J- Não a babá de um maroto.

L- Acho melhor parar de escrever e fazer os movimentos que o professor está mandando.

J- Ok."

Logo a aula de Feitiços terminou. Fui até Marlene para que fossemos juntas para Herbologia, ela e Sirius pareciam tão entrosados que eu me senti consternada por algo estar realmente dando certo. Peguei sua mão e a puxei, lançando um sorriso para Sirius.

- Estou te dando pouca atenção, me desculpe. – Lene me disse enquanto andávamos em direção as estufas. – Soube que Frank e Alice brigaram novamente, mandei uma coruja pare ele, mas veja só a resposta que recebi...

Ela me entregou um pergaminho.

" Lene,

Sim, eu ainda estou vivo.

Não, eu não assistir as aulas hoje.

Será que você pode me trazer alguma comida na hora do almoço? E faça o favor de tomar conta da Lily.

F.L."

- Logo ele melhora - falei confiante quando terminei de ler a carta, já estávamos nos jardins. – eu o ajudei com uma carta para Alice ontem. Sinceramente, se ela não for procurar por ele até amanhã, juro que a arrasto pelos cabelos e ...

- Eles sabem se resolver sozinhos, Lily! – Isso era o que ela achava, Frank era como uma pobre criancinha, precisava de minha ajuda. - Por que ele pediu que eu tomasse conta de você? O que você anda aprontando?

- O de sempre...- tentei evitar os olhos de minha amiga enquanto começávamos a vestir nossos equipamentos de proteção. – você sabe, dando detenção em pequenos infratores, evitando contato direto com _Hestia_, tentando readquirir alguns pertences roubados... tem sido como uma festa.

- Sei. – Marlene me olhou desconfiada. – James veio me fazer perguntas sobre você...

Ai meu Merlin. O que aquela criatura foi falar para minha melhor amiga? Será que ele estava querendo informações para um novo assalto? Sentei- me em meu lugar e esperei que Marlene terminasse de contar. Tínhamos mais alguns minutos até aquela estufa estar lotada de estudantes.

- Eu acho que ele ainda gosta de você, Lil. – do que ela estava falando? - não me olhe assim, você sabe muito bem que ele só começou a namorar Hestia quando...

- Será que você poderia não pronunciar o nome _dela_? – pedi. - tive um encontro um pouco infeliz com a _criatura_ esta manhã...

- Certo. – Lene disse impaciente. – como ia dizendo, ele só começou a namorar porque você não queria nada com ele...eu tenho certeza de que se você chegar até ele e falar que seus sentimentos mudaram...- eu protestei com um gemido. – Lil, ele queria saber sobre que tipo de relacionamento você tinha com Sirius...

Não acredito! Isso novamente?

- Eu disse que até onde sei não há interesse da sua parte...- eu respirei aliviada de que pelo menos minha amiga sabia do tamanho da incongruência daquilo tudo. – e acredito que não tenha da parte de Sirius também...

- Definitivamente não tem. – acrescentei rapidamente. – Na verdade, eu acho que você e ele fazem um belo par...

- E por que você está dizendo isso? – Lene ficou levemente sem graça, o que sem duvidas era algo difícil de acontecer.

- Vocês ficam bonitos juntos, seus cabelos castanhos combinam totalmente com os olhos cinzas dele... – afinal, estava ajudando Sirius. Antes tarde do que nunca. – e depois vi que passaram a se sentar juntos...

- Sirius disse que _você_ pediu para se sentar com James...- ela parecia confusa.

- _Ele disse o quê_? – certo depois teria de matar o Sirius. Ele não sabe o quanto é difícil aturar minha amiga quando ela começa a achar que eu amo o James, um amor oculto, ou algo assim. – Certo...- lembrei que tinha um acordo com ele. – mas mesmo assim Lene, ele poderia ter se sentado com Peter, mas ele escolheu você...

- Quem? – ouvi a voz de James , quando me virei vi que Sirius o acompanhava.

Olhei de Marlene para James e dele para Sirius seguidas vezes. Realmente não poderia falar nada, poderia? Seria como trair o código mundial das melhores amigas ou algo assim.

- Não é da sua conta, James...- falei num tom em que esperava que ele pudesse alcançar a gravidade da situação.

E acho que ele entendeu, pois apenas assentiu. Como já disse algumas vezes, ele costuma ser um menino esperto. Em pouco tempo estávamos todos de abafadores esmagando pobres sementes que nem haviam nascido de verdade para a vida. Não deve ser fácil a vida de uma planta mágica, especialmente as plantas que a professora Sprout escolhe para nós.

- Lily!- Ouvi James me chamar quando ao invés de seguir em direção ao salão principal, eu virei para o lado da cozinha.

- Eu e Marlene vamos levar almoço para Frank...- disse quando ele chegou até nós. – ele parece incapaz de descer escadas...

- Posso ir junto? – ele perguntou enquanto despenteava os cabelos.

Creio que já falei dessa mania de James, certo? Nos primórdios de nossa história eu seria capaz de raspar a cabeça dele diariamente só para não vê-lo mais executar tal movimento. Hoje em dia, no entanto, minha mente confusa tem outras idéias quando o vê desta forma.

- É uma boa idéia... – Marlene respondeu já que eu não consegui. – eu estava mesmo querendo tirar uma duvida com Remus e discutir umas jogadas com Sirius...

E então minha amiga se foi e nos deixou sozinhos. Eu olhei para James desconfiada.

- Vai me roubar mais alguma coisa? - ele riu de mim e me puxou para a cozinha.

Fizemos três pratos com as maravilhosas almôndegas dos elfos e subimos para a torre da Grifinória. James veio me contando sobre como ele costumava visitar a cozinha e eu novamente me vi escutando novas histórias marotas. Eu já mencionei como eu amo as escutar através de James, não?

Certo, talvez eu esteja ficando tão repetitiva quando o velho Bins.

Frank ficou estupidamente feliz com seu prato de comida. Nos sentamos todos no chão do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano e saboreamos nossa refeição, quase sem falar. Ali, nós três, éramos todos de comer!

Graças a Merlin!

- Por que você não procura Alice? – James tentou uma conversa com Frank, ambos ainda sentados no chão. Eu estava deitada na cama de meu amigo( o que não costumar roubar meus pertences ), de bruços escrevendo uma carta para Sirius. – fala pra ela como se sente...

- Ela pode dizer não...- ouvi a voz de meu amigo.

- E eu posso matá-la...- disse borrando um pouco a carta com a tinta. Vendo a cara de pavor que meu amigo me lançou, acrescentei...- assim que você permitir, é claro...

- É normal ouvir uns nãos...- ouvi James dizer e voltei a me concentrar na carta. - mas Alice parece gostar de você...

- Ela te disse isso? – suspirei com a esperança patética de meu amigo. – Que ainda gosta de mim?

Peguei a minha carta já pronta, fui até Frank e me ajoelhei para ficar da altura dele. Eu estava realmente revoltada com toda aquela situação.

- Fran, pelo amor de Merlin! – eu o sacudi um pouco. – James e eu temos que ir para uma reunião de monitores agora, mas assim que voltarmos você vai descer e vai fazer TUDO que eu mandar, ou...ou...

Olhei para James buscando ajuda, mas ele apenas levantou uma sobrancelha me desafiando. Frank me olhava um pouco assustado.

- Ou James vai roubar algo de que você goste muito. – finalmente falei. – Não vai, James?

- Antes mesmo de que você consiga piscar...- James acrescentou meio serio, meio sorrindo. – a coisa da qual você gosta muito terá sumido.

Sai do quarto dando ordens para que meu amigo tomasse um banho. James veio atrás de mim e exigiu que eu o deixasse ler a carta. Como já sabia que isso iria acontecer , não escrevi nada muito incriminador.

" Sirius,

Tive uma conversa breve com Marlene. Falei que vocês formavam um belo par, estive pensando esses dias e o seus olhos cinzas combinam totalmente com os cabelos castanhos de Lene.

No casamento de vocês, darei de presente um quadro, ficará uma bela pintura, Marlene de branco, você de noivo e obvio que eu serei madrinha.

Acho que você vai ficar feliz com o fato de que ela pareceu um pouco sem graça quando mencionei isto. Você sabe o quanto é difícil deixar minha amiga sem graça?

Só tenho uma reclamação a fazer. 'Oi, Lene, posso me sentar com você? Lily disse que queria se sentar com James.' Não tinha uma desculpa melhor, não?

LE"

Graças a Merlin James só terminou de ler quando estávamos todos na sala de reunião com todos os monitores. Aquilo tudo me lembrava muito um grupo de auto- ajuda, respirei fundo antes dar inicio a nossa reunião. Fui a primeira a dizer todos fatos ocorridos na semana, depois de mim cada monitor falaria.

Existem algumas pessoas que sinceramente são prolixas. Por mais que você explique que o relato deva ser conciso, a pessoa demora anos para descrever uma única cena. Estava quase dormindo quando um pergaminho apareceu sobre meus relatórios.

" J- Então você não queria se sentar comigo?

L- Sirius te disse isso?

J- Ele disse: Vou sentar com a Lene, aproveite.

L- Muito ilustrador.

J- O que você espera que eu roube de seu amigo?

L- Nada! Eu só queria assustá-lo...

J- Eu sei, Lil, só estava brincando...

L- Você não parecia estar brincando quando roubou minha pulseira e meu livro...

J- Você gosta mais de mim do que de Sirius.

L- Isso é uma afirmação ou uma pergunta?

J- Você gosta, não gosta?

L- Não é uma questão de gostar... você me ocupa mais o tempo.

J- Certo... então por que na hora de contar segredos você o escolhe?

L- Ai meu Merlin!

J- Eu tenho doces lá em cima...

L- Isso se chama chantagem?

J- Só estou mencionando um fato...

L- Fato interessante...

J- Eles podem ser seus...

L- Agora é chantagem?

J- Não. Só estou oferecendo uma recompensa...

L- É a sua vez de fazer o relato da semana..."

- Foi realmente um exemplo o comportamento de vocês dois...- Remus nos falou rindo enquanto recolhíamos vários pergaminhos deixados pela mesa.

- Sim, porque o nosso querido Aluado estava prestando muita atenção no que aquelas pessoas falavam, certo ? – James perguntou e Remus negou rindo. – Nós estávamos apenas discutindo assuntos importantes...

- Muito importantes...- falei quando a sala parecia limpa novamente. – James, você vem comigo? Tenho que arrastar Frank para a Luz...

Vi que Remus sacudiu a cabeça para nós antes de apontar a varinha para a sala e fez com que ela ficasse na escuridão. Ultimamente eu tenho ficado em duvida sobre a simpatia de Remus em relação a minha pessoa.

E então, estava novamente no dormitório masculino. Frank havia realmente tomado banho e já me parecia bem melhor do que quando eu o deixara ali. Ele desceu comigo e com James sem muita resistência, fomos nos sentar perto do lago.

Não é o passeio que mais me agrada, mas parecia ser o passeio predileto das outras duas criaturas que estavam ali comigo. Passamos o resto da tarde e o inicio da noite ali, sentados, conversando sobre...sobre... acho que toda aquela conversa não se passou de uma loucura. Quero dizer, eram dois caras conversando sobre como as mulheres eram complicadas e eu estava ali, criticando meu próprio gênero. Mas bem, eu seria mesmo capaz de matar quem fizesse qualquer um daqueles dois sofrer.

Notei que em nenhum momento _Hestia_ apareceu para procurar o namorado. James também não parecia querer sair dali. Fui dormir horas depois muito feliz.

E amanhã ainda seria sábado!

Quando acordei no dia seguinte não havia mais ninguém no dormitório. Olhei para o lado e vi uma coruja piando, era a coruja de James, haviam duas cartas presas em sua pata. Retirei-as imediatamente para ler.

" Lily,

Muito boas as suas notícias. Realmente venho notando alguns progressos em meu relacionamento com sua melhor amiga, embora, ainda não tenhamos falado em casamento. Você estava realmente falando sério?

Eu sempre me esqueço dessa sua negação quanto ao meu amigo. Arranjarei uma desculpa mais apropriada da próxima vez. Que tal essa: 'Lily não quer ser mais sua melhor amiga e pediu para eu ocupar o lugar ao seu lado, Lene.' Acha essa boa?

Não temos tido muitas oportunidades para falar da outra parte de nosso plano, certo? Você e James não se desgrudam mais.. enfim fiz uma magia e ele não consegue ler esta carta, apenas você.

Será que você pode me responder no verso desta folha?

Obrigado.

SB."

As palavras de Sirius são sempre de uma delicadeza! Abri rapidamente a outra carta que tinha a letra de James.

"Lil,

Acho melhor você descer, parece que Frank e Alice estão discutindo.

J.P.

P.S. Depois me deixa ler a carta de Sirius?"

Nem preciso dizer que me arrumei desesperadamente rápida para estar logo lá embaixo. Se Alice achava que podia ganhar minha simpatia e depois simplesmente magoar meu amigo... ela estava enganada. Mais do que enganada.

No entanto, quando entrei com passos firmes no salão principal, não foi uma cena de briga que presenciei. Olhei atônita para os dois a minha frente. Frank parecia estar engolindo Alice, ou algo parecido. James veio até mim e me arrastou para que eu me senta-se ao seu lado.

- Você disse que eles estavam discutindo...- consegui, enfim, dizer.

- E estavam...até que começaram a se beijar...- ele me disse me passando umas torradas. – Se eu fosse você comeria logo... daqui a pouco a comida será recolhida.

- E onde estão todos? – perguntei sentindo a ausência dos outros marotos e Marlene.

- Sirius e Marlene estão no campo de quadribol...- James me informou eficientemente. – Não sei onde Peter está, deve estar fofocando por aí...- revirei os olhos para esta informação e ele apenas continuou. – Hestia está me evitando...

- _Vocês brigaram_? – quase engasguei com minha torrada. Certamente James percebeu minha agitação e meus olhos arregalados.

- Na verdade, nós estávamos conversando...- ele meneou a cabeça. – ela me perguntou algo e eu respondi sinceramente, então ela simplesmente me deixou falando sozinho...- eu sabia que não deveria parecer feliz, mas me parecia inevitável sorrir. – pode se chamar isso de briga?

- Eu chamaria..- tentei disfarçar a minha felicidade. – _ela _bateu forte com a porta ou chegou mesmo a gritar?

- Talvez tenha gritado um pouco. – James me disse desinteressado.

- Como eu queria ter visto isso! – fui incapaz de frear a minha língua.

- Pare com isso, Lil...- ele tentou usar um tom recriminador, mas obviamente estava lutando para não rir.

- Certo...- disse voltando para minhas torradas. – vou tentar respeitar o fato de que _ela _é sua namorada...

_Ainda_. Acrescentei mentalmente.

Em minha mente imagens de _Hestia _berrando, jogando vasos nas paredes, apareciam com exatidão. Meu dia não poderia ter começado melhor. Talvez eu até conseguisse gostar um pouquinho de _Hestia_.

Não! _Definitivamente não_.

- E Remus onde está? – perguntei me lembrando que ele não havia falado de um dos marotos.

- Ele está ensinando Magia Contra as Artes das Trevas para Emmeline...- James me falou tão naturalmente que eu voltei a me engasgar.

- _Emmeline_? A que dorme em meu dormitório? – Eu sei que era uma pergunta meio obvia, mas eu estava um pouco espantada. – E nós ainda estamos sem um professor de Magia Contra as Artes das Trevas...

- Se tivesse acordado mais cedo saberia que Dumbledore arranjou uma professora, nossas aulas começam na semana que vem. – James me informou com pesar.

- Emmeline? – perguntei a James novamente.

- Vai me dizer que tem algum problema com a Vance também? – ele me questionou risonho.

- Na verdade, ela que tem algum problema comigo. – falei rapidamente. Não era como se eu odiasse a parte feminina inteira do castelo. – parece que tem medo de falar comigo... Marlene acha que ela é tímida, mas eu sempre a achei simpática...

- Ela _é _tímida...- James se levantou e esperou que eu o seguisse. Entretida em nossa conversa fui atrás. – ela também não gostava de falar comigo ou com Sirius... disse para Remus que não gosta das pessoas populares... tem medo que as esnobe ou algo do tipo...

- E eu sou popular? – será que isso era possível?

- _Você está brincando_? – ele analisou meu olhar surpreso e então viu que não estava mentindo. – Você deve ser uma das garotas mais populares desse castelo... bonita, aluna predileta de Slug, monitora chefe, humor peculiar.... – eu já estava ficando extremamente vermelha. – e é claro anda com as pessoas certas...

- Muito engraçado...- repreendi James com um beliscão no braço. – E, então, pessoa certa, para onde estamos indo?

Já estávamos nos jardins do castelo. Parece que estava verdadeiramente condenada a respirar ar puro, já não tinha mais rédeas sobre minha própria vida. Olhei para onde James apontava e vi os aros do quadribol. Certo, era só o que eu precisava.

Passar uma manhã de sábado sentada sobre a grama e observar seus amigos voarem, não é algo muito interessante. Sei o que você estar pensando, mas ver pessoas, duas com quase dois metros de altura, voando, não tem a mesma formosura de que a pássaros ou borboletas. Quero dizer, nem que eu soubesse pintar, não daria para fazer um quadro.

Ocupei o meu tempo respondendo a carta de Sirius.

"Sirius,

Fico feliz que tenha arrumado um meio eficiente de comunicação segura. Depois me ensina a fazer este feitiço?

Tive duas grandes idéias hoje. Acordei inspirada. Semana que vem teremos um passeio a Hogsmead, chame minha amiga. Prometo falar de como você é uma ótima pessoa. Posso dizer que James me garantiu que você daria um ótimo namorado?

A outra idéia é fazer o James ficar com ciúmes de _Hestia_. Aliás, você soube da novidade? _Ela sabe gritar_! E nem é uma brincadeira!

LE

P.S. Como assim não pensou em casamento ainda? Já estava até planejando meu vestido de madrinha!"

Estava tão bem humorada que resolvi responder James também.

"James,

Não tem como você ler a carta, já que ela está enfeitiçada. Reclame com seu melhor amigo.

Como sua babá eu deveria lhe informar o quanto é perigoso voar desta maneira? Tem que chegar tão perto do chão nesta velocidade?

LE"

Entrei junto com Marlene no vestiário feminino, já que eles todos realmente precisavam de um banho. Enquanto eu via as fotos presas nos armários das jogadoras de quadribol, Lene falava comigo do chuveiro.

- Lil, o que anda acontecendo entre você e James?

- Como assim? – falei sem dar muita atenção. – Se está falando do fato de ele roubar as minhas coisas... eu não sei bem ao certo...

- Não. Não estou falando _só_ do fato de ele ter pegado a sua pulseira e o seu livro. – ouvi minha amiga dizer, enquanto minha atenção era tomada por um armário em particular. – Quero dizer, Lily, por que você anda deixando que ele pegue sua pulseira ou o seu livro?

Eu estava entendendo direito?

- Lene, ele _roubou_ de mim...- falei com sofrimento. – Você compreende a palavra roubou?

-Lil, há algum tempo atrás duvido que você permitiria que ele te roubasse alguma coisa e...

Parei de prestar atenção no que minha amiga dizia. O armário a minha frente havia definitivamente me hipnotizado. Ele pertencia a ninguém mais, ninguém menos que _Hestia_. Havia três fotos na frente de seu armário, em uma ela estava com James. Frei meus impulsos de retirar a foto dali e rasgá-la em pedacinhos.

Comecei a entrar em um acordo com Merlin. Afinal, se ele havia me colocado ali, naquele local, era por um bom motivo, certo? E que mal faria se eu desse uma olhada no que ela escondia ali dentro? Não custava nada testar um inocente _alorromora_ ...

Foi fácil demais! Se ela quisesse mesmo que nenhuma invasora olhasse dentro de seu armário teria protegido contra um feitiço desses, certo? Estava super de bem com minha consciência e com Merlin.

Acontece que o armário de Hestia era quase tão sem graça quanto ela. Mas, afinal de contas ela é uma garota que sabe gritar. E talvez James fosse gostar de saber que ela tem a foto de um outro cara que não ele em seu armário.

Amus Diggory? Não que ele fosse feio, muito pelo contrário. Contudo... contudo... ele sempre me pareceu tão insosso.

Já estava guardando tudo de volta no lugar, sem me preocupar muito em deixar organizado, quando ouvi o berro de minha amiga. Claro, que deixei quase tudo cair no chão. Não foi exatamente minha culpa eu ter quebrado uma das penas de _Hestia_, foi?

- Lily! – Marlene berrou em meus ouvidos, já de banho tomado. – Você estava mexendo no armário de Hestia?

- Ora Lene! – falei enquanto catava as coisas no chão e as jogava no armário. – Eu só queria dar uma olhadinha... _você sabia que ela sabe gritar_?

Era bom mostrar que a menina não era tão inocente assim.

- Lily, olha...- sabia que minha amiga estava prestes a perder a pouca paciência que tinha. – eu vou me trocar, mas olha, nós precisamos ter uma conversa _muito séria_.

Fechei o armário da namorada de James e como uma boa Grifinória, sai correndo do vestiário. Mais tarde Lene estaria menos agitada e aí até poderia ter uma longa conversa com ela. Eu tinha mesmo que mencionar Sirius e o passeio a Hogsmead.

- James! – gritei quando avistei um garoto de cabelos arrepiados já saindo do campo de quadribol.

Ele parou de andar e eu corri até ele. Sei que é covardia, mas enquanto ele estivesse ao meu lado, Marlene não poderia ter a tal conversa seria comigo. Simplesmente sei que não.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou quando cheguei até ele esbaforida.

- Você sabe...- falei sorrindo. – o vestiário feminino pode ser assustador...

- Oh, não faça isso! – James disse e nós recomeçamos a andar. – Só porque nós garotos somos realmente curiosos para saber o que se passa num vestiário feminino...

- Eu tiro um foto para você na minha próxima visita...- falei solidária.

- Você faria isso por mim?- James parecia consternado com minha benevolência.

- Afinal eu sou ou não sou sua babá? – agora ele ria abertamente. – mas... James... já que eu sou tão boazinha com você...

- Babás podem fazer chantagem? – ele me perguntou astutamente.

- Criancinhas podem roubar coisas de suas babás? – ele riu e eu decidi prosseguir. – por favor, não me deixe sozinha, certo?

James parou de andar. Nós já estávamos perto do lago. Ele estava claramente me analisando.

- Você está falando sério? – ele me perguntou. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada... é só que...- mordi o lábio inferior. Eu ia ter de falar para ele, certo? – Marlene quer ter uma conversa seria comigo...

- E você não quer ter essa conversa? – ele parecia genuinamente confuso. O que parecia um absurdo para a inteligência de James Potter.

Ei! Eu deveria ganhar pontos para a Grifinória por conseguir tal façanha.

- Não. – admiti derrotada. – Você pode fazer este favor para mim?

James me olhou mais uma vez com preocupação e então sorriu. Conhecia aquele sorriso dele, meu Merlin.

- Com prazer! – ele me disse. – Que tal sentarmos perto do lago?

Meu sábado estava condenado a morrer de insolação e meus pulmões a se encherem de ar puro, nada de fungos ou ácaros. Mas claro que isso era melhor do que ficar ouvindo Marlene discursar sobre _Hestia_ e James e eu e ai meu Merlin, faça com que ela se esqueça disso.

Estávamos sentados encostados numa árvore. Entreguei a carta que havia feito para ele, e James me disse que responderia mais tarde, pois senão não haveria graça. Ficamos olhando as pessoas a nossa volta e dizendo que animal eles nos lembravam. Estava sendo bastante divertido, mas Remus veio até nós e nos chamou para almoçar.

O almoço foi bastante agradável. Entreguei a carta de Sirius e vi que Marlene preferiu se sentar com Frank e Alice. Talvez ela tenha percebido que eu preferira não conversar. Ou talvez ela sofra de algum tipo de amnésia pós banho.

Merlin, faça com que seja a segunda opção!

Convenci James que como sua babá eu deveria lembrá-lo de fazer seus deveres de casa. Subimos para o salão comunal e eu tentei me concentrar o suficiente mesmo tendo Sirius e James ao meu lado. Eu mereço ir pro céu.

_Mesmo odiando Hestia!_

Quando finalmente terminei de passar a limpo todas as aulas que James havia me privado de copiar, olhei para o lado e vi que Sirius havia saído. James estava com um de meus chaveiros em mãos, me chamou a atenção o fato de que o chaveiro em questão estava fora de seu lugar, que era em minha mochila.

Analisei a cena com mais atenção. James estava com a cabeça encostada no sofá, quase que deitado no chão. O meu chaveiro de porquinho rosa rodava entre seus dedos. Por que ele me parecia tão bonito ultimamente?

- Devolva o meu chaveiro, por favor! – pedi fazendo menção de pegar, mas James simplesmente afastou a mão. – Você vai roubar ele também?

-É uma idéia...- ele falou ainda olhando para o porquinho. – sua pulseira me confessou que a conversa com seu livro é um pouco entediante. Acho que ela precisa de companhia mais agradável...

Analisei James novamente e vi que havia algo estranho nele.

- Você está triste? – perguntei hesitante, ele tirou os olhos de meu chaveiro e me encarou. – Quero dizer, você _parece_ triste...

- Talvez...- ele me confessou com um suspiro.

- É por causa de _Hestia_? – ai Merlin, eu vou matar aquela menina.

- Em parte é por causa dela sim. – ele meneou a cabeça.

- Eu posso fazer coisas bem más com ela, você sabe, né? – ele me lançou um meio sorriso. – É só me pedir... na verdade, nem precisa me pedir...

Agora ele ria abertamente. Minha vontade era dizer que a idiota da namorada dele possuía a foto de outro cara em seu armário. Mas acho que parecia um pouco demais.

_Até para mim!_

- já sei....- me levantei prontamente. – vamos até o seu dormitório e você come os doces...melhoram muito o humor...

Ele levantou e me seguiu. Vi que interrompemos o namoro de meu amigo com Alice, mas pouco me importei. Afinal, ainda estava com um pouco de raiva deles, por conta de toda essa confusão amorosa.

- Oi, Lily! – Alice me cumprimentou. Ela e o namorado sentados na cama dele. Eu me acomodei na cama de James, enquanto ele pegava os doces em seu malão. – Frank me disse que você estava com desejos homicidas relacionados a minha pessoa.

- Ela é uma homicida em potencial...- James respondeu por mim enquanto se sentava ao meu lado. Meus olhos ficaram vidrados na caixa em sua mão.

- Estou me sentindo um pouco triste também...- falei para James fazendo cara de choro. Ele riu para mim e me passou alguns sapos de chocolate. Voltei a olhar para Alice. – Eu _juro_ que vou te matar se você fizer meu amigo sofrer novamente...

- Você está ouvindo, né? – Frank falou se deitando no colo da namorada. Alice apenas riu e começou a acariciar os cabelos dele.

Deixei os dois para lá e voltei a encarar James que comia seus doces. Eu mesma estava deliciando meus sapos. Então, ele fez aquilo de pegar na minha mão. Ele a apertou e não a soltou.

- Obrigado. – ele me disse.

- Sabe, os doces são seus...- fiquei feliz de ter conseguido fazer a graça, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse segurando minha mão. Como ele não riu, expliquei. – não tinha percebido que você estava triste...

- Eu não estava hoje de manhã...é que quando eu paro pra pensar em tudo...- então ele parou de falar e ficou me encarando. – não faz muito sentido pra você, certo?

Talvez fizesse se eu conseguisse raciocinar.

- Eu não gosto de te ver triste...- não sei exatamente porque eu resolvi falar o que estava sentindo. - me dá um angustia... não sei explicar...

- Em geral ficar perto de você me faz bem...- ele me disse e parecia realmente sincero.

Eu não consegui dizer nada, apenas fiquei olhando para James, meu coração batendo mais forte. Juro que poderia começar a chorar a qualquer momento. Meu Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo? Chorar sem motivo?

_E eu acabei de comer chocolate!_

Foi então que ele chegou mais pra frente e me abraçou. Merlin sabe o quanto eu estava despreparada para este abraço. Contudo, de repente eu me senti invadida por uma sensação de conforto, sendo assim, fechei meus olhos.

- Deve ser essa coisa de babá...- consegui dizer, ainda em nosso abraço.

- O que tem a coisa de babá? – ele me perguntou rindo. Reparei que ele também não queria terminar nosso abraço.

- Elas sempre se apegam além do que deveriam a suas criancinhas. – ele riu. – deveria ser uma relação profissional, você sabe... _mas são crianças!_

Terminamos nosso abraço e James tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. Ele pegou mais alguns doces em sua caixa e então voltou a me encarar.

- Ainda triste? – ele me perguntou.

- Com certeza! – respondi alegremente, recebendo mais doces.

Vi que Frank lançava alguns olhares curiosos para mim e para James, mas eu tentei ignorá-lo. Só esperava que ele não mencionasse nada disso para Marlene, talvez devesse pedir isso para ele de alguma forma não incriminadora.

Depois de horas de conversa sobre algumas das aventuras dos Marotos em Hogsmead, resolvemos descer os quatro para jantar. Eu sei que tinha acabado de comer um quilo de doces, mas fazer o que se as refeições eram mais do que um ato vital, era algo muito mais social.

Sentei-me novamente ao lado de James, mas desta vez Marlene se sentou conosco. Como previa ela não pode iniciar uma conversa seria ali na frente de James, mas mesmo assim não consegui dizer palavra alguma durante todo o jantar. Merlin, eu não quero ter esta conversa. _Não hoje_!

Quero dizer, eu estou mentalmente afetada! Eu recebi um abraço de James e comi um quilo de doces.

Pedi para que Alice trocasse de cama comigo, mas ela me disse que não poderia fazer isso. Os monitores deveriam ter o direito de mudar algumas regras nesta escola! dormitório

Subi novamente para o dormitório masculino, desta vez com James e Sirius. Fiquei assistindo os dois a jogar Snap explosivo. Já repararam o quanto é interessante ficar de fora de um jogo e apontar quando alguém está trapaceando? Apesar de Sirius ter ficado um pouco emburrado, eu e James rimos bastante.

Então, eu fui oficialmente expulsa do dormitório masculino. Sirius não tinha dó e piedade de meus problemas. Ele disse algo como " não me importo se não quer falar com a Lene, Lily" e claro que reparei que os outros que agora ocupavam o dormitório começavam a bocejar. E Merlin, eu estava com sono.

James pegou um pergaminho em seu malão e me garantiu que seu corresse para o dormitório e fingisse que estava dormindo, Marlene não conseguiria me encontrar. Foi o que eu decidi fazer.

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá! Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Nossa eu to morrendo de sono...**

**O que vocês acharam da confusão do James? E por quanto tempo a Lily conseguirá se esconder de Lene? E os novos planos, será que darão certo?**

**Farei de tudo para postar sexta que vem.**

**Eu ainda não consegui diagnosticar a Lily em psiquiatria, embora tenha conseguido me auto-diagnosticar em vários quadros. Sabiam que as doenças mentais são freqüentes nos estudantes de medicina? Meu professor me mandou ler um artigo sobre isso. Rs. **

**Amo demais da conta os comentários! Muito obrigada por me fazerem feliz. **

**Beijinhos infinitos**

**Ju**

**P.S. Falha nossa: Cap passado estava cheio de falhas, eu corrigi hoje – ainda restam algumas, rs. Uma das falhas mais graves, chamei o Lucius Malfoy de Amus Malfoy. Perdão!**

**P.P.S. Desculpa eu não revisar este cap, eu to morta de sono.**

**P.P.P.S. Beta me mandou notícias, ela ta sem internet. **

**Nova nota: **

**Essa nota foi feita ontem, mas eu resolvi só postar hoje, já que estava realmente morta de sono. Rs.**

**Deixem reviews, please!**

**Beijinhos, **

**Ju.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Respondendo aos comentários ( Feliz por vocês estarem lendo/ gostando/ comentando):**

**Marydf Evans Cullen**** : **Olá! Eu vi que você leu a fic da Sango, rs. Nossa eu morro de ciúmes pelos personagens, mas to adorando. A conversa da Lene e da Lily acontece e acredita, a Lil sai ilesa, rs. Alice e Frank definitivamente resolvidos, pelo menos até a próxima briga. Acho que as outras coisas você vai deduzindo neste cap e nos que virão. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**sango7higurashi**** : **Oie! Eu já li sua fic, ta linda. Já comentei por lá, mas só para enfatizar: que peninha do meu James! Mande beijos para sua beta, ela fez a escolha certa. E você falou bem, a Lil não consegue fugir da Lene por mais tempo, mas também acaba saindo ilesa de tudo isso, rs. James e Lily são o casal mais fofo jamais feito antes, rs. Amo demais. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mih Brandon Cullen**** : **Olá! Ai você ta triste? Puxa! To mandando um James com doces e um abraço para aí, mas por favor mande ele de volta para mim e para a Lil, senão a gente morre. Que bom que a raiva que a Lily sente pela Hestia te contagiou, rs. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Kakau C.**** : **Oie! Que bom que pode escrever, apesar do pouco tempo. Amo seus comentários. A sua visão é exatamente a que eu tenho ao escrever, rs, pq eu meio que escrevo a fic pra me satisfazer tb. Esquece, eu sou louca. A Lil e o James estão realmente cada dia mais próximos, e mais confusos também. O James qualquer dia vai explodir, tadinho, rs. E eu adoro escrever a troca de bilhetes! Vai conseguir entender melhor a louca da Lily neste cap, _ou não_. Ela realmente enlouquece neste, mas é claro que a culpa não é minha, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**lady Lily PCJG**** : **Olá! Ai Deus, eu não mereço esses elogios. Mas fico lisonjeada em ter de algum modo te inspirado. Assim que eu tiver um tempo em minha vida acadêmica, juro que vou ler sua fic. Talvez hoje, se terminar isso rápido. E claro, que são os leitores que incentivam!! "SOLIDARIZE-SE COM A LILY. APOIE-A E JUNTE-A AO JAMES" campanha está aberta, Eu contei para a Lily e ela falou que se tirasse a parte de Juntá-la ao James, ela agradeceria muito. Mas na minha opinião deveríamos ignorá-la. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mari lP.**** : **Oie! Feliz que tenha podido comentar! Seu review ta pra lá descente, ow. Se você está realmente pretendendo roubar o James da Lil, tome cuidado, a menina não é de brincadeira. Sei que a cabeça da Lily às vezes ( ou sempre) é um pouco difícil de entender, mas se a pessoa se esforçar muito, mas muito às vezes vê uma luz no caminha torto que ela desenha, rs. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Layla Black : **Olá! Você pegou bem o espírito da coisa, rs. A Lily vive numa negação complexa sobre as coisas que ela deseja, mas algum dia ela chega lá. Sabe, os caras lá de cima protegem os loucos, a Lil tem sorte disso. E eu fico tão feliz de termos leitoras tão compreensivas, os personagens desta fic precisam tanto disso, rs. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!

**Janne Potter : **Oie! Seja bem-vinda! Feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Você quer que o James termine com a Hestia? Acho que vai gostar deste cap, então. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Gláuce Volpi (Gauccy) : **Olá! Ah, obrigada pelos elogios, eu nem os mereço. Tinha que ver minhas notas em redação ( mestre em fugir do tema). Eu posso concordar com sua amiga e dizer que você poderia dar um chance para seu amigo implicante? Não vou correr risco de vida por sugerir isto, vou? Bom saber que a Lil conseguiu seu apoio contra a _Hestia_, ela está mesmo precisando. Coisa mais linda eles juntos, né? Eu sou mega suspeita, amo este casal. Os planos de Lily estão mesmo gerando duvida, rs, ela não bate muito bem da cabeça, tadinha. Eu penso em fazer Medicina de família, se não for isso, eu gosto muito de hematologia. Agora medicina legal? Tem certeza? Tem muito direito em medicina legal e eu odeio direito. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Bellah: **Oie! Eba, comentário com citações! Eu também acho que todos os remédios deveriam ter gosto de chocolate, rs. A aderência aos tratamentos iam ser bem maiores, só não podia deixar as pessoas tomarem seus remédios desgovernadamente. Meu Orkut: Juliana Montez. Como pode vê, sou muito criativa, rs. Lily não vai poder fugir para sempre mesmo, a conversa dela neste cap, mais loucuras, mais James... Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**zihsendin**** : **Olá! Eu entendo sua falta de tempo, relaxe. Mas é claro que fico mega-hiper-blaster feliz quando pode aparecer. Você dá o seu rim? Eu dou meu fígado, rs. Essa Lily é um pouco incisiva, certo? Mas também me afeiçoei a ela, geralmente tenho raiva das Lilys, rs. De repente você também tem Déficit de atenção que nem eu, rs. Precisamos procurar um psiquiatra. Eu já me encaixei em três quadros: Déficit de atenção, fobia social, personalidade ansiosa e ainda to vendo que doença vai entrar a minha compulsão. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**lizzie b. cohen**** : **Oie! Você mudou seu Nick? Eu imagino o James com uma carinha fofa também. Ele é a coisa mais perfeitosa deste muito, não é? Rs. Você está certa, a Lil não consegue fugir da Lene, rs. Ela ta mais que obcecada, ela está completamente louca, rs. Tem mais momentos fofos deles, espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**ChastityKeat**** : **Olá! Dois reviews, AEE! Morrendo de rir dos seus comentários. Primeiro o James é mal, depois ele é louco, depois ele é a criança mais linda do mundo inteiro. E o pior é que eu concordo, rs. A Lene só está tentando ajudar a Lily a raciocinar, rs. Mas é uma tarefa difícil, rs. Que bom que gostou do abraço, espero que goste desse. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Kelly Mright : **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Seja bem-vinda! Não demorando para postar e concordando com tudo. Principalmente com a parte de a Hestia ser uma mala. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Cuca Malfoy: **Olá! Ainda bem que eu olhei meu email antes de postar, ou não ia ter visto seu comentário. Feliz que tenha gostado. Neste tem mais James e Lily e você está certa, quanto a santa. Rs. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!

**( Resolvi que meu padrão nesta fic são caps grandes, rs. E eu coloquei as cartas em negrito para ajudar na leitura, vê se vocês acham melhor assim... )**

**Capítulo 5**

Marlene deve ter ido dormir tarde já que até agora não acordou. Sei que ela deve estar nervosa com o teste para a equipe de quadribol que vai ser hoje de tarde, e eu também não ajudei muito fugindo dela o sábado inteiro. Por isso resolvi tomar uma atitude descente e estou aqui esperando ela acordar. Enquanto ela não acorda, troco cartas.

" **Lily,**

**Gostei da idéia do ciúmes, embora, tenhamos que conversar pessoalmente sobre isso. **

**Quanto a Hogsmead eu já havia pensado nisso e fico grato se puder me apoiar, mas só para tirar um duvida: você perguntou ao meu amigo se eu seria um bom namorado? Não é a toa que ele esteja até hoje com ciúmes de nossos segredos, por Merlin, Lily.**

**E não. Não diga a Lene que James te garantiu que eu daria um ótimo namorado. Quero dizer, como ele poderia saber disso? Nós não temos nenhum tipo de relação homossexual ou algo do tipo. **

**Eu tive uma grande idéia. Você precisa participar do teste hoje, Hestia com toda certeza vai estar lá. Você aprendeu a voar, no primeiro ano, não aprendeu? Confie em mim, isso vai ajudar muito.**

**E mais, o que acha de eu convidar a Lene para a festa de Slug? Ele nos deixou convidar pessoas de fora do clube. **

**Podemos conversar depois do teste de quadribol pessoalmente? Não responda esta carta, James está insuportável.**

**S.B."**

Guardei a carta de Sirius embaixo de meu colchão junto das outras. Se ele realmente achava que eu ia participar de teste de quadribol, então acho que me enganei sobre a inteligência dele.

"**Lil,**

**Voar só é perigoso para quem não sabe usar uma vassoura. Eu vôo desde meus três anos de idade, claro que já freqüentei a enfermaria, mas nada mais que o normal. **

**Você vai assistir ao teste hoje a tarde? É sempre muito divertido.**

**E eu estou começando a ficar um pouco revoltado com você e Sirius, é sério. Sobre o que vocês tanto falam nestas cartas? E por que eu não posso saber?**

**J.P."**

Li a carta de James algumas vezes e então o respondi.

" **James, **

**Não sei se vou poder assistir o teste.**

**LE**

**P.S. Estar na enfermaria não é normal!"**

Sei que parecia uma resposta curta, mas eu estava nervosa com a possibilidade de Lene acordar a qualquer minuto. E eu acho que para meu próprio bem, deveria ficar longe do campo de quadribol hoje. Quero dizer, o Sirius é louco.

" **Lil, **

**Pensei que estivesse dormindo. Por que está aí em cima? O café da manhã hoje está do seu gosto, pelo que pude notar.**

**Pergunte a Madame Pomfrey se a enfermaria não é um local normal. Você mesma esteve por lá no primeiro dia de aula, lembra?**

**JP**

**P.S. Por que não vai poder assistir ao teste?"**

Por que James tinha de tornar as coisas tão difíceis? Talvez não fizesse mal se eu aparecesse para olhar bem de longe, talvez eu me disfarçasse para que Sirius não me reconhecesse.

" **Eu estou esperando que Marlene acorde, decidi que como melhor amiga não posso ficar fugindo dela. É claro, que se você achar muito importante que eu não perca o café, posso desistir de meus planos.**

**Lily**

**P.S. Você quer mesmo que eu vá neste teste?"**

Logo a coruja de James voltou para meu dormitório trazendo outra carta.

" **Quero muito que você vá.**

**James. "**

E a criatura me mandou um pequeno embrulho com as minhas porções prediletas do café da manhã. Ele estava certo, os elfos capricharam. Acho que o cheiro da comida fez minha amiga acordar.

- Lil? – ela falou ainda se espreguiçando e depois veio até minha cama. – desistiu de fugir de mim?

- Depende ...- expliquei enquanto ela pegava alguns de meus biscoitos frescos e crocantes. – ainda está irritada?

- Eu não estou irritada, Lil. – olhei para ela desconfiada. – só acho que realmente preciso deixar algumas coisas claras para você.

- Como o quê? – perguntei insegura.

- Como o por que você odeia tanto essa menina, a Hestia? – estremeci ao ouvir o nome da pessoa. Por alguns minutos eu havia me esquecido que ela existia.

- Por que _ela_ não come? – minha amiga revirou os olhos. – Por que a voz _dela_ é tão estranha?- Lene cruzou os braços em sinal de impaciência. – Bom, você sabia que _ela_ gritou com o James?

- E quantas vezes você também já não gritou com ele? – Ei! Mas eu não me finjo de santa, assumo meus defeitos.- De qualquer forma você já a odiava antes.... vamos, Lily, seja sincera consigo mesma, por que você a odeia tanto?

- Porque _ela _namora o James...- agora eu estava de braços cruzados e Lene sorria de forma prepotente. – E ela não me parece adequada para ele... você não a acha um tanto quanto sem graça e além do mais ela o deixou triste ontem... E...

- Lil, você não percebe que sente isso tudo porque _gosta_ dele?- Minha amiga falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. – Você está apaixonada por ele, essa é a verdade...

- Sirius odeia a _Hestia_...- falei revoltada. – Isso quer dizer que ele também está apaixonado pelo James?

Talvez Sirius me mate um dia por isso. Mas era a minha melhor defesa.

- Lil, você vai mesmo tentar se basear em quem o Sirius gosta ou deixa de gostar? – ela me disse impaciente. – Eu tenho minhas teorias do porque ele odeia a garota...

- Por quê? – não pude evitar perguntar.

- Porque ele sabe que o amigo não gosta dela de verdade...- sabia onde ela ia chegar.

Eu juro que às vezes não entendo minha melhor amiga. Ela parece viver num mundo de sonhos. Era como se existisse o mundo particular e cor de rosa de Lene.

- Olha eu sei que para você pode ser difícil admitir, mas pense nisso, Lil....- ela me disse agora com mais amabilidade. - você pode estar apaixonada e só vai saber se é correspondida se for lá falar para ele...

Ela saiu para tomar banho e eu fiquei imaginando a cena rindo. Era melhor rir do que chorar, certo? Imagina eu chegar até James e falar " estou apaixonada por você" acho que até ele cairia na gargalhada. Aliás, a probabilidade de James rir de qualquer coisa que eu fale é enorme.

Desci as escadas e fui para o salão principal. Vi que James estava sentado ao lado dos marotos, mas apenas acenei para que ele de longe. Sentei-me com Frank que por sorte não tinha Alice ao seu lado.

- Onde está a desnaturada de sua namorada? – perguntei fazendo ele parar de ler o profeta diário e me dar atenção.

- Ela foi com algumas amigas para o campo de quadribol... parece que elas querem treinar até a hora do teste...- ele me informou, mas logo mudou de assunto. – o seu acordo com Sirius, aquele da calada da noite, tem a ver com James, certo?

- Certo...- Frank sempre entendeu melhor minhas loucuras do que Marlene.

- Foi uma cena comovente ontem...- ele disse divertido e eu revirei os olhos. – sério,.Lil, Alice está a ponto de montar um fã clube para vocês ou algo assim...

- Fã clube para mim? – perguntei assustada.

- Ela acha que você e James deveriam ficar juntos...- ele me informou dando leves batidinhas em meu braço. – ela não acha que Hestia combine com James...

- Isso eu também não acho...- falei feliz ter mais alguém para levar para o inferno junto comigo. – e quanto ao abraço de ontem... será que você podia omitir para Marlene?

- Por quê? – Frank estranhou.

- Só faça o que eu estou te pedindo, Fran. – ele assentiu e então começou a me contar sobre como reatara o namoro com Alice.

Já havia escutado histórias destas várias vezes, mas Fran e Alice estavam sempre inovando. Parece que eles estavam mesmo brigando momentos antes de eu chegar no salão principal, Alice foi até ele e perguntou se ele já havia se esquecido dela. E claro que Frank ficou calado a ouvindo reclamar, quando ele se cansou, resolveu beijá-la e taram... estava tudo resolvido.

Eu sei. Parecem que vivem na idade da pedra, certo? Cadê o diálogo? Cadê a discussão sobre o relacionamento?

- Oi Frank, tudo certo? – ouvi a voz de James atrás de mim. – Lil, será que você pode vir comigo?

Como eu poderia dizer não para ele? Quero dizer, ele me dava doces. E também biscoitos.

E claro já havia _roubado_ um total de três pertences meus.

- Como foi a conversa com a Lene? – ele me perguntou enquanto caminhávamos.

- Não muito boa. – me enchi de coragem para fazer a pergunta. – E _Hestia_?

- Eu realmente precisava falar com ela, mas acho que ela não está querendo ouvir. – Merlin, por que os caras sempre ficam atrás das mulheres erradas? E nem era só eu que achava isso! – Por que a conversa não foi boa?

- Porque a Lene parece viver num mundo particular e vive querendo me arrastar para ele. – James riu. – você sabe, um mundo com cogumelos gigantes não seria algo totalmente fantasioso na cabeça dela...

Nós estávamos caminhando em direção a sala da professora McGonagall, parece que ela queria falar conosco. Quando batemos na porta, ela nos mandou sentar e foi o que fizemos imediatamente.

- Vou precisar que vocês monitorem o passeio de Hogsmead...- ela nos falou deixando alguns papéis de lado. – precisam visitar todos os lugares e só voltar para Hogwarts junto com os alunos, vão precisar de ajuda?

- Acho que não...- James respondeu por nós. Eu teria dito que sim, claro.

- Alguns professores também estarão por lá...- assentimos e então ela se virou apenas para James. – Potter, espero que esteja preparado para a escolha do time hoje à tarde...

Merlin, até os professores sabiam deste teste!

Chegamos a sala comunal da Grifinória que estava um tanto quanto cheia, como geralmente fica aos domingos. Fomos até onde Marlene estava sentada, ela parecia um pouco nervosa. Sentei-me ao lado dela e James no chão em frente a nós.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, Lene...- tentei acalmar minha amiga. – você é a melhor...

Ela fez uma careta para mim.

- É só chegar lá e mostrar o que você sabe fazer...- James falou casualmente. – se continuarmos com as mesmas pessoas do ano passado, certamente a vaga será sua...

- Tem umas jogadoras novas...- Marlene disse fazendo outra careta. – Mas deixa isso para lá, onde vocês dois estavam?

- Falando com McGonagall...- respondi e James me complementou. – parece que vamos ter de monitorar o passeio...

- Que bom...- Lene sorriu, mas dava para ver que ela estava falando com James. – assim a Lily não fica sozinha...

- Por que eu ia ter de ficar sozinha? - perguntei indignada e Marlene se virou para mim.

- Você sabe, Frank vai com Alice...- ela parecia um pouco sem graça. – E eu acabei de perder uma aposta com Sirius, vou ter de pagar uma cerveja amanteigada para ele...

Meu Merlin! Sirius não podia simplesmente fazer um convite? Troquei um olhar cúmplice com James, mas ele não parecia achar a idéia do melhor amigo ruim. Pelo menos foi o que constatei em nossa comunicação ocular.

- Em outras palavras você vai a Hogsmead com Sirius? – perguntei com um sorriso.

- Acho que pode se dizer desta forma...- ela falou um pouco corada. Merlin, Sirius estava afetando minha amiga.

- Eu acho muito bom, você não acha James? – falei ainda sorridente.

- Muito bom...- James disse. – tenho certeza que a Lily não se sentirá abandonada...

Eu não teria tanta certeza assim, James!

- Isso, ainda terei meus pequenos infratores por perto...- expliquei e ambos riram.

Era muita informação para um só dia. E ele estava apenas começando. Quando fomos almoçar, Sirius se sentou ao meu lado e ficou falando da importância que era eu participar do teste desta tarde. Ele falou algo como ponto fraco do relacionamento deles, mas Merlin, isso não fazia o menor sentido para mim.

Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando, mas veja bem eu ando mal da cabeça. Sei que seguir tudo o que Sirius fala está longe ser o melhor a fazer, no entanto, ele parecia tão certo de que aquilo era o melhor a ser feito que...

Bem, resolvi ir para o dormitório junto de Frank e Alice, pouco me importava se eles queriam ficar a sós. Ele era meu amigo e eu era uma pessoa em crise. Preciso do apoio dele, certo?

- Fran, o que você acha das idéias de Sirius? – perguntei um pouco cautelosa.

Alice estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de meu amigo e eu sentada na beirada da cama. Frank hesitou um pouco e então pediu para que a namorada nos deixasse a sós, segundo ele eu estava muito esquisita. Um pouco Mal humorada, Alice saiu do quarto.

- Que idéias, Lil? – ele me perguntou preocupado.

- Nada muito importante...- tentei parecer calma. - o que você acha do namoro de James e _Hestia_?

- Eu _tenho _que achar alguma coisa? – ele me perguntou meneando a cabeça e eu assenti. Acomodei-me melhor na cama, para ouvi-lo. - O que eu sei é que o Remus acha que o James precisa terminar com ela...

- Até o Remus? – perguntei interessada. Pensei que ele me odiasse ou algo assim.

- Ele disse ... deixa eu me lembrar...- Frank meneou a cabeça mais uma vez. – ah sim... " James, não é justo com você e nem com ela, termine de uma vez... ou então, pare com tudo isso"

_Hum!_ Era bom saber que tínhamos mais um aliado. Mas o que ele quis dizer com _pare com tudo_ isso?

- E o que James falou? – perguntei após digerir a informação.

- Dava para ver que ele notou que eu estava escutando...- já falei como Frank pode ser indiscreto? – e então falou que depois conversava com ele...

- Interessante. – admiti, embora não conseguisse entender muito bem.

Remus queria que James terminasse com Hestia. Não porque ele odiava ela, mas sim porque não achava isso justo. Bom, não entendi a justiça disso tudo, mas posso assumir este discurso perante Merlin, certo? Parece muito mais politicamente correto.

- Lil...- Fran suspirou. – por favor, não vá fazer nenhuma besteira... – revirei os olhos para ele. – eu te conheço há quase sete anos e sei muito bem como sua cabeça funciona...

- Que bom que _você _sabe...- falei desconsolada.

- Lene me contou da conversa que teve com você esta manhã e sinceramente...- ele parou de falar ao ver a minha cara de desespero. – eu não acho que você deva se declarar para o James...

Ai, Merlin, obrigada!

- Você deve pensar com cuidado no que está sentindo, porque pode machucar muitas pessoas...- ele continuou. Não poderia parar na frase anterior?

- Certo...- falei e me levantei. – seria um belo conselho se não fosse a complexidade da coisa toda...

- Lil, cuidado para não machucar a você mesma...- ele acrescentou quando eu já estava na porta.

Talvez fosse um pouco tarde demais para pensar em não me machucar. Mal desci as escadas e fui abordada por Sirius. Ele passou um dos braços sobre meus ombros e me levou para o campo de quadribol. Merlin, me ajude!

- Lily, vai participar do teste...- Sirius avisou a James que não teve tempo de responder, apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Logo estava sendo depositada no final da fila, na frente de Sirius.

- Não acredito que você está fazendo isso comigo...- murmurei para ele. Conseguia ver Lene depois de dez pessoas a minha frente.

- Olhe para a arquibancada...- Sirius disse em meu ouvido. – bem no meio...

Ele tinha razão. Lá estava _Hestia_. E olhar que ela me lançava não parecia tão inocente assim.

- James me disse que ela estava fugindo dele...- protestei para Sirius.

- E está...- Sirius ignorou a gravidade em minha voz. – escuta, ela tem ciúmes de você...

- De mim? – tarde demais Frank, estou completamente ferrada.

- Você leu minha carta? – ele mudou de assunto, James começou a nos dividir em grupos.

Eram tantas pessoas, meninas em sua maioria. As amigas de Alice ficaram no grupo de Lene. Eu e Sirius ficamos no grupo de dois garotos gigantes do sexto ano.

-Claro que li, Sirius. – falei cansada. – não acho uma boa idéia convidar a Lene para a festa de Slug, ela o odeia.

- Certo... agora vamos assistir a nossos concorrentes...- me sentei ao lado de Sirius vendo dois grupos se enfrentarem.

Merlin, se eu conseguisse sair do chão na minha vez já seria alguma coisa.

No entanto, pensamentos gloriosos surgiram em minha mente. E se durantes todos esses anos de convivência com Marlene eu tivesse absorvido algum conhecimento sobre quadribol? Mesmo que eu estivesse sempre pensando em alguma outra coisa enquanto ela falava sobre balaços e afins? E se as minhas sinapses motoras não estivessem completamente evoluídas quando eu tinha 11 anos e agora eu descobrisse que taram... era ótima numa vassoura?

Não pude deixar de me sentir feliz. Quero dizer, James era um jogador de quadribol. _Hestia_ era uma jogadora. E de repente eu também poderia ser uma...

No instante em que Sirius me entregou uma vassoura, no entanto, meus pensamentos otimistas foram imediatamente trocados por outros bem mais derrotistas. Não sabia se era um alivio tão grande ter conseguido sair do chão. Esse era meu medo inicial, mas agora eu mal conseguia me equilibrar nesta vassoura. E ela parecia ter vida própria.

Resolvi que fechar os olhos e pedir varias vezes que Merlin me levasse para o chão era a melhor escolha. Porém, alguns minutos depois, senti um grande peso se chocar contra mim e quando abri os olhos estava caindo.

Teria sido uma bela morte, mas James me pegou ainda no ar. Cheguei mesmo a visualizar seu rosto um pouco pálido e a sentir seus braços me segurando, mas todo o resto virou um breu. Até que eu voltasse a consciência já na enfermaria.

Ouvi vozes ao meu redor, algumas um pouco alteradas. Parecia que estavam discutindo seriamente. Consegui abrir meus olhos e focalizei Marlene ao meu lado.

- Ela acordou! – ouvi minha amiga cantarolar alegremente.

James, Sirius e Frank vieram até minha cama rapidamente. Reparei que o primeiro e o último pareciam inflados de raiva. Olhei para eles cheia de duvidas.

- Está vendo, Pontas...- Sirius disse com um sorriso. – ela vai ficar bem, não vai, Lily?

- Ela vai ficar perfeitamente bem se você as deixarem descansar...- Madame Pomfrey trazendo uma poção.

Nunca fiquei tão feliz de a ver. Quero Dizer, meu braço estava doendo muito e eu ainda estava um pouco tonta. Foi Marlene quem falou.

- James, nós temos que voltar...- ela falou e depositou um beijo no meu rosto. – Frank fica com ela, não fica, Fran?

Fran assentiu. Sirius e Marlene saíram da sala e James hesitou um pouco antes de fazer o mesmo. Volto a afirmar que ele parecia possesso com alguma coisa.

Eu e Frank ficamos em silêncio até que madame Pomfrey terminasse de cuidar de mim. Depois que ela nos deixou a sós Frank se sentou ao meu lado e começou a me contar o que havia acontecido. Escutei tudo atentamente.

Um balaço tinha me atingido. Não fora uma alucinação, James realmente salvara minha vida. E sim, todos estavam discutindo no junto ao meu leito de _quase morta_.

- Me desculpe, Lily...- Fran começou. – mas me parecia um pouco demais e eu tinha certeza que toda aquela coisa tinha o dedo de Sirius... quero dizer, _você jogando quadribol_?

É parece que meu talento com vassouras continua o mesmo. _Nulo_. Não, nem para varrer uma casa as vassouras servem, quero dizer, eu tenho uma varinha!

- Você foi defender a minha honra? – falei emocionada. – chegou mesmo a bater em Sirius?

- Olha o tamanho dele, Lil! – Frank reclamou e eu ri, só que descobri que não poderia rir demais, pois me doía. – Acontece que James me ouviu falando com Sirius, e pronto... eles começaram a discutir...

- Ai Merlin! – tentei me sentar, mas não havia condições, meu braço doía demais. – Não foi culpa do Sirius, se eu não quisesse não teria ido...

-Eu só expliquei para Sirius que você é confusa o suficiente sozinha...- Frank continuou falando. – não precisa das idéias dele, porque... francamente, Lil, você nunca soube voar....

Eu estava realmente feliz com a preocupação de meu amigo. Quero dizer, imagine se eu tivesse me machucado e tivessem dado uma festa? Mas ao mesmo tempo estava com pena de Sirius. Não foi culpa dele, eu deveria ter avisado sobre minha falta de habilidade.

Então, a poção começou a agir e eu adormeci contra-vontade. Quando acordei, já dava para ver o céu escuro lá fora. Frank ainda estava ao meu lado, lendo uma revista. Eu ia iniciar uma conversa, mas madame Pomfrey reapareceu expulsando Fran da enfermaria, logo não poderiam mais haver alunos circulando pelo castelo. Implorei para ir junto, mas não teve jeito, estou condenada a passar a noite nesta enfermaria entediante.

Peguei a revista de Frank e Merlin, por que os garotos têm que gostar tanto de quadribol? A comida que os elfos servem na enfermaria é com certeza a sobra do que é servido no salão principal. Isso é um desrespeito com os enfermos.

Eu estava pensando em contar quantos vidros de poção haviam no armário que ficava a minha frente, quando ouvi o barulho da porta se abrir. Olhei ao redor, mas não vi nada. Madame Pomfrey parece ter ouvido o mesmo barulho e veio até onde eu estava para verificar se estava tudo bem.

- Bom, Srta. Evans, eu vou dormir...- ela me disse num tom menos ranzinza que o habitual. – Boa noite...

Eu apenas acenei para ela e comecei a recontar os vidros de poções. Vocês sabiam que se você olha horas seguidas para um certo objeto, por exemplo, verde, você consegue enxergá-lo vermelho. Ou quem sabe ouvir vozes?

- Eu já sei o que você e Sirius querem...- ouvi a voz de James e meus olhos começaram a procurá-lo por todos os cantos sem sucesso. - vocês querem me deixar maluco...

- Ai Merlin! – foi o que consegui dizer. – era só o que me faltava... vou ter de ir pro St Mungus...

- Ah! Você vai mesmo...- James apareceu para mim. Ele tinha uma capa que o deixava invisível? Eu o encarava de boca aberta. – nem que eu tenha que te arrastar até lá...

- Sua capa... essa coisa... te deixa invisível...- comecei a gaguejar e vi um sorriso de lado se formar no rosto de James. – Vamos, venha até aqui....

Ele chegou mais perto se sentando na cadeira ao lado de minha cama, eu me virei de lado e o belisquei. Bom, se era uma alucinação, ela era auditiva, visual e tátil. _Ele tinha uma capa da invisibilidade_. Esse garoto realmente existe?

Estava aqui pensando... e se minha vida inteira for uma alucinação? Quero dizer e se hogwarts não existir e se meus pais não existirem e se eu mesma não existir? A imagem no espelho pode ser uma alucinação? Eu posso ser uma garota sem sardas, na verdade e ...

- Lily...- James me chamou de volta a realidade. Ou pelo menos o que eu acredito que seja real. Ok, parei com isso. - posso saber o por que disso tudo?

- Eu queria entrar para o time...- não custava tentar, lancei a James o meu melhor olhar inocente.

- Vai ter de fazer melhor que isso...- ele me avisou e encostou as costas na cadeira de modo a ficar mais confortável.

E mais bonito também, devo acrescentar. Ou talvez não devesse, mas...ah, eu sou uma enferma, posso fazer tudo que eu quiser. Ou _quase_ tudo.

- Eu... eu... eu...- não consegui inventar nada suficientemente bom. – talvez devesse te agradecer por ter salvo a minha vida?

Não teve o efeito que eu queria. Às vezes James consegue ser extremamente teimoso.

- Tem a ver com o plano que você e Sirius estão executando, certo? – eu fiquei quieta em minha cama. – ouvi Frank falando em um acordo entre você e Sirius...- talvez eu deva mesmo cortar a língua de meu melhor amigo. Ou talvez eu deva cortar a minha. – isso hoje... isso foi loucura...- puxei um pouco meu cobertor para cima, tentando me proteger. – não sei qual é o plano...não sei o que Sirius te disse, mas...- ele parecia exausto. – Lil, subir numa vassoura sem saber voar?

- Eu... eu pensei que talvez minhas sinapses nervosas tivessem feitos mais conexões...- ele me olhou confuso.- desde de meus 11 anos e ...

- E você poderia ter morrido...- foi o que ele me disse, mas sua voz era menos dura.

- Prometo nunca mais fazer isso...- tentei e ele sorriu a contra-gosto. – sabe, eu realmente não gosto de quadribol...

- Eu sei...- ele suspirou.

- Você gosta mais das meninas que jogam quadribol, certo? – Merlin, por que eu fui dizer isso? Certamente posso culpar a poção que Madame Pomfrey me deu. – _Hestia _joga quadribol...

Ele me olhou chocado. Abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes. Percebendo que falara além da conta, comecei a ficar extremamente vermelha. De qualquer forma, queria minha resposta.

- Lil...- ele falou um palavrão que não há necessidade de eu reproduzir aqui. – Lil, eu gosto de você assim... em terra firme... odiando quadribol e de preferência viva. – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e falou outro palavrão.

Eu olhei para ele ainda mais rubra, mas sorridente. Afinal, ele gostava de mim. Mesmo sendo tão descoordenada. Talvez não fosse gostar se soubesse o que estou tramando, mas ok, o que os olhos não vêem ...

- Já que você gosta de mim... – falei para descontrair o ambiente, que estava um pouco tenso demais. – será que você deixaria eu ver a sua capa?

Ele me passou a capa e eu fiquei brincando de esconder partes de meu corpo. James aos poucos foi deixando seu semblante chocado e passou a implicar com minha brincadeira. Quando eu bocejei pela terceira vez, ele se despediu de mim e levou a capa.

Ele se despediu de mim com um _beijo_ na minha testa! Que Merlin me proteja.

Eu acordei com a visita um tanto quanto barulhenta de Sirius e Lene. A cada dia que passa tenho certeza que esses dois foram feitos um para o outro. Tenho mesmo de programar meu vestido de madrinha.

- Até que enfim você acordou! – Sirius exclamou para mim e parecia verdadeiramente feliz.

- Vou avisar a Madame Pomfrey que você acordou... ela disse que se você estivesse bem ia te deixar assistir as aulas...- Lene saiu sorridente.

Voltei a olhar para a Sirius e ele ainda não parara de sorrir.

- Sabe que Frank e James brigaram comigo, certo? – eu assenti. – Você deveria ter me dito que não sabia voar...

- Eu sei..- tentei me sentar e descobri que conseguia. - desculpe...

- James veio aqui ontem? – fiz que sim com a cabeça. – ele voltou todo feliz... sabe, eu acho que talvez devêssemos parar com os planos...

- Por quê? – indaguei chocada. – Só por que você já conseguiu o seu encontro.

Ele meneou a cabeça e então me encarou pensativo.

- Tudo bem...- ele disse finalmente. – só vamos deixar nossos planos longe das vassouras, ok?

Depois de que meu braço foi minuciosamente examinado por Madame Pomfrey, finalmente estava livre daquela sala entediante. Realmente não tinha como encarar aquele ambiente como normal, estava louca para relatar isso a James. Contudo, antes precisava passar em meu dormitório, tomar um banho e vestir meu uniforme.

Sem tomar café e bastante atrasada cheguei em minha aula de Poções. O meu amado professor Slug se mostrou bastante preocupado com meu braço e pediu para que Lene fizesse a minha poção, além da dela. Ri quando minha amiga bufou.

Estava bastante satisfeita até o momento em que reparei que ele não estava ali. Por que diabos ele foi faltar a aula? Sou eu a enferma por aqui! Joguei um pergaminho sobre a mesa de Sirius.

" L- Onde ele está?

S- Está falando de James?

L- Não. Estou falando de Peter..

S- Oh, ele não obteve NOM's suficientes no quinto ano...

L- Lógico que estou falando de James...

S- Eu sei que está...

L- E então, onde ele está?

S- Não sei...

L- Veja naquele pergaminho...

S- James te mostrou o mapa?

L- Aquilo é um mapa?

S- Esquece... espera um minuto...

L- Certo..

S- Ele está numa sala do terceiro andar...

L- E o que ele ta fazendo lá?

S- O pergaminho não mostra o que a pessoa faz, só onde ela está...

L- Ele está com _ela _?

S- Hestia?

L- Merlin, precisa escrever o nome _dela_?

S- Faz o seguinte... você pergunta ao James onde ele estava, ok?

L- Eu te odeio.

S- Eu também só te aturo porque você é amiga da Lene...

L- Vou falar para o James que você me lançou uma maldição _imperius_ ontem..

S- Vou falar para ele que você não consegue ficar um minuto longe dele...

L- Idiota...

S- Fala do seu plano...

L- Eu ... bem.... eu descobri, não importa a forma, mas o que você diria se _ela_ tivesse a foto de outro cara que não James em seu armário?

S- Hestia?

L- ...

S- Quem?

L- Diggory

S- Amus?

L- Não, o pai dele!

S- Certo, e você acha que ela trairia o James ou algo assim?

L- Não sei, depois que _ela_ gritou, tudo me parece possível. "

Sirius não gostou do meu plano. Porém, isso só aumentava a minha vontade de executá estava todo convencido só porque ontem ele e Lene entraram para o time. _Mais uma vez_!

Ainda hoje preciso falar com Amus e logo estará tudo resolvido.

No final da aula vi que Marlene também recebeu um pergaminho de Sirius. Mas ela injustamente não deixou que eu lesse! Só porque eu não deixei que ela lesse a nossa conversa. Um pouco revoltada com minha amiga, fui me sentar com Frank e Alice para o almoço.

- Está melhor, Lily? – Alice me perguntou educadamente, quando me sentei na frente deles com cara emburrada.

- Sim, obrigada...- respondi para ela e então encarei Frank. – Marlene está insuportável!

- O que aconteceu agora? – Frank me perguntou risonho.

- Ela não me deixou eu ler o bilhete que Sirius lhe deu! – reclamei enquanto me servia do almoço. Era bom estar de volta às refeições do salão principal.

- Aposto como você não contou para ela do seu acordo...- Frank recebeu meu olhar mal humorado e eu comecei a comer.

Lancei alguns olhares para onde os marotos comiam com Marlene e para minha decepção, James não estava lá. Tentei me concentrar na conversa de Frank e Alice, eles falavam sobre o que iam fazer no passeio a Hogsmead e como já estavam ficando cansados das coisas de sempre.

Por que a minha vida não podia cair numa incrível rotina? Merlin, são quase sete anos neste castelo e nenhum minuto de sossego!

Terminei meu almoço e me dirigi à mesa da Lufa-lufa. Quando interrompi a conversa dos garotos do sétimo ano, chamando Amus para uma particular, ouvi alguns cochichos. Mas fui (surpreendentemente) prontamente atendida.

- Aqui está bom...- falei me sentando em uma das mesas da sala ainda vazia de Bins. Amus continuou em pé, me encarando um pouco surpreso. - Bom, Diggorry, vamos direto ao ponto...o que você acha de _Hestia_?

- _Hestia_? – ele me olhou ainda mais confuso. – Hestia Jones?

- Exatamente. – falei tentando ser simpática.

- Ela falou para você? Não sabia que eram amigas...- olhem bem, estava prestes a descobrir algo, hein? Fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. – Nós chegamos sair algumas vezes... antes de ela namorar, claro...

_Claro_! Custava _ela_ ser uma vagabunda?

- Então... na época... eu não queria compromisso sério...- ele prosseguiu e eu fiquei quieta escutando. – e, bem, Hestia é dessas meninas certinhas...

Essa parte eu já sei. Mas não se engane! _Ela grita_!

- Soube que ela ficou triste quando nós paramos de sair escondidos...- acho que daria uma boa terapeuta trouxa, afinal foi apenas uma pergunta e ele está super se abrindo. – só me arrependi de ter terminado nossa história quando ela e Potter começaram a namorar...

Ele fez mesmo uma cara triste quando falou esta última parte. Merlin, ele gostava de _Hestia_.

- E você não tentou falar nada com ela? – estava na hora de mostrar a que vim.

Quero dizer, estava com sorte. Achei que ia precisar oferecer alguns galeões em troca.

- Não ia me humilhar...- verdade, eu me esqueci o quanto Amus era pomposo. – e depois ela e Potter parecem tão bem...

- Não estão...- comecei mais uma vez. O inferno já não me parecia uma má idéia. – e eu fiquei sabendo que _ela _ainda tem uma foto sua...

Vocês tinham que ver o sorriso que ele abriu. Esqueçam o inferno, acabei de fazer uma ótima ação.

- Pense sobre isso...- achei que era o suficiente a ser dito.

Levantei-me, dei dois tapinhas em seu ombro e sai da sala em direção a aula de transfiguração.

Cheguei junto com a professora à sala, o que pode ter sido meu recorde este ano. Como sempre agora, Sirius já se apossara do lugar ao lado de minha amiga e eu fiquei imensamente feliz de ver James e um lugar vazio ao seu lado. Afinal, ele estava vivo.

- Parece que seu braço ficou bom... – ele me disse assim que me sentei.

- Parece que você resolveu sumir pela manhã...- foi o que respondi.

McGonagall começou a aula e James resolveu colocar seu livro sobre a nossa mesa. Incomodada com fato de eu também deveria ter um para colocar sobre a mesa, resolvi me apoderar do dele. Quero dizer, eu preciso ler as páginas que nossa professora mandou, certo? Ou pelo menos fingir isto, já que a coisa ao meu lado gostou mesmo de conversar via pergaminho.

" J- Então você sentiu minha falta?

L- Andou conversando com Sirius?

J- Andei conversando com você...'parece que você resolveu sumir pela manhã'

L- Só estava constatando um fato...

J- Certo.

L- O que você estava fazendo?

J- Conversando com Hestia...

L- _Ela_ parou de te evitar?

J- Acho que sim.

L- _Ela_ voltou a gritar?

J- Não.

L- Temos monitoria hoje depois da aula.

J- Certo.

L- Por que está monossilábico?

J- Estou cansado...

L- Você que jogou esse maldito pergaminho para o meu lado...

J- Eu to cansado, mas quero conversar com você

L- Oito palavras! Uma evolução. O que aconteceu?

J- Depois eu te conto...

L- _Ela_ te fez algum mal? Eu sei que _ela_ é sua namorada, mas _ela _não é nada minha, eu posso colocar uma poção na comida _dela_, ou algo assim...

J- Não mais.

L- Não mais, o quê?

J- Não é mais minha namorada.

L- Vocês terminaram?

J- Sim.

L- Sinto muito.

J- Lil, eu sei que não sente.

L- Eu posso sentir muito, se você quiser que eu sinta.

J- Não quero que sinta...

L- Você está triste?

J- Não... Só que fiz uma promessa e bem... vai ser difícil cumpri-la.

L- Que promessa?

J- Eu te conto, mas não agora.

L- Não é justo. Todo mundo fica de segredo comigo!

J- Por acaso você vai me contar o acordo entre você e Sirius?

L- Merlin! "

- Hum...- Sirius chamou a atenção para ele. Ele estava em pé a nossa frente. – A aula já acabou...

- Certo...- respondi emburrada. – nós já estamos terminando de conversar...

- Vocês podem...- Sirius falou lentamente.- falar...

- A gente sabe que pode...- James respondeu ao amigo. - já falo com você, Almofadinhas.

Sirius saiu um pouco confuso.

" J- Eu te contei como a sua pulseira me agradeceu por ter trazido o seu porquinho?

L- Você anda querendo morrer ultimamente?

J- Bem, não fui eu que cai de uma vassoura ontem mesmo...

L- O fato de você ter salvo a minha vida não apaga de minha mente suas atitudes cleptomaníacas.

J- É bom que você lembre...

L- Eu _nunca_ vou te contar sobre o acordo...

J- Tudo bem, eu já me apeguei profundamente a sua pulseira e ao seu porquinho... o livro eu posso doar para a biblioteca.

L- Tão engraçado.

J- Obrigado.

L- Vamos para a monitoria, tem gente na porta achando que somos loucos. Seu melhor amigo é um deles.

J- Ok. "

Sirius insistiu em fazer a ronda junto conosco. Ele aproveitou para discutir varias jogadas com James, o que é claro deixou todo o trabalho para cima de mim. Juro que quase matei Sirius por defender todas os não-sonserinos em que ia aplicar uma detenção.

Voltei para o salão comunal sozinha já que eles tinham treino de quadribol. Desses horários James não necessita de uma babá para lhe lembrar. Sentei-me ao lado de Frank e comecei a copiar as anotações dele. Merlin, isto estava virando um habito tão feio quanto às trocas de bilhetes durante as aulas. Mas eram inevitáveis.

Eu estava realmente exausta. Meu braço ainda doía um pouco. Resolvi subir para meu dormitório e escrever uma carta para Sirius. Precisava mantê-lo informado. Quero dizer, James havia terminado com Hestia, mas ainda prometia coisa a ela. E... eu sentia que minha missão não estava cumprida.

"**Sirius,**

**Falei com Amus. Ele gosta **_**dela**_**. Dá para acreditar? E eu pensei que ia ter de oferecer galeões para ele investir **_**nela**_**. Parece que não vai ser preciso.**

**De qualquer modo, James me disse que não namora mais **_**ela**_**. Porém, ele fica fazendo promessas para todas as ex-namoradas dele?**

**Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas sinto que nossa missão não está completa.**

**Aliás, o que você escreveu naquele bilhete no final de poções que entregou para Marlene?**

**Lily."**

Fui tomar meu banho e vestir meu pijama. Quando volto para meu quarto, minha coruja havia trazido uma carta. Não era possível que Sirius já tivesse me respondido.

"**Lil,**

**Não acredito que você e Sirius ainda estão trocando cartas com segredos. Espero que não estejam armando nada com vassouras e afins.**

**Frank me disse que você estava com sono. Uma pena porque eu e Remus estamos jogando snap explosivo contra Peter e Sirius. Sua presença ia fazer toda a diferença.**

**Boa noite.**

**James."**

Minha vontade era de estrangular esta criatura. Por que ele tinha que ser assim? Por quê? Peguei uma pena para responder.

" **James, **

**Você estava certo. Senti sua falta hoje de manhã.**

**Bom jogo ( preste atenção na mão esquerda de Sirius, mesmo quando ele estiver jogando com a direita) e boa noite.**

**Lil."**

**Nota da autora: **

**Oie! Olha eu aqui novamente! Rs. Antes do esperado, eu sei, mas como foi feriado e eu fiquei gripada (tirando a minha compulsão) acabei fazendo mais este cap. Espero que gostem.**

**Amanhã começa tudo de novo. Testinho de antibióticos na terça, seminário quarta, caso clinico na sexta. Fora o testinho de psiquiatria, que Merlin proteja a todos nós, incluindo a doida da Lily.**

**Sabe o que eu mais fiquei feliz? Ver que muitas de vocês se identificam com a Lil e a compreendem. Ela está fofa neste cap, certo? **

**O James não ia terminar o namoro tão cedo, quero dizer, em uma semana. Mas já aconteceu tanta coisa, aí se tornou inevitável. Apesar de toda a loucura, a trama ta bem fundamentada na minha cabeça. Ou assim eu espero.**

**Fim de semana que vem estaremos de volta. Ou assim eu espero, já que domingo vou na bienal. **

**Obrigada a todos que lêem a fic. Inclusive aos que não deixam comentários, mas que eu sei da existência por add no alert ou nos favoritos. Vocês me fazem mais feliz!**

**Beijinhos infinitos!**

**Ju**

**P.S. Desafio vocês a descobrir qual foi a parte deste cap que eu escrevi com febre, rs.**

**P.P.S. Obrigada maninha! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Respondendo aos comentários(Eu amo todos os comentários, quando abro meu email e os vejo, eu fico tão feliz! Obrigada mesmo!):**

**Cuca Malfoy** : Oie! O James precisava terminar o namoro com a _Hestia_, certo? Concordo com você! Não posso dizer o que o James prometeu, mas bem, como ele mesmo disse, não é nada fácil de cumprir. Tadinho. Espero que goste das aventuras de Lily neste cap, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**lizzie b. cohen**** : **Olá! A minha irmã também acha o Frank meio gay, rs. Mas a minha desculpa é que ele está na visão da Lily, rs. E pra ela, o amigo não é exatamente do sexo oposto. Eu amo o Sirius de paixão cara, eu sempre o uso além da conta em minhas fics, nesta eu até acho que ele anda sumidinho, rs. E sim, ele é machão. Somos três que divagam sobre o nada, eu, você e a Lil, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Gláuce Volpi (Gauccy): **Oie! Sinto que você está na mesma situação da Lily, e cara, coitadinho de seu James. Dê uma chance para ele! Pois é, tenho de concordar sobre a promessa. A Lily é completamente louca, rs, espere por mais neste cap, a vassoura não foi nada. Acho que você vai entender melhor a frase de Remus neste cap. Amei a vocação pra comensal, rs. A Lily mandou uma careta para sua observação, rs. Pode escrever o quanto quiser, amo reviews, de verdade. Quanto mais, melhor. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Kelly Mright : **Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado. Olha, Marlene e Sirius estão cada vez mais próximos, creio que o desfecho deles seja em breve, rs. Eu também sou apaixonada pelo James, estou pedindo um para Melin, Papai Noel, Zeus, Papai do céu, e quem sabe eu mande uma cartinha para o Bush? Rs. Quanto a promessa, não posso falar, apenas o que o James já disse. Vai ser difícil cumpri-la. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Layla balck : **Oie! A Lily ta mais empacada em relação a compreensão de seus sentimentos do que mula em um mar de lama. Tenho pena de Lene. Ela simplesmente não escuta a amiga. Temos muito que agradecer a proteção privilegiada que nós seres loucos possuímos, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**sango7higurashi**** : **Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado! Coitado do Amus, né? Rs. Mas pense, ele também é meio chatinho, rs. A Lil ta um pouco lerda com relação a compreensão de seus sentimentos, rs. E também acho que James precisava terminar o namoro, rs. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Kakau C.**** : **Oie! É a primeira vez que faço de Frank amigo da Lil, rs. Apesar de ele ter ficado um pouco gay, rs, to me divertindo demais em escrever com ele. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Quanto ao Sirius, sem palavras, eu simplesmente o amo. A Lil está um pouco lerda na compreensão de seus sentimentos, rs. O que eu posso adiantar é que a Lily continua refém de suas loucuras, rs. Sobre a promessa, ela é difícil de cumprir, só posso dizer isto, rs. Ah, não fale mal de química, eu gostava, rs. Feliz de verdade que esteja gostando. Amo seus reviews gigantes! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Dm Tayashi**** : **Olá! Feliz que esteja gostando! Você trabalha com o que? ( A enxerida). A febre me inspirou a escrever a parte da enfermaria, rs. Depende do que você chama de merda, rs. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**- mandy cullen black**** : **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado dos últimos caps! AEE! Preciso dizer que também são o meu casal predileto? Eles são a coisa mais lindinha da Juju, rs. Também não suporto a _Hestia_ e posso até já não gostar desta sua conhecida só de saber que são tão parecidas. A Hestia é da corvinal, rs. Mas foi uma promessa e não uma ameaça. De qualquer modo, você entendeu bem a coisa toda, se é que me entende. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Gabriela Black: **Olá! Adorei te conhecer via Orkut! E tb via twitter, apesar de eu pouco usá-lo, rs. Um dia, quando eu tiver um iphone, quem sabe ele me seja mais útil. Cólica é um saco, mas se paparicada pelo namo é o máximo. Te entendo perfeitamente. Lily fica feliz com a sua compreensão, rs. Ela continua meio louca neste cap, tadinha. Feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**ChastityKeat**** : **Oie! Morro de rir com seus comentários! Lily fica extremamente grata pela compreensão, ela também acha mega impossível dizer que ama o James. Alguma coisa de suas teorias estão corretas, mas não por inteiras, rs, é só o que posso dizer. Linda a Lil, né? Indiretamente dizendo que gosta dele! Ela quis chamar a atenção do James para que Sirius trapaceia, foi isso. Rs. Gente, me divirto muito aqui, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lika Slytherin**** : **Olá! Dois reviews? AEE! Feliz que tenha gostado! O James é a coisa mais lindinha da Juju, rs. O Sirius é meu palhaço predileto, mas até que estou usando-o pouco nesta fic, rs. A Lil consegue preencher muito bem o papel, rs. Os três mandaram um mega beijo para você, rs. Eles gostam das leitoras boazinhas que não ficam cobrando muito deles, rs. Obrigada mesmo e beijinhos infinitos!

**Mih Brandon Cullen**** : **Oie! O ápice de minha febre foi durante a enfermaria, mas ela começou na parte do quadribol, rs. E sim, estou melhor. Apesar da tosse. Bom, neste cap acho que vai ficar claro o que o Remus disse. Quanto a promessa você está certa. Eu amo escrever a parte dos bilhetes, rs. Fico feliz que também goste. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**A.E : **Olá! Ah, muito obrigada pelo elogio. Amei o comentário em " Um Lugar chamado Hogwarts" também. O meu James é inspirado no meu ideal de caras, rs. Espero que não tenha esperado demais, rs. E que goste deste cap! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**zihsendin**** : **Oie! Imagine se você fizesse medicina? Quando eu estava estudando Hematologia, palpei um gânglio cervical em meu pescoço e jurava que estava com um linfoma, rs. Concordo com o que falou sobre " aquela lá", rs. Você já decidiu que faculdade quer cursar? Parece que gosta de biologia! Vai vir para a área da saúde? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**bhattatah**** : **Olá! Sabe, na minha primeira fic, o primeiro cap eu recebi apenas 4 comentários. Em Bola de Cristal, teve capítulo que só a minha irmã comentou, se não me engano. O público vai se envolvendo com a história aos poucos. Chame comentários pelas notas, mas não deixe de postar, a história está tão legal e o enredo promete! Feliz que você esteja gostando da fic! Eu to bem e você? Eu juro que não conheço nenhuma _Hestia_, rs, mas odiaria se a conhecesse, rs. Sou só um pouquinho ciumenta, sabe? Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Luu : **Oie! Seja bem-vinda! Feliz que esteja gostando! Olha eu não escrevo bem, rs, eu engano bem. Vocês tinham que ver as minhas notas em redação, rs. Mesmo assim obrigada pelo elogio. Espero que goste deste cap. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Loo Lupin**** : **Olá! Estava com saudades dos seus comentários! Sobre o suco, estou pensando seriamente em botar, rs. To esperando minha beta voltar a ter internet, ela ta sem. O Remus você vai entender neste cap, rs. Hogsmead vai ser no sábado e sim, vai ser mostrado. Não vai ter baile, mas vai ter a festa do Slug, no último cap. Tadinha da Lil, ela continua arrancando os cabelos. Eles conversam sobre a aposta neste cap. Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Marydf Evans Cullen**** : ** Oie! Eu ainda não tinha escrito este cap até hoje mesmo, rs. Cheia de coisas da faculdade para fazer, aff. Sinto-me honrada por você escolher minha fic pra ler primeiro, obrigada mesmo. A Lil sem aramar nada? Ela tem uma grande necessidade de armar coisas, rs. Sobre a promessa, bom, é por aí mesmo, rs. E Merlin, eles se amam tanto, enfim, feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**James e eu**

**Capítulo 6**

O bom das terças-feiras é que eu tenho dois tempos livres pela manhã. Não é como se meu humor fosse às alturas como nas sextas, mas ele ganharia um salto a distância, se é que me entendem.

Não que eu pudesse acordar mais tarde por conta disso. Pelo menos se eu ainda quisesse tomar café da manhã.

- Lily, será que você pode ficar quieta? – era Frank falando comigo, ele estava sentado a minha frente. – Aproveita e me passa o queijo...

Acontece que eu acordei muito cedo, provavelmente porque a gênia aqui foi dormir igualmente cedo no dia anterior. E estava um pouco inquieta , pois tenho alguns problemas.

Ok, porque o James ainda não havia aparecido. O que não deixa de ser um _problema mental_, de qualquer maneira.

- Fran, se você continuar comendo tanto... vai vomitar em cima daqueles bichos...- realmente não tinha vocação para trato das criaturas mágicas. Quero dizer, eles não eram como cachorros e corujas.

- Lil, ao invés de controlar a minha alimentação...- Frank falou com a boca um pouco cheia. – por que não engole logo esse pão? Você fica _brincando_ com a comida...

Era uma brincadeira estratégica. Eu precisava demorar na mesa, porque logo James ia chegar. Mas isso não foi idéia minha, eu fui totalmente influenciada pelo meu organismo que resolveu assumir o estado de não-fome.

Comecei a fazer uma escultura com meu pão, algumas azeitonas, um tomate. Tínhamos em meu prato um lindo boneco sorrindo. Em alguns lugares isso é chamado de arte, porém estamos em Hogwarts...

- O que é isso? Um vaso de flores? – dava para sentir de longe a sensibilidade de James.

Não ia brigar com ele por causa disso. Afinal, _ele chegou_!

- Era para ser um boneco sorrindo...- Frank explicou, enquanto James se sentava ao meu lado. – particularmente eu achei mais parecido com uma coruja...

Claro! Isso que eu chamava de incentivo a arte...

- Na verdade...- expliquei enquanto ambos ainda admiravam meu prato, tentando obviamente enxergar mais coisas que não um boneco sorrindo. - a interpretação de uma obra de arte, depende muito do ângulo e da sensibilidade de quem vê... – interrompi meu discurso para encarar o sorriso dos dois. – O que foi? _É_ uma obra de arte...

- Não contrarie...- James avisou a Frank que apenas enfiou mais uma torrada em sua boca. E depois se virou para mim...- vai comer sua obra de arte?

-Não...- respondi irônica. – vou mandar para a mesa da Soncerina, quem sabe eles terão olhares mais generosos...

- É uma bela obra de arte... – James me disse enquanto se servia de leite. – é uma arte um pouco abstrata...

- Uma arte um pouco comestível demais...- emendou Frank.

- Fiquem quietos! – avisei e comecei a comer meu lindo boneco sorridente/vaso de flores/coruja.

Alice se juntou a nossa refeição e nos presenteou com uma conversa _muito_ interessante. Ela entregou uma carta para James que foi naturalmente interceptadas por mim, afinal, o garoto estava muito ocupado comendo.

**Jimme,**

**Soube que está solteiro. É verdade? Estive esperando por este dia. **

**Mellany.**

Eu entendi errado ou a pessoa havia chamado James de _Jimme_? Merlin, onde está você? Isso é castigo? Castigue Sirius um pouquinho!

Amassei o pergaminho e enfiei dentro de minha mochila. James mastigava um grande pedaço de pão me observando, e Alice tinha olhos esbugalhados para mim. O único que me poupou de olhares interrogativos foi Fran.

Acho que traumatizei meu amigo socialmente. Quero dizer, ele de tanto conviver comigo acha que roubar cartas é algo normal.

- Você não vai querer ler...- expliquei para James que apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. Graças a Merlin, ele estava com um pedaço realmente grande de pão na boca. Virei-me para Alice...- Lice, fale para esta tal de _Mellany_ que você não é uma coruja...

Percebi que quando mencionei o nome supracitado, James abriu um meio sorriso. Tinha certeza de que a criatura sentada ao meu lado sabia exatamente do que a carta se tratava. Senti que a raiva estava tomando conta de meu ser.

- Lily, obrigada por defender minha condição humana...- Alice me disse. – mas eu não acho nada demais entregar uma...- então acho que Frank beliscou ela por de baixo da mesa. – _de qualquer modo,_ acho que James não ia querer ler a carta mesmo...

- É para isso que elas foram feitas, não é mesmo? – James disse a Frank que concordou mesmo sem fazer idéia sobre o quê. – para tomar conta de nossas vidas e ....

- As mulheres? – meu amigo perguntou e meneou a cabeça.

Às vezes Frank podia ser fatalmente lerdo. Ele sempre viveu no mundinho dele, sabe? Arrastando a mochila pelo chão... acho que é por isso que ele nunca fez parte dos marotos. Durante um bom tempo duvido mesmo que ele soubesse que os outros quatro ocupantes de seu dormitório fizessem mesmo um grupo.

- As babás...- James respondeu me fazendo engasgar com o suco.

Frank e Alice logicamente não entenderam nada. Risonhos, James e eu fizemos questão de não abrir para eles nossa piada interna. Um pouco ranzinzas meu amigo e sua namorada foram para a aula.

Aquela sensação era tão reconfortante! Ver todas aquelas pessoas e suas mochilas irem para mais um dia de aula e permanecer sentada, porque... ok, eu não tinha aula. Só depois do almoço, mas o almoço parecia tão distante...

- Vamos para a biblioteca? – perguntei assim que James acabou com sua tarefa árdua de devorar a comida acima da mesa.

Sei que acabei de discursar sobre como gostava de tempo livre, mas convenhamos que minhas aulas ao lado de James tem tido menos rendimento escolar do que as férias. Por isso, eu necessitava colocar as matérias em dia.

E não, eu não tinha remorso nenhum em arrastar James junto.

O verbo arrastar foi muito bem empregado na última frase. James me implorava a cada segundo para que deixássemos os deveres para mais tarde. Cada vez que ele me pedia isso, abria um sorriso maior para dizer um não. Eu gosto tanto disso!

Sentamos em minha mesa predileta, junto a janela. James me cedeu seu livro de transfiguração para que eu fizesse a redação de McGonagall, e escrevemos as duzentas palavras de Slug em tempo recorde. Merlin, era bom ter uma mente brilhante ao seu lado na hora de fazer os deveres.

Deixando claro que eu era a mente brilhante no que diz respeito a poções!

Eu estava hipoteticamente estudando feitiços, já que James fazia dobraduras ao meu lado, quando ele resolveu começar com a história do pergaminho novamente. Juro que temos problemas, Hogwarts está precisando de grades para virar um Hospício trouxa.

**J- Temos mesmo que ficar aqui nesta biblioteca?**

**L- Temos.**

**J- Por que mesmo eu deixo você decidir as coisas?**

**L- Eu sou a babá por aqui...**

**J- As crianças são sempre tão injustiçadas.**

**L- Eu disse que era chato ser criança para sempre...**

**J- Não é chato. Só é injusto...**

**L- E para onde você quer ir, **_**Jimme**_**? **

**J- Vai me chamar assim agora?**

**L- Merlin! Não! **

**J- Mellany me chamou assim?**

**L- Que tipo de apelido é esse?**

**J- Não gosta?**

**L- Não. Aliás, você tem muitos apelidos estranhos, Pontas.**

**L- Quer parar de rir?**

**J- Vai me chamar de Pontas? **

**L- Não. Vou estudar um apelido que combine com você, ok?**

**J- Ok. Ainda posso escolher para onde vamos?**

**L- Vai ser um lugar verde?**

**J- Não quer ir lá pra fora?**

**L- Você tem doces?**

**J- Está escolhendo o lugar novamente...**

**L- O que posso fazer? No sangue de uma babá há um pouco de tirania... **

**J- Entendo. Vamos pro meu dormitório pegar os doces, então. **

**L- Oba!**

Subimos até a torre da Grifinória. Em Hogwarts você pode comer a quantidade de doces que quiser e não vai engordar. Aqui não há elevadores e escada rolantes, corremos de um lado para outro do castelo o tempo todo. Acho mesmo que Dumbledore fez de propósito a coisa de não poder se aparatar aqui dentro. Ele deve ter sido um bruxinho atleta quando jovem.

Não fazia idéia de quantas visitas por semana os marotos faziam a Dedos de Mel, mas estava pouco me importando. Quero dizer, deixei lágrimas de felicidade brotarem em meus olhos quando vi a caixinha de doces que James pegou em seu malão.

Reparei que Sirius _ainda_ dormia em sua cama. O jogo do dia anterior de certa acabara tarde, tenho sorte de James ter pouco sono.

Nós descemos até o salão comunal e ficamos comendo nossos chocolates, pirulitos, balas, jujubas, de diversos sabores na frente de alguns alunos mais novos. Por alguns momentos pensei que como monitora chefe não deveria dar mal exemplo, em outros pensei que se quisesse ir para Céu poderia compartilhar com os pequenos, mas acontece que _eram doces_.

- Quem ganhou o jogo ontem? – perguntei a James, enquanto saboreava balinhas camaleão, a cada segundo elas mudavam de cor e sabor. – Sirius tentou trapacear?

- Ficou empatado..- James explicou que Peter e Remus não aceitam mais jogarem contra ele e Sirius, pois eles sempre acabam ganhando. Seja pela lógica do jogo, seja porque Sirius trapaceou.

Quando ainda tínhamos meia hora, Sirius se uniu a nós. Seu rosto ainda estava amassado de tanto dormir. Ele pediu espaço exatamente no meio do sofá e se sentou entre James e eu.

- Li sua carta...- ele me informou meio sonâmbulo. – depois temos que conversar.

Vi que James enfiou um sapo de chocolate na boca. Eu apenas assenti. Merlin, por que eu só me envolvo com gente louca?

- Pontas, me dá um troço desse...- ele não esperou que James lhe desse a caixa. Olhei para ele com ódio quando escolheu justamente um de meus doce prediletos. – preciso acordar...

Achei que poderia ser a minha boa ação do dia ajudar Sirius com sua gravata. Ele estava tão grogue de sono que apenas a jogou sobre os ombros. Sei o que vocês pensam, mas isso não é um charmoso ar despojado.

Um ar charmoso e despojado é um nó de gravata semi desfeito no final de uma cansativa festa. Exatamente da forma como encontrei com James no último baile que tivemos em Hogwarts, lembro que momentos depois ele estava beijando _Hestia_. Ok, parei!

Descemos para almoçar e fizemos nossa refeição com a companhia de Marlene, Remus e Peter. Os três pareciam tão dentro do ritmo de um dia normal que só me fez ficar ainda mais feliz. Minha amiga começou a contar sobre sua aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.

Essas aulas costumam ser tão _ridículas_! Sirius tentou acompanhar Lene semana passada, mas obviamente desistiu. O tédio venceu o amor. Mas é claro que isso não estragará meus planos de casá-los o quanto antes.

- Lene...- comecei quando já estávamos bem longe dos outros a caminho da estufa. – me conte sobre a aposta...

- Que aposta? – minha amiga perguntou já confusa.

- A que você perdeu pro Sirius...- disse com impaciência.

- Ah...- ela falou um pouco sem jeito. – não foi nada demais... apenas perdi no snap explosivo para ele...- ela corou um pouco. – pensei que era uma boa forma de eu ganhar uma cerveja amanteigada grátis...- ela me encarou buscando compreensão. – você sabe como sou boa jogo... no entanto, parece que estava sem sorte...

Decidi que ia deixar ela vivendo no mundo de princesas e príncipes dela. Para que informar que existe a trapaça? Lene não precisa disso para ser feliz, certo?

Merlin, olha as pessoas que escolhi para melhores amigos? Frank vive em seu mundo, realista, mas pouco se envolvendo com o resto dos mortais. Marlene vive num mundo inventado e cor de rosa. Não é a toa que eu esteja tão perturbada.

- Você sabe que isso é um encontro, certo? – perguntei baixo quando já estávamos nos paramentando para a aula.

-Talvez seja....– ela me falou no mesmo tom. – Lil, você acha mesmo que nós combinamos?

- Acho...- eu ia dizer mais coisas, mas tanto a professora Sprout, como James e Sirius adentraram a estufa e eu comecei a fazer o estrago de sempre com as pobres sementes.

Estas aulas vão me ajudar muito para quando eu for uma auror. Quero dizer, destruir sementes, destruir bandidos, são quase sinônimos, certo?

Os três tinham treino de quadribol, então eu subi sozinha e abandonada até a torre da Grifinória. Vi que Frank e Alice estavam namorando de verdade, então, sentei sozinha numa poltrona distante com o livro de feitiços.

Um pouco depressiva, ao invés de abrir o livro, fiquei observando atentamente os outros ocupantes da sala comunal. Vi que Remus estudava junto de Emmeline e Ania e suspirei. Será que era tarde demais para começar uma amizade?

Remus sempre me tratara bem, mas estava tão estranho desde o inicio do ano. As outras duas, pareciam ter medo de mim.

Fui até os três com coragem. Vi as duas me lançarem olhares arregalados quando pedi para me sentar com eles, mas foi Remus quem me surpreendeu. Ele me lançou o sorriso mais gentil de todos e abriu um espaço para mim. Talvez tudo aquilo não passasse de minha imaginação hiperativa.

Descobri que estudar com eles é mais produtivo do que com James, já que não ficam me mandando pergaminho. Embora, tenha de admitir, seja menos divertido.

Fui dormir bem antes do treino de quadribol acabar. Minha cama parecia tão quentinha e confortável, especialmente depois de um dia quase normal.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei um tanto quanto atrasada. Meu corpo estava lutando contra as aulas da McGonagall, não era minha culpa! Quando cheguei na sala, apesar de a professora estar lá, a maioria ainda estava se sentando.

- _Actio_ redações! – foi o que ela disse e vários trabalhos foram voando até ela. – Muito bem...

- Você foi dormir cedo...- James me recebeu com um atípico mal humor.

- Você que fica terminando esses treinos tarde demais! – revidei, mas parece que falei alto demais.

- Srta. Evans, se a conversa com o Sr. Potter for mais importante...- McGonagall começou.- poderão conversar lá fora...

Murmurei um "desculpe" e empurrei um pergaminho para James.

**L- Por que o mal humor?**

**J- Custava me esperar?**

**L- Eu estava com sono e não sabia que você queria que eu te esperasse.**

**J- Eu queria.**

**L- Mas eu não tenho tanta clarividência assim.**

**J- Tudo bem, serei claro da próxima vez.**

**L- Isso seria bom.**

**J- Temos monitoria hoje?**

**L- Não. Vai treinar?**

**J- Vou.**

**L- Merlin!! Precisa de tanto mal humor assim?**

- Srta. Evans, será que poderia me dizer a resposta para esta pergunta? – claro que eu poderia, se eu soubesse do que ela está falando.

- Certo, professora...- tentei fingir confiança. Todos os rostos estavam voltados para mim. - acho...acho...

- Acha o quê? – ela me perguntou fazendo uma expressão de poucos amigos. Quem havia educado os professores para fazer tais caretas?

- Eu acho que minha pena caiu quando a senhora estava fazendo a pergunta e bem...- prossegui sentindo meu rosto esquentar. Vi um sorriso no rosto de meus amigos e procurei não encarar o mal humorado ao meu lado. – quando você deixa sua pena cair no chão e você se abaixa, a mesa fica como um obstáculo para o som que vem...

- Professora, será que a senhora poderia repetir a pergunta? – deu para perceber o tom divertido na voz de James. – Lily não está com uma boa audição desde sua última queda..

Merlin! Ele fazia isso de propósito! Mas enfim, deu certo, ela desistiu de mim e resolveu perguntar a Sirius. Dava para perceber que hoje meu dia ia ser longo.

**L- Você fez de propósito!**

**J- O quê? Você deveria me agradecer, Lil. **

**L- Lembrar daquela minha terrível queda, você sabe, deve ser piada até hoje entre os Soncerinos. Talvez não só entre eles. De qualquer forma, obrigada.**

**J- Falando nisso, seu braço ficou bom mesmo?**

**L- Quase como era antes. Cadê o mal humor?**

**J- É impossível ficar irritado com você por muito tempo. **

**L- Graças!**

**J- Vai me esperar hoje?**

**L- Vou.**

**J- Promete?**

**L- Merlin!**

McGonagall mandou que transfigurássemos alguns objetos e assim passamos o resto da aula. No caminho até o salão principal, fomos interrompidos por várias garotas. Todas abordando James e destacando o quanto estavam empolgadas com o passeio a Hogsmead.

Odeio todas elas! Não tanto quanto _Hestia_, mas... o suficiente.

Pareciam um bando de urubus. _Todas elas_. Principalmente a audaciosa da Mellany. O garoto mal havia terminado o namoro e já estavam em cima. Lancei olhares nada amigáveis a todas e a toda hora dizia que estávamos atrasados pois a monitoria nos deixava muito ocupados.

Até os elfos estavam querendo me castigar hoje. Peixe. Quem em sã consciência gosta de peixe? Tudo bem, eu sei que estão _todos_ comendo, mas eu decidi não comer em protesto a tal prato. Isso somado ao fato de que não tomei café da manhã não estavam me deixando nada feliz.

Fomos para a aula de poções. Era lá onde tudo sempre acabava bem, tentei sorrir quando respirei o cheiro de mofo das masmorras. Contudo, nem mesmo lá meu dia melhorou. Marlene conseguiu estragar a minha poção enquanto conversava com Sirius. Ela esbarrou em nossos ingredientes e acho que nunca vi Slug tão decepcionado comigo antes.

O dia estava longe de acabar, ainda tínhamos aula de DCAT, conheceríamos a nova professora. Minha irritação era tamanha que me recusei a me sentar com James e fui sentar com Frank. Ele é menos desastrado que Lene e não implica comigo como James.

Ela nos pediu para chamá-la de Madame Lory, mas é claro que a simpatia tinha de acabar por aí. Quilos de deveres de casa, não pareciam nada demais para ela. Onde estava a camaradagem dos professores desta escola? Fiquei feliz de ter podido prestar atenção na aula, pelo menos até que uma sonolência incontrolável resolveu tomar conta de mim.

- Lil, está tudo bem? – Frank me perguntou.

- O que você entende como bem? – perguntei a ele com um falso sorriso. – porque ao meu ver não tem nada neste dia que esteja bem...

- Alice acha que você está com ciúmes de James. – Por que ele estava me dizendo isso?

- Certo...- falei lançando um olhar para onde James estava sentado com Remus. As meninas da Lufa-Lufa sentadas a frente deles conversavam com os dois. Merlin! – não é uma questão de ciúmes...- olhei para Frank novamente. – você acha que ele vai ser feliz com uma _delas_?

- Eu tenho que ter uma opinião sobre isso? – às vezes eu acho que Frank realmente necessitava de mais um cromossomo X.

- Esquece, Fran...- falei impaciente. – apenas não deixe a professora ver que eu estou dormindo aqui atrás de você.

Os minutos que cochilei não foram o suficiente para que eu me sentisse melhor. Sinceramente, não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu estava demasiadamente confusa sobre tudo e todos.

Resolvi sair mais rápido que todos da sala de aula. Eu precisava de ar, precisava de um tempo para pensar e para ficar longe de toda aquela loucura. Fui andando depressa até que lembrei de alguém que poderia visitar.

Eu devia desculpas ao meu querido professor Slug, ele precisava entender que a poção de hoje fora um mero acidente. Desci as escadas feliz por ter um destino a qual seguir, no entanto, quando cheguei nas masmorras, vi duas pessoas de cabelos loiros muito próximos. Dava para jurar que a garota era _Hestia_...

Eles estavam andando apressadamente pelos corredores. O garoto eu logo reconheci como sendo Amus. Será que eles haviam se acertado? Resolvi correr atrás deles. Afinal, essa seria a boa noticia de meu dia. E eu merecia uma.

Porém, parece que Merlin não concorda comigo. Eu havia saído tão rápido da sala de aula que minha mochila não estava bem fechada. Todo o conteúdo dela resolveu se espalhar pelo chão. Xingando-me por isso, comecei a catar tudo, mas então tropecei numa poça d'água. _De verdade_.

Por que Dumbledore não é capaz de concertar as goteiras deste castelo? Merlin, ele é considerado o bruxo mais inteligente do mundo! Ou pelo menos eu o considero assim.

Resolvi me conformar e fiquei ali deitada no chão. Minha cabeça doía, eu estava com fome, odiava quase toda a parte feminina de Hogwarts, minha reputação com Slug não era boa e ... eu já disse que estava com fome?

Fechei os olhos e me encolhi um pouco. Eu estava realmente precisando de férias.

- Lil? – ouvi a voz de James um pouco longe, mas não abri os olhos.

- Ela morreu...- respondi ainda de olhos fechados. – sou apenas o fantasma cansado dela...

-Lil? – agora a voz dele estava mais perto e eu senti um tom de incredibilidade e divertimento nela. Já mencionei que ele acha graça de todos os meus dramas?- o que você andou fazendo por aqui?

- Me deixe em paz...- falei sem paciência.

Abri um dos olhos e vi James catar as minhas coisas jogadas no chão e colocá-las em minha mochila. Nunca disse que ele não era prestativo. Percebendo que ele não ia embora, sentei-me no chão enquanto ele terminava seu trabalho.

James colocou minha mochila em suas costas e estendeu uma mão para mim. Consegui me por de pé, ele, no entanto, não soltou a minha mão. Ao contrário, me puxou para mais perto e me apertou num abraço.

Merlin, como eu estava _precisando_ disso. Descansei minha cabeça em seu peito, fechei meus olhos e o abracei de volta, minhas mãos entre minha mochila e as cotas de James. Era estupidamente bom estar ali.

- Não foi um dia bom...- ele disse, mas eu não estava querendo falar. Apenas assenti. – quer assistir o treino? – fiz que não com a cabeça e me afastei um pouco. Ele, entretanto, continuou me enlaçando pela cintura.

- Foi um dia péssimo...- ele riu. O que eu disse sobre meus dramas e James? – os elfos quiseram me castigar no almoço, Marlene estragou minha poção, McGonagall pela manhã, aquela professora nova e seus deveres inacabáveis, e Merlin... como você agüenta todas aquelas _meninas_ atrás de você?

James riu mais uma vez e eu senti vontade de socá-lo. Não tinha _graça_. Eu o empurrei e ele me soltou.

- Vamos...- ele disse empurrando minhas costas. – vou te deixar na cozinha, antes de ir para o treino...

- Eu estava querendo protestar contra eles...- disse. Impressionante como meu humor já estava melhor.

- Eles poderão fazer doces se você pedir...- James proferiu espertamente.

- Esquece o protesto...- falei animada.

Arrependi-me profundamente de ter desejado tanto mal aos pobres elfos. Eles me receberam com um verdadeiro banquete e me prometeram que sempre que fizerem peixe, farão um prato opcional especialmente para mim. São uns amores, certo? E ainda fizeram deliciosas tortas de abóbora.

Com a alma renovada após ter recebido um abraço de James e ter degustado um maravilhoso banquete, subi para a torre da Grifinória. Não avistei nem Frank, nem Alice, eles estavam namorando _demais_. Sentei-me novamente com Remus, Ania e Emmeline.

Juro que elas até trocaram sorrisos comigo hoje. Estamos evoluindo.

Com algum esforço consegui terminar todos os deveres de DCAT. Já cansada vi meus três companheiros de estudo se despedirem de mim para dormir. E eu ainda teria que esperar James. Merlin, como este treino de quadribol demorava.

Comecei, então, a escrever uma carta para _Mellany_. Quero dizer, ela _merecia_ uma resposta.

**Srta. Mellany, **

**O Sr. Potter pediu para informá-la que está muito ocupado com os cargos que ocupa no momento. Ser capitão de um time de quadribol e ao mesmo tempo monitor chefe, não é uma tarefa muito fácil. **

**Espero que compreenda.**

**Babá de James. **

Achei a carta bastante satisfatória. Eu estava a relendo quando James, Sirius e Marlene entraram pelo quadro da mulher gorda. A primeira coisa que Lene fez foi me pedir o meu dever e se sentar onde Emmeline estivera para copiá-lo. Sirius deu um beijo na cabeça de minha amiga e me avisou que era para eu passar em seu dormitório antes de ir dormir. Tinha me esquecido que ele queria falar comigo.

James se sentou ao meu lado e pegou a carta de minha mão. Vi um sorriso cada vez maior crescer em seu rosto enquanto ele lia o que eu havia escrito. Fiz a minha melhor cara inocente quando ele voltou a me encarar.

- Você não existe, Lil...- ele disse. Peguei a carta de volta.

- Eu te esperei...- disse sorridente.

- Eu estou percebendo...- ele colocou alguns fios de meu cabelo para detrás de minha orelha. – obrigado...

- Como foi o treino?- perguntei verdadeiramente interessada. Mesmo sendo quadribol.

Ele me contou que um dos batedores não estava muito em forma. Parece que os caras tem de ser bem fortes para mandar os balaços para longe. Ainda tinham mais um mês de treinamento até o primeiro jogo e James achava que teria muito trabalho até lá.

Viram como eu não estava mentindo para _Mellany_?

- E você? – ele me perguntou. – o que ficou fazendo?

Contei todos os detalhes para ele, dando ênfase as tortinhas de abóbora. – E parece que Emmeline e Ania estão com menos medo de mim, juro que às vi sorrindo para mim hoje... é uma evolução, certo?

- Uma ótima evolução... em pouco tempo você terá conquistado as duas...- ele me disse e eu o olhei convencida. Mas então ele continuou divertido. – não sabem o que as aguardam... pobres garotas...

Dei um tapa em seu ombro e ele me disse que ia copiar meu dever de DCAT , já que Marlene liberara uma folha. Eu, então, fui atrás de Sirius no dormitório masculino. O encontrei sentado em sua cama, Remus já dormia.

- Você quer falar comigo? – sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Quero...- ele me encarou um pouco preocupado. – você estava falando sério sobre Amus?

- Claro que estava...- ele não me pareceu muito feliz. – estou convencida que foi uma boa ação...

Não ia contar para ele que tenho quase certeza de ter os visto hoje nas masmorras. _Juntos_.

- James e Hestia terminaram...- ele me disse.

- Eu sei. – sorri para ele. – Agora só temos que impedir que eles voltem, ou que alguma garota por aí o roube...

- E você já parou pra pensar por que quer tanto que James fique longe das garotas? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Não estava gostando daquela conversa.

- Porque eu me _preocupo_ com ele...- disse com meu sorriso confiante. – assim como você...

- Em nenhum momento passou pela sua cabeça que você possa querer ele...- ele me disse sério. – para uso pessoal?

Ai Merlin!

- Você andou conversando com Marlene sobre isso? – eu iria matá-la.

- Não preciso conversar com ninguém para chegar a esta conclusão. – ele me falou.

- Era só sobre isso que você queria conversar? – perguntei emburrada.

- Não. – ele respondeu prontamente. – tem certeza que não devo chamar a Lene para a festa de Slug?

- Ela odeia o Slug...- falei, agora mais calma. – Eu já a convidei várias vezes, mas ela nunca quis ir... acho que sente ciúmes já que eu e Frank fazemos parte do clube e ela não...

- Vamos ver como serão as coisas em Hogsmead, certo? - dei dois tapinhas no ombro dele em resposta.

- Vou dormir, Sirius. – avisei. – Lene, parece envolvida se é isso que quer saber.

- Obrigado, Lily. – ele me disse, quando eu já estava de pé. – E me mantenha informado sobre suas loucuras...

Acenei para ele e desci as escadas. Marlene e James ainda copiavam meu dever. Deixei meu material com eles e após receber meus desejos de boa noite, fui dormir. Quem sabe o que me esperaria no dia seguinte?

Consegui acordar cedo. Estava decidida a fazer desta quinta-feira um ótimo dia. A primeira coisa que fiz depois de tomar meu banho e vestir meu uniforme foi ir até o curujal. Precisava de uma coruja anônima para mandar a carta de _Mellany_. Depois que cumpri minha missão, fui me sentar ao lado de James e Remus para o café da manhã.

Detalhe para uma pequena observação: Frank já estava com Alice. Merlin, eles não se desgrudam! Isso é um pouco doentio.

- Eu estava mandando a carta...- disse alegremente, mesmo sabendo que somente James compreenderia.

- Não pergunte...- ele avisou a Remus divertido, enquanto eu me servia de pão.

James me devolveu o meu dever e eu o guardei em minha mochila. Os dois estavam tendo uma conversa que eu não compreendia direito. Parece que estavam combinando algo para amanhã. Tentei ser discreta e apenas saborear meu café da manhã.

Chegamos a aula de feitiços bem na hora e eu fiquei feliz de que fossemos revisar outro tópico que não os feitiços não verbais. Eu já estava saturada deles. Como vocês podem imaginar, minha atenção a aula não durou muito tempo.

**L- O que você e Remus estavam combinando para amanhã?**

**J- Não posso falar.**

**L- Por que não?**

**J- Assunto dos marotos, Lil.**

**L- Odeio vocês quatro.**

**J- Realmente não posso contar. Temos monitoria hoje?**

**L- Nós tínhamos, mas Remus vai fazer a ronda com sua dupla hoje. Ele não poderá semana que vem e então faremos a ronda segunda, quarta e quinta.**

**J- Ok.**

**L- Vai ter treino hoje?**

**J- Não.**

**L- Merlin! Que milagre!**

**J- Tenho uma detenção...**

**L- Como você conseguiu uma?**

**J- Nada de mais...**

**L- Snape...**

**J- Ele quem me provocou...**

**L- Certo. **

**J- Mellany está olhando para cá...**

**L- Eu estou vendo. Estou bastante satisfeita com a cara de decepção dela.**

**J- Eu sei que sim. **

**L- Flitwick está olhando para cá também, vamos fazer os movimentos...**

Terminamos a aula de feitiços sem nenhum grande incidente. Acho que Merlin desistiu de tentar me castigar, ele viu que não há mais jeito de me consertar. Talvez em outra vida eu consiga ser uma boa menina.

Durante todo o almoço reparei que _Hestia_ nos observava de sua mesa. Acho que ela não gosta mais de mim. O que é bom, posso pensar nela com mais ódio ainda agora. E sabem da melhor parte do almoço?

Marlene recebeu doces de casa e me deu dois! Já disse como a mãe de Lene cozinha super bem? Isso já seria o bastante para que ela fosse a minha melhor amiga.

Enfrentar dois tempos de DCAT ia ser extremamente massacrante, mas resolvi me manter ao lado de Frank, afinal, era o momento em que ele se encontrava sozinho. Após a entrega dos deveres Madame Lory resolveu nos mostrar alguns demônios que havia capturado.

Não era poções, mas era uma boa aula. O tempo passou sem que eu percebesse e logo eu estava enfrente a mesa de James, com minha mochila nas costas.

- Tome cuidado com a detenção..- falei enquanto ele terminava de guardar seus pertences. – dizem que Filch pode ser extremamente cruel...

- Lil...- ele colocou as duas mãos em meus ombros. – sabe por quantas detenções eu já passei?

- Umas mil? – ele riu e colocou a mochila nas costas. Vi que Sirius e Marlene conversavam alegremente, e ele tinha o braço sobre os ombros dela. – Vai dar tudo certo com eles, não vai?

- Vai...- James começou a andar e eu fui atrás. – Sirius parece gostar de verdade dela, e Lene é uma garota legal...

- Já planejei tudo para o casamento deles...- James gargalhou ao meu lado. – ai deles se não me chamarem para madrinha...

- Comporte-se enquanto eu estiver ausente...- ele me deu um beijo no rosto.

Serio. Como ele podia fazer essas coisas tão naturalmente? Não que eu estivesse reclamando.

- Vou tentar...- disse e subi as escadas, James seguiu em direção a sala de Filch.

Revirei os olhos quando encontrei Frank e Alice se agarrando no salão comunal. Hoje eu não estava educada o suficiente para não interrompe-los. Fui até eles e me sentei na mesinha em frente ao sofá em que eles estavam.

- Fran...- chamei...- Frank Longbottom!!

- O que foi, Lily Evans? - ele me respondeu mal humorado, finalmente largando o rosto da namorada. Alice parecia um pouco encabulada. Só um pouco.

- Você tem doces? – perguntei animada.

- Não, Lily. – ele falou impaciente.

- Sabe se James ainda tem doces? – tentei novamente.

- Se você não sabe, como eu vou saber? - que tipo de resposta era essa?

- Muito bem... pode voltar a agarrar sua namorada...- falei ranzinza e subi as escadas em direção ao dormitório masculino.

Estava vazio. Era tudo que eu queria. James não ia se importar se eu abrisse seu malão a procura de alguns doces, ia? Quero dizer, ele roubou meu porquinho, não roubou?E minha pulseira e meu livro...

Fui até a cama dele e comecei a revirar seu malão. Merlin, quanta coisa inútil ele guarda por aqui...Eu estava retirando algumas roupas para poder ver mais embaixo, quando ouvi um barulho. Parece que alguém estava subindo. Sei que não estava fazendo nada de errado, mas resolvi me esconder embaixo da cama de James.

_Só para garantir_. Lembram? Meu dia ia ser bom!

Assim que entraram no quarto reconheci as vozes. Eram Remus e Sirius conversando. Pude ouvir meu nome.

- Estou dizendo, Aluado...- ouvi Sirius sentando-se, acho que Remus fez o mesmo. – Lily me contou...

- Então, Hestia e Amus se gostam ou algo assim? – Remus perguntou. Minha vontade era a de sair de baixo da cama e matar Sirius.

- Olha Aluado...- Sirius novamente. – sei que você pensa que eu digo isto pois... ok... não vou com a cara da garota...

É isso aí Sirius! Não posso matar ele, certo?

- Acontece que se ela gostasse mesmo de você...- ele continuou. – eu daria apoio a este seu amor doentio... mas...

Calma aí! Ele estava dizendo que Remus gostava de _Hestia_? Merlin, o que há de errado com esses garotos?

- Não é doentio! – Remus parecia um pouco triste.

- Não é? – Sirius continuou. – você nunca fez questão contar para seus amigos sobre ela...- ai Merlin, acho que não devia estar aqui. – eu descobri por acaso e nem pude contar ao Pontas quando ele começou a namorá-la...

- Já disse que não me importo...- Remus disse em voz baixa. – se eles se gostassem de verdade... não me importaria... mas o Pontas nunca gostou dela de verdade, você sabe...

Graças a Merlin! O que essa _garota_ tem? Certamente Remus precisa ir para o St Mungus.

- Olha...- Sirius parecia um pouco impaciente. – esqueça o Pontas... eles terminaram... em pouco tempo a Lily vai acabar admitindo que gosta dele... – Ei! Do que ele estava falando? Merlin! – estou falando de você e acho que esta Hestia realmente não merece que você fique esperando por ela... ela gosta do Amus... – houve um silêncio e eu comecei a ficar sufocada ali embaixo da cama. Apertei meu nariz com força para que não espirrasse. – sinto muito...

- Tenho que descer... prometi a Emme que ia estudar com ela e Ania.. – Remus disse ainda com a voz baixa.

Por um momento comemorei, mas então percebi que somente Remus descera. Merlin, por quanto tempo vou ter de ficar aqui?

Ouvi mais passos e desta vez era Frank quem estava no quarto. Ele perguntou a Sirius se não tinha me visto. Com a resposta negativa, meu amigo soltou um suspiro.

_Bem feito_! Fique preocupado comigo agora, Fran. Quem mandou me ignorar? Fique com a consciência pesada, enquanto a poeira me consome aqui embaixo.

Pode ter se passado uma hora com estes dois em silencio. Eu estava começando a planejar uma desculpa para sair dali de baixo com uma cara inocente, quando ouvi a porta mais uma vez.

- Ei James! – Frank comprimentou o novo ocupante. – você viu a Lily?

- Eu estava justamente procurando por ela...- ouvi a voz de James falar, e então, congelei.

Merlin! Através do tom de voz dele eu sabia... que... ele sabia. Maldito pergaminho! Fechei meus olhos e comecei a implorar aos céus para que estivesse imaginando coisas.

- Lil? – não adiantou. Abri meus olhos e encarei James. Ele estava agachado, a cabeça de lado e um sorriso no rosto. – o que você está fazendo aí?

- Eu tenho uma boa explicação! – disse rapidamente. Em segundos, as cabeças de Frank e Sirius apareceram também.

James me puxou para fora da cama e eu soltei meu nariz ainda deitada no chão. Merlin, a minha sorte só aumentava a cada dia. Comecei a ter uma crise de espirros. Os três me encaravam, Sirius um pouco assustado, Frank e James risonhos.

Afinal, eles não sabiam o que eu havia acabado de escutar. Oh, Merlin!

- Eu só estava procurando por doces...- expliquei.

- Doces embaixo da cama? – Sirius não me compreendeu.

- Não...- falei. Ah, ele não ia me entender. – eu estava procurando por doces no malão de James, e então, resolvi dar uma olhada embaixo da cama...e taram... acabei dormindo...

- Muito convincente...- Sirius estava sendo um chato. Os outros dois pareciam estar rindo, não dava para saber.

Levantei-me e abracei James. Era a minha única saída. Percebi que James pareceu surpreso com o abraço, mas o retribuiu rapidamente.

- Mil desculpas James, eu não tinha a intenção de roubar seus doces... mas eu estava realmente necessitada...- falei alto e com falso tom choroso. Mais baixo, no entanto, acrescentei. – me leve para longe de Sirius, pelo amor de Merlin!

- Tudo bem, Lil...- James falou passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. - vamos até a cozinha conseguir alguns doces para você...

E então, deixamos Frank e Sirius lá em cima. Um sem entender nada e o outro devia estar cheio de raiva. Merlin, tudo não se passou de um acidente.

Fiquei tão feliz quando ele tirou aquela capa de sua mochila. Íamos de capa até a cozinha! Já disse o quanto eu amo esta capa? Acho que vou pedi-la emprestada de vez enquanto, quero dizer, ela ia ser de grande valia hoje, não ia?

Não vou me ater ao fato de que tive que andar bem colada a James para que a capa nos cobrisse perfeitamente. Vamos pular esta parte, certo?

Os elfos ficaram felizes em nos receber, apesar da hora. Falei em doces e logo trouxeram varias iguarias. Eu deveria freqüentar mais esta cozinha.

- E então? – James me encarava. – não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Eu estava realmente procurando por doces...- expliquei. – é verdade, não é mentira...

- Eu acredito...- ele riu. – mas por que foi parar embaixo da cama?

- Sirius e Remus entraram e eu resolvi me esconder...- sabia que não poderia contar o conteúdo da conversa deles. – não sei por que Sirius ficou tão nervoso... eu não ouvi nada demais...

- Depois eu converso com eles...- James me garantiu.

Não ia adiantar. Talvez tivesse que me esconder eternamente de Sirius. Talvez devesse me fazer de morta assim como os animais fazem com seus predadores.

Retornamos ao salão comunal e este já estava completamente vazio. Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas uma crescente vontade de abraçá-lo começou a tomar conta de mim. Eu tinha bastante clara em minha cabeça a idéia de frear meus instintos, porém...

Bom, vocês tinham que ver o olhar que James me lançou quando eu comecei a subir as escadas em direção ao meu dormitório. Foi inevitável voltar e abraçá-lo. E foi verdadeiramente bom receber de volta um abraço forte.

Eu não sei quanto tempo nosso abraço silencioso teria durado se não fosse Marlene. Ouvimos a porta acima da escada se abrir e nos viramos para vê-la.

- Ah, desculpe... eu...- Merlin! Ela estava pensando besteira. – eu estava preocupada com a Lil, ela ainda não tinha voltado e bem... mais cedo Fran falou que ela havia sumido...

- Tudo bem...- falei rapidamente soltando James. Ele hesitou um pouco, mas também o fez. – já estou subindo... – enquanto subia as escadas me virei para James. – Boa noite e obrigada....

Foi realmente difícil convencer Marlene de que aquilo fora apenas um abraço. Emmeline e Ania acordaram e pareciam concordar com Lene. Elas estavam tão saidinhas! Foi um erro tentar iniciar uma amizade com elas.

- O James... – o que eu ia dizer para elas? – bem...- eu sou babá dele, certo? Apesar de que, ele também cuida bastante de mim. – bom... ele é como um _filho_ para mim....

Deixei elas rindo e fui tomar meu banho. Ninguém neste mundo me entendia. Nem eu mesma! Fui dormir pensando na conversa que havia escutado naquele quarto.

Tomei uma decisão! Eu ia arrumar uma namorada para Remus. Ou eu faço isso, ou eu não me chamo Lily Evans!

**Nota da autora:**

**Oie gente! Gostaram deste? Odiaram? Querem matar algum personagem?**

**A Lily precisa de tratar! Rs. **

**Eu estou com um pouco de pressa, tenho 55 páginas de Infecção Urinária para ler ainda hoje. Fora psiquiatria e Ginecologia, que eu acho que desisti, rs. O que eu posso fazer se eu amo escrever esta fic? Rs.**

**Algumas perguntas que podem ser duvidas gerais. **

**Eu não sei quantos capítulos serão, só sei que a Fic terá quatro semanas. Nós já estamos na quinta feira da segunda semana. **

**Eu não conheço nenhum James( infelizmente) e nem uma **_**Hestia**_** ( apesar de odiá-la). Eu sou ciumenta como a Lily, talvez pague mico como ela, amo doce como ela, mas é só. Por exemplo, eu como peixe, há quatro anos que é o único tipo de carne que eu como, na verdade. **

**A parte que escrevi com febre, a maioria acertou, foi a que a Lily tava na enfermaria, rs. **

**Então é isso galerinha! Beijinhos infinitos no coração de todos e muito obrigada!**

**Ju**

**P.S. Quem puder deixe um comentário, sim?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Respondendo aos comentários ( Gente eu fico sem graça com elogios, rs, grata, mas sem graça. Eu absolutamente não os mereço. ) : **

**ChastityKeat**** : **Olá! Se é meu amigo? Botãozinho verde é como um irmão para mim, rs. Também acho o máximo piadas internas, rs, é mega intimo. Ela adora dizer não e ama vê-lo suplicar, rs. Eu também adoro peixe, rs. A Lily tem compulsão alimentar por doces, ela precisa se tratar, rs. O cabelo do James é TUDO, rs, em "Meu natal com Potter" a Lily o explorou bastante, mas nesta fic ele ainda está para entrar em cena. Deixe estar, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**MariaMaria6**** : **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Riu? Essa Lily é doidinha, né? Espero que continue agradando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Cathy S Black**** : **Olá! Olha é uma disputa cruel esta para o James, a com os doces, rs. Acho que a Lil seria incapaz de ficar com um só. Fico tão feliz que esteja gostando da fic, sério mesmo. A Lily é uma figura mesmo, rs, ela não para! To lotada de estudos, vou precisar mesmo de votos positivos. Você faz o que? Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!

**zihsendin**** : **Oie! Que bom que você gosta de ver a Lil irratadinha, porque ela odeia, rs. Realmente o Remus decepcionou gostando da coisa da _Hestia_. Na cabeça da Lily ele ta querendo matá-la, mas lógico que ele só quer garantir que o segredo esteja seguro nas mãos da doida da Lil. Quando você falou humanas, fiquei com medo de dizer direito, tenho probs com essa carreira já que minha família a ama, rs. Eu antes queria biologia marinha, rs. Não sei bem ao certo porque escolhi a medicina, alguns acham que eu não tenho jeito para médica, mas acho que me encontrei. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mari lP.**** : **Olá! Também estou pensando em mandar a doida para o oftalmologista, ela está completamente cega! Realmente o Remus decepcionou com o seu mal gosto, francamente onde já se viu gostar da _Hestia_? Enfim, a Lil ta trabalhando para resolver isto, rs. Eu aprendi sobre compulsão alimentar e a Lily claramente tem isso pelos doces, mas acho que a cabeça da garota já é afetada naturalmente. Verdadeiramente feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Loo Lupin**** : **Oie! Ok, você venceu, vai entrar na lista de meninas. Rs. Entenderá melhor nos próximos caps, ta? Também me influencio pelas fics, rs. Nunca gostei do Amus, nem no livro da JK, rs. Por que excluiu medicina? Rs. Eu penso em Medicina de Família. A internet da minha beta voltou, AEE! E Cara, me sinto honrada pelos elogios. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Luu : **Olá! Eu também estou precisando de um James, rs. Assim, desde de Julho estou investindo numa campanha com Deus e papai Noel, acho que um dia eles me enviam esta criatura perfeita. Afinal, eu sou uma boa menina a maior parte do tempo. A Lil ta cada dia mais doida, né? Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos.

**Layla Black : **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Realmente o Remus decepcionou no último cap, rs. Muito mal gosto, né? A Lil ta trabalhando nisso. Lily ciumenta? Que isso! Rs . Ela ta precisando de óculos, além de tratamento psiquiátrico, claro. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**A.E : **Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado!! Pois é, não dá para entender o que os homens vêem nesta _Hestia_. Como a Lil fala, ela não tem graça alguma, rs. Remus decepcionou total! Eu sou compulsiva, então, geralmente att rápido. Minha Lily precisa de um psiquiatra, mas ela é mais feliz assim, rs, doidinha. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**- mandy cullen black**** : **Oie! Fico honrada com o elogio. Eu escrevo pensando em mim, sabe? O meu ato de escrever é um pouco egoísta, eu meio que o faço para mim mesma, rs. Loucura? Você ainda não viu nada, rs. Então, esse é o tipo de enredo que eu gosto, histórias fofas e de finais felizes, rs. Pede pra eu escrever um drama? _Não sai_! Rs. De qualquer forma, mesmo não merecendo, eu agradeço o elogio. Espero que continue agradando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Kakau C.**** : ** Olá! Tadinha da Lil, todo mundo ama ela se metendo em confusão. Rs. Feliz de verdade que tenha gostado, principalmente das fofuras do meu casal lindo. A coisa que mais odeio nos filmes é quando os casais do nada ficam juntos, rs. Sou romântica? _Que isso_! Remus está claramente desprovido de bom gosto, mas a Lily vai ajudá-lo, rs. Ou quem sabe atrapalhá-lo de vez? A Lil ta precisando de um óculos e um psiquiatra, rs. Alguém tem coragem de contar isso pra ela? Se identificou? Oh! Que fofo! Esse cap não vai ser longo, : ( , sem tempo máster. Cara, eu gostava de biologia. Mas minha melhor matéria sempre foi química, claro que a bioquímica da faculdade acabou com toda minha história com a dita matéria, rs. Você pensa em fazer o que? Beijinhos infinitos.

**Cuca Malfoy**** : **Oie! Lil ta uma graça, né? Acho que de todas as Lilys que já escrevi, essa é a que me mais me cativou, rs. A s outras me davam um pouco de raiva por suas habituais lerdezas, rs. Sirius não está louco da vida, mas ela ainda não sabe. Capítulo curto pela falta de tempo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mih Brandon Cullen**** : **Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado! Ah, não fale assim do peixe, rs. Meu irmão também odeia peixe, rs. Remus realmente decepcionou com o péssimo gosto. Mas a Lil ta tentando ajudá-lo com isso. Pelo menos, tentando, né? Continuando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Gabriela Black : **Oie! Descobri que o ff não gosta do pontinho do seu nome e por isso o apagava, rs. Amei conhecer você via MSN, rs, espero que o vídeo tenha sido mega divertido. Fic terá um mês, nós estamos na sexta da segunda semana, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando. E a Lil precisa de um psiquiatra, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lika Slytherin**** : **Olá! O ff me odeia também, sempre que posto fic dá algum prob. Aff! Mas enfim, feliz que tenha lido e gostado. Ai se eu tivesse um James, eu ia o querer para uso pessoal, rs. E tudo bem, talvez não admitisse isso para o melhor amigo dele, rs. Os abraços são tudo de bom, né? Amo escrevê-los. A Lil ta cuidando do futuro feliz de Remus, rs. Coitado. Mas ela ta com pensamentos construtivistas, isso que importa, certo? Não te reconheci no twitter, vou procurar, rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Marydf Evans Cullen**** : **Oie! Espero que não tenha se atrasado para o inglês. É basicamente isso... Remus gosta de _Hestia_ que gosta de Amus, mas que namorava James. Mal gosto do Aluado, certo? Feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**lizzie b. cohen**** : **Olá! Eu também seria uma das que vive babando atrás e rindo das piadas do Sirius, rs. Completamente sem noção, eu sei. Lil obcecada? Coitada, não a interprete deste jeito. Rs. Sinceramente, ela realmente precisa de um psiquiatra, rs. Mas acho que o remédio dela tem nome e sobrenome, rs. Ow, eu gosto de peixe, rs. Meu irmão odeia. Tb to precisando de um James, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Vanessa S.**** : **Oie! Cara, você a Vanessa do need por fics? To meio enrolada com os nomes diferentes, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando, de verdade. Remus tem mal gosto, né? Mas a Lil ta ajudando ele, rs. Ou atrapalhando, quem sabe. Rs. Espero que continue agradando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**( Atenção: Capítulo pequeno condizente com apenas um dia de loucuras da Lily. Espero que compreendam minha falta de tempo. )**

**James e eu**

**Capítulo 7**

Realmente não dava para acreditar que a sexta- feira tinha chegado. Às vezes parece que o tempo voa, mas quando paro para pensar no que já aconteceu... poderia ter feito um ano desde o primeiro dia de aula.

Fui saltitante até onde James tomava seu café da manhã. Embriagada pelo meu bom humor, não vi que ele estava acompanhado. Senti meu sangue congelar quando Remus e Sirius sorriram para mim.

Será que Sirius contara para Remus? Será que agora ele compartilhava com o amigo o seu ódio? Ódio por minha pessoa, _é bom deixar claro_.

Corajosamente me sentei ao lado de James. Quero dizer, duvido que eles fossem falar alguma coisa na frente dele. _Sou muito esperta_, ahá!

- Bom dia! – exclamei no tom mais positivo que consegui.

- Bom dia, Lily.- Remus me respondeu e notei bem que ele me lançou um sorriso gentil. Obrigado Merlin, as coisas iam ficar entre eu e Sirius.

Era melhor lidar com Sirius. Quero dizer, eu sei falar a língua dele. Ou pelo menos _acho _que sei.

Sirius também me cumprimentou e James me recebeu com tapinhas em minhas costas. A boca dele estava muito ocupada devorando tudo o que ele via pela frente. Revolvi que era uma boa idéia começar a comer.

- Garotos...- disse enquanto preparava meu leite. – estou com uma ótima idéia...

Sirius parou imediatamente de comer e deixou seu olhar imóvel em mim. James se engasgou com o pão. Acho que posso dizer que sou uma garota de _impacto_.

- Eu estava querendo organizar um concurso...- falei de modo casual. Ou pelo menos tentando fingir que não havia nada por detrás de minhas intenções. – ...o que vocês acham de eleger as garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts?

Percebi que Sirius e James me estudavam. Remus, no entanto, parecia achar uma brincadeira inocente. Sorri para eles e peguei três pergaminhos em minha mochila.

- Escrevam os nomes das garotas que vocês acham mais bonitas, ok?- James continuava olhando para mim sem pegar a folha, então acrescentei de modo que só ele escutasse. – _apenas pegue_ – ele levantou uma sobrancelha - _depois_ eu te explico...

E foi a primeira coisa que tive que fazer quando chegamos a aula de Feitiços. Merlin, a maldição do pergaminho continuava. _Firme e forte_.

**J- Qual a loucura desta vez?**

**L- Vou arrumar uma namorada para o Remus.**

**J- **_**Você**_** vai arrumar uma namorada para o Remus?**

**L- Vou.**

**J- **_**Você**_**?**

**L- Isso James. Pensei que fosse mais esperto.**

**J- Por que você vai fazer isso?**

**L- Porque ele está solteiro...**

**J- Ele e vários outros caras deste castelo.**

**L- Pensei que você não ia se importar, pensei que não ia ter ciúmes de seu amigo. Ele pode dar atenção para você e para a namorada, vai por mim, Jay.**

**J- Jay?**

**L- Gosta?**

**J- Sim.**

**L- Ótimo.**

**J- Lil...**

**L- Quer falar sobre o ciúmes que sente sobre seus amigos estarem namorando e você não? Eu posso te ajudar.**

**J- Lil, eu não sou você. **

**L- Como assim?**

**J- Não tenho ciúmes até da minha sombra. Deixa de ser louca e me explica isso de você arranjar uma namorada para meu amigo. **

**L- Merlin, eu só estou tentando ser uma boa menina. Vou ver quais as garotas interessam ao Remus e depois seleciono a melhor.**

**J- Por que eu e Sirius também ganhamos pergaminhos?**

**L- Ora... vocês tem que incentivá-lo... eu vou dar um papel a Frank também.. Remus não pode achar que é o único cara do sétimo ano que está participando da brincadeira...**

**J- Lil... não acha que **_**ele **_**deveria escolher as namoradas?**

**L- Ele pode não ter um bom gosto.**

**J- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o que você escutou ontem, certo?**

**L- Merlin, Jay! É só uma boa ação. Não se preocupe...**

**J- Vou tentar... mas a cada dia me convenço mais sobre minha teoria.**

**L- Que teoria?**

**J- Que é melhor não deixar você e sua cabeça sozinhas por muito tempo.**

**L- Gostei da sua teoria... não me deixe sozinha com **_**Sirius**_**.**

**J- Adianta se eu perguntar o porquê?**

**L- Não. Mas saiba que é um caso de vida ou morte, e tenho certeza que você não vai querer ser o responsável por minha morte, certo?**

**J- E depois é você quem é a minha babá...**

**L- Seja bonzinho e não reclame.**

**J- Não estou reclamando.**

**L- Vamos aos movimentos então.**

A aula terminou sem eu ao menos saber o motivo de ter de girar minha varinha. Sei que estava jogando minha vida acadêmica no lixo, contudo, apesar de saber que isso não era bom, não conseguia evitar. Depois teria que estudar feitiços.

James fez como o prometido e acompanhou eu e Marlene até as estufas. Lene não entendeu o porquê de não podermos andar sozinhas como sempre o fazíamos, mas aceitou bem. Viemos conversando sobre como o tempo estava quente para setembro.

Um belo tema para uma conversa! Eu estava precisando tanto de umas conversas _normais_!

A aula de Herbologia foi ainda mais desastrosa. Eu consegui sujar todo o meu uniforme com a gosma de uma das plantas. Eu sei, estava completamente nojenta.

Ao invés de almoçar como os demais alunos, subi para meu dormitório e fui tomar um banho. Deixei meu guarda-costas sentado no primeiro degrau da escada, um pouco a contra-gosto. James reclamava _demais_!

- Finalmente! – ouvi James falar enquanto se levantava. – vamos fazer com que essa reunião seja rápida... estou morrendo de fome...

- Algum plano para que os prolixos se calem? – indaguei ainda alguns degraus acima. – Não vou te denunciar se uma bomba de bosta cair acidentalmente na sala de reunião...

- Você está mesmo falando sério...- os olhos dele brilhavam. Às vezes James parecia realmente uma criancinha.

- Claro que não, James. – ri. Ele, um pouco irritado, puxou meu braço para que andássemos logo. – Apesar de te denunciar, eu ia gostar bastante, é claro...

- Então amanhã vou comprar bombas de bosta...- ele me informou, ainda carrancudo. – Sirius acabou com as últimas...

Chegamos ao nosso querido grupo de auto-ajuda. Acho que eu deveria ser a última pessoa a fazer piada desta reunião, já que há quem diga que eu sou a _chefe_. Contudo, é realmente inútil tudo o que fazemos aqui.

James propôs que ele fosse o primeiro a fazer o relatório da semana e, então, buscaria alguma comida para todos. Apesar de todos terem acabado de almoçar, pareciam incapazes de discordar de algo que James propusesse. Era incrível o carisma do garoto.

Talvez eu devesse mandar James ao gabinete de Dumbledore propor anarquia. Quero dizer, isso se eu não gostasse tanto de mandar.

Fiz o meu relato, de teor insignificante, já que eu só fizera uma ronda esta semana. O fato de Sirius ter estado presente nela, diminuiu em muito os meus detentos. Olhei satisfeita para meu pergaminho quase em branco e comecei a fazer alguns desenhos nele.

Em pouco tempo, James chegou com a comida e surpreendentemente alguns copos de cerveja amanteigada. Juro que nossa chata reunião de auto-ajuda, ficou parecida com uma festa. E, Merlin, os prolixos se calaram!

Ok. Foi um exagero. Não parecia uma festa, e sim uma daquelas reuniões de Slug. Quero dizer, não tínhamos música. E os prolixos ainda falavam, mas não com minha pessoa. _E isso fazia toda a diferença_.

- Os elfos mandaram especialmente para você...- James me trouxe uma tortinha de abóbora e eu tomei da mão dele.

- Eu _amo_ aqueles elfos! – admiti enquanto cheirava minha linda tortinha de abóbora. – poderia me casar com um deles... se eles fossem mais altos, talvez...

James riu, ele tinha uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada em mãos. Chegou mais perto de mim, nós estávamos no canto da sala, longe dos outros monitores.

- Está vendo? – ele apontou para um grupo de três prolixos. Aqueles que acham realmente necessário contar os hábitos alimentares de seus detentos. - parecem até gente normal....

- Poderíamos fazer isto mais vezes...- eu disse sonhadoramente.

- Se você quiser...- ele deu de ombros.

- Poderíamos propor uma anarquia ditatorial a Dumbledore? – indaguei me apoiando em seu ombro.

- E você seria a ditadora de tal absurdo? – ele me perguntou sério passando o braço livre pela minha cintura. Nós ainda estávamos lado a lado, observando o sucesso de nossa reunião.

- _Claro_...- me virei para encará-lo sorridente. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Se você quiser assim... – ele disse mais uma vez.

- Gostei disso...- falei e ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas como se dissesse que sabia que sim.

Temos que fazer uma pausa aqui. Sabe aquilo de estar com a gravata desfeita dando um ar casual e charmoso? Preciso dizer que era assim que a gravata do uniforme de James se encontrava. Sinceramente, se não fosse por meu salvador e herói Remus Lupin, não sei o que eu teria feito. Ou pior, acho que sei _sim_.

_Merlin_! Estou pirando!

- Cada dia o orgulho de tê-los como monitores chefe aumenta...- Remus veio até nós, também com uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada. Soltei o ombro de James, voltando para minha dura realidade. Ele, no entanto, continuou me mantendo próxima, segurando minha cintura.

- Muito obrigado, Aluado. – James falou sinceramente.

- Não há nada demais em se fazer uma confraternização amigável... – disse começando a comer minha tortinha. – comida não faz mal a ninguém...

- Não estou reclamando, Lily...- Remus disse risonho e então se voltou para James. – já disse para ela que vou visitar uma tia esta semana?

- Não disse! – falei decepcionada. Afinal, eu queria mesmo arrumar uma namorada para ele. – você precisa ir mesmo?

- A tia dele está muito doente, Lil...- foi o que James me falou.

Quando a comida finalmente terminou, os monitores começaram a ir embora. James teria treino e eu decidi que ia me encontrar com Frank. Precisava entregar o pergaminho dele.

- Por que o milagre? – perguntei a Fran quando o encontrei junto a janela do salão comunal.

- Que milagre? – ele não olhou para mim, continuou a observar o jardim lá embaixo.

- Ora... o de você estar completamente disponível para conversar com sua amiga...- ele me encarou de forma maldosa. – ah, Fran, você tem de admitir que não desgruda de Alice...

- Eu pelo menos a namoro... – ele me respondeu sem mal humor, agora sim me encarando.

- Agora eu não entendi...- reclamei.

- Você e James vivem grudados... - Ah! Isso!

- Sem comparações, Fran...- reclamei, enquanto tirava um pergaminho de minha mochila. – escreva aqui o nome das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts?

Ele olhou para mim durante um minuto, pegou o papel, o guardou no bolso e voltou a olhar para os jardins. Era bom lidar com gente que me achava normal.

- Vou para meu dormitório...- expliquei a ele. – estou evitando falar com Sirius...

- Por causa da _coisa_ de ontem? – ele voltou a me olhar. Eu assenti e ele meneou a cabeça.

Porém, antes que ele começasse a fazer perguntas ou a me dar conselhos, resolvi subir as escadas. Emmeline e Ania estavam no dormitório, pareciam ter acabado de trocar o uniforme por roupa normal. Pedi que elas me emprestassem um de seus livros de transfigurações e elas me atenderam prontamente.

- O que aconteceu com o seu livro? – Emmeline me perguntou, enquanto eu pegava o livro de Ania.

- Fui assaltada! – elas tamparam a boca aberta com a mão. – James não quer me devolver...

E elas trocaram risinhos. _Ai Merlin_!

Depois que as duas me deixaram sozinhas, consegui me concentrar em fazer meus deveres. A tarde rendeu, eu coloquei todas as matérias em dia. Incluindo feitiços. Estava livre para meu final de semana.

Sem saber se Sirius já voltara do treino ou se James já estava no salão comunal, resolvi permanecer no dormitório. Sem nada para fazer, resolvi escrever para minha mãe. Afinal, se tinha alguém que me amava era ela. Ou pelo menos ela deixava que eu pensasse assim.

**Oi Mãe!**

**Sei que prometi escrever na primeira semana, mas realmente minha vida tem andado agitada. A coisa de ser monitora chefe, realmente me ocupa bastante. Enfim, estou escrevendo para dizer que estou bem.**

**Como estão todos aí? Mande beijos para meu pai e fique longe de Petúnia até que esse casamento esteja pronto.**

**Com amor,**

**Lily**

Não me parecia uma carta verdadeira, mas era uma mentira sincera. Vocês não queriam que eu dissesse para a única pessoa no mundo que me ama incondicionalmente que eu ando fazendo acordos na calada noite por aí, certo? Era melhor poupá-la de minha doce realidade. Fora que eu não tenho certeza de que o amor dela seja tão _incondicional _assim...

Será que a mãe de Voldemort o ama? Se é que ele tem uma. Já me disseram que ele é órfão... mas não sei se acredito.

Foi quando eu me joguei em minha cama desanimada que ouvi passos. Pelo menos, em meu dormitório eu estava a salva de Sirius. Mas não de minha melhor amiga.

- Como foi o treino, Lene? – perguntei ainda deitada.

- James acha que estamos melhorando...- ela relatou se sentando em minha cama. - foi bom...

- Ele está lá embaixo? – sentei-me animada.

- Deus! – Marlene fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. – sim, ele está e pediu para que eu viesse aqui te chamar...

- Então vamos descer? – disse ainda mais animada.

- Eu queria falar com você...- ela disse baixinho. – temos tido tão pouco tempo juntas ultimamente...

- pode falar... – falei murchando um pouco.

- Eu estou um pouco nervosa...- ela me falou rápido demais.

- Por quê? – perguntei confusa.

- Com o passeio de Hogsmead...- ai Merlin, eu tinha me esquecido. _Era amanhã_!

- Não tem porque ficar nervosa, Lene...- falei alegremente. – sei que Sirius pode assustar...- _eu que o diga_- mas ele gosta de você.

- Como você sabe? – ela me questionou, seus olhos procurando a verdade nos meus.

- Ele se senta com você todos os dias...- por que mesmo eu ainda ajudava Sirius? Ele certamente queria me matar. – fala de forma educada com você....

_Bom, ele é o Sirius_. Quando ele fala de forma educada quer dizer alguma coisa.

- Ele te disse alguma coisa? – ela me indagou. – James te disse?

- Mais ou menos, Lene. – disse em tom importante. – mas não posso contar...

Ela me analisou durante alguns minutos. Como eu me mantive firme, ela fez aquilo.

- Eu entendo...- ela disse lentamente. – não vou poder contar o que James e eu conversamos sobre _você_.

Isso era tão injusto. E ela diz que é minha amiga. _A melhor_.

- James me disse que Sirius daria um bom namorado...- falei rapidamente. O desespero tomando conta de mim. – um bom namorado para você, não para _mim_ ou para _ele_, claro.

Sirius já queria me matar mesmo. Só estava lhe dando mais motivos.

- Você vai traduzir isso para mim? – ela parecia confusa.

- Isso quer dizer que James acha que ele gosta de você. – falei abruptamente. – _agora me conte_...

- Mas por que você quer saber? – ela começou com aquele risinho dela. – você não gosta dele, certo?

- Eu não quero saber...- falei perdendo o pouco de paciência que ainda possuía. – eu _necessito_ saber...

- Não posso contar, Lil. – ela continuou sorridente. – vamos descer? Ele está te esperando lá embaixo.

- Vá você...- falei carrancuda. – vou dormir cedo hoje...

Depois de insistir um pouco mais, minha amiga saiu do dormitório me deixando sozinha. Troquei de roupa e vesti meu pijama. Já estava pronta para dormir quando a primeira coruja chegou.

**Você viu minha babá por aí? Fui completamente abandonado por ela.**

Foi mesmo. Não mandei ficar de segredinhos com a minha amiga.

**Não vi. Acho que ela tirou o dia de férias. **

Sei que parece infantil. Mas não estou ligando.

**Mandaram uma carta para minha babá, será que você poderia entregar para ela?**

Abri o outro pergaminho.

**Babá de James,**

**Sei que ele está ocupado, mas não me importo de tê-lo por pouco tempo. **

**Mellany**

Que petulância! Como ela pode ter ousado!

**Odeio esta **_**Mellany**_**. Amanhã vamos comprar um presentinho para ela...**

Bombas de bosta! Ou algo parecido!

**Lil, você já vai realmente dormir ? **

As pessoas costumam achar que eu sou uma bela mentirosa. Merlin, eu estava de pijamas.

**Vou. Até amanhã, Jay.**

Foi o tempo de eu me deitar e ajeitar o travesseiro para a outra carta chegar.

**Boa noite. Amanhã te espero na sala comunal. Eu sinto sua falta, Lil. **

Ai Merlin! Eu estava tão bem! Por que ele tem que ser assim?

**Nota da autora:**

**Gente ta pequeno porque eu estou sem tempo nenhum, então, ou eu postava um cap pequeno, ou só postava semana que vem. Espero que gostem.**

**Eu e mais algumas meninas de minha sala estamos fazendo um projeto de pesquisa numa comunidade. Nós fomos visitá-la e tal. Na última reunião todas as meninas falaram que era impossível fazer o trabalho na referida comunidade, porque esta era demasiadamente longe. **

**Eu moro há 10 minutos desta comunidade.**

**Ou seja, estou num semestre verdadeiramente complicado e gasto horas me deslocando de um lado para o outro. Espero que compreendam minha falta de tempo e me perdoem pelo capítulo pequeno.**

**Capítulo que vem... Passeio a Hogsmead!**

**Beijinhos infinitos em todos e muito obrigada!**

**Ju**

**P.S. Quem puder me deixe um review!**

**P.P.S. Mega feliz de ter minha beta novamente!**

N/B: Oi gente!!!

voltei!!!

adorei poder voltar a betar essa super fic!

a Juh arrasa sempre, não é meninas?

ela é Mara!!

vocês também são!!!

enfim, adorei voltar, adorei betar...

BJs e Bjs... não se esqueçam das reviews ok?

MFF


	8. Chapter 8

**Respondendo aos comentários: **

**Kelly Mright : **Olá!Espero que eu não tenha demorado demais, rs. O James é tipo meu ideal de cara perfeito, rs. Eu to precisando tanto de um Jay em minha vida, rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Vanessa S.**** : **Oie! Geralmente eu posto nos fins de semanas, que é quando me resta algum tempo, rs. Tão feliz que esteja gostando. Essas listas para a namorada de Remus ainda vai dar o que falar. Rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mih Brandon Cullen**** : **Olá! Puxa, eu não sabia que era seu niver. Feliz aniversário! Mesmo que atrasado! Se divertiu bastante? Espero que sim. A Lil também ficou morta de curiosidade para saber o que o Jay falou para a Lene, rs. Mellany terá seu troco, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**ChastityKeat**** : **Oie! Não fique triste comigo, por favor. Esse também é um cap miúdo, mas é que eu to realmente sem tempo. Perdão! Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**bhattatah**** : **Olá! Que bom que entende!! Ah, eu não escrevo mais no papel, rs. Sabe, quando eu fazia isso, eu mudava tudo quando digitava, aí agora eu só digito. Se até a Barbie se digitalizou, quem sou eu para ir contra a este mundo digital? Rs. Adorei sua fic. Feliz que goste de minha Lily, eu me amarro em escrever com ela, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Layla Black : **Oie! Feliz que esteja gostando! Cara, deixa que a Lil não dorme em serviço, ela vai arranjar o amor da vida do Remus ( antes da Tonks, claro) para ele. Colocar a Mellany no lugar? Como disse a Lil não dorme no ponto, rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**- mandy cullen black**** : **Olá! Escrever é o meu lazer predileto, rs. Obrigada por entender. James e Lily são lindos, né? Sou completamente apaixonada por eles desde o quinto livro e da primeira fic que li ( Essência Feminina da Silverghost). Amo demais! Ah, poxa você deveria deixar de ser boba e contar para a sua experiência própria que a ama, rs. Ou já disse e antes ficaram que nem Jay e Lil? Sou a curiosidade em pessoa, rs. Espero que goste desse. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Cathy S Black**** : **Oie! A Lil também ficou curiosa, ela poderia matar um, rs. Fotografia? Deve ser tão legal! Adoro artistas! Rs. Apesar de não ter dom para arte alguma, rs. Obrigada pelas palavras quanto a medicina, rs, sempre falo que serei médica por teimosia e não por destino. Rs. Ah, e espero que goste deste capítulo! Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**Cuca Malfoy**** : **Olá! Eu diria que o James não é tapado, rs. Mas é apenas a minha visão, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando, espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mrs LilyGirl**** : **Oie! Cara, ainda não acredito que está aqui, rs. Ok, parei com isso. A Lil ainda não vai partir para a violência corporal, rs, mas está tomando atitudes quanto a esta Mellany. Tão feliz que goste da fic!! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Marydf Evans Cullen**** : **Olá! Acho que todos entramos num consenso de que a Lene foi má no cap anterior, rs. Feliz de verdade que esteja gostando e rindo com a minha nada louca Lil. Rs. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**lizzie b. cohen**** : **Oie! Você postou fic nova , né? Quero lê-la, espero que me reste tempo ainda hoje – já que desisti de estudar por hora, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando! Particularmente eu acho que o Jay continua mega fofo neste cap também, rs. Mas eu sou apaixonada por ele ( não conte para a Lil), então pode não valer, rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mari lP.**: Olá! Tão feliz que esteja gostando! Não se preocupe com a Mellany, a Lil ta cuidando do destino dela, rs. Brigada pelo desejo de Boa sorte, eu estou realmente necessitada, rs. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**Kakau C.**** : **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado!! Sobre o que eles andaram conversando? A Lene e o Jay? Sim, tem a ver. Rs. Eu acho que não se erra tentando fazer bem, certo? Rs. Que mal há em se arrumar uma namorada para um cara que não sabe afzer boas escolhas? Deu para ver que eu defendo bem meus personagens, certo? Rs. Não temos pergaminhos nesse cap, rs, afinal eles estão em Hogsmead, loucos, mas não tanto. Se o James mexe com a Lily? Faz quase um Milk-shake, rs. Ignore a boba aqui, rs. Quer medicina?Eba! Faz bem em tirar um ano antes. Eu faço medicina! To no nono período na federal aqui do Rio ( Fundão, para os íntimos, rs. ) . Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lika Slytherin**** : **Olá! Eu também não agüentaria e já estaria colada no James, até durante os treinos de quadribol. Mas as cabeças ruivas são diferentes, certo? Eu fico tão feliz que possa de alguma forma fazer vocês rirem, rs. Eu to precisando de muita, muita, sorte, obrigada! Jay é a coisa mais fofa da Juju, né? Que a Lil não nos ouça, claro, rs. Beijos? Beijos no rosto serve?rs. Quase no entro no Twitter tb, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Loo Lupin**** : **Oie! Lógico que vou colocar você, Loo. Você vai entrar na lista da Lil, não vai ser a namorada do Remus, mas vai ter certo destaque, ok? Acho que você aparece no próximo capítulo!! Olha você deveria escrever fics, e postá-las, rs. Tem uma grande imaginação, coordenando suas idéias direitinho, certeza que sairão histórias maravilhosas, eu as leria com certeza. Quanto as minhas respostas, não é o tamanho delas que fala o quanto eu gosto mais de uma ou de outra, primeiro que eu amo todas as reviews, e segundo que eu só posso responder algumas perguntas, rs. Suas reviews são hilárias, eu adoro recebê-las. VocÊ conhece uma _Hestiazinha_? Merlin, a proteja, você e a tal _Hestia_, rs. Não vai ter nada de ruim não, não que eu saiba, rs. Eu não conheço McFly, é uma febre aqui no mundo ff, né? Seu review ficou enorme, amo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

** Gabriela Black : **Olá! Ah, eu também adorei falar com vc no MSN, mas cara to sem tempo. Semana que vem as coisas melhoram. Obrigada por deixar eu no grupo das Vips, rs, eu não tenho grupos no meu, rs. Definiu bem a bobona da Lil, rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**( Não sei se eu gostei deste capítulo, rs. De qualquer forma, o passeio a Hogsmead será ainda comentado no capítulo que vem. Desculpem, novamente, pelo tamanho do cap. _Apenas o sábado de Lily._****)**

**James e eu**

**Capítulo 8**

Conseguir dormir de fato foi difícil, mas quando o fiz, o sono fluiu fácilmente. Não tive sonhos, nem pesadelos. Apenas dormi e por _muitas_ horas seguidas.

Acordar é sempre uma hora meio delicada. Quero dizer, você sempre fica na cama pensando nos prós e nos contras de se levantar. É como se a cada dia você travasse uma grande batalha com seu corpo. Alguém realmente tem certeza que a Bela Adormecida ficou feliz quando o príncipe veio acordá-la? Um grande dilema, _eu sei_.

De qualquer modo, deve ser melhor acordar com um beijo de um cara que canta e usa armaduras do que com os gritos de sua amiga.

Nunca vi Marlene tão nervosa com um encontro. Merlin, eu vou matar o Sirius. A culpa é _sempre_ dele, afinal.

Sentei-me na cama de Emmeline, já que ela e Ania também acabaram por acordar. Lene vestia algumas roupas e então, perguntava se nós gostávamos ou não. Fiquei feliz que as outras duas integrantes do quarto falassem conosco, elas estavam sendo bem úteis.

Não olhem assim para mim. Eu havia acabado de acordar. Uma mini saia verde estampada com um lindo casaco de lã rosa pareciam perfeitos ao meu ver. _Merlin_, sou apenas uma pobre menina bruxa e ruiva.

Depois que Marlene desceu com seu lindo vestido azul(ou talvez fosse branco), olhei para a minha cama sonhadoramente e então fui escolher a minha roupa. Ania e Emmeline ainda iam tomar banho, eu não estava com pressa. Enquanto todos se divertiam, eu e James teríamos que ficar de olho nos menores delinqüentes que habitam este castelo.

Sabendo que havia perdido o café, desci as escadas em meu vestido rosa ( a roupa mais confortável para esses dias quentes- alguém teria de avisar a Merlin que já estávamos em Setembro). Quando o avistei, sentado no sofá do canto, lendo uma daquelas revistas de quadribol, fui incapaz de frear um sorriso.

- James...- eu fui até ele e me sentei ao seu lado tentando ler a revista da qual ele finalmente tirou os olhos.

- Bom dia, Lil's. – ele sorriu. – você demorou demais.

- Acordar, às vezes...- expliquei. – pode ser uma decisão difícil.

Ele riu e beijou o meu rosto. É assim mesmo. _Beijou_ o meu rosto. Merlin, começamos cedo hoje.

- É melhor irmos...- disse me erguendo e estendendo a mão para que ele levantasse também. James assim o fez. – não vai dar tempo de tomar café...

- Podemos comer por lá...- ele me falou enquanto caminhávamos.

- Dedos de mel! – exclamei mais feliz do que nunca. Merlin, eu amo esta loja.

Fomos até Hogsmead enumerando todos os doces que eu compraria quando chegasse na já mencionada loja. É isso que eu chamo de gastar bem meus galeões. Doces são úteis!

- qual o nome daquela bala mesmo? – perguntei a James sem notar que já estávamos em frente ao bar de Rosmerta.

Ele me cutucou e me apontou uma mesa ao canto. Lá estavam Sirius e Marlene. Era tão cedo para cerveja amanteigada, e estava quente. Esqueci minha morte iminente nas mãos de Sirius e me aproximei.

- Você vai ficar espionando eles assim? – James me perguntou risonho.

- Não foi isso que McGonagall nos pediu? – me virei para encarar sua confusão. – Ela pediu para que tomássemos conta dos alunos... Sirius é um maroto, é completamente justificável...

- Se você quer espioná-los...- James me puxou para longe. – então vamos fazer da maneira certa...

Ele esperou até que ninguém estivesse olhando e pegou a capa em um de seus bolsos ( certamente, magicamente ampliados). Meus olhos brilhavam enquanto ele nos cobria de forma que ficássemos invisíveis.

Nos sentamos no muro que fica enfrente ao bar de Rosmerta, ali a visão de Sirius e Marlene era perfeita. Exceto por uma pilastra que obstruía minha visão quando eles chegavam mais para o meio da mesa. Aquilo era _tão_ emocionante...

- parece um filme....- murmurei para James que obviamente não me entendeu e eu fiz questão de não explicar.

Eu não podia perder tempo, estava vendo Marlene e Sirius conversarem. E tudo bem, era como estar num cinema mudo, mas quem liga? Como James parecia um pouco entediado após dez minutos, comecei a fazer pequenas dublagens das possíveis falas de nossos amigos.

- Aposto como ela está mencionando que adora a cor dos olhos dele...- falei para James que me olhava com descrença. – eu vejo isso na expressão corporal...

- E o que ele está falando agora? – ele me perguntou divertido.

- Sirius está declarando todo o seu imenso amor por Lene...- James começou a rir ao meu lado...- o que foi? Sei que os homens tem algum tipo de problema para mencionar a palavra amor, antes do beijo e tudo mais... mas eu estou bem convencida de que Sirius seja capaz disto...

- Você realmente acredita nisso? – os olhos dele brilhavam de tanta diversão.

- Ok...- falei mal humorada. – talvez Sirius esteja apenas dizendo que está com fome...

-Se ele está, eu não sei...- ele me disse depois de rir novamente de minha pobre pessoa. – agora, eu.... estou morto de fome...

- Fica caladinho, Jay. – pedi educadamente. – Logo, logo poderemos comer...

- Posso saber o que estamos esperando? – ele começou a me aporrinhar. _Merlin_, como ele reclamava.

- O beijo! – expliquei tentando mostrar o quanto isso era importante em minha entonação.

- Eu estou com muita fome, Lil... – ele reclamou novamente.

- Eu estou do seu lado...- passei meu braço pelo dele em sinal de apoio. – você vai superar isto...

- Pode demorar horas para acontecer um beijo...- James continuou em seu tom de suplica. – eles podem até mesmo não se beijarem hoje.

Tirei meu braço do dele e o olhei zangada.

- Se você continuar pessimista deste jeito...- falei ranzinza. – vai acabar exalando energias negativas...- cruzei meus braços. – e a culpa vai ser sua...

Ele me olhou com uma expressão de confusão e descrença, depois pegou o meu braço e passou pelo dele novamente. E então, foi a minha vez de o olhar confusa.

- Se vou passar fome...- ele explicou com o seu melhor rosto de pobre coitado. Merlin, ele fazia isso _tão_ _bem_. – eu preciso de apoio...

Hipnotizada pela figura ao meu lado demorei a retornar minha atenção ao casal a nossa frente. Quando finalmente o fiz, eu podia jurar pelos olhares que ambos estavam prestes a se beijar. Apertei o braço de James para avisá-lo.

- Olhe... eles vão se beijar... veja Sirius está se inclinando e ...- eu não podia acreditar na minha sorte. – Merlin, eu vou matar o Frank!

James tentava me encarar sério, mas eu já decifrara o sorriso de seus olhos. Ele nunca me enganou. Tirei a capa de cima de nós dois, sem cerimônia e o puxei para a Dedos de mel. Eu _necessitava_ de doces.

Eu sei que Frank é desmiolado. Pelo menos emocionalmente. Mas era dever de Alice explicar ao meu amigo que é muito inconveniente interromper encontros. Talvez eu devesse poupar a vida de meu amigo e matar a sua namorada que não sabe dar bons conselhos.

Fomos parados no caminho por um dos batedores da Grifinória. Se não me engano o cara que jogou o balaço sobre mim em minha quase morte. Parece que ele é apaixonado pelo James, ou algo assim, estava começando a encará-lo de forma pouco educada, enquanto ele mencionava algo sobre o treino, quando de repente nada mais importava.

A visão da Dedos de Mel esplendorosa se formou bem diante de meus olhos. Eu quase choro de emoção cada a vez que entro nesta loja, é como se estivesse novamente no terceiro ano. Deixei James e seu batedor sem pensar duas vezes e fui de encontro aos doces.

Toneladas de doces. Eu poderia passar a minha vida ali, desistir de ser auror e me dedicar a manufatura dessas especiarias tão magníficas e cheias de açúcar. Se eu soubesse _mesmo_ cozinhar, seria exatamente isso o que eu faria.

Todo esse meu esforço, mesmo que em vão, para ser uma menina boa, tem a ver com os doces. Quero dizer, dizem que se formos boas o suficiente iremos para o paraíso e bem, a Dedos de Mel é a minha idéia de Jardim do Éden. Só que lá nós não precisaríamos pagar pelos doces...

De qualquer forma ainda tenho uma esperança. Não a de ser uma boa menina, mas a de que o tal caldeirão do inferno de que tanto falam, esteja cheio de calda de chocolate.

Falando em chocolate... Merlin, eu precisava tanto fazer essas compras!

Não sei quanto tempo eu passei ali perdida entre pensamentos felizes e todos aqueles doces. Acho que talvez tenham sido horas, pela quantidade de doces que tinha em minha cesta. De qualquer modo, James chegou interrompendo minhas compras.

- Você sabe cozinhar? – perguntei a ele assim que o vi.

- Por que o interesse? – ele tirava alguns doces de minha cesta para ver de perto. – Está pensando em me levar para sua casa ?

- Pode ser, você daria um ótimo elfo doméstico...- James riu com gosto.

- Isso é um pedido de casamento? – Merlin ele gravava _tudo_ o que eu dizia para depois usar contra mim?

- Na verdade...- falei revirando os olhos. – estava pensando em abrir uma loja dessas...só que não sei cozinhar...

- Não daria certo. – ele falou sério, enquanto começou a encher a sua própria cesta.

- Por quê? – fui atrás dele. – Jay, é serio...eu posso fazer isso... e aí não teria mais que acordar cedo...

- Lil...- ele se virou para me encarar. – você comeria os doces antes de vendê-los...- eu abri e fechei a boca. Estava sem argumentos. – vamos...- ele pegou minha cesta. – vamos para o caixa pagar por isso aqui... - ele falou com uma sombra de sorriso vagando por seus lábios.

Tentei explicar para James que eu não iria comprar aquilo tudo. Quero dizer, não é como se eu não quisesse, mas eu não podia. Eu tinha meu ritual, enchia minha cesta e depois passava horas escolhendo quais doces eu poderia não levar. Meus pais nunca me davam galeões o suficiente para a quantidade de doces que meu organismo desejava.

Se eu reclamasse? Minha mãe me mandaria um de seus bolos. E sabe, eu amo minha mãe, mas ela não sabe fazer doces como os da Dedos de mel.

James se fez de surdo e pagou com seus próprios galeões os meus doces e depois pagou pelos dele também. Sei que eu não deveria aceitar, contudo, não pude evitar!

Não me olhe assim! _São doces_!

Nos sentamos no mesmo muro de antes, agora sem a capa. Sirius e Marlene já não estavam por lá e eu realmente já tinha desistido deles. Quero dizer, eu tinha doces para comer e um James para admirar.

Não me entenda mal. Eu gosto do James vestido de uniforme. E tem a coisa da gravata e tal. Entretanto, eu amo o James de calça jeans. É inexplicável como ele fica simplesmente perfeito nelas.

E, Merlin, ele me deu _doces_! Eu precisava mesmo de proteção!

Terminamos de comer e fomos circular pela cidade, afinal, este era o nosso dever. Sei que é feio fazer piada dos outros, mas é exatamente desta forma que ocupamos nosso tempo. Os infratores resolveram se comportar hoje, graças a Merlin.

O passeio já estava terminando quando entramos na Zonko's. Falei para James que precisava de algo realmente bom, ele me olhou curioso e começou a fazer as compras dele. Fui até uma prateleira onde havia um vidrinho que parecia de perfume.

- A pessoa fica com um cheiro horrível e só ela não é capaz de sentir...- James me explicou. – dura três dias...

- é exatamente disto que eu estava precisando...- peguei meu vidrinho e o levei ao caixa.

James saiu de lá com duas sacolas. Acho que este era o tipo de paraíso dele.

As pessoas começavam a voltar para Hogsmead quando chegamos aos correios. Comprei um pergaminho e peguei uma pena emprestada, James atrás de mim, lendo por cima de meu ombro.

**Querida Mellany,**

**Queira me desculpar. Não sabia que a senhorita era tão caridosa a ponto de só querer o que sobra do James depois de tantas horas extenuantes como monitor- chefe e capitão do time de Quadribol. Aceite este agrado como um pedido de desculpas.**

**Babá de James. **

Ouvi James rindo, mas enquanto embrulhava o vidro de perfume e entregava para o balconista, escutei um ruído que me dava arrepios. O que _Héstia_ estava fazendo ali? E por que _ela_ estava com uma mão no braço de James?

- Não estou interrompendo nada, estou? – _ela_ perguntou e eu quase me joguei sobre a _criatura_. Porque _ela_ obviamente estava interrompendo o meu dia feliz.

- Não, não está...- James respondeu educadamente. – eu e Lily fomos encarregados de tomar conta dos alunos...

Olhei para _ela_ com raiva, mas a _criatura_ apenas sorriu para James. Tirou a mão de seu braço e disse algo como " saudades" dando dois beijos em seu rosto. Depois de acenar para mim, saiu dos correios.

- Onde você vai? – James me puxou pelo braço me contendo na entrada dos correios.

Minha idéia era voltar a Zonko's e comprar mais um vidrinho. Vocês sabem para quem, _não sabem_?

Ao invés de dizer isto, apenas respirei profundamente. A nossa frente eu via um casal caminhando e trocando alguns beijos. _Merlin_, eram Sirius e Marlene! Apontei eles para James com felicidade.

Estava a ponto de pular em sinal de comemoração. Mesmo sabendo que o futuro marido de minha melhor amiga quer me ver morta. Quero dizer, talvez morrer não seja assim tão mal se minhas opções forem a Dedos de Mel ou um caldeirão de chocolate.

- Vamos...- eu puxei James para que acompanhássemos os alunos em sua volta ao castelo. Contudo, ele se manteve firme.

- Vamos ficar mais um pouco...- ele pediu. – tomar um sorvete... depois nós vamos...

- Filch não vai nos deixar entrar...- falei automaticamente.

- Passagem secreta...- ele explicou.

Olhei para ele em análise. Sorvete me parecia uma boa idéia, ganhar uma detenção uma má idéia.

- A passagem é na Dedos de Mel...- dava para acreditar que ele jogava tão _sujo_?

Não tive escolha a não ser me sentar com James no Três Vassouras. Rosmerta nos trouxe duas super taças de sorvete e eu quase me esqueci da existência de pessoas como _Héstia_. James ouviu atentamente todos os meus planos em relação ao casamento de Lene e Sirius.

Ele pareceu gostar bastante. Ou pelo menos é isso que dá para pensar de uma pessoa que ri de tudo o que eu falo.

- E sobre a namorada de Remus? – ele me argüiu.

- Acho que vou fazer minha própria lista de meninas...- expliquei para James. - foi uma péssima hora para a tia dele adoecer...- James colocou uma colher grande de sorvete na boca. - vou precisar da sua ajuda e da de Frank...

- Minha ajuda para que? – ele quis saber.

- Amanhã de tarde...- eu expliquei por alto. – preciso de opinião masculina sobre as meninas...

- É melhor eu ficar por perto para você não cometer nenhuma loucura...- revirei os olhos para ele. Já havíamos pedido a conta. – É sério, Lil, não me surpreenderia se você desse uma poção do amor para que McGonagall se apaixonasse pelo meu amigo!

Até que não é má idéia! Mas acho que o pobre Remus precisa de alguém mais _sorridente_.

Estávamos saindo do Três Vassouras, o céu já estava escuro, e eu paralisei na porta quando vi a chuva lá fora. James olhou de mim para a chuva e depois sorriu. Com tanto calor, eu deveria imaginar que ia chover.

James começou a me puxar para fora. Por que, em nome de Merlin, ele achava que eu ia andar na _chuva_? Acontece que eu não sou conhecida por minha força física, de modo que, em pouco tempo, estava do lado de fora.

- Vamos, Lil, sorria...- ele falou ainda segurando minhas mãos. Mãos estas que estavam vermelhas de tanto que ele as puxou. – não é refrescante?

Certamente era refrescante. Eu estava ficando completamente molhada, os pingos de chuva eram grossos. Aliás, James também estava molhado e Merlin idéias assustadoras começaram a surgir em minha mente.

Antes que eu o agarrasse ali mesmo, eu soltei minhas mãos das dele. Rodopiei e dei um falso sorriso de felicidade.

- Satisfeito? – falei ainda com o sorriso forçado. – já posso conjurar um guarda-chuva?

- Ah, Lil...- ele choramingou. – vamos... quero um sorriso de verdade...

E, então, de repente eu me joguei em cima dele. Tudo culpa do Trovão, _é claro_. Não me senti culpada, porque até onde pude sentir foi um abraço recíproco.

Eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e me agarrei com força em suas costas. Ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça e eu estava pensando seriamente em me afastar um pouco para encará-lo, quando outro trovão aconteceu.

Com meu grito, James jogou a capa sobre nós e entramos na Dedos de Mel. Era um lugar fantástico para se ter uma passagem secreta. Por isso ele conseguia tantos doces, certo?

Quando finalmente chegamos ao castelo, James me disse que estava atrasado para um compromisso Maroto. Eu tentei de todas as formas descobrir qual era, mas ele não quis me contar. Paramos em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda.

- Não se preocupe...- ele me disse. – Sirius não está aí...

- Certo. – falei mal humorada.

- Vamos... – ele beijou meu rosto. – entre, tome um banho e durma... nada de novos planos hoje, certo?

- Certo...- falei novamente. Contudo, não entrei.

- O que houve? – ele quis saber. – Eu não posso contar, Lil.

- Amanhã você me ajuda com a busca da namorada perfeita para o Remus? – indaguei.

- Depois do treino? – ele tirou alguns fios de cabelos molhados do meu rosto. Eu assenti. – Ajudo...

- Boa sorte com seu compromisso secreto...- disse e desta vez eu dei um beijo no rosto dele...- Boa noite, Jay.

Entrei pelo quadro da mulher gorda que já estava cansada de me esperar. O Salão comunal estava vazio, subi rapidamente para o dormitório. Pensei em acordar Marlene, porém ela estava tão bem ali que de alguma forma não me pareceu certo.

Tomei um banho e vesti meus pijamas. Pensando em onde James estaria hoje e no que os Marotos estavam aprontando, acabei por finalmente dormir.

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá pessoal! **

**Eu estou ainda mais sem tempo. Prova de obstetrícia nesta quinta, e eu não estudei nem metade da matéria ainda. Eu fiz este capítulo correndo na noite de sexta, tenho que agradecer muito a Bruh que teve ainda mais trabalho desta vez.**

**A partir de semana que vem acho que poderemos voltar a ter capítulos maiores, rs. **_**Acho**_**. Xi... me amarrei em usar o itálico, rs. **

**Na outra semana, eu vou ter a sexta e algumas tardes livre por conta do OREM ( olimpíadas regionais dos estudantes de medicina), e como eu tenho Fobia Social ( auto-diagnóstico) e um pai um pouco rígido ( acontece em outra cidade e vocês sabem como é um alojamento cheio de universitários) eu não vou, sendo assim.... terei mais tempo de escrever. Aee!**

**Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Beijinhos infinitos e muito brigada!**

**Ju**

**P.S. Espero que não tenha magoado nenhum sentimento religioso com o comentário do inferno. Crenças a parte, é só para ser engraçado. De qualquer forma, desculpa se ofendi alguém de alguma forma. **

N/B: Oi pessoinhas!!!

eu adorei esse cap *-* foi a narração de um completo e perfeito dia Maroto! kkk

tô amando tanto essa fic... ai ai...

tem como alguém não se apaixonar por James Potter? ( Hey! isso me deu uma idéia... vou escrever sobre isso u.u)

Bjinhuss meninas e não se esqueçam de comentar ok?

MFF


	9. Chapter 9

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**ChastityKeat**** : **Oie! Que bom que gostou! Nem me fale que é impossível resistir ao Jay, rs. Acho que tenho uma inveja ínfima da Lil, às vezes, rs. Na minha primeira fic, a Lil fala isso, que o beijo dele tem gosto de chocolate, rs. Voltamos a ter capítulos longos! E eu gostaria de ter tantos doces quanto a Lil, fala sério, faz tempo que meu pai não compra uma barra de chocolate para mim. Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mih Brandon Cullen**** : **Olá! Lil é teimosa demais com suas idéias malucas, ela nunca desiste. Rs. Presentinho da Mellany foi dez, rs. Eu quero morrer amiga da Lil e para isso ela não pode nem desconfiar de que tenho olhos no Jay, rs. Beta disse ok! Rs. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mari lP.**** : **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Possessiva? Ciumenta? A Lil também desconhece estes adjetivos, rs. Neste capítulo então, eles passam super desapercebidos. A Lil é realmente uma figura, mas ela consegue fazer isso de forma fofa, não consegue? Bom, não sei se a Mellany vai achar ela fofa e tal, rs. Enfim, sou uma bela advogada de meus personagens. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lika Slytherin**** : **Olá! Que bom que gostou!! A Lil é uma figura, isso é fato, rs. Eu não se fico tão triste com o OREM, quero dizer, eu queria ir, sabe? Mas já to mega acostumada com meu pai e já se passaram 4 OREMs e eu nunca fui, rs. Temos que pensar sempre no lado positivo das coisas, certo? E eu gosto de ter 4 dias na minha casa, rs. Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que goste deste cap. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Layla Black : **Oie! Feliz que esteja gostando! A Lil está aos poucos tentando entender Sirius e Marlene, rs, espero que você goste. Que bom que gostou da Lil colocando a Mellany em seu lugar, rs, ela merecia, certo? Eu demorei, desculpe. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**- mandy cullen black**** : **Olá! Eu também adoro chuva, e eu quase fiz o primeiro beijo deles acontecer ali, mas cara vai demorar um pouco mais. Mas não muito. Eu te entendo totalmente no quesito timidez, quero dizer, minha timidez melhorou muito, mas ainda assim descobri que ela é patológica. Por que você não dá abertura para que sua experiência própria se declare? Rs. Me metendo, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Gabriela Black: **Oie! Sabe que adoro nossas conversas? Rs. O James é a coisa mais fofa do mundo, rs. Mais fofo que algudão doce, já que você e a Lil ( eu não, claro, rs) gostam tanto de doces, rs. Sério, se tem uma coisa que não consigo viver sem é chocolate, rs. O capítulo ficou maior, espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Marydf Evans Cullen**** : **Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado! Hestia = a chatice, rs. To mega influenciada pela Lil, rs. Bom, se a Lil vai descobrir, ela meio que já sabe. Sobre o perfume, ainda vai rolar muita coisa por conta dele, rs. Eu entendo, morro de ciúmes dos personagens na fic da sango, rs. O que eu não respondi, é porque eu não posso, ok? Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Vanessa S.**** : **Oie! Que bom que você gostou! Rs. Vamos falar assim, queremos uns James para nós. Porque eu também quero um e tipo não quero dividi-lo com a Lil e nem com o maracanã inteiro, rs. Vou fazer alguns pedidos... Papai Noel, Deus, Osama, Lula( pq não? Ele trouxe as olimpíadas, né?) e etc... quem sabe eles me atendem? Rs. Espero que goste desse! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Loo Lupin**** : **Olá! Você apareceu na fic! T a na lista da Lil e já conseguiu provocar uma pequena briga! Espero que goste! Você com certeza não é louca, pelo menos não mais do que a maioria aqui no ff, rs. Fique calma. Feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Debora Souza**** : **Oie! Feliz por estar gostando da fic! Ele meio que diz isso, quase isso eu acho. Não tinha como deixar de dizer, né? Afinal ele é o Jay!! Coisa mais linda! A Lil ta bem ciumenta neste cap, rs. Espero que você goste. Seja bem-vinda! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**bhattatah**** : **Olá! Ai quero conhecer esse planeta bombom, ai ai, sabe de uma coisa? Conehce Vinicius de Moraes? " Não há você sem mim, e eu não existo sem você"? Foi feita para mim e o chocolate, rs. Amo! Bom, melhor parar de pensar nisso porque eu estou com fome, rs. Dá vontade de apertar as bochechas de James, certo? Rs. Coisa mais linda. E você me deu uma boa idéia, eu daria doces a minha beta, se ela não morasse tão longe. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Alice D. Lupin**** : **Olá! Senti saudades de seus comentários! Que bom que pode voltar! Rindo de seu trab de espanhol, rs. Despertador 15 minutos antes? E eu? Que é meu pai quem acorda? Rs. Sua mãe te proíbe de chocolate? E Nescau? Cara eu não sobrevivo sem chocolate. E eu também não tenho a menor habilidade para a culinária, rs. Passo longe da cozinha, rs. Adoro seus comentários com trechos! Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**lizzie b. cohen**** : **Oie! Cara, eu sei que já deixei bem claro, mas eu amo a sua fic. Rs. Teria como ter um cap novo até segunda? Rs. É que vou ter mais tempo até lá, rs. Se bem que arranjo tempo se for o caso, rs. Falando de James e eu, bem o James trata a Lil que nem uma boneca mesmo, queria tanto um igual pra mim, rs. Primeiro beijo deles não vai demorar muito. Rs. E eu gostaria muito de ir no OREM, mas meu pai não deixa mesmo, rs. Coisa de pai português. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**Jáh Evans : **Olá! Seja bem-vinda! Feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Ta longe de ser a melhor, mas mesmo assim fico grata com o elogio. Não se assuste com as minhas loucuras e com as da Lil, e volte sempre. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**srta lys prongs: **Oie! Seja bem-vinda! Feliz que tenha gostado! Aqui eu e meus personagens somos um pouco doidos, mas não se assuste, volte sempre. Espero que goste deste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Inês: **Olá! Que bom que gostou! Seja bem-vinda! Desculpe pela demora, me excedi desta vez, prometo tentar postar mais rápido. Apesar da Lil parecer louca, e eu não ser muito normal, não se assuste e volte sempre! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**James e eu **

**Capítulo 9**

Eu não consegui dormir direito, estava um _pouco_ angustiada. Não sabia exatamente o motivo, talvez o fato de James não ter me contado aonde ia. Ou quem sabe por que eu sabia que Remus não tinha uma _tia doente_ a cada 28 dias?

De qualquer maneira, cansei de rolar na cama, depois de ter acordado pela _quinta_ vez. Fui até a janela e vi que ainda tínhamos uma lua cheia no céu, amargurada resolvi acordar Marlene. Ela não me pareceu muito feliz quando finalmente me encarou.

- Espero que tenha um bom motivo...- ela me disse e eu ergui minha mão para que ela viesse comigo até o banheiro.

Não queria acordar Emmeline e Ania, acho que a recente simpatia que nutriam por mim poderia chegar ao fim. Marlene levantou-se, um pouco a contra gosto. Eu me sentei no chão do banheiro com as costas na parede. Ela fez o mesmo, ao meu lado.

- Você chegou agora? – ela argüiu, parecendo mais desperta. No entanto, não conseguiu evitar um bocejo.

- Não...- disse devagar. – ...não estou conseguindo dormir direito...

- E então resolveu _me_ acordar? – ela riu mal humorada.

- Você sabe onde seu _namorado_ foi? – fui direto ao ponto.

- Eu não tenho um _namorado_, como ele pode estar em algum lugar...- ela me disse bocejando mais uma vez.

- Eu vi você e Sirius se beijando, Lene! - como assim não estavam namorando? E todos os _meus_ planos?

- Sim, nós nos beijamos...- ela falou com uma voz mais amigável. - não só uma vez, e foram beijos muito bons...

- Então, _por que_, em nome de Merlin, vocês não estão namorando?

Eu iria matar o Sirius se ele só quisesse beijar a minha amiga, quero dizer, tenho certeza que ouvi ele falar sobre casamento. Ou talvez falar a palavra _gostar_, o que é quase a mesma coisa. Quem sabe eu devesse marcar um duelo com ele, afinal, ambos sentíamos desejos assassinos um pelo outro.

- Eu acho que gosto dele, Lil...- ela me disse de forma delicada, como se não quisesse me decepcionar. –... mas resolvemos levar isso devagar... para que a pressa?

- _Jura_ que vocês não estão namorando?- era difícil de acreditar.

- Nós estamos saindo...- ela riu. –... nós não somos como você e o James...

- O que tem James e eu? – perguntei abruptamente. Merlin, como ela mudava de assunto rapidamente.

- Ah vocês se conhecem muito bem... sabem tudo um do outro... dá para ver que se entendem com um olhar...- minha boca se abriu, mas eu não tinha argumentos. –... tenho certeza que quando vocês começarem... já vão direto para o namoro...

- Você é completamente louca, Lene! – suspirei com irritação.

- Eu estava louca também quando vi sua cama vazia? – ela disse em seu tom petulante. Merlin, como eu _odeio_ quando ela faz isso. - Talvez seja _loucura_ minha imaginar que você estava com James?

- Acho... acho... que o sono voltou...- murmurei para ela.- ...vamos dormir... – levantei-me. - ... e quer saber de uma coisa?

- O que, Lil? – ela disse já de pé e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu não sei tudo sobre o James...- ela fez uma cara de incredibilidade.- eu não sei o que ele conversa com você ou o que ele e os marotos foram fazer esta noite...

- Sirius disse que era alguma coisa sem importância. – Marlene me disse e eu resolvi deixá-la em seu mundinho.

Se eu queria que ela _casasse_ com Sirius, era melhor que ela _acreditasse_ nele. Mas que tinha importância no compromisso de hoje a noite, isso tinha!

- Vamos...- falei impaciente, abrindo a porta. – ...vamos dormir...

Joguei-me em minha cama pensando se Marlene estava certa. Não sobre eu namorar James, porém sobre a coisa de nós nos conhecermos tão bem. Isso de algum modo me acalmou e eu consegui dormir de verdade.

Quando acordei, todas as minha companheiras de dormitório já haviam deixado o quarto. Espreguicei-me, tomei meu banho, e coloquei um casaco. O tempo havia esfriado horrores de um dia para o outro.

Apontei minha varinha para meu bolso e o ampliei. Coloquei minha maquina fotográfica, e um vidro de perfume para o caso de Sirius vir me atacar. Não tinha um spray de pimenta, mas o perfume funcionaria, _certo_?

Olhei para o relógio e vi que estava na hora do almoço, então, fui direto para o salão principal. Como suspeitava, todos estavam por lá. Sentei-me no lugar ao lado de James que almoçava sozinho. Parece que Sirius o largou para comer com Lene, Frank e Alice.

- Foi abandonado? – perguntei depois de receber meu bom dia.

- Não...- ele sorriu. – ...estava almoçando com os caras do time...

- Ainda bem que cheguei depois que eles foram embora...- suspirei aliviada e comecei a me servir do mais maravilhoso macarrão.

- Lene me disse que você foi dormir tarde...- James disse entre uma garfada e outra. – ...que não estava conseguindo dormir...

- Isso porque _você_ não quis me contar nada sobre ontem a noite... – falei lhe lançando um olhar maldoso.

- Eu já te disse que não posso fal...- não deixei que ele terminasse a frase, tampei a boca dele com minha mão.

- Se eu não posso saber...- falei devagar, ainda com minha mão cobrindo a boca dele. - ... não fique me contando que tem compromissos... deveria ter me dito que ia dormir...

Tirei minha mão da boca dele e voltei a comer. Percebi que ele ainda me olhava. Um pouco a contra gosto voltei a encará-lo.

- Você prefere que eu minta? – ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- O que vocês foram fazer ontem a noite? – perguntei agora já um pouco irritada. Olhei para o rosto dele e percebi arranhões. – Sabe de uma coisa? Existem pessoas que se preocupam de verdade com você...

- Lil... – ele pegou uma de minhas mãos. – eu não posso...

Parou ao ver o meu olhar. Merlin, como eu estava ficando furiosa.

- Por exemplo, por exemplo.... _a sua mãe_...- continuei. - ... como você acha que _ela_ ficaria se acontecesse algo com você?

- Lil...- ah, não eu não ia deixar ele falar.

- Você sabe o que se passou pela minha cabeça ontem a noite? – enquanto as palavras saiam de minha boca, meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. – Eu imagino... que você saiba que Remus não tenha uma tia doente e _Merlin_... ele fica aqui no castelo? Vocês foram atrás dele? _James_...

Certo, eu já estava chorando. Eu sou um completo desastre emocional. Era para ser um almoço calmo e cordial. Senti James pegar meu braço com força e me arrastar para fora do salão principal. Merlin, não acredito que falei aquilo tudo para ele!

Nós subimos as escadas até a torre da Grifinória e após passarmos pela mulher gorda, fomos até o dormitório masculino. James me sentou em sua cama, e assim o fez também, depois de pegar um sapo de chocolate em sua mala.

- Lil...- ele me deu o sapo de chocolate. - ... eu juro...eu prometo... que não é assim tão perigoso... não posso te falar o porquê não é... eu nem sabia que você sabia do Aluado... – eu enxuguei meus olhos com o dorso das mãos e aceitei o chocolate. -... é só que o segredo não é só meu... não _posso_ contar...

Eu me arrastei até ele e o abracei. Não podia nem imaginar o que seria de mim se algo de ruim acontecesse com James. Não havia como negar, eu estava completamente apegada ao garoto. _Merlin_, era a maldição das babás!

Descobri faz muito tempo que Remus era um lobisomem. Não é um segredo fácil de se esconder, apesar de muita gente neste castelo nem desconfiar. Lógico que gosto dele mesmo assim, isso não muda a pessoa que ele é. Contudo, ficar perto da criatura na qual ele se transformava durante as luas cheias, era mais do que loucura, era _suicídio_.

Estava aconchegada em meu abraço, James acariciava meu cabelo e às vezes pedia desculpas ou perguntava se eu estava melhor. Claro que eu assentia, mas não o largava. Era _bom_ estar ali.

No entanto, fomos interrompidos por nossos melhores amigos. Marlene e Sirius entraram no quarto, um pouco animados demais. Soltei James imediatamente, percebendo o olhar dos novos integrantes do quarto sobre nós.

- Nós não queremos atrapalhar nada... – disse o _infeliz_ do Sirius com de seus sorrisos nada inocentes.

Sentei mais para trás na cama de James, de forma que minhas costas se apoiassem na parede. Abri lentamente meu sapo de chocolate e dei minha primeira mordida.

- Será que você poderia beijar a minha amiga _novamente_? – pedi em meu tom mais pueril. – Vocês estavam longe ontem, não deu para ver direito...

James riu e Marlene jogou um travesseiro que quase acertou meu chocolate. Ao contrário, de minha amiga, Sirius pareceu gostar de meu pedido. Ele teria a beijado se Lene não tivesse desviado.

- Ai Lene! – disse em meu tom divertido. – Até parece que vocês subiram aqui para ficarem conversando sobre o tempo... bem sei que vieram se beijar... o que custa deixar _eu_ ver?

James riu ainda mais alto. Desta vez Sirius também riu e Marlene xingou nós três. Ela estava nitidamente encabulada. Decidi deixá-la em paz e pedi mais um sapo de chocolate a James.

Eu sei, _eu se_i. Os meus doces estavam no meu dormitório, mas eu queria poupá-los, para quando James não tivesse doces. Vocês sabem, casos _emergenciais_.

Marlene se sentou na cama de Sirius, mas há um metro de distancia dele. Deixei ela e sua súbita timidez. Quero dizer, que mal tinha beijá-lo na minha frente? Eu torci tanto por eles, até mesmo arquitetei planos para uni-los. Não que _ela_ saiba, claro.

Então os três começaram a conversar sobre quadribol e eu fui até a cama de Frank. Ia deixar um recado para ele. Peguei um pergaminho e comecei a escrever, deitada de bruços na cama de meu amigo.

**Fran,**

**Você se lembra de uma menina ruiva que costumava considerá-lo como melhor amigo? Então, ela pediu para avisar que te espera mais tarde, nos jardins deste castelo.**

**Se aparecer por lá, sem a sua namorada, quem sabe ela volte a considerá-lo como tal. **

**L.E**

- Lil? – James me chamou. Eu ergui meus olhos de minha carta para encará-lo. – Você vai ficar aqui? Nós estamos indo para o treino...

Sirius e Marlene já estavam na porta e James estava em pé próximo a mim. Levantei-me e prendi o pergaminho perto da cama de Frank, vi que James tentava ler, mas eu o puxei pelo braço. Tinha planos para o treino desta tarde.

Descemos para o campo de quadribol e eu me sentei no gramado, enquanto todos voavam. Já disse o quanto toda essa coisa de Quadribol me deixa entediada? Fiquei a observar o time da Grifinória voando de um lado para outro, com James o regendo.

Entrei no vestiário com Marlene e uma outra Artilheira. Não lembro o nome da menina, de qualquer modo, acho que ela sabe quem eu sou. Antes de entrar no chuveiro, ela veio me fazer perguntas.

- Você e James estão namorando? – vi o sorriso de Marlene e revirei os olhos.

- Não. – De que ano ela deveria ser? Quarto?

- Ah, pensei que estivessem...- ela disse um pouco sem graça. – ...vocês vivem juntos...

- Temos uma espécie de acordo comercial...- ouvi uma risada de Marlene que já estava no banho.

- Como assim um acordo? – A menina estava mesmo me levando a sério?

- Bom, eu o ajudo...- _arruinando o namoro dele_. – ... sabe ele parece muito auto-suficiente, mas é apenas um garoto... – a garota fez um ar de compreensão e eu ouvi outra risada de Lene. – ... James me paga com doces... – _e me ajuda a evitar seus amigos assassinos, entre outras coisas_. –... é por isso que andamos juntos... interesses mútuos...

A risada de Marlene era mais audível agora. A menina não sabia exatamente se acreditava em mim ou ria também, acabou optando por entrar no chuveiro. Acho que ela fez a melhor escolha.

Tirei a minha máquina de meu bolso e comecei a fotografar o vestiário feminino. Estava tirando foto de um dos chuveiros vazios, quando Marlene apareceu já arrumada. Ela olhou para mim e começou a balançar a cabeça.

- Qual é o plano engenhoso agora, Lil? - essa era a idéia que meus amigos tinham de mim.

Imagino o que a mesa da Sonserina fala sobre minha pessoa. Aliás, tenho _realmente_ alguma noção do que falam depois de minha queda nada elegante daquela vassoura.

- Estou tirando fotos para James...- eu expliquei calmamente. - ...ele tem curiosidade de saber como é isso tudo aqui... você sabe, coisas de garotos...

Revirei os olhos e Marlene apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Ela tirou a câmera de minha mão e tirou três fotos de mim.

- Agora sim, Lil...- ela me disse e passou um braço sobre meu ombro para que saíssemos dali. - ... ele vai gostar...

Fiz um som de reclamação, mas não ia discutir com Marlene. Ela podia pensar o que quisesse, o que importa era o que eu sabia. Correto?

Não me perguntem o que eu sei, _por favor_!

James e Sirius nos esperávamos no gramado, pareciam discutir algo calorosamente. Pararam quando nos viram. Vi os olhares de Sirius para minha amiga e puxei o braço de James para que fossemos logo em direção aos jardins.

Sentamos em frente ao lago, apesar de estar frio, muitos alunos estavam ali. Era um ótimo lugar para o que precisava.

- Você está doente? – James colocou o dorso da mão sobre minha testa como que vendo se eu estava com febre.

- Deixa de ser bobo...- sorri para ele. – ... aqui é um bom lugar para escolhermos a namorada de Remus...

- Como vai ser essa escolha? – ele me perguntou enrugando a testa.

- Você está com seu pergaminho? – ele começou a remexer os bolsos e tirou de lá o pergaminho que eu havia lhe dado dias antes. – Certo... vamos escrever aí as possíveis namoradas de Remus...

Entreguei uma pena para ele. James parecia um pouco preocupado com tudo aquilo. Sentei-me mais próxima a ele para que conseguisse ver o papel que ele tinha em mãos.

- Agora é só observar ao redor...- falei, James me encarava desconfiado. - ... diga uma garota que ache bonita...

- Uma garota bonita? – ele me perguntou confuso, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Ele foi salvo por Frank que resolveu atender meu pedido. Um milagre, _eu sei_. Mandei que ele sentasse do meu outro lado e dei uma breve explicação.

- Quer que eu diga para você nomes de garotas que eu ache bonitas? – ele me perguntou e vi que James trocou um olhar com ele. Pareciam intimidados. _Gosto disso_.

- Vamos lá, garotos...- eu disse dando tapinhas nas costas de ambos. – ...olhem ao redor... tem um monte de garotas pelos jardins...

- Alice é bonita...- Frank me disse, eu o encarei impaciente.

- Estamos procurando uma namorada para Remus e não para você...- suspirei cansada. -... a não ser que você a ceda para Remus...

Frank me encarou emburrado e James apenas riu. Ambos passaram a observar as meninas ao nosso redor. Eu esperei por nomes impacientemente. A coisa ia ser mais difícil do que eu pensava. Queria estar de bem com Sirius, pois tenho certeza que ele teria maior serventia.

- Aquela menina ali...- olhei para a garota que James apontava. Loira, olhos azuis, quinto ano, Corvinal. Eu sabia o nome dela? Nunca fui muito boa com nomes. - ...a Katherine é muito bonita...

Encarei James com raiva. Sem sombra de dúvidas a menina era bonita. Eu não a conhecia, mas uma súbita antipatia começou a brotar em mim. Aquilo não ia dar certo.

- Ela não é tão bonita assim...- afirmei e tirei o papel de suas mãos.

- Na verdade, Lil, acho que ela é bonit...- Frank começou, mas parou ao ver meu olhar. - ... certo, já conheci meninas mais bonitas...

- Está vendo! – voltei a encarar James.

- Eu só estou dando minha opinião... – ele ergueu as duas mãos no ar como quem se declarasse inocente. - .. e foi você quem a pediu, até onde me lembro...

- Foi nitidamente um erro... - lancei para ele um olhar nada piedoso. - ...afinal, você namorou _Héstia_... devia achar _ela_ bonita...

- O fato de você não gostar dela, não a torna feia ...- ele respondeu mal humorado.

- Acho melhor você ficar de fora da escolha! – falei num tom um pouco rude, confesso. Frank parecia perdido assistindo nossa quase briga. - Tenho certeza que Frank tem um gosto melhor do que o seu...

- Ótimo! – ele disse carrancudo e então se deitou no gramado.

Um pouco arrependida, me virei de costas para James e me recostei em suas pernas que estavam flexionadas. Ele não recuou, de modo que, achei um bom sinal. Não estava _tão_ bravo assim.

- Vamos Frank...- disse ao meu amigo que ainda nos admirava um pouco confuso. – ...quero nomes...

Enquanto Frank procurava por meninas bonitas, James colocou um de seus braços sobre meu colo. Eu me virei para ele e dei um sorriso franco. Merlin, ele ficava tão bonito ali deitado na grama. Meu coração acelerou quando ele sorriu de volta.

- Eu acho a Loo muito bonita...- voltei a olhar para frente para ouvir Frank. Quem era esta Loo? - ... Olhe aquela menina da Corvinal lendo embaixo da árvore...

Verdade que eu deveria desconfiar que Frank tinha um bom gosto. Afinal, Alice é linda. A menina da Corvinal, tinha longos cabelos castanhos, finalizados em cachos. O rosto era como o de uma boneca, a menina era realmente bonita. Anotei o nome dela.

O sol estava se pondo quando eu finalmente desisti. Tínhamos conseguido apenas três nomes além da bela Loo. Deixaria os próximos passos para amanhã. Frank se despediu de nós e disse que ia encontrar a namorada.

Eu e James fomos para o salão comunal. Depois de deixá-lo em companhia de Sirius e Peter, subi para meu dormitório. Ainda teria que revelar as fotos do vestiário.

Gastei um bom tempo revelando as fotos. Não era fotografia bruxa, mas minha máquina trouxa tinha ótima resolução. Até mesmo as últimas três fotos haviam ficado aceitáveis, meu cabelo não estava ruim, e até mesmo consegui rir da loucura de Marlene.

Desci as escadas com as fotos em mãos. James não estava no salão comunal, achei seguro perguntar a Sirius onde ele estava, já que estava junto de Lene. Não acho que ele me mataria na frente da mulher que ele ama. Mesmo que _ainda_ não a tenha pedido em namoro.

- Ele está no dormitório...- Sirius me disse um pouco carrancudo por ter seus beijos com minha amiga interrompidos. - ... mas já deve estar descendo...

- Certo. – disse e subi as escadas em direção ao dormitório masculino.

James estava em sua cama, fechando a mochila. Dava para ver que ele pretendia sair novamente. Merlin, faça com que meus instintos estejam errados. Para mim este louco ficava realmente em companhia de um lobisomem durante as noites de lua cheia.

- Vai sair? – ele me encarou quando finalmente me percebeu ali.

-Vou...- ele disse lentamente e eu fui até ele.

- Tome cuidado, Jay, é sério...- eu disse já sentada.

- Fica tranqüila, Lil... não há motivo para preocupação...- tentei sorrir para ele, mas saiu um sorriso fraco. Ele indicou as fotos que tinha em mãos com a cabeça. – O que é isso aí?

Entreguei as fotos para ele, agora com um enorme sorriso. Ele parecia admirado ao ver que eu realmente cumprira o prometido.

- Parece tão normal...- ele falou um pouco surpreso.

- O que você esperava? – disse enquanto ele terminava de ver as fotos. – É só um vestiário...- ele parou numa das fotos em que eu aparecia. - ... foi Marlene que resolveu tirar estas fotos estúpidas...

Ele sorriu para mim.

- São minhas? – eu assenti.

James pegou a foto que tinha em mãos e ficou em pé na cama. Olhei para cima e vi que ele estava prendendo a minha foto junto a algumas outras que ele tinha na parede. Fiquei de pé na cama para ver melhor.

Havia uma foto de seus pais, sem sombra de duvidas ele puxara a família paterna. Umas três com os marotos, outras com o time. Uma no fim do último campeonato, ele e seu pomo de ouro. E agora a minha foto.

Eu precisava mesmo de proteção. Ele estava me colocando ali ao lado de todas aquelas fotos bruxas e de pessoas tão importantes para ele. _Merlin_, me acuda!

James desceu da cama e eu também o fiz. Ele pegou sua mochila e eu o olhei com preocupação. Mas não ia bancar a chata e o advertir novamente.

- Você é igual ao seu pai...- eu sei, _eu sei_. Comentário idiota.

- Eu sei...- ele riu. – ... tenho que ir... se quiser pode ficar aqui...

Sentei novamente na cama dele e dei um longo suspiro. Merlin, eu realmente não gostava da idéia de ele correr perigos.

- Acho que vou esperar por Frank...- eu disse ainda pensando no assunto. - ...posso pegar uns doces?

- Claro...- ele riu. – ...não se preocupe, está bem? – ele pediu e quando eu assenti, ele se abaixou para dar um beijo em minha testa.

Depois que ele saiu do quarto, voltei a subir na cama dele para admirar as fotos. O sono foi chegando e eu desisti de esperar Frank, afinal, amanhã teríamos mais um dia de aula. Desci as escadas e chamei Marlene para que fossemos dormir, e foi exatamente isto que fizemos quando chegamos no dormitório.

Acordei com a luz do sol. Parece que alguém lá de cima estava brincando de esfriar e esquentar o tempo. Olhei pela janela e vi que ventava, por isso vesti meu uniforme e por cima coloquei minha capa.

Tomei meu café da manhã com Frank e Marlene. Foi como nos velhos tempos, nem os marotos, nem Alice conosco. Contudo, não foi um café da manhã muito agradável e não só porque era segunda- feira.

- O que houve, Fran? – Marlene perguntou ao nosso amigo. – Você mal comeu...

- Alice terminou comigo...- fechei os olhos e soltei um grande suspiro. Ia começar tudo novamente.

- O que houve desta vez? – Lene conseguiu demonstrar mais paciência do que eu.

- Ela me perguntou o que a Lil queria comigo ontem a tarde...- ai Merlin, eu devia ter dito a Fran para não contar para a namorada. - ... eu contei e agora ela parece achar que eu estou apaixonado pela Loo, quando o que eu disse foi que a achava bonita...

Marlene olhou de forma acusatória para mim. Ok, eu deveria ter assumido este risco. A culpa foi minha.

- Tudo bem, eu vou falar com ela...- disse cansada. - ... desculpe, Frank... mas você tem que aprender a ficar calado... sua namorada não precisa saber de _tudo_...

Eu e Marlene ouvimos os lamentos de nosso amigo com a maior paciência possível. Às vezes dava vontade de gravar Frank e dar uma fita para Alice, assim ela ia perceber o martírio que ela nos fazia sofrer. Além do que meu amigo passava, _claro_.

Chegamos a aula de Poções junto com meu amado professor. Sirius e James entraram depois que a aula já havia começado, mas Slug estava de bom humor hoje. Fiz minha poção praticamente sozinha, apesar de a tarefa ser em dupla. Marlene preferiu conversar com o seu "não namorado" que estava ao lado.

Feliz com os elogios de meu professor, já que minha poção havia sido realmente um sucesso, sai despreocupada em direção ao salão principal. No entanto, meu caminho para o almoço foi bruscamente interrompido. Sirius saiu de não sei onde, pegou o meu braço com força e me arrastou para uma sala vazia e escura.

_Merlin_, por que eu esqueci meu vidrinho de perfume?

- O que você quer? – eu falei entre dentes. Ele me olhava furioso, então mudei para meu tom suplicante. – Eu juro, _eu juro_ que não fiz por mal...

- Você falou para o James que eu quero te matar? – eu o olhei confusa.

- Não é basicamente por isso que você me arrastou para esta sala escura? – ele puxou uma varinha do bolso e eu estremeci, mas Sirius apenas disse _Lumus_.

- Não quero te matar... _ainda _não, pelo menos... – Merlin, eram palavras boas de serem escutadas. - ... de onde você tira essas idéias?

- Se você não quer me matar...- tentei soar simpática. - ...pode soltar o meu braço?

Ele soltou e eu alisei o local que ele estivera segurando. Merlin, estava doendo. Sirius era muito bruto. Não acredito que entreguei minha amiga nas mãos dele.

Não que ela tivesse reclamado. Até porque ela não sabe de nosso acordo.

- Aquilo que você ouviu...- ele me disse, agora mais calmo. - ... não conte a ninguém, certo?

- Eu não pretendo contar a ninguém...- ele sorriu com gratidão em seus olhos. Ou pelo menos eu acho que era gratidão.- ... estou mesmo a procura de uma namorada para o Remus...

- Como assim? – ele se sentou em uma das mesas.

- Remus obviamente tem um mal gosto... vou ajudá-lo e escolher uma menina boa para ele...- Sirius riu com gosto. - ... o que tanto esses garotos vêem nesta _Héstia_, afinal?

- Não pergunte para mim...- Sirius veio até mim e deu tapinhas no meu ombro.

- Sirius, - disse antes que ele saísse da sala. – por que não pediu a Lene em namoro?

- Ei, vamos devagar com isso...- revirei os olhos enquanto ele me conduzia com um dos braços sobre meus ombros.

Não fui almoçar com eles, afinal, eu tinha um amigo com o coração partido. Sentei-me com Fran e ele estava ainda mais deprimido. Eu teria mesmo que conversar com a louca da namorada dele.

- Fran, se você comer tudo...- falei com minha experiência de babá. – ...juro que vou falar com Alice ainda hoje...

Ele se esforçou bastante para deixar o prato limpo. Seu humor chegou mesmo a melhorar com a minha promessa. Tanto que ele veio me fazer perguntas nada interessantes.

- O que está acontecendo entre você e James? – estão vendo? Isso que dá em ser boazinha.

- Ele é meu amigo...- eu disse enfiando uma grande garfada de carne na boca.

- Você acha que pode mesmo me enganar, Lil? – ele ainda tinha a voz triste. – Eu estava com vocês ontem...

- Por favor, Frank, me deixe em paz....- ele assentiu e começou a me dar orientações sobre minha conversa com Alice.

Cheguei minutos antes da professora McGonagall na sala de aula, James já estava em nossa carteira. Fui até ele e só tive tempo de contar sobre a briga de Frank e Alice.

- Será que os monitores-chefes vão deixar que eu comece a minha aula? – ouvimos a Professora nos falar.

- Desculpe...- murmurei.

- Permitimos, professora...- James disse em tom divertido, arrancando alguns risinhos.

Ah, vocês já sabem o que aconteceu a seguir, não sabem? _Sim_, o maldito pergaminho.

**J-E você vai falar com Alice?**

**L-Nós vamos.**

**J- Quer que eu vá com você?**

**L- Você seria uma testemunha de que eu estou falando a verdade e não só defendendo meu amigo. Por que chegou atrasado hoje?**

**J- Fui dormir muito tarde, Lil.**

**L- Percebo, pelos seus bocejos, parece que vai dormir a qualquer instante.**

**J- Acho que você pegou o espírito da coisa. **

**L- Pelos arranhões do seu braço, parece que se divertiram bastante. **

**J- Em geral, é divertido.**

**J- Ah, Lil, não fica assim, vai? É você quem pergunta. **

**L- Outra novidade: Sirius não quer me matar e eu voltei a estar segura perto dele.**

**J- Já posso deixar você andar sozinha por este castelo?**

**L- Ah, creio que não. Ainda existe algumas pessoas que podem querer me matar por aí.**

**J- Como a Mellany?**

**L- Sabe se **_**ela**_** já usou o perfume?**

**J- Já ouvi dizer que ela se trancou no quarto e não pára de tomar banho.**

**L- Eu sinto **_**tanto**_** por ela...**

**J- Imagino o **_**quanto**_**...**

**L- Temos monitoria depois dessa aula...**

**J- Vamos falar com Alice antes ou depois da monitoria? **

**L- Por quê?**

**J- Marquei treino para mais tarde.**

**L- Depois da aula você vê onde Alice está em seu pergaminho e nós vamos até ela...**

**J- Certo, espero que ela nos escute... as meninas deste castelo são tão ciumentas...**

**L- Ainda bem que não me incluo entre as ciumentas.**

**J- Você sem sombra de dúvidas é a menos ciumenta de todas.**

**L- Ainda bem que você consegue enxergar isto sabe, você tem a melhor babá de todas.**

**J- A que melhor ensina bons modos as suas criancinhas.**

**L- Como mandar perfumes para as amiguinhas?**

**J- Exatamente...**

- _Accio_ pergaminho... – meu coração congelou quando o pergaminho saiu de minhas mãos diretamente para as mãos de nossa professora.

Merlin, chegara o meu fim. Comecei a ter um ataque de pânico. Minhas mãos soavam frio, meu coração parecia que ia explodir de tão rápido que batia. James estava calmo ao meu lado.

- Tudo bem para vocês se eu ler o que tanto escrevem neste pergaminho? – McGonagall disse fazendo com que meus olhos começassem a se encher de água. Merlin, o que ia ser de mim? – Tenho certeza que estavam falando sobre a matéria, certo?

- Na verdade...- ouvi James falar seguro ao meu lado. - não estávamos falando sobre a matéria, professora...- o rosto de McGonagall se endureceu ainda mais e eu olhei boquiaberta para James. O que ele estava fazendo? - Estávamos falando sobre um assunto um pouco delicado...- _Merlin_, o que ele estava fazendo? - ... da monitoria...

- Certo... da monitoria...- McGonagall passou os olhos sobre nosso pergaminho. Ela não deve ter entendido uma só palavra, céus.

- Estávamos falando em código, claro...- James mentiu com o rosto mais inocente do mundo. - ...e queremos pedir desculpas por ter de fazer isto na sua aula... não queremos, Lil? – eu assenti prontamente. - Mas era um assunto tão importante...

- Certo, Potter...- McGonagall parecia um pouco desconcertada. Na verdade, parecia estar prestes a rir, mas como eu nunca a vi fazendo isso, talvez seja apenas minha imaginação. - ... está com sorte hoje... – ela trouxe o pergaminho até nós. - ...não deixem que eu o veja novamente ou o lerei em voz alta...- tinha bastante certeza que meu rosto ainda estava pálido, mas consegui sorrir para ela. – Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória... a aula acabou... podem ir... – enquanto as pessoas se levantavam pude ouvir ela ainda resmungar.- ...se não fossem dois de meus melhores alunos...

James teve que arrumar o meu material, pois eu estava completamente em choque com tudo aquilo. Saí de lá sem dar atenção as piadas de Marlene e Sirius, era fácil rir quando a sua vida não fora ameaçada como a minha.

Alice estava no salão comunal. Feliz de que ela estivesse sozinha, me sentei ao seu lado e puxei James para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Ela nos encarou com surpresa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – quis saber.

- Alice...- comecei. – ...viemos aqui para te explicar sobre ontem de tarde... – ela revirou os olhos. – ...Frank, não teve culpa... eu o obriguei a me dizer o nome de uma garota bonita que não fosse a namorada dele...

- Pois ele devia ter dito que tal menina não existiria...- ela me respondeu e eu vi que James estava rindo. – Ele deveria só ter olhos para mim, Lily.

- Ela realmente nos obrigou Alice...- James fez a parte dele.

- A culpa não é sua, Lily...- Alice parecia estar realmente chateada.

- Olhe... o Fran te ama muito... e ele está arrasado...- ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas eu a interrompi. - ... ele é um cara legal... se eu fosse você, tomaria conta dele ao invés de ficar terminando com ele...

- O que você está querendo dizer? – ela quis saber.

- Pense nisso...- me levantei e puxei James que apenas acenou para a namorada de meu amigo.

James achou que eu fui dura demais com Alice, porém eu simplesmente sei como a mente dela funciona. Merlin, ela acha que Frank nunca vai se cansar disso tudo,_e provavelmente não vai_, mas ela precisa ter um pouco de dúvida. Tem várias meninas neste castelo que dariam tudo para ter um namorado como ele, Alice não pode simplesmente destratá-lo desta forma.

Estávamos fazendo nossa ronda. As crianças estavam realmente agitadas hoje. Os alunos do primeiro ano começavam a ter algum tipo de conhecimento sobre o castelo, o que os fazia acreditar que eram os donos dele. Tivemos que dar algumas detenções, mas nada além do normal.

James me acompanhou até a sala comunal, ele ia para o treino. Não sei como ele agüentaria esta rotina sem estar dormindo a noite direito. Olhei para James quando chegamos em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda.

- Vai sair hoje novamente? – ele assentiu e eu peguei em seu braço arranhado. – Tome cuidado...

- Pode deixar...- ele disse acariciando meu rosto. -... não me espere hoje, eu vou direto do treino...

- Tudo bem... – falei pensando em como estava com sono. - combinei de estudar com Emmeline e Ania e depois vou ver se acrescento mais alguns nomes na lista de Remus...

- Olha...- ele passou novamente a mão pelo meu rosto. - ... vamos deixar bem claro que eu não quero que você entre nesta lista... – eu ri. Do que ele estava falando? - .. não quero que namore o Remus...

- Que bom, porque realmente isso não faz parte de meus planos. – ri dele.

- Eu sei...- ele continuou. - é só que você me perguntou... que garotas eu achava bonitas neste castelo...- eu assenti, temendo o que vinha a seguir. – e , caramba, eu posso achar um monte delas bonitas...- revirei os olhos para ele que sorriu. - ... mas, nenhuma delas igual a você... – eu o encarei boquiaberta. Ele estava mesmo falando o que eu pensava?

- Você não vai me deixar mais feliz com esses passeios, porque me fez um elogio...- foi o que consegui dizer, quando o choque passou.

James riu, me envolveu pela cintura e começou a se inclinar. Eu cheguei mesmo a fechar meus olhos, pronta para receber um beijo. _Merlin_, eu preciso tanto de sua ajuda. Como eu vou resistir a um cara assim?

- Vocês estão namorando? – a voz de uma menina do terceiro ano nos interrompeu.

Parece que eu não ia ter de resistir a ninguém. James imediatamente me soltou e olhou assustado para a garota. Depois olhou para mim e então balançou a cabeça como se estivesse brigando com ele mesmo.

- Não estamos...- ele disse a menina. - .. Lil, tenho que ir, te vejo amanhã...

E saiu correndo pelos corredores. Eu entrei no salão comunal mais confusa do que nunca, me juntei a Ania e Emmeline para fazer nossas tarefas. Elas eram ótimas companhias , mas eu estava um pouco aérea. Resolvi só voltar a me preocupar com a namorada de Remus amanhã.

Fui me deitar cedo. Eu pensei na pergunta que Frank me fizera hoje no almoço. Apesar de Marlene dizer que James e eu nos entendemos apenas com um olhar, eu não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo entre nós. Amigos sentem vontades súbitas de beijar? Coloquei meu travesseiro sobre meu rosto, eu precisava tanto de uns dias calmos...

**Nota da autora:**

**Oie! Ai, eu sei que demorei além da conta. Perdão. O que posso dizer é que já tenho o próximo cap quase pronto. Eu devo mandar para a Bruh betar amanhã. **

**Neste cap a Lil está mais ciumenta do que nunca, e eu não sei o que aconteceu com ela, rs. Ela anda com os nervos a flor da pele. Um dia a prof ia pegar eles, certo? Sirius e Marlene não assumindo um namoro, e James e Lily cada vez mais próximos. Espero que estejam gostando.**

**Apesar de ter um monte de coisas para fazer nestes quatro dias que ficarei em casa ( estudar para o testinho de antibióticos, para o testinho de infecção respiratória das vias altas e juntar todo o meu trabalho de amniorrexe prematura), creio que escreverei bastante. Quero dizer, estão todos os meus amigos ( ou quase todos) numa cidadezinha, para o OREM, jogos de dia e festas de noite. Acha que alguém vai estudar lá? Não. Então, eu também posso me dar uma folga, certo? Rs. **

**Falando em olimpíadas, o Rio conseguiu as de 2016! AEE! Tenho maior orgulho de ser carioca, apesar de tudo ( ainda que eu more num bairro longe dos cartões postais e tal).**

**Já falei demais, certo? **

**Obrigada pessoal, quem puder, por favor, deixe um comentário para esta pessoa carente que vos fala. Beijinhos infinitos.**

**Ju**

N/B: Oi!!!

mais alguém achou que esse foi o melhor cap da fic até agora?

eu adoro esse climinha thururu sabe... u.u

enfim, ela tá perfeita como sempre!

adoro a fic,

adoro a juh,

e, adoro vocês.

Vejo vocês no próximo cap certo?

Bjinhuss*

MFF


	10. Chapter 10

**Respondendo aos comentários ( Bem-vindo ao pessoal novo, adorei ver vocês por aqui. Voltem sempre e não se assustem.)**

**Lika Slytherin**** : **Olá! Feliz que você tenha gostado. Prometo que a agarração vem em breve, rs. A Lil é completamente louca, rs, se ela fosse minha amiga, eu já teria educado ela, rs.O James é o nosso ganhador da versão para homens do Miss fofura, rs. Ali os dois são possessivos, rs. Eu posso não ter atualizado todos os dias, mas eu escrevi todos os dias, contudo, minha beta não e como eu, ela tem uma vida e tal. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Carol mamoru: **Oie! Puxa, muito obrigada mesmo. Fico super feliz que esteja gostando e acompanhando, desculpa por não atualizar tão regularmente, sim? Sobre o beijo, ele está muito próximo de acontecer. Espero que continue agradando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**bruh prongs**** : **Olá! Beta querida, cada vez que conversamos, gosto mais de você. Obrigada mesmo por tudo. Beijinhos infinitos.

**Loo Lupin**** : **Oie! Você aparece nos bilhetinhos durante a aula de transfiguração. Loo é apelido, a Lil fala com você no cap 13, mas antes você responde a um questionário. Enfim, você vai descobrir conforme os capítulos forem chegando, ok? Espero que gosto, fico feliz que tenha acertado as suas características. Rs. Adoro seus reviews, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**- mandy cullen black**** : **Olá! Nossa você foi me dar corda nesses assuntos românticos vou parar de me meter na sua vida, rs. E você tem mesmo uma Hestia em sua vida, né? Que ódio dessa menina. Mas veja bem, ainda acho que você deveria dar uma chance ao menino. Vocês ainda se falam? Feliz mesmo que você esteja gostando da fic, espero que goste deste, apesar de eu não ter gostado muito, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Layla Black : **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Nem me fale em Mellany, ela vai se vingar, sabe? Mas só no capítulo 13. E o beijo não demora, eu prometo. Os dois são meio possessivos e ciumentos, estão ferrados para o resto da vida. Eu bem gostaria de estar ferrada se fosse para ficar com o James, mas ok. Rs. Sirius está tomando jeito, calma, rs. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Laura : **Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado! Mesmo! A fic terá 14 capítulos mais um epilogo. Espero que consiga gostar deste cap também. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Jáh Evans : **Oie! Feliz de verdade que esteja gostando. Acho que você foi a única que conseguiu rir com a menina que interrompeu o beijo, rs. Eu nem demorei muito, né? Gostei de saber que você compartilha da normalidade de minha Lil, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Vanessa S.**** : **Olá! Que bom que gostou! A menina que interrompeu o beijo está sendo jurada de morte, rs. Sirius é uma figura, né? Rs. Eu o amo demais. James é fofo, não tinha como ele não dizer que era a Lil a menina mais linda para ele, rs. Postei rapidinho, certo? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mih Brandon Cullen**** : **Oie! Está vendo o perigo de se trocar bilhetes em sala de aula? Rs. Na escola eu também trocava, agora eu converso mesmo. To cada dia pior, aff. Escute essa: Mellany contra-ataca. Rs. Também amo fazer personagens ciumentos, afinal, é o ciúme um sentimento natural dos seres humanos, certo? Rs. Espero que consiga gostar deste tb! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**ChastityKeat**** : **Olá! Menina, preciso te falar que morro de rir com você, rs. Fui futucar o seu profile, né? Cara, morri de rir, rs. Adorei. Eles vão se beijar muito em breve, fique tranq, rs. E sim pobre James, foi se apaixonar por uma ruiva louca e ciumenta, rs. Ai sim, eu amo o Sirius, rs. Pois é só o Frank mesmo para conseguir entrar nos planos da Lil por tanto tempo, rs. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos.

**lelezuda**** : **Oie! Feliz que esteja gostando. A menina do terceiro ano está sendo praticamente jurada de morte, rs. Sim estudo medicina! E você o que faz ou quer fazer? Bom, temos muitas cenas da Lil com o seu J. ( tome cuidado com a Lil, rs). Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**srta L****ys prongs**** : **Olá! Calma, calma, rs. O beijo acontecerá muito em breve. Fico feliz que tenha gostado!Espero que este também agrade. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Alice D. Lupin**** : **Olá! Cara nem preciso dizer o quanto eu amo as citações, né? Rs. Pelo menos Nescau você pode tomar, eu tomo minha dose diária de Nescau pela manhã, rs. Queria ter visto seu trabalho de Geo, rs. A menina que interrompeu o quase beijo está sendo jurada de morte, rs. Coitada, é apenas uma criancinha curiosa, rs. Ta difícil da Lil entender esta parte de que eles se amam, mas tenha fé que um dia eles chegam lá. E o beijo vem em breve. Adoro reviews longas. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Deny Wesley : **Oie! Puxa, estou muito feliz que goste da fic! Ainda não vai ser desta vez que saberemos o porquê o Jay saiu daquele jeito, mas se isso te consolar, o beijo está muito próximo de acontecer. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Marydf Evans Cullen**** : **Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado! Escuta essa: a Mellany vai contra atacar! Rs. James é Lily é tudo de mais lindo, né? Amei eles desde o quinto livro, rs. E depois nas fics que fui lendo, cada vez mais. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**sango7higurashi**** : **Oie! A garota está sendo jurada de morte até, rs. O Sirius dá medo, né? Acho que é mais um motivo para eu amá-lo, rs. E sim a Lily é lerda, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando. Postando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**lizzie b. cohen**** : **Olá! Eu entendo, a maioria das pessoas tem uma vida, rs. Sou compulsiva demais, rs. Bom, a Lil é lerda para entender seus sentimentos, mas não é burra. Ela sabe se aproveitar do James e muito bem, rs. Eu acho que ela deveria se mudar para o dormitório másculo, rs. Morri de rir com sua confissão, rs, com certeza é possível. Bem, o beijo virá muito em breve. Feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**teteeee**** : **Oie! Ah, eu fico tão feliz que esteja gostando! Espero que vá bem na prova de amanhã, me mantenha informada. Eu tenho testinho amanhã de tarde e quarta, e um trab pra apresentar na quinta, se isso te consolar de alguma forma, rs. E a Lil agradece pelos elogios! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**( 00:28 e eu preciso dormir. Amo demais os comentários de vocês, fazem muita diferença no meu dia. Obrigada )**

**James e eu**

****

Capítulo 10

Acordei um pouco assustada, olhei para as camas vizinhas e vi que estavam todas vazias. Desci as escadas correndo, sem nem ao menos trocar de roupa. Havia somente um garotinho do terceiro ano sentado no sofá. Fui até ele atônita.

- Que horas são? – perguntei.

- São nove...- ele me disse assustado. _Naturalmente_ estava analisando meus pijamas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – tentei novamente.

- Não...- acho que ele pensou que eu ia brigar ou algo assim, se estou com a memória boa, já lhe passei algumas detenções. – ....hoje é terça- feira e eu tenho um tempo livre pela manhã... não estou _matando_ aula...

_Certo_. Era terça-feira. Tinha a manhã livre. Não estava atrasada e o castelo parecia inteiro. Fora só um pesadelo. Sentei-me ao lado do menino, ainda atordoada. Ele se levantou e saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

Nunca me dei bem com essas crianças de Hogwarts! Depois dos 5 anos eles perdem totalmente a graça. Como eles só entram aqui com 11...  
Merlin! Como eu podia realmente acreditar que o castelo explodira e só tivesse restado a torre da Grifinória? Isso não fazia sentido. Lógico que era um pesadelo.

O quadro da mulher gorda se abriu novamente, mas eu não olhei para ver quem era. Estava entretida com meus pensamentos. Ainda tinha meu coração acelerado por causa daquele pesadelo idiota.

- Lil? – a voz de James me chamou atenção. Olhei para ele com surpresa. Parecia ter vestido o uniforme pela metade. Ele veio até mim e se sentou na mesinha a minha frente. – O que houve?

- Um pesadelo estúpido...- expliquei. – ... e esqueci que hoje era terça-feira, pensei que estava atrasada...

- O plano era assistir as aulas de pijamas? – ele me lançou um sorriso e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

Ok, sem comentários para isto. Ah, que se dane, só um comentário : será que ele sabe o quanto fica irresistível com essa expressão de escárnio?

- Muito engraçado...- olhei para mim mesma, realmente iria ser uma cena hilária eu entrando numa sala lotada assim. - ... mas você também parece ter saído com pressa hoje...

- Eu fui tomar café... não queria perder...- eu havia perdido, era muito azar. – ...agora voltei para terminar de dormir...

- Voltaram tarde de novo? – ele assentiu. – Isso não está te fazendo bem... como vai prestar atenção na aula com tanto sono?

- Já faz um tempinho que não prestamos atenção nas aulas, Lil...- James fez a piada e eu fechei a cara para ele. Não gostava dessa cruel realidade.

- Não acredito que perdi o café...- reclamei mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

James se levantou e ergueu uma das mãos para mim. Sem pensar muito, aceitei a mão dele e logo estava de pé. Ele me puxou em direção as escadas.

- Vamos...- ele disse quando eu parei. – ...você come doces, e fica lá comigo enquanto eu durmo...

Pensei durante alguns segundos, mas com a palavra doces no meio, era difícil a pessoa denominada Lily dizer não a alguma coisa. Subi as escadas a frente dele, e encontrei Sirius e Peter desmaiados em suas camas.

James me entregou sua caixa de doces, esperou que eu sentasse em sua cama, e então, colocou um travesseiro sobre meu colo. Revirei os olhos, contudo, fui incapaz de negar que ele se deitasse ali. Também estava além de minha capacidade não começar a passar a mão pelo cabelo dele.

Vou dizer uma coisa que talvez deixe vocês assustados. Pelo menos _me_ assustou. Eu não estou nem aí para os _doces_!

- Você sabe...- disse para ele, ainda passando os dedos pelos fios de cabelo dele. - ... como babá, eu te mimo demais...

Vi que ele sorriu, aos poucos fui percebendo sua respiração ficar mais lenta. James devia estar realmente exausto para dormir tão rápido. Fiquei mais um tempo o admirando e alisando os cabelos dele. Como era bom mexer nos cabelos de James, _Merlin_, eles eram grossos e macios.

Será que um dia eu vou conseguir parar de dar novas qualidades a esta pessoa? Isto não está fazendo bem a minha confusa mente.

Resolvi, com alguma relutância, começar a comer os doces. Afinal, meu estomago começara a doer. Depois de comer alguns chocolates e balas, tirei a cabeça de James e seu travesseiro com cuidado de meu colo. Fiquei em pé na cama dele e passei a contemplar novamente as suas fotos.  
Peguei a foto em que ele estava comemorando a vitória do ultimo campeonato junto de seu pomo e a coloquei no bolso de meu pijama.

Guardei a caixa de doces na mala de James e fui para o meu dormitório tomar banho e vestir o uniforme. Arrumei toda a minha mochila e voltei para o dormitório masculino. Peter havia saído de lá neste meio tempo.

- Jay...- sentei-me na ponta da cama de James e o empurrei um pouco. – ...vamos, James, acorde...

Ele abriu os olhos e começou a se espreguiçar. Colocou a cabeça sobre o meu colo e me abraçou pela cintura. Dava para ver que ele ainda estava morto de sono.

- Vamos James... – disse rindo dele e bagunçando seus cabelos. - ... você quer mesmo perder o almoço?

Ele me soltou e virou a cabeça para cima, ainda no meu colo, mas agora me encarando. Esfregou os olhos.

- Você fugiu daqui? – ele reclamou. - ... foi tomar banho e me deixou aqui sozinho...

- Você queria que eu fosse de pijamas para o almoço?- ele sorriu como se dissesse que era exatamente isso o que ele queria. – Vamos... saia logo dessa cama... – disse com mais energia.

Funcionou já que ele se levantou. Enquanto James ia no banheiro, fui para a cama de Sirius e comecei a acordá-lo. Ele foi ainda mais difícil de se convencer a levantar, nem se mexia na cama com meus berros. Resolvi beliscá-lo.

- Que diabos! – Sirius deu um pulo na cama e se sentou. Passou a mão pelo braço que eu belisquei. Reparei que desta vez era ele quem tinha um arranhão no rosto. - Eu já disse que não quero te matar... por que está fazendo isso comigo?

- Por que eu sou sua amiga? – perguntei com minha melhor voz pueril. James saiu do banheiro, bem mais arrumado do que antes. – Você ia querer perder o almoço?

Sirius falou um palavrão e correu para o banheiro afim de se arrumar. James estava colocando a gravata e eu fui o ajudar. Sabe, criei realmente um instinto maternal pelo garoto.

Posso ser uma mãe que tem pensamentos impudicos sobre seu filho? _Certo_, isso soa estranho até para mim.

Quando Sirius saiu do banheiro, também fiz o mesmo por ele. Sério, ele estava muito mais acabado do que James. Os dois mereciam um dia inteiro de sono.

Descemos os três para o almoço. Eu os deixei com Marlene e Peter e fui procurar por Frank. Se eu conheço meu amigo, ou finalmente tinha feito as pazes com Alice, ou estava pelos cantos choramingando sua infelicidade.

Merlin, acho que nasci para cuidar dos homens. Pobre de mim! Está aí uma qualidade para contar na hora da decisão entre céu e inferno!

Encontrei Frank almoçando sozinho no outro canto da mesa, fui até ele pronta para ouvir suas lamurias. No entanto, ele abriu um sorriso para mim. Parece que Fran estava bem.

- Vocês voltaram? – perguntei a Frank me sentando ao seu lado.

- Ainda não...- ele me disse sorridente e me passou um pergaminho.

**Fran,  
Te encontro depois das aulas na torre de astronomia. Espero que possa me perdoar.****  
Com amor,****  
Alice  
**  
Abri um sorriso radiante para meu amigo. O que eu havia dito para ela funcionara.

- Você sabe, ela nunca me pede perdão antes da gente voltar... – ele falou todo feliz. - ... sempre acha que está certa e eu que tenho que ir atrás dela...

- Ela tinha que começar a te dar valor, Fran... – eu disse começando a me servir. Amo o risoto de frango dos elfos. - ... Merlin sabe que você é um ótimo namorado...

- O que quer que você tenha dito a ela, Lil...- ele disse feliz. - ... sabe eu geralmente não confio nos seus planos...- eu olhei invocada para ele. - ... mas obrigado mesmo.

- Eu sei o que faço, Fran! – ele riu de mim e começamos a comer.

Eu _sei_ o que faço mesmo, não adianta olharem assim para mim. Pelo menos, na maior parte das vezes eu sei o que faço. Ok, _ok_, esqueçam tudo isso. O que importa é que deu certo com Alice e Frank!

Terminamos de comer e eu fui até Marlene para que fossemos juntas para a estufa. Contei a ela que Frank e Alice estavam prestes a reatar. Falei da carta.

- Ela disse isso mesmo? – Lene tampou a boca aberta com uma mão. – Você ameaçou ela, Lil?

- Quem você acha que eu sou? – ri para minha amiga que apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Você é a pessoa mais louca que eu conheço...- ela disse quando começamos a nos paramentar para as torturantes aulas de Herbologia.

- Você deveria aprender o que é loucura de verdade olhando para o seu futuro namorado... – Marlene gargalhou e concordou comigo.

A aula foi agradável como um todo. Para os seres humanos, pelo menos. As pobres plantas espremidas, massacradas, acharam aquela aula pior do que filme de terror. Era como um daqueles documentários sobre a guerra.

Pobres plantas! Ninguém tinha pena delas. _Nem eu_.

Marlene só faltou se ajoelhar para que eu fosse assistir o treino deles. Não sei porque eu ainda a escuto, ela claramente parece mais amiga dos marotos do que minha. Resolvi que poderia ser mais uma boa ação para o meu dia.

Sentei na arquibancada e ao invés de vê-los voar, comecei a fazer meu dever de Herbologia. Descobri que a arquibancada pode ser um lugar perfeito para os estudos. A brisa é boa, posso usar o lugar acima como mesa, James fica entretido com o quadribol e não me manda pergaminhos...e eu ainda posso vê-lo.

_Certo_, isso está virando uma doença. Talvez eu esteja só precisando de uma poção contra _Jamesite_. Ou talvez seja uma doença de Babá. Ou quem sabe um castigo de Merlin? Ou... ok, parei!

O sol começou a se por e o treino parecia não estar próximo de seu fim. Resolvi me deitar ali na arquibancada, não era uma superfície macia, mas eu não estava em minha normalidade. _Lembram_? Estou muito doente. Só que não quero me curar...

Eu admirava a lua completamente cheia e o céu negro, quando James se sentou no lugar abaixo do qual eu estava deitada e pousou a mão no acima. Eu o olhei brevemente e voltei a encarar o céu.

- Vai sair novamente ? - falei pensativa.

- Vou...- ele tirou alguns fios do meu cabelo com a mão direita. O vento estava me deixando completamente despenteada. - ...falei com Remus que você sabe do segredo dele...

Parei de encarar o céu e voltei meu olhar para James. Eu ainda estava deitada, não sei o porquê, mas ele conseguia ficar ainda melhor sobre aquele ângulo. Ou talvez fosse o fato de ele ainda ter aquele cheiro de banho.

- Ele pediu para agradecer que você nunca tenha ... como ele fala mesmo? – James passou a mão pelos cabelos. –... ah sim... arruinado a vida dele contando para todo mundo... disse que significa muito para ele...

- Oh! – falei verdadeiramente sem jeito. - ... eu gosto de Remus... eu vou arrumar uma _namorada_ para ele...

- E aí ele vai perceber que errou sobre a coisa de arruinar vidas... – James fez a piada de mal gosto.

Lancei a ele um olhar invocado e voltei a encarar o céu. Ouvi sua gargalhada e cruzei os braços ainda mais irritada. Ele tirou mais alguns fios que o vento insistia em trazer para meu rosto.

- Conversei com Sirius e Peter e eles concordaram de eu contar para você sobre as nossas saídas...- voltei a encará-lo com um grande sorriso no rosto. _Ai Merlin_, por que sou tão curiosa? - ... desde que você mantenha segredo...

- Mantenho! – falei rapidamente. James riu.

Ele me contou que os três se transformavam em animais para fazer companhia ao amigo durante as noites de lua cheia. Isso explicava tanta coisa, como esses arranhões e os estranhos apelidos. Contudo, eu não conseguia deixar de me preocupar com eles.

- O treino estava tão entediante para você ter de se deitar? – James começou com seu ar divertido novamente.

- Na verdade...- falei e fingi tosse. – ...estou doente...

- Doente? – ele riu.

- _Muito_ doente... – expliquei.

Ele riu de meu drama e colocou nossas mochilas nas costas, como eu não me mexi, me pegou no colo. Eu poderia ter esperneado para que ele me deixasse no chão, certo? Mas por que eu faria isso? _Quero dizer_, era bom ter uma carona.

E eu estava mesmo gostando de me segurar no pescoço de James. Vocês sabem, porque eu tenho _medo_ de cair.

Enquanto descíamos a arquibancada, pude observar que Sirius _agarrava_ minha amiga no campo. Sinceramente, eles ainda estavam de uniforme, suados, era um pouco nojento demais para mim. Voltei minha atenção para a pessoa que me carregava.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa antes de fazer a ronda? – pedi para ele, que assentiu.

- Vou pedir para os elfos prepararem uma sopa já que você está tão doente...- James disse inocentemente, mas eu via a diversão em seu olhar.

- Você sabe que já estou começando a me sentir melhor? – ele riu.

Quando entramos no castelo fomos parados por alguns olhares curiosos. Contudo, James inventou uma história de que eu estava sem forças por pouca comida, e por isso, ele estava me ajudando a chegar na cozinha. Posso dizer que as pessoas concordam com _qualquer_ coisa que ele disser.

James me depositou num dos bancos da cozinha e se sentou do outro lado da mesa de frente para mim. Os elfos trouxeram um prato delicioso e varias tortinhas de abóbora. Falamos pouco enquanto fazíamos nossa degustação.

Na verdade, enquanto comia imaginava James como um cervo. Era uma coisa difícil de se fazer, se tornar um animago sozinho. Ou com ajuda de mais três amigos, fora que era ilegal. Contudo, sem dúvidas era uma grande prova de coragem e amizade.

Ficava ainda mais preocupada por ele. Quero dizer, agora eu tinha certeza que James passava as noites de lua cheia na companhia de um lobisomem, ainda que como um cervo. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, um sentimento imenso de orgulho da pessoa a minha frente tomou conta de mim.

Saímos da cozinha para fazermos nossa ronda, a obrigação desta noite era colocar os alunos para dentro de seus salões comunais. Já estava tarde demais para ficarem perambulando pelo castelo. Sei que é um pouco de hipocrisia já que é exatamente isso que o monitor chefe vai fazer depois de nossa ronda, mas eu não criei as regras por aqui. Foi Dumbledore que escolheu James para monitor, não_ eu_.

Já era bem tarde quando me despedi de James perto da porta que dava para os jardins. Ele iria para não sei onde encontrar os outros marotos. Um pouco preocupada pensei que eles pudessem passar as noites na floresta proibida.

- Eu sei que você se acha o máximo...- comecei meu discurso, enquanto ele pegava sua capa. – ...e provavelmente se tornar um animago por conta própria para ajudar um amigo o torna o máximo....- não acredito que estava fazendo esse tipo de elogio. James pareceu um pouco sem graça, o que para mim era algo bem difícil de acontecer. - ... mas, estou falando sério quando digo que é para ter cuidado...

- Vou tomar cuidado...- ele me disse segurando a minha mão, depois a beijou e vestiu a capa.

Vi a porta se abrir sozinha e depois se fechar. Suspirei cheia de preocupação e subi as escadas para voltar ao salão comunal. A mulher gorda teve de acordar para que eu lhe dissesse a senha, mas em pouco tempo consegui encontrar com Marlene em um dos sofás.

- Como foi a ronda? – ela quis saber.

- Boa...- disse me sentando ao seu lado. -... acho que não tivemos que falar com mais de dez crianças sobre a proibição se andar tão tarde pelo castelo...- ela riu e eu sabia o que ela estava pensando. - ...depois acompanhei James até os jardins para que ele fosse quebrar algumas regras, _você sabe_, faz parte das funções de um monitor chefe...

Revirei os olhos, enquanto Marlene ria mais uma vez e começava a remexer as coisas dentro de minha mochila. Sabia que ela estava a procura do dever de Herbologia.

- E você? –perguntei. – Não tem nojo de ficar se agarrando com um cara suado?

- Eu também estava suada...- ela falou fazendo pouco caso de minha cara de nojo e já com meu dever de Herbologia em mãos. – ....se importa se eu copiar seu dever?

- Não...- revirei os olhos mais uma vez. - ... Sirius já te pediu em namoro?

- Lil, pelo amor de Merlin, pare de se preocupar com isso e mantenha o foco em _seus_ problemas...- Marlene me disse antes de sentar numa mesa para copiar meu dever.

- Certo...- disse invocada. – ...quando terminar aí leve minhas coisas com você...

Subi as escadas do dormitório masculino a procura de Frank, mas ele não estava por lá. Com certeza tinha me esquecido de passar pela torre de astronomia em minha ronda. Estava condenada a conviver com infratores.

Fui até a mochila de Frank e peguei um pergaminho e uma pena. Deitei-me na cama dele e fiz três cartas. Fiquei bem satisfeita com o resultado final delas.

**Fran,  
Espero que tenha dado tudo certo com Alice hoje. Sinto muito pela briga de vocês.  
Sabe aquela pergunta que você me fez no almoço de ontem? Eu não faço idéia da resposta. Você sabe como Marlene fantasia as coisas, então, eu sinto sua falta.  
L.E  
**  
Prendi esta sobre a cabeceira da cama de meu amigo. Sei que a carta estava melancólica, mas era assim que eu estava me sentindo. Precisava tanto de ajuda, e já que Merlin não queria me ajudar, precisava de ajuda humana mesmo.

**Sirius,  
É de minha vontade que você peça a jovem Marlene em namoro.  
Merlin.**

Fui até a cama de Sirius e a prendi lá. Sei que Merlin não vai se zangar por eu usar o nome dele assim, quero dizer, não é em vão. Fora que acho que ele já anda bem zangado comigo mesmo, então, não fará tanta diferença.

**Jay,****  
Espero que esteja bem. Não consigo deixar de me preocupar.  
Sua babá,****  
Lil  
**  
Eu sei, _eu sei_. Demorei meia hora para escrever _isso_. O que eu posso fazer se não saia mais nada? Coloquei este rascunho de carta colada sobre a cabeceira de James e sai do dormitório masculino.

O salão comunal ainda estava cheio, quando fui para meu quarto. Emmeline me perguntou se eu estava bem e eu respondi que sim, que só estava um pouco cansada. Ela então apontou a varinha para que a luz se apagasse e saiu do quarto para que eu pudesse dormir.

Tomei um breve banho antes de me jogar em minha cama. Dormi tão profundamente que nem sei a hora que Marlene e as outras meninas adentraram no quarto. Muito menos quando corujas deixaram cartas sobre minha barriga.

Acordei mais cedo do que o de costume. As meninas ainda dormiam. Levei as cartas comigo para o banheiro e comecei a lê-las depois de tomar meu banho e vestir meu uniforme. Não queria acordar o dormitório inteiro.

**Lily,  
Estou lhe escrevendo para avisar que sua irmã marcou o casamento para a semana do Natal, estamos procurando um vestido para você. Pode levar quem você quiser, só avise a seus amigos para irem bem disfarçados. A família do noivo não sabe do seu mundo, e sua irmã provavelmente desmaiaria se eles viessem a descobrir.  
Com amor,  
Mamãe.  
**  
Eu estava realmente precisando disso para começar _bem_ meu dia. Eu teria de convencer Marlene e Frank a irem comigo neste casamento ou não sobreviveria. Olhei para os outros envelopes em minha mão e comecei a abrir o de James.

**Lil,  
Eu estou completamente morto de sono e cansaço, mas não pude deixar de ver seu recado acima de minha cama. Estou bem, já disse que não é motivo para ficar preocupada.  
De todo modo, fiquei feliz com o seu recado. E eu vi errado ou tem uma foto minha faltando em minha parede?  
Sirius pediu para avisar que vai mandar uma carta para que você entregue a Merlin, ele disse algo como você ser a interlocutora. Talvez tenha entendido errado já que estou com sono.  
Também seu,****  
Jay  
P.S. Pode me acordar quando chegar a hora do café? Acho que já chega de levar bronca da McGonagall, certo?**

Perdi as contas de quantas vezes reli a carta. Comecei a me encher de um sentimento que não sei explicar. Antes que eu começasse a chorar ou algo parecido, peguei a carta de Sirius para ler.

**Merlin,  
Soube por alguns amigos que existe uma punição para quem comete falsidade ideológica, já tinha conhecimento disso?****  
Grato pelo interesse em minha vida  
Siriu  
**  
Tive que rir de Sirius. Ainda teria de uma conversa direita para entender esta história entre ele e Marlene. Para mim parecia tão esquisito isso tudo. Ania acordou e bateu na porta do banheiro, abri para ela entrar e voltei para meu quarto. Arrumei minha mochila e fui para o dormitório masculino.

Sentei-me na cama de James e comecei a empurrá-lo para que ele acordasse, sem precisar acordar Sirius. Afinal, ele poderia perder o café da manhã se quisesse e acordar só para a aula. Já o vi fazendo isto várias vezes.

James se revirou na cama, esfregou os olhos e depois pegou a minha mão que o empurrava. Tentei tirar a minha mão de sua posse, mas ele a segurou com força e ficou rindo. Olhei para ele irritada.

- Só estava te acordando! – falei.

- Eu sei...- ele beijou a minha mão e se levantou. Antes que entrasse no banheiro perguntou, sem medo de acordar os amigos. - ...soube da minha foto?

- Não...- pisquei os olhos em sinal de inocência.- ...você gostava muito dela? – Ele riu já da porta do banheiro. - Eu entendo, sabe? Há pouco tempo _perdi_ uma pulseira que me faz muita falta...

Ele riu mais uma vez e entrou no banheiro. Eu peguei um sapo de chocolate em seu malão e comecei a arrumar a mochila dele. Sabe que esta história de ser babá estava ficando séria demais. Talvez estivesse na hora de parar, contudo, isto não fazia parte de meus planos.

Não que eu tivesse planos muito bem traçados para minha vida. _Ai Merlin_, preciso _tanto_ de ser salva...

James saiu do banho já adequadamente vestido com seu uniforme e nós corremos até o salão principal. O café da manhã era algo realmente imperdível. Nos sentamos junto a Frank e Alice. Juro que nunca vi meu amigo tão sorridente.

Depois de muito bem alimentada e afirmar para Frank que conversaria com ele mais tarde durante a aula de DCAT , fui junto de James para a aula de transfiguração. Nosso maior desafio era não tocar em pergaminhos por hoje.

Acontece que não conversar com James durante as aulas é quase tão impossível quanto um sapo de chocolate sobreviver em minhas mãos. Eu sei que provavelmente minha vida está acabada.

**Possíveis namoradas para o Remus.**

**L- Loo - Descobri que o nome dela é Lourraine. Apesar de ser do mesmo ano que Héstia, não é amiga dela.**

**J-O que eu sei é que elas brigaram há alguns anos atrás.**

**L- Isso só faz eu gostar ainda mais da menina.**

**J- Certo, qual é a próxima?**

**L- Samantha, lufa-lufa, quinto ano, loira, olhos azuis. Porém joga quadribol.**

**J- Ei, Lil, eu também jogo quadribol.**

**L- E quem disse que eu não te odeio?**

**J- Marlene também joga...**

**L- Ok, esse é um defeito de vocês três. Não precisa defender a** **menina, ela ainda está na lista.**

**J- Qual a outra menina**

**  
L- Jess, loira de olhos castanhos, primeira da turma dela em feitiços. Ah, não sei porque coloquei esta lufa-lufa na lista. Ela me parece um pouco metida.**

**J- Imagino que esteja proibido de defendê-la.**

**L- Imaginou corretamente.**

**J- Agora que você já tem as suas três candidatas, o que pretende fazer?**

**L- Vou mandar uma carta com um questionário para cada uma delas.**

**L- Se você continuar rindo a professora vai ver que continuamos com este maldito pergaminho por debaixo da mesa.**

**J- Por favor, deixe que eu veja a carta e o questionário antes de você as enviar.**

**L- Ok.**

Mais uma vez a aula acabou sem que eu soubesse sequer qual o seu tema. Contudo, estava feliz. Pelo menos não fomos pegos com nosso pergaminho. Deixei que James levasse a minha mochila até o salão principal, afinal, eu faço _tanto_ por ele...

O almoço foi realmente saboroso. Estou farta de elogiar a comida dos elfos, mas é que eles são realmente os mestres. Merlin, seria muito _feio_ se eu pedisse um deles a Dumbledore? Quero dizer, o que vai ser de mim quando sair deste castelo em junho?

Foi divertido ver Marlene discutindo com Sirius sobre os gols do último treino. Eles podiam se gostar, mas o ego não permitia que admitissem que o outro fizera um gol mais bonito. Que Merlin os proteja!

Fomos para mais uma aula de poções. Marlene resolveu fazer a tarefa, mesmo que eu visse que ela estava trocando alguns bilhetes com Sirius. Quem era eu para repreendê-la? Sou uma monitora- chefe tão hipócrita!

Ao final da aula, Slug veio enfatizar o convite para sua festa que seria no último sábado de setembro. Vi que Sirius se animou e lhe lancei um olhar de aviso. Quantas vezes teria de dizer que Lene odeia estas festas?

Fomos para a aula de DCAT, sentei-me como já de costume ao lado de Fran. A professora era muito legal, mas eu precisa conversar com meu amigo. Afinal, eu havia deixado ele preocupado comigo.

- Você não sabe o que acontece entre você e o James? – ele me perguntou entre sussurros.

- Na verdade não. – respondi no mesmo tom. – Eu gosto de estar com ele... e gosto quando ele me abraça, quando ele me dá doces, quando conversamos por aquele maldito pergaminho... gosto de mexer no cabelo dele...

- Você mexeu no cabelo dele? – Frank me perguntou surpreso.

- Eu gosto até quando ele rouba minhas coisas, sabe? – Eu sei, até _eu_ estava surpresa com esta minha última confissão.

- Lil, quem sabe você não só goste de estar com ele...- Frank me disse de forma cuidadosa. - ... como gosta de fato dele...

- Está certo que eu me apeguei a ele, Fran...- eu disse encostando minha cabeça sobre a mesa. - ... e ele é bonito... eu não posso negar isto, mas é só isso...

- Lil, eu não posso te ajudar muito se você quer se enganar deste jeito...- Frank me disse e então como quem se arrepende continuou. - ... James já demonstrou sentir algo por você?

- Ai, Fran! – falei desanimada. – Não quero mais falar sobre isso! – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Conta de você e da Alice...

Ele me contou brevemente sobre seu encontro com Alice na torre de astronomia. Não sei porque meus amigos andavam tão pudicos em minha presença ultimamente. Acho que é porque de certa forma eles avançaram bem mais neste quesito do que eu. Quer saber? Estou pouco ligando.

Contei a James no fim da aula que como fizemos a ronda ontem, não teríamos monitoria hoje. Ele me disse que ia ter treino e que sairia depois dali. Então, prometi que só terminaria o plano para conseguir a namorada de Remus amanhã. James me deu um beijo no rosto e a minha mochila e eu subi para a torre da Grifinória.

Sentei com Emmeline e Ania para que elas me emprestassem suas anotações das aulas que não prestei atenção. Depois ajudei elas com poções. Cada dia gostava mais das duas. _Mesmo_.

Cheguei no meu dormitório sozinha, tomei meu banho, vesti meus pijamas e só então reparei no que havia em cima de minha cama. Um pergaminho com a caligrafia de James, um sapo de chocolate e uma foto.

Olhei primeiro a foto. Havia um cervo e um grande cão preto. Sem duvidas eram James e Sirius em suas formas animagas. Sorri ao ver que no fundo eles se pareciam mesmo com os dois.

**Oi Lil,  
Pedi a Marlene que deixasse isso para você. Expliquei a ela que você queria muito conhecer meus animais prediletos.****  
Espero que assim possa ficar menos preocupada. Se não funcionar tem o sapo de chocolate. ****  
Bons sonhos,****  
Jay.  
**  
Coloquei a foto junto da que eu roubei no dia anterior, embaixo de meu travesseiro. Sei que é uma atitude meio ridícula, mas guardei a carta junto e após comer meu chocolate, fui dormir muito feliz. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre James e eu, porém, fosse o que fosse, não havia como negar, eu estava _adorando_.

**Nota da autora:**

**Oie gente! Tenho que ser rápida pois amanhã acordo 5 da manhã e ainda vou responder aos comentários. Sinceramente? Não gostei deste capítulo, rs.**

**Acontece que eu já escrevi até mais da metade do 13 e juro que o próximo está bem melhor. Acho que o próximo é o meu predileto. Porém, como sou louca, já aconteceu várias vezes de meu capítulo predileto ser o que os leitores menos gostam, rs. Enfim, é a vida.**

**Essas semanas eu vou estar mega ocupada, mas dou um jeito de postar. A fica acaba no capítulo 14 e terá um epilogo, ao que tudo indica. **

**Quem puder me deixa um review?**

**Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos.**

**Ju**

**N/**B: oi pessoal!!  
gente a lily está pirando não está? kkk  
tadinha... também, com um cara daqueles grudado 24 horas em voc~e, quem em sã consciência não piraria? kkk  
Bom, posso avisá-los que graças aos incentivos de minha insana amiga Juh, eu comecei um novo projeto que provávelmente vocês verão em breve...  
Quero pedir que mandem Reviews! Muitas reviews para a Juh porque ela merece e...  
que mandem doces! Muitos doces, ou no mínimo algum Maroto para mim... *_* kkkk  
Bjinhuss  
Vejo vocês em Breve!

MFF


	11. Chapter 11

**Respondendo aos comentários( Vocês são uns amores!): **

**Carol mamoru: **Olá! Nossa, lógico que não me importo, qual o seu nome no face book? Fiquei curiosa, rs. Obrigada!Toda a torcida do eca do Flamengo e a torcida do lindo do Vasco, mais Hogwarts inteira, está atrás do perfeitoso James Potter. Eu ainda acho que vou ganhar ele de natal!! Rs. Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Loo Lupin: **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Contente em realizar seu sonho, rs, e a Hestia merecia, rs. Beijo não vai ser embaixo da chuva, mas leia até o final deste cap que você descobrirá como ele será, rs. Sim, a Lil ta um doce, rs, deve ser o açúcar na veia dela fazendo efeito, rs. Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Cathy S Black**** : **Olá! Puxa, eu também sinto tanto quando termino de escrever uma fica. É como se eu abandonasse os personagens ou algo assim, rs. Entendo totalmente a falta de tempo e fico mega feliz em saber que continua acompanhando! Volte sempre que puder! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**- mandy cullen black**** : **Olá! Feliz que goste da Lil, a partir deste capítulo você vai conhecer a Lil em crise, rs. Olha eu realmente estou acreditando que vai ter um James emabixo da minha árvore de natal esse ano, sério, rs. Quem sabe ele vem vestido de Papai Noel? Rs. Fofo demais, né? Eu já tenho outra idéia em mente de fic, rs, vc me conhece bem, rs, mas eu sempre fico triste quando termino as histórias. É como se eu abandonasse os personagens em suas próprias vidas, rs. Quem sabe vc e sua experiência própria não se conheceram no tempo errado e poderão ter um reencontro no futuro? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**lady Lily PCJG**** : **Oie! Que bom que pode aparecer por aqui! Vi que você postou cap novo e estou doida para ler, porém tem me faltado tempo. Amanhã passo por lá. Feliz que tenha gostado e eu também amo a Lil mexendo no cabelo do James, eles são coisas fofas da Juju. Não mereço o elogio, mas muito obrigada! Beijinhos infinitos!

**ChastityKeat**** : **Olá!Cara, você se parece com a minha irmã, rs. Eu me divirto muito lendo seus reviews( parei com o morro de rir). Eu lendo o seu perfil, tinha me interessado por uma fic sua deletada, rs. Depois fui lá ver e não achei, fic que vc vai postar é J/L?Só vi fic de crepúsculo lá e tipo tenho um prob com esse livro, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado! E sim também quero o doce James, eu não o trocaria pelo chocolate, embora, gostaria de ter os dois igualmente, rs. Dei os recadinhos para minha beta, rs. Ela os adora. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Gabriela ****Black**** : **Oie!Como já devo ter te dito umas 500 vezes, mas n me canso de repetir, sim, eu sou compulsiva, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado! AEE! E não deixe a Lil ouvir você falando que ela é piradinha, rs. Ai e eu? Que resolvi fazer uma dieta? To mega depressiva sem os doces, rs. Por isso mantenho o Nescau meu de cada dia, rs. Ow, vou pedir pro seu namo se vestir de James no dia das bruxas, serve? Rs. Sem demoras. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Ninha Baudelaire : **Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado da história! Jay e Lil são as coisas mais fofuchas desse mundo, né? Rs. Cara, que bom que você pegou bem o espírito da coisa. A Lily ta realmente com essa questão na cabeça, as coisas não são tão claras, e parte da culpa é do James sim. E veja bem, você está falando com a pessoa que sempre defende James Potter, rs. Paciência também me falta, eu não agüento nem meu irmão em casa, rs. Espero que goste desse! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**sango7higurashi**** : **Oie! Que bom que conseguiu gostar, rs! Ela ainda não entendeu essa parte de que deveria cuidar da vida dela e não da dos outros, mas enfim, quem consegue mudar uma coisa que essa ruiva coloca na cabeça? Não eu. Rs. Próximo cap chegando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mari lP.**** : **Olá! Cara, você é das minhas, rs. Certeza que o Merlin concorda com você! Acho que ambos estão mega lerdos, né? A Lil e o James, rs. Levando em conta que são personagens escritos por minha pessoa, eles até que estão no lucro. Porém, se você ler este cap até o final vai ver que eles podem ser lerdos, mas não burros. Ai, ai, to a espera de meu James no natal, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Vanessa S.**** : **Oie!Feliz que tenha gostado! A Lil vai ficar ainda mais confusa neste cap, tadinha, chego a ter pena, rs. Ela é ciumenta, não tem jeito, rs. O Sirius aparece pouco nessa fic, mas eu o amo tanto, ele é um dos meus personagens prediletos. Um dia eu ainda escrevo uma fic inteira com ele em primeira pessoa, que goste desse! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**teteeee**** : **Olá! Que bom que gostou!! A carta do Sirius também foi a minha predileta, rs. Amei o namoro pré-adolescente, rs. Cara daqui a pouco as criancinhas vão começar a namorar com 1 ano de idade! James e Lily vão evoluir a relação já já, rs. Ai Deus, economia deve ser mega difícil! Na próxima prova você recupera! Eu tenho uma nova fic em mente sim, mas é uma UA, rs, de qualquer forma, J/L. Só vou me dedicar a ela, quando acabar James e eu, porque se não eu enlouqueço de vez, rs. E quando escrever a sua fic, me avise, sim? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Layla Black : **Oie! Vou te falar que não tenho preconceito quanto a lobisomens, acontece que sou completamente apaixonada pelo bom humor de Sirius e James, não tem como. Eu prometo que o beijo não demora, é só você ler o capítulo inteirinho, rs. Fran percebeu e a Lil não, acho que vão ter de abrir a cabeça dela e colocar lá dentro, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Alice D. Lupin** **: **Olá! Lógico que pode me chamar de Ju, as pessoas só me chamam assim normalmente, rs. Quantos anos você tem? 14? Tipo sou 10 anos mais velha, meu pai, cada dia me sinto mais velha por aqui, rs. Eu tenho planos pra uma nova fic sim, rs, mas só depois de James e eu, e eu odeio finais, mas mal posso esperar pelo seu último review! Você não consegue voltar a dormir? Tipo, semestre passado quando eu tinha plantão domingo e tinha sorte de não ter aula na segunda, eu acordava no Hosp às 6 da manhã me arrumava, saia de lá às 7, chegava em casa tomava café da manhã e vinha para minha cama terminar de mimir, rs. Sapos de chocolate, será que vão ter na Disney? No parque eles estão montando? Meu sonho também! A Lil ta mesmo muito confusa, e o James também não ajuda muito, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lika Slytherin**** : **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado das cartas, é uma das partes que mais gosto de escrever, rs. E o Sirius é o Sirius, né? Rs. Proibido para diabéticos e viciados em doces, rs. Mas eu nem ligo para proibições. Eles vão se pegar logo, mas a fic só acaba no cap 14, rs. Eu juro que vou começar outra, já tenho idéia na cabeça e o inicio escrito, só não sei se ficará boa, rs. Queria ir num Show de humor tb, puxa! Rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Jáh Evans : **Oie! Sou rápida, pois sou compulsiva, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**bhattatah**** :** Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado! Ah, eu amo tanto os dois, rs, queria tanto conhecer eles de verdade, rs. Ok, esquece, rs. Mas sim Lil e James são fofuchos demais. Sim, tadinho do Sirius, rs. Eu tenho já outra fic em mente, mas só depois de James e eu, se não eu fico louca, ou ainda mais louca, como preferir, rs. Queria um sapo de chocolate, será que vai ter no parque da Disney? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Debora Souza**** : **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Que bom que deu para você reparar que a Lil ta cada vez mais apaixonada pelo James, só ela mesma não nota, rs. A parte que mais me divirto escrevendo são as cartas, rs, eu gosto de escrever com os meninos também, rs. Fica tranqüila que Lene e o Sirius se gostam de verdade. O amor supera a nojeira, né? Rs. Sem demoras! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Marydf Evans Cullen**** :** Olá! Não tem nada que pedir desculpas, ow, eu entendo totalmente. Feliz que tenha gostado! As cartas, os bilhetes e tal são as minhas partes prediletas de escrever, muito contente que goste. E você conhecerá o questionário da Lil, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**lizzie b. cohen**** : **Oie! Que bom que entende, rs. Lógico que "o amigo" não vai dar bola, ow, quando ele faz isso você manda ele catar coquinho! Como assim? Quer levar uma bronca? Rs. Morar no lugar onde se estuda tipo naqueles alojamentos de Harvard, rs, eu penso logo em Gilmore Girls, pena que a Rory descompensou em Yale. Ela ta virando uma ladra, né? Não sei com quem ela anda aprendendo essas coisas. E sim ela tem sorte... mas bem eu vou ganhar meu James no Natal!! Feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**srta lys prongs**** : **Olá! Que bom que gostou! Eu também agiria dessa forma, se bobear eu sou até mais ciumenta que a louca da Lil, só que tipo sou mais discreta, rs. Postando mega rapidinho, espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**James e eu **

**Capítulo 11**

Acordei em cima da hora, pulei da cama e fui direto para meu banho. Vesti meu uniforme correndo e mal tive tempo de arrumar minha mochila. Aquilo que chamam de relógio biológico, não funcionava para mim. _Definitivamente_.

Nem aquilo que chamam de _despertador_, já que eu o deixo na mala, ainda no embrulho que minha mãe me deu.

Ainda estava tentando terminar de vestir meu casaco, quando cheguei ao salão principal. James, Sirius e apenas mais alguns poucos alunos tomavam café da manhã. Nem respondi ao "Bom dia" deles e comecei a recolher pães. Sabia que teria pouquíssimo tempo para comer.

Sentei-me de frente para eles e comecei a me servir de leite. Enquanto bebia, James embrulhava meus pães num guardanapo e foi a conta exata para toda aquela comida desaparecer. Sirius me ajudou com a mochila afim de que eu pudesse comer enquanto caminhávamos para a aula de feitiços. James e Sirius conversavam sobre algo inteligível para mim.

Não consigo prestar atenção nos outros enquanto estou com fome. Eu sei, _eu sei_, mais um grave defeito meu.

Desta vez fui eu quem comecei com o pergaminho. Não que James estivesse prestando atenção na aula, de todo modo.

**L-Nós provavelmente seremos os monitores-chefes mais fracassados de toda a escola se continuarmos com estes pergaminhos...**

**J- Nós não devemos nos preocupar com o que é inevitável.**

**L- O que você quis dizer?**

**J- Bom, você consegue evitar os pergaminhos?**

**L- Não.**

**J- Então, não se preocupe. Depois pegue as aulas com Frank ou uma das meninas.**

**L- É o jeito. Obrigada pela foto.**

**J- Você gostou?**

**L- Tanto quanto do chocolate.**

**J- Nossa! **_**Isso**_** que é um elogio!**

**L- Ainda bem que você sabe! Temos monitoria hoje... Você tem treino?**

**J- Dei o dia de descanso para o time... eles estavam reclamando muito.**

**L- Depois da ronda, nós podemos fazer as cartas das meninas.**

**J- Eu? Eu só vou assistir, quando tento te ajudar ainda levo bronca.**

**L- **_**Que seja**_**! Eu faço e você assiste, está bem?**

**J- Você é quem manda, afinal, como você mesmo disse há tirania no sangue de uma babá.**

**L- Está tão educadinho hoje! Durma que eu te escondo do professor.**

Enquanto James dormia de cabeça baixa na mesa, eu tentei prestar atenção na aula. Digo que tentei porque ele ali do lado me distraia demais, _quero dizer_, tive que me controlar para não tocar no cabelo dele.

Tentei me concentrar na mesa de Sirius e Marlene já que a aula estava perdida. Sirius também dormia na mesa deles, mas tinha a mão de minha amiga como travesseiro. Eles diziam que não eram namorados, porém agiam como tal. Realmente era algo incompreensível.

A aula terminou e eu fui almoçar com Frank e Alice. Sinto que preciso respirar ares em que James não está ou eu vou _mesmo _enlouquecer. Alice, no entanto, não parecia muito caridosa com meu ser.

- Você e James estão finalmente namorando? – ela perguntou enquanto eu me servia. Reparem no finalmente.

- Não...- disse tentando manter a calma. - ... e você deve ser a _terceira_ pessoa que me pergunta isso...

- É o que andam falando por aí...- Alice falou de modo inocente. - ...apesar de a maioria está esperando ver um beijo para confirmar...- ela continuou. - ... as meninas estão loucas, já que Sirius e Marlene parecem estar juntos... James que elas achavam estar finalmente solteiro....

Olhei para Alice com raiva, depois lancei um olhar bem significativo a Frank. Acho que ele beliscou ela por de baixo da mesa. Era melhor nem tomar conhecimento do nome dessas meninas, provavelmente iria surtar.

Resolvi terminar meu almoço antes da hora e fui mais cedo para a aula de DCAT. Sentei em meu lugar, a sala ainda estava vazia. Contudo, em pouco tempo ganhei uma companhia.

- Aqui é o lugar de Frank, Sirius...- disse mal humorada.

- Ele não vai se importar se eu sentar aqui só por hoje...- sorriu como se me desse uma _ótima_ noticia.

- Não estou com o melhor dos humores hoje. – expliquei e deitei minha cabeça sobre a mesa.

- O que aconteceu? – ele quis saber.

- Nada... eu só estou... nem sei explicar...- disse baixinho.

- Confie em mim, Lily...- Sirius me falou cheio de certeza. - ... vai dar tudo certo...

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, mas já que está aqui...- lancei meu olhar acusatório para ele. – ...por que _ainda_ não começou a namorar a Lene?

- Não sei porque você me olha assim....- ele se defendeu. - ... foi ela quem sugeriu que fôssemos com calma...

- Acho que você deveria pedi-la em namoro...- falei pensando em como os garotos podem ser lerdos. Era tão obvio que Lene iria gostar se ele a pedisse em namoro...

- Você acha? – ele coçou a cabeça. – E a festa do Slug?

- Sem chance! – os alunos começavam a entrar na sala. – Eu a convido há anos.

Madame Lory chegou e logo todos se calaram. Peguei meu livro e tentei com bastante afinco manter minha atenção na aula. Contudo, não pude deixar de reparar que a Lufa-lufa que costumava sentar a frente de James, agora ocupava o lugar ao seu lado.

Antes de sair da sala, Sirius deixou um pergaminho com um bilhete para mim. Seria até bonitinho da parte dele, se eu já não estivesse tão saturada. Quero dizer, eu estava mesmo de mau humor.

**Ele não gosta dela. Fique tranqüila.**

Dei um suspiro impaciente e comecei a guardar meu material na mochila. Antes que eu terminasse, porém, James se sentou ao meu lado. Eu olhei para ele e uma vontade súbita de chorar começou a surgir em mim, contudo, me contive. A sala já estava vazia. Apenas deitei minha cabeça sobre a mesa novamente. Ele fez o mesmo de modo a me encarar.

- Hey...- ele tocou no meu rosto. – ...aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não sei explicar...- eu disse com a voz baixa.

- Não gosto de te ver assim...- ele começou a fazer carinho na minha cabeça, seu braço descansando sobre minhas costas.

- Talvez seja a carta de minha mãe...- menti, afinal já dei material suficiente para que ele me internasse como louca. –... sabe... ela me mandou uma carta falando que o casamento de Petúnia será nas férias de Natal...

- Tão ruim assim? – ele perguntou sem rir de meu drama, fato _inédito_ para ser registrado.

- Bastante ruim...- falei sinceramente. - ... minha mãe disse que eu poderia levar quem eu quisesse...- não acredito no que eu estava prestes a fazer. -... você iria comigo?

James não recebeu o convite com surpresa. Como se eu costumasse chamar ele para ir à minha casa todos os dias. Merlin, eu estou cada dia precisando mais do Saint Mungus!

Ele assentiu prontamente e sorriu para mim.

- Vou chamar Marlene e Frank...- fiz questão de acrescentar. - ... talvez tenha que chamar Alice e Sirius também...

- Com tanta gente que você gosta vai acabar sendo divertido...- ele me disse e fui incapaz de discordar.

Já estava me sentindo bem melhor. Levantei minha cabeça e James fez o mesmo. Eu sei que nós tínhamos que fazer a ronda, mas eu seria capaz de ficar olhando dentro de seus olhos a tarde inteira. _Talvez_ a eternidade.

Será que eu vou ter de usar óculos para continuar enxergando os tons verdes dos olhos de James na eternidade? Quero dizer, eu vou estar bem velha. E talvez isso não seja possível se eu estiver no inferno e ele no céu. Quem sabe, eu consiga aparatar nos planos celestes de vez em quando?

- Obrigada...- disse espantando minhas idéias sobre a eternidade. Isso era apenas para os poetas românticos, não para ruivas bruxas.

Dei um breve abraço nele, respirei fundo e me coloquei de pé. Começamos então a nossa ronda pelos corredores do castelo. Haviam alguns alunos tentando escorregar pelo corrimão das escadas, depois de adverti-los, comecei a ter a minha crise com a monitoria. Aquilo tudo começava a soar para mim como hipocrisia.

Não disse isso para James, _claro_. Tinha que clarear minhas idéias dentro de minha mente.

Nos sentamos em uma mesa que ficava no canto da sala comunal. Ele se sentou ao meu lado, me envolvendo com um braço sem chegar de fato a encostar em mim. Comecei a escrever a carta que mandaria para as pretendentes de Remus.

Está certo eu falar em pretendentes? _Quero dizer_, elas nem ao menos imaginavam que são as minhas escolhidas para namorar Remus. Ah, que seja, quem liga?

**Abra um sapo de chocolate! Hoje é um dia para comemorar! Você passou por duros critérios de seleção e está na fase final de um processo longo e trabalhoso. Esta pode ser a grande chance de encontrar o amor da sua vida! E para isto basta responder sinceramente as perguntas abaixo:**

**1)Quantas calorias costuma consumir no café da manhã?**

**2)Qual a sua reação quando brigam com você? Você já brigou com alguém na sua vida?**

**3)Algum preconceito?**

**4)Se tivesse que escolher um Maroto, qual seria?**

- As duas primeiras perguntas são para evitar as _Héstias_... – expliquei a James já que ele ria. - ....as duas últimas para ver se as meninas estão no perfil de Remus...

- Não sabia que Héstia representava uma categoria de garotas...- não sei porque falar mal desta criatura fazia James _tão_ incomodado.

- A categoria das _garotas chatas_...- estreitei os olhos para ele e James pegou a carta de mim para ler novamente.

- Então deixa eu ver como seriam as suas respostas? – esse era o tipo de pergunta que deveria ser proibida. James sorria de lado.

- Eu não sei quantas calorias eu consumo no café da manhã...- falei lentamente. - ...eu costumo perder o controle quando estou numa briga, gritar é algo normal para mim...- James tentava se manter sério. - ...tenho preconceito com garotas como Hestia e Mellany... – lancei um olhar significativo a James. - Mas não considero isto um defeito já que elas merecem...- sorri para ele antes de falar a última pergunta. - ... e jamais responderia para um Maroto a última pergunta...

James abriu um sorriso enorme para mim e eu sorri de volta para ele. Eu tinha absoluta certeza que ele já estava cansado de saber todas aquelas respostas. Era incrível como meu humor havia melhorado em tão pouco tempo.

- Pontas... – me virei para ver Sirius em pé perto do quadro da mulher gorda gritando o apelido de James. - ... vamos... estamos atrasados...

James depositou um beijo em meu rosto e então seguiu Sirius para fora do salão principal. Olhei meu relógio e vi que ainda tinha meia hora até que fosse proibido andar lá fora. Peguei as cartas e fui até o corujal para enviá-las a Samantha, Jess e Loo.

Tive que voltar correndo para que Filch não me pegasse andando pelos corredores fora da hora. _Vocês sabem_, desafiar algumas regras da escola não é tão fácil assim sem uma capa da invisibilidade e um pergaminho delator.

Emmeline me emprestou as anotações sobre a aula de feitiços e eu me sentei para copiá-las. Fiz tudo tão lentamente que quando terminei descobri estar só na sala comunal. Fui até a janela e fiquei um bom tempo ali observando a noite nos jardins do castelo. Eu queria _tanto _saber onde os marotos estavam....

Ok, _ok_, eu queria mesmo era saber onde _James _estava. Eu sei, _eu sei_, totalmente ridícula. Era nisso que estava me transformando, numa garota completamente ridícula.

Resolvi parar de enrolar e subir para meu dormitório. Todas as meninas já dormiam, tomei meu banho e me joguei em minha cama. Esperava que pelo menos em sonhos eu pudesse levar uma vida tranqüila.

Acordei assustada com meu sonho. Não foi mais um pesadelo com a demolição do castelo de Hogwarts. Agora o que ficava completamente demolida era a minha vida, o conteúdo de meu sonho consistia basicamente em eu procurando por James e não o achando em lugar algum. Após respirar fundo algumas vezes, peguei meu relógio sobre a mesa e descobri já ter perdido metade da aula de feitiços.

Junto ao meu relógio havia um bilhete com a caligrafia de Marlene.

**Lil, **

**Fiquei com pena de te acordar. Não deixe de aparecer para a aula de Herbologia, você sabe como aquelas plantas me odeiam. E lembre-se, hoje é sexta-feira.**

**Lene.**

Meus amigos podiam ter todos os defeitos do mundo, porém sabiam me animar. _Era sexta-feira_!! Tudo bem eu ter perdido a aula de feitiços e até mesmo o café da manhã, pois, adivinhem? Amanhã é sábado! Brilhante...

Pulei da cama em direção ao banheiro. Tomei banho e vesti o uniforme em tempo recorde. Depois corri até as estufas. Acho que devo participar ativamente do atletismo, eu poderia ganhar uma medalha. Cheguei apenas dez minutos atrasadas na aula de Herbologia.

Enquanto me paramentava respondi com um sorriso aos acenos de James e Sirius. A professora Sprout deixou que eu ficasse na aula já que, segundo ela, Marlene não iria conseguir sair ilesa sem a sua dupla. No caso eu.

Hoje, não me senti uma assassina de plantas. Estávamos todos ali agindo em legitima defesa. Vocês poderiam ficar impressionados ao verem o quanto as plantas podem ser asquerosas.

Fomos todos para o almoço, eu e Marlene a frente. Ela veio me contar sobre uma conversa estranha que teve com Sirius e estava querendo saber se eu tinha algo a ver com isso. Já mencionei como meus amigos têm uma péssima impressão de minha pessoa?

- Como eu poderia ter algo a ver com isso, Lene? – lancei a ela meu olhar inocente. – Sirius só estava querendo saber se é sério o negócio de você querer levar a sua relação com ele de forma devagar...- ela me olhou com uma expressão de incredibilidade. - ... que menina iria pedir isso? E afinal, você falou para ele que tudo o que mais quer na vida é ser a namorada dele?

- Não, Lil! – ela me repreendeu. – Ele me perguntou se era isso mesmo que eu queria e se eu diria não a um pedido dele...

- E você? – perguntei ansiosa.

- Bom, eu disse que dependia...- ela sorriu. - ...se ele estava me pedindo em namoro, então a resposta era sim...

- Ai que lindo Lene! – eu a abracei quando entrávamos no salão principal. – Então, estão namorando?

- Acho que sim! - Sentei-me para almoçar radiante de felicidade! Era sexta-feira e meus planos para o casamento de Lene e Sirius voltaram com força total!

James se sentou ao meu lado e me entregou um pergaminho dizendo que era para eu ler depois. Eu o lembrei da nossa reunião de monitores depois do almoço e ele falou que já havia colocado algumas cervejas amanteigadas por lá.

A conversa a mesa começou a girar em torno do final de semana, Sirius estava planejando uma ida a Hogsmead clandestina. É o que eu ganho sendo uma monitora chefe hipócrita, amigos infratores.

Depois de terminar o almoço James e eu chegamos a sala dos monitores. Já estavam todos por lá com suas cervejas amanteigadas em mãos. Nós nos sentamos no extremo da mesa, e eu disse a Erik, um dos prolixos, que poderia começar os relatórios.

Enquanto Erik falava sobre a detenção que dera a um menino do sexto ano por estar andando na floresta proibida sem permissão, minha mente entrava em conflito. Eu estava nitidamente em crise com a monitoria.

- Espere um minuto Erik...- eu disse. - ...acho que deveríamos usar nosso tempo para discutirmos assuntos mais sérios.

James que estava quase dormindo na cadeira ao meu lado se endireitou, assim como outros monitores. Agora que eu havia conseguido a atenção deles, teria de ir até o fim.

- Quero dizer, quem aqui nunca fez nada que desobedecesse as regras? – ignorei o dedo de Erick estendido no ar. _Ele_ não contava. – Eu acho que nós deveríamos usar este tempo para fundamentarmos nossa função enquanto monitores... Acho que pode ser uma boa idéia começar a olhar para nós mesmos, antes de sairmos dando detenções nos outros...

Ouvi alguns murmúrios de concordância e outros de reclamação ( mas como eram de Erick, os ignorei). Vi que James inclinou a cadeira para trás e se colocou a observar a todos com um sorriso.

- Então...- continuei. - ...proponho que pensemos sobre a função da monitoria e listemos todas as infrações que já cometemos em nossos anos escolares... e tragamos tudo isso para a próxima reunião na sexta...- me virei para James. - ... concorda?

- Desde que vocês não me façam contar _todas_ as minhas detenções...- todos riram dele, até mesmo eu.

Deste modo, a reunião chegou a seu fim. James ainda tinha uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada em mãos quando saímos da sala em direção ao campo de quadribol. Ele ia treinar e eu ia colocar meus deveres em dia. Na arquibancada.

O que foi? Tenho certeza que já expliquei como a arquibancada é um ótimo lugar para estudar!

- Você provavelmente vai causar a revolução dos monitores...- James veio implicando comigo.

- Quem sabe não mandemos uma carta para Dumbledore mostrando como algumas regras deveriam ser mudadas...- falei sonhadoramente.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser, Lil...- ele disse rindo. Nós já havíamos chegado ao campo de quadribol. - ... e eu garanto que não vou perder por nada a próxima reunião...

Sirius veio até nós e começou a perguntar o que havia de tão engraçado numa reunião de monitores. Eu sorri para ele com maldade e disse que era um assunto extremamente secreto. Fiquei feliz que James manteve minha palavra e não contou nada ao amigo.

Logo o treino começou e eu subi para as arquibancadas. Foi uma tarde de trabalho bastante proveitosa. Fiz todos os meus deveres, estaria totalmente livre de estudos no final de semana. Quem sabe até mesmo fosse a este passeio clandestino de Hogsmead no domingo. Eu era uma monitora chefe em crise de qualquer forma.

Sirius e James vieram se sentar comigo enquanto esperavam Marlene terminar o banho. Eles pegaram todos os meus deveres emprestados para que depois copiassem, então, começaram a implicar comigo por ter faltado a aula de feitiços. Quero dizer, eram eles que passavam a noite inteira acordados e eu quem dormia demais.

- Ah, Sirius...- resolvi mudar de assunto. -... soube que está namorando!

- Prepare-se...- James disse no meio de uma risada. - ...ela já está planejando tudo para o seu casamento...

- Qual é, Lily? – Sirius disse espantado. – Nós já conversamos sobre isso...

- Sobre o que vocês já conversaram? – Marlene pulou a grade da arquibancada para chegar até nós.

- Sobre o casamento ...- falei e vi Sirius prender a respiração. - ... da minha irmã... – continuei e vi um Sirius completamente aliviado. - ... quero vocês todos lá...

Ficamos mais um tempo ali fora conversando. O casamento de Petúnia parecia muito mais animado sob o ponto de vista deles três. Sirius, sem sombras de duvidas, era o mais entusiasmado. Depois eu e Marlene subimos para a torre da Grifinória.

Antes, porém, Sirius puxou minha amiga para mais perto e disse " Lily, este é para você" e a beijou como numa cena de cinema. Eu cheguei mesmo a bater palmas, mesmo com James gargalhando atrás de mim.

Fiquei conversando com Marlene e Emmeline, Ania tinha um encontro. Elas me contaram tudo o que aconteceu esta manhã enquanto eu estive dormindo. Parece que Hogwarts guarda as manhãs mais animadas para quando estou ausente. Um fato me assustou um pouco, elas mencionaram que _Mellany_ estava me procurando.

Lene se despediu de nós e foi dormir. Dava para ver como o namoro com Sirius a estava deixando feliz. Emmeline, ao contrário. parecia estar incomodada com alguma coisa até que finalmente falou.

- Lily...- ela falou cautelosamente. - ... você está sempre com James e se dá bem com Sirius...

Tudo bem, vamos dar um desconto. Ela não sabe dos altos e baixos em minha relação com Sirius.

- Será que você poderia perguntar a eles se o Remus está bem? – olhei para ela um pouco chocada. _Merlin_, como eu não pensei nisso antes!

- Eu pergunto, Emme...- disse sem prestar muita atenção. Ela se despediu de mim e também foi dormir.

Subi para o dormitório masculino, já tinha visto que Alice subira para dormir, Frank deveria estar lá sozinho. Foi exatamente como encontrei meu amigo, sozinho, deitado em sua cama, lendo um livro.

- Fran! – eu o chamei interrompendo sua leitura. Ele abriu espaço para que eu me sentasse em sua cama. – Você não sabe o que eu descobri!

- O quê? – ele descansou o livro sobre a barriga.

- Uma namorada perfeita para o Remus! – expliquei.

- As meninas já responderam ao seu questionário? – ele tinha surpresa na voz. - ... Eu achei que elas fossem pensar que era uma brincadeira idiota...

Não me ofendi com isso. Frank sempre foi sincero demais e eu estava feliz por ter finalmente notado Emmeline.

- Não, Fran...- eu disse com um sorriso. - ... estou falando de outra menina...

- Quem? – Frank me perguntou e eu percebi a preocupação em sua voz.

- Emmeline! – eu disse. – Tenho certeza que ela gosta de Remus...- meu amigo parecia analisar a informação que eu acabara de lhe dar. - ... e você não acha que ela é legal? Eu acho que Remus vai gostar dela.

- Ela é legal e bonita...- Frank deu seu veredicto.

- Agora prometa para mim que não vai dizer isto para sua namorada? – pedi e Frank riu.

Conversamos mais um tempo sobre meus planos para o casamento de minha irmã. Frank disse que com certeza iria com Alice, ele adorava a comida trouxa. Eu devo dizer que também adoro os _doces_ dos casamentos, sejam eles trouxas ou bruxos.

Aliás, pensando bem, nunca fui num casamento bruxo. Por isso precisava _tanto_ que Marlene e Sirius se casassem.

- Estou com sono, Lil...- Frank disse depois de algumas horas. –... por que você não vai para o seu dormitório? Já deve estar todo mundo dormindo...

- Acho que vou esperar James para contar a novidade...- eu disse saindo da cama de meu amigo para que ele se ajeitasse para dormir.

- Eles voltam muito tarde, Lil...- ele explicou já se aconchegando em seu travesseiro.

- Eu sei...- falei desanimada. - ... acho que consigo esperar, afinal, acordei tarde demais hoje e amanhã não tenho aula...

- Boa noite...- ele disse e eu apaguei a luz com a varinha e murmurei lumos para poder caminhar pelo dormitório masculino.

Fui até o malão de James e peguei sua caixa de doces. Sentei-me em sua cama e fiquei ali comendo sapos de chocolate e suas balas camaleão. E então, me lembrei do pergaminho que ele me dera mais cedo e o peguei para ler.

**Oi Lil,**

**Eu estou aqui completamente sozinho na aula de feitiços. Pensei em conversar comigo mesmo, pois como você sabe, estou viciado em nossa conversa via pergaminhos. O que você acha disso?**

**J- James, monitoria hoje?**

**J- Não sei, James, sempre pergunto isso para a Lil. **

**Como você pode perceber não ia ser uma conversa muito produtiva, e depois sem os L, não tem graça. Tentei simular uma de nossas conversas, como:**

**J- Ei, Lil, vamos ter monitoria hoje?**

**L- Você é monitor chefe e deveria saber disso...**

**J- Você é minha babá e deveria me lembrar.**

**Enfim, mais uma vez cheguei ao fracasso. Mesmo podendo dizer que te conheço extremamente bem ( a ponto de saber que você acabou de revirar os olhos e sorrir), não tem como te imitar nos pergaminhos.**

**Resolvi então escrever uma carta, ou um bilhete, como quiser chamar, pois foi a única forma de melhorar a síndrome de abstinência que a falta de nossas conversas por pergaminho me proporcionou. Espero que tenha valido a pena dormir mais um tempo, você me deixou preocupado ontem.**

**L- Isso é a teoria das babás, era para ser um acordo comercial, mas elas sempre se apegam as suas criancinhas.**

**J- Acho que as criancinhas também se apegam demais as suas babás. Como você pode ver estou a ponto de ser internado como louco. Beijos.**

Guardei a caixa de doces e voltei a subir na cama de James, reli a carta dele mais algumas vezes. Como em algum outro lugar do planeta eu iria achar alguém como James Potter? Eu até entendo um pouco as _Mellanys_ da vida, mas ainda assim as _odeio_.

O sono começou a tomar conta de mim, então, resolvi que não faria mal se eu deitasse um pouquinho ali. Dali a algum tempo eu acordaria e quando James chegasse poderia lhe contar sobre minha grande descoberta: Emmeline.

Realmente consegui acordar, mas foi porque senti uma mão sobre meu rosto. Abri os olhos devagar e vi que James estava ali, sentado na beirada de sua própria cama, e os cabelos molhados mostravam que ele havia acabado de tomar seu banho.

Sentei-me subitamente. _Merlin_, eu ainda estava de uniforme. Já deveria ser sábado, mas o céu estava escuro, a luz que nos iluminava vinha da varinha de James. Olhei ao redor e vi que Sirius, Peter e Frank dormiam.

- Ei...- ele disse me segurando pela cintura para que eu continuasse sentada ali.- ... você acabou adormecendo aqui... calma...

Respirei fundo me lembrando o que eu viera fazer ali.

- Eu vim pra te contar..- parei ao examinar o rosto dele. - .. olha o seu rosto, está todo machucado...

Eu levei a minha mão ao grande arranhão que tinha em seu rosto. Ele soltou um gemido de dor, e eu tirei minha mão dali me apoiando em seu ombro. James ainda me envolvia pela cintura.

- Sabe... não adianta nada eu mandar você tomar cuidado...- eu disse um pouco tonta com a proximidade que ele estava de mim.

Notei que ele fechou os olhos e momentos depois uma escuridão tomou conta de nós. James havia deixado sua varinha cair. Ele me puxou para ainda mais perto e pude sentir o seu rosto tocando no meu a procura de minha boca. Eu o ajudei depositando o primeiro beijo em seus lábios, logo nossos corpos estavam ainda mais próximos e eu senti uma das mãos de James subir até os meus cabelos. O beijo se aprofundou e quando voltei a tomar algum tipo de consciência de quem eu era, estávamos ambos ofegantes, ele com a testa colada a minha.

_Merlin_, foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. Não me senti culpada ao segurar o rosto dele e iniciar um beijo ainda mais intenso, porém breve.

Quero dizer, breve porque _eu_ o interrompi. Fui tomada por um pânico imenso e resolvi sair correndo dali. James nem teve tempo de me dizer nada. E eu _não_ queria que ele me dissesse.

Fui para o meu dormitório e sem nem ao menos tomar banho me afundei em minha cama. Por mais que eu rolasse de um lado para outro, eu ficava revivendo o beijo. Será mesmo que Marlene estava certa durante todo este tempo? Merlin! Merlin! _Merlin_!

**Nota da autora: **

**Olá! Tudo bem com vocês? Eu to bem, porém completamente louca com minha prova de terça-feira. Talvez eu ainda esteja viva no final desse semestre, rs.**

**Eu ia postar ontem, quando a Bruh me mandou o cap, porém respondi apenas alguns reviews e não agüentei mais, fui dormir. Acontece que ontem foi um dia longo e eu acabei sendo encharcada pela chuva. Juliana pigava pelas ruas, pelos ônibus. Meu tênis estava pesado de água, minha mochila... enfim, vocês entendem, certo?**

**Sabe aquele parque da Disney que vai abrir do Harry Potter? Acho que é da Universal, rs. Enfim, se eu passar para os plantões renumerados no ano que vem, aí eu vou juntar seis mil reais ( facinho) e viajar para lá em 2011 lá para agosto depois da minha formatura. Já pensou? Nunca fui na Disney! Nunca andei de avião, para ser sincera, rs. **

**Contudo, meu maior sonho continua sendo ter um James. Desta forma não vou mudar o meu pedido ao bom velhinho, tenho certeza que estou sendo uma boa menina este ano.**

**Queridas, talvez não possa postar semana que vem. Talvez possa. Tudo depende da minha faculdade e de minha capacidade de estudo ( que não tem sido muita). O cap 12 já está com a Bruh, mas é preciso de tempo para botar os itálicos, responder os comentários e escrever a minha nota. E eu não consigo postar nada sem essas etapas...**

**Quem puder, por favor, deixe um comentário, sim?**

**Obrigada mesmo e beijinhos infinitos!**

**Ju**

**P.S. Eu faço parte da comunidade " Eu mudo de assunto, gosto de azul", não que eu tenha insight o suficiente para isto, contudo, minha irmã e meus amigos me fizeram ter. Então, perdão pela viagem de minha nota.**

**P.P.S. Quanto as viagens da Lil, ora, são culpa **_**somente**_** dela. **

N/B: Ah meu merlin! Mais alguém ficou histéricamente eufórico com o beijasso da Lily e do Jay? *-*

O cap tá perfeito não tá?

háháhá vocês merecem amores!!!

Morgana, por que você não me dá um James também?

vamos repartir o pão... kkkk

ai ai ai... quero ver o que vai acontecer!!! Kkk

eu definitivamente preciso de um Maroto. É sério!

mas... quem não precisa?

Sissy... Help Me! Kkk

me ignorem meninas, tô sem noção hoje... sim,sim,sim Bruh Prongs acaba de Pirar!!!

mandem Reviews para animar a louca que vos fala e para animar a Juh! Toda autora merece reviews, uma como a Juh então... Merece um zilhão de reviews!

Vamo lá juh, precisamos de doses de James!

BJinhuss...

até o próximo cap!

MFF

**Outra nota da autora: **

**A Bruh é uma fofa, né? Amo demais a minha beta, rs. Mas não ligue para seus delírios de grandeza sobre a minha pessoa, rs. **

**Sim, agora estou indo mesmo. Beijinhos pessoal!**

**Ju**


	12. Chapter 12

**Respondendo aos comentários( Eu amo cada review, vocês são demais! Ao pessoal novo, peço mais uma vez, não se assustem com as loucuras, please.): **

**Lin Argabash**** : **Olá! Fica calma que a Lil é louca, mas não é burra. A coisa que ela mais faz na vida é se aproveitar de James, rs. Contudo, sim, ela não escapa de uma crise. A tapada ainda não entendeu, sabe como é, rs, a mente dela é muito ocupada com o romance dos outros. Poder da negação faz milagres, rs, estou falando sério. Feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**- mandy cullen black**** :** Oie! Tadinho da experiência própria, mas bem, ele merece esperar um pouquinho, né? Não quero que tenha um treco, rs, desculpe não ter postado antes. Feliz de verdade que tenha gostado, foi meu capítulo predileto. A fic terá 14 capítulos. Espero que goste de mais dois dias das loucuras da Lil. Ta perto de seu niver ou você já fez? Tava vendo seu perfil, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Luuu : **Olá! Não se iluda para Lil cair na real ainda falta um pouquinho de sanidade para ela, rs. Que bom que gostou, também foi o meu predileto. Desculpe a demora. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Gabriella Black:** Oie! Ow, ele pode jogar quadribol no videogame, rs. Eu tenho que colocar os itálicos porque minha beta me passa em arquivo de bloco de notas, entendeu? Ai que bom que gostou do beijo! Eu sei que demorei um tiquinho a mais do que o normal, mas a senhorita também não está atrás. Sou eu quem vai te perturbar no MSN para que escreva ( não que eu já não esteja fazendo isso). Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**ChastityKeat**** : **Olá! Um comentário seu que não seja divertido? Impossível! Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas você se parece com a minha irmã, rs. Tipo nunca li este livro da academia, vou procurar. Morri de rir com o Peter de rato de estimação, rs, mas se o papai Noel é seu avô pede a ele para ler a minha carta com carinho, vai? Rs. E o James com um coração enorme que cabem 4? Rs. Sinto que alguém teve uma crise de ciúmes, vou mandar a Lene abrir os olhos, rs. Morro de rir! Feliz que tenha gostado da carta e do beijo! Beta está sem internet, mas eu vou mostrar para ela seu comentário assim que ela voltar. Pode escrever quantas páginas do Word quiser, eu amo! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lika Slytherin**: Oie! Que bom que gostou do beijo! Não tenha raiva da pobre mente louca da Lil, rs, ela não sabe o que faz, rs. Como eu sou uma boa menina estou fazendo meu pedido da seguinte forma: Papai Noel, traga um James para todas que o merecem, especialmente para mim, é claro. O que você acha? Caridoso o bastante? Rs. Acha que vai contar a minha benevolência na hora de receber meu presente? Rs. Eu sou do Rio sim, você também é? Eu conheço alguns dos shows deles, mas só por youtube, são realmente hilários. E, cara, eu também me vicio demais nas coisas boas, rs. Desculpe a demora. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**sango7higurashi**** : **Olá! Que bom que gostou! Mega feliz! Lil ainda não deixou a ficha cair, é preciso ter paciência com a cabecinha ruiva dela, rs. Vou te falar que to realmente precisando de um James, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**lelezuda**** : **Oie! Muito feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**the Wicked Witch of the East**** : **Oie! Menina, você mudou de nick? Rs. Ow, isso quer dizer que vou poder voltar a ler suas histórias? Ok, vou parar de ser chata, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado do beijo! Eu juro que reservam a chuva para os dias que eu tenho de andar muito, mas tudo bem, se esse for o preço que tenho que pagar para um dia eu ter um James. To sendo boazinha e pedindo ao Noel que mande James para vocês também, mas só depois de garantir o meu, claro, rs. Desculpe não ter postado antes. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Deny weasley : **Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado do Beijo! Desculpe pela demora! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**MariaMaria6**** : **Oie! Desculpe a demora. Feliz em saber que está acompanhando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Vanessa S.**** : **Olá! Não me faça perguntas difíceis, rs. Não sei o porque esta louca é capaz de fugir de James Potter, rs. A varinha caindo foi tudo de bom para o beijo, né? Rs. Feliz que tenha gostado. Desculpe a demora. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Cathy S Black**** : **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Não mereço tantos elogios, mas agradeço de coração. Lil e James são realmente o casal mais lindo ever. Cara, você quase acertou, rs, a Lil vai realmente fugir. Ela é louca, não poderia ser diferente. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Carol mamoru : **Olá! Não Consegui te achar no face book, eu sou completamente tapada com isso. Puxa queria tanto ver ==. Fico feliz que tenha gostado e saiba que entendo totalmente o que é ficar sem internet. Aff. Eu tenho uma paixonite crônica pelo James, rs. A Lil ainda está em crise, espero que a entenda, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Alice D. Lupin**** : **Oie! Eu vi no seu perfil que você faz um monte de aula, menina, você deve ser muito talentosa. Eu sou a descoordenação em pessoa, nem te falo onde meu celular foi parar hoje, rs. E eu tenho 24 anos mesmo, sou velhinha, mas só de idade, rs. Isso, Universal, não ligue para minha pobre cultura geral, rs. Tomara que sua mãe desta vez cumpra o prometido! Morri de rir do "fim do mundo" e de suas conversas com a Lil( ela não fica nada feliz com algumas de suas reclamações), amo. Que bom que gostou do cap, e desculpe pela demora. Eu sou uma pessoa cheia de nuncas, rs. Tipo o que você acha de nunca ter tido um computador até os 15 anos? Muita chuva, sim, mas pelo menos tava voltando pra casa, a sua foi bem pior. Rs. Ninguém acredita que os personagens que mandam em mim, rs, mas é sério, a Lil tem vida própria, rs. Beta não pode responder pois está sem internet, mas vamos continuar com a campanha James neste natal e já! Rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Loo Lupin**** : **Olá! Se depender da Lily o Merlin vai pro céu, tadinho como ele sofre na boca dela, rs. Adorei sua conversa com você mesma, quer ir para o St. Mungus junto com o Jay? Rs. Adorei quando gritaram para não falar o nome da criatura, rs. Também sou louca por chocolate e queria muito um sapo de chocolate, sério. Mas cara vc come chocolate junto com a Lil? Que lindas! Vamos as suas perguntas: tenho 24 anos( idade cronológica, a mental é um pouco menor), estou no nono período da faculdade e estou cursando minhas últimas matérias, pois ano que vem eu viro interna. No momento eu estou tendo Psiquiatria, Medicina legal, Ginecologia, Obstetrícia e Doenças Infecto-parasitárias, eu posso ficar falando com você horas intermináveis sobre medicina, rs, chego a ser chata. Então, se você quiser, é só me add no Orkut que aí eu te passo meu MSN. Quanto a ser colunista está totalmente fora de meus planos, falta talento. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Debora Souza**** : **Oie! Ai que bom que gostou do beijo! Tipo o mais legal é que seu sonho de 15 anos é meu sonho de sei lá 25 anos, rs, mas quem liga? Rs. Ei, eu também faço na federal, de que cidade a sua irmã é, será que ela é da minha facul? Demorei um pouquinho, que bom que entende. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**mcjanayna**** : **Olá! Demorou, mas chegou, né? Rs. Que bom que gostou! Mega feliz! Desculpe pela demora e não ligue, somos todos loucos por aqui, incluindo os personagens nisto, rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mih Brandon Cullen****: **Oie! Muito feliz que esteja gostando, de verdade! E que ótimo que gostou do beijo! Será que a Lil vai contar pra Lene? Só posso te dizer que a Lily ta mais surtada que nunca, rs. O beijo vai mesmo repercutir na primeira parte do cap, rs. Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinito e muito obrigada!

**Layla Black : **Olá! Demorou, mas aconteceu, né? Rs. Feliz que tenha gostado. Pra Lil se declarar a coisa vai ser um tiquinho mais difícil, não dá para entender aquela cabecinha ruiva, rs. Bom, jajá você vai ver como eles vão ficar, a Mellany ainda não aparece neste, rs. Desculpe a demora!! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Su Almeida: **Oie!Puxa, James e Lil são a coisa mais linda do mundo, eu viciei desde de a primeira fic que li. Depois dê uma olhada no meus favoritos, cara eu leio fic desde de 2004, tem muitas fics lá que são tipo j/l clássicas.A Lil vai fugir, mas não é por muito tempo, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando. Também estou te seguindo no twitter, mas cara, quase não passo por lá, falta de tempo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Marydf Evans Cullen**** : **Olá! Que bom que você compreende a Lil, tem tanta gente com raiva por ela ter fugido em momento estratégico, rs. Acertou totalmente sobre a Mellany, mas ela ainda não aparece. Ai que bom, me sinto menos uma aberração, rs. Você tem medo de avião? Eu tenho! Rs. Desculpe a demora!! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mari lP.**** : **Oie! Merece dancinha da vitória, né?Rs. Eles demoraram tanto! Olha que a ruiva é louca e morre de ciúmes do James, fica fazendo essas declarações em publico e nem posso me responsabilizar pelo o que ela vai fazer, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado do beijo. A Lil é louca, não dá para julgar o que ela faz coitada, rs. Coitada nada, ela tem o Jay, mas enfim. Adorei sua filosofia sobre os homens e seus cérebros menos desenvolvidos, rs. Prova de terça não foi tão ruim, as de hoje que foram, mas ok. Desculpe a demora. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**teteeee**** : **Olá! Os Marotos são mesmo demais, né? Rs. Também os amo! E muito. Ah, eu adorei escrever o pergaminho do James, rs, feliz que tenha gostado. Nas minhas fics os personagens são lerdinhos mesmo, rs, mas tenho que concordar que já havia passado da hora deste beijo. Tome coragem, sente e escreva ! AEE! Simples, né? Só de pensar na matemática que vocês usam associada a geografia, ai me dá arrepios, rs. Deus, não faça isso, não releia, toda vez que releio eu fico mais insatisfeita com meus erros, aff, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando! Desculpe a demora. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**bhattatah**** : **Oie! Demorou, mas enfim aconteceu! Feliz que tenha gostado! Acho que a Lil anda sendo muito invejada, rs. Jay tava muito cansado de suas aventuras enquanto cervo para correr atrás dela ( e eu precisava finalizar o capítulo, rs). Desculpe a demora! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Brooke Foster : **Olá! Quem dera se eu escreve bem, mas obrigada pelo elogio. James e Lily é o casal mais lindo desse mundo, amo demais. Desculpe pela demora! Feliz que goste e acompanhe a fic, mesmo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**lizzie b. cohen**** : **Oie!Ai Deus, tadinho do amigo, rs, mas você não pode negar que são fofos ( você e o amigo). São dois monitores chefes perdidos nesta vida, rs. Ah, eu adoro escrever os bilhetes, principalmente os loucos, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado do beijo. Sua mãe não deixou você entrar em casa depois do banho de chuva? Morrendo de rir. Tadinha de você! Amei seu último cap e cara preciso urgentemente de outro ( sem pressão, claro, rs). Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Sweet Miss**** : **Olá! Feliz que esteja gostando! Adorei a sua comparação com os filmes de guerra, rs. Lindo mesmo quando eles acontecem, também adoro. Remus e Emme? Imagina, eles estão por conta da Lil, rs. Desculpe a demora! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**HellaAdams**** : **Oie! Ai que feliz eu fico quando vocês gostam! Uma pena mesmo que a JK tenha matado eles, cara que raiva, ==. A festa do Slug vai ser no último cap, vamos ver o que o Sirius resolve da vida dele, rs. Tenho de concordar o James é muito James, rs, preciso tanto dele, ainda bem que o bom velhinho vai me dar um de natal, rs. Eles demoraram mesmo para se beijarem, rs, mas enfim aconteceu. Desculpe a demora. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**James e eu **

**Capítulo 12**

Eu acordei no meio da tarde de sábado, o que era bastante justo em vista da hora que realmente consegui dormir. O dormitório estava completamente vazio e eu resolvi ficar em minha cama. Fazia mais de dez horas desde da última vez que comera ( um sapo de chocolate, lembro bem), mas estava sem fome. Sei que tinha mais de vinte e quatro horas que eu tomara meu último banho, porém, não estava ligando.

A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que eu havia beijado James. E eu não pensava nisso sonhadoramente, quero dizer, sim eu havia gostado e _muito_, porém a maior parte do que eu sentia era medo. Morria de medo de perder o James que eu havia descoberto nos últimos tempos com este beijo, de não conseguir mais ter uma conversa normal com ele, de não conseguir olhar para ele sem me lembrar do beijo.

Merlin, eu não paro de repetir a palavra beijo! Preciso _mesmo_ de ajuda.

Já estava anoitecendo quando Emmeline veio até o dormitório. Ela caminhou em minha direção e eu fingi que dormia. No entanto, Emme se sentou na beirada de minha cama e começou a me sacolejar. O que eu ia fazer? Abri os olhos para ver o sorriso dela me desejando um bom dia. Perguntei sobre onde Marlene estava e ela disse que minha amiga e Sirius haviam sumido o dia inteiro.

- James pediu para eu vir aqui...- ela me disse. - ... e te trazer para o jantar...

- Não sei se eu quero, Emme...- falei com delicadeza, só de ouvir o nome dele entrava em pânico.

- Ora, vamos...- ela me disse sorridente. - ... vai ficar aqui sem comer nada?

- Não estou com fome...- eu disse sem jeito.

- Olha o James falou que se fosse necessário...- Emme disse rindo. - ... era para eu dizer que se você não descer ele virá aqui...

Dava para ver que ela não sabia de nada. Estava achando aquilo tudo engraçado. Obviamente não há graça nisto. Só se for um humor sádico.

- Ele não pode vir aqui...- disse sem pestanejar. - ...as escadas não deixam...

Obrigada Hogwarts!

- Ele disse que vai vir de vassoura e entrar pela janela...- ela me disse entre risos.

Abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes. Minha vontade era trucidar a pessoa denominada James Potter. Ele não podia me deixar quieta ao menos hoje?

- Diga a ele que apesar de eu normalmente não aceitar chantagens...- falei me levantando. - ... eu vou descer logo após o banho...

Demorei o máximo que pude em meu banho, vesti uma calça jeans e um casaco, depois de pentear meus cabelos e amarrar meus tênis, vi que não tinha mais como evitar o jantar. Desci as escadas e avistei James sentado no último degrau dela. _Merlin_, ele estava me deixando sem saída.

- Sabe que abomino chantagem? – sentei-me no degrau acima do dele e falei em seu ouvido. Cheguei tão silenciosamente que James poderia ter pulado ao ouvir a minha voz.

- Lil! – ele virou para trás e apoiou o braço em meus joelhos. Senti meu rosto esquentar só por ele estar olhando para mim. – Tava começando a achar que você tinha morrido lá em cima...

- Você não ia mesmo aparecer lá numa vassoura, ia? – perguntei num fio de voz, tentando demonstrar irritação, mas só conseguindo ficar cada vez mais constrangida.

James riu para mim como que me desafiando duvidar dele. Em outros tempos eu sustentaria meu olhar presunçoso para ele, mesmo que, _é claro_, eu não duvidasse. Se duvidasse eu estaria em minha cama e não tão próxima a James.

Hoje, no entanto, o olhar que sustentamos juntos tinha outro significado. Eu consegui enxergar nos olhos dele que se lembrava tão bem do que acontecera quanto eu. Não sei quanto tempo ficaria ali estática olhando para James, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa.

Quero dizer, o que vocês fariam em meu lugar? Eu sei, _eu sei_, desculpem mas cada um com sua individualidade. Não posso fazer nada se sou uma individua patética.

Nunca pensei que fosse agradecer tanto por ter um amigo tão sem noção das coisas a sua volta. Frank veio até a escada e começou a falar que estava preocupado comigo por eu não ter aparecido.

- Dormi demais...- falei para ele, enquanto me levantava. Abracei meu amigo, afinal ele foi meu herói. – Vamos jantar?

- Eu já jantei, Lil...- nem tudo nesta vida é perfeito.

- Eu vou jantar com você...- James disse, já de pé, com as mãos no bolso. Olhei para ele rapidamente e senti meu rosto esquentar novamente.

- Fran, tenho _certeza_ que você ainda está com fome...- disse a meu amigo. Eu o belisquei, era o nosso código de emergência. Significa: faça tudo o que eu mandar. - ... vamos jantar comigo e com James...

Descemos os três em silencio. Eu sabia que James não ia querer ter nenhuma conversa intimidadora comigo na presença de Frank. Ele era como meu escudo. Sei que não vou poder fugir dele a vida inteira, mas fugirei enquanto puder. Um lema bonito para uma Grifinória, certo?

- Você chegou a contar a James sobre Emmeline? – Frank perguntou de forma inocente. Eu estava sentada entre os dois, Fran nos observava a comer.

- O que tem a Emmeline? – James quis saber. Ele tentava algum contato visual comigo, mas não estava obtendo sucesso.

- É o que eu ia te dizer ontem a noite...- eu disse sem olhar para ele. Apesar de estar sem fome, concentrei-me em comer a minha sopa.

Quero dizer, a sopa é a famosa comida dos adoentados, certo? Estava precisando me curar. Apesar de não ser uma de minhas prioridades me livrar de minha doença.

- Ela acha que Emmeline gosta de Remus...- Frank explicou por mim.

- Eu não acho...- disse para minha sopa. - ... eu tenho certeza...

- Isso muda os planos ? – James quis saber, quase entortando o pescoço para conseguir me encarar.

E então, não mais que de repente, assim como em todas as tragédias dignas, fomos interrompidos. A ladra de escudos chegou para me arruinar.

- Finalmente te achei! – ouvi a voz de Alice atrás de mim. – Fran, nós combinamos de jogar snap explosivo com minhas amigas, lembra?

Eu congelei enquanto Frank se levantava, segurei o braço de Alice. Acho que ela percebeu o quanto minhas mãos estavam geladas.

- Eu preciso _muito_ de Frank aqui...- falei com uma voz quase inexistente.

- Para quê? – ela me perguntou achando graça. – para assistir você comer?

- Eu _aprecio_ que me assistam comendo...- supliquei.

- James pode fazer isso, não pode? – Alice perguntou a pessoa ao meu lado que até então permanecera calada.

- Com prazer...-foi o que ele respondeu. Ok, era uma batalha vencida. Mas não a _guerra_.

Sem pensar duas vezes sai correndo dali. Vi que James vinha atrás, então avancei por entre os corredores das salas de aula. Eu teria que me esconder de alguma forma, nunca o venceria na velocidade. Entrei em uma das salas, apontei a varinha para a fechadura e a tranquei.

- Lil! – ouvi James me chamar do lado de fora. Sentei-me no chão ofegante e me recostei na porta trancada. -... vamos lá, Lily, abra a porta...

Acho que ele percebeu que o meu objetivo de vida era não abrir aquela porta. Então ouvi um barulho e pude jurar que James se sentou do outro lado. Tudo bem, eu poderia passar o resto de minha vida por aqui, pelo menos me livraria do casamento de Petúnia.

Talvez convencesse Marlene a trazer um prato de comida por dia, quem sabe até um sapo de chocolate. Teria de largar mão de me formar, mas quem sabe... ok, minha vida está _mesmo_ acabada.

Um pergaminho um pouco amassado surgiu por debaixo da porta.

**J- Nós precisamos conversar.**

Olhei para o papel e pensei que era capaz de encarar aquilo. Quero dizer, era um papel e não James. Mesmo que fosse ele quem estivesse escrevendo no papel.... vocês entendem, _não_?

**L- De jeito algum.**

Ele não ia conseguir assim tão fácil. Essa é a última coisa que eu quero.

**J- Você vai ficar me evitando para o resto da vida?**

Ele descobriu rápido a minha nova filosofia de vida.

**L- Onde você pretende morar quando sair do colégio? Eu estava pensando em ir para o Japão, sei que não fala a língua de lá.**

Posso estar completamente acabada, contudo, mantenho o bom humor. E a esperança de que ele entenda que eu _preciso_ de paz.

**J- Você também não fala japonês.**

Verdade.

**L- Por isso estou te perguntando, preciso começar a aprender.**

Estamos nesta vida para aprender, certo?

**J- Lil, eu estou falando sério, vamos tentar agir como pessoas normais e conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem a noite?**

Qual a parte de que eu prefiro me mudar para um país onde sou completamente analfabeta a ter esta conversa, James não entendeu?

**L- Você quis dizer que não sou normal?**

Eu sou a única pessoa que pode falar isto de mim mesma. E depois quem pode definir normalidade? Estamos numa escola de _bruxos_, preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

**J- Deixa eu entrar...**

Ai Merlin!

**L- Não.**

Todos os meus ancestrais devem estar muito orgulhosos de minha coragem. Tenho certeza que o fundador de minha casa em Hogwarts revira no tumulo cada vez que tenho uma dessas crises. E a culpa é toda de James!

**J- Lil, se você não quer falar sobre ontem, precisa de um tempo pra pensar sobre isso, ok, eu entendo, só não fica me evitando desta forma...**

Fiquei olhando para o pergaminho durante exatos dez minutos. Ele _sempre_ conseguia o que queria.

**L- Eu não quero falar sobre ontem. Conte até dez e abra a porta. **

Apontei a varinha para a porta e a destranquei, depois corri até uma longa mesa e me depositei embaixo dela, junto a parede. James entrou pela porta e demorou alguns segundos até me achar. Ele era alto demais para se juntar a mim, então se sentou no chão em frente a mim, porém do outro extremo da mesa.

- Vocês tiveram treino hoje? – achei que era um bom inicio de conversa.

- Antes do almoço...- ele me respondeu um pouco confuso. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e eu desviei o olhar.

- Soube que a _Mellany_ anda atrás de mim? – outro assunto seguro e de extrema importância. – Acha que _ela_ descobriu que eu sou a sua babá?

- Possivelmente... – ele deu um longo suspiro. - ... você vai ficar aí mesmo?

James estava com uma expressão triste no rosto. Sabe um garotinho que não tem aquilo que quer? Ele sabia fazer exatamente esta cara. E não era _apenas _compaixão o que eu sentia por ele.

Quero dizer, o beijo de ontem ainda estava bem vivo em minha memória. _E James estava de calça jeans_. Eu sei que isso tudo é castigo, mas, Merlin, o senhor não poderia castigar o Sirius um pouquinho? Olha, me deixe em paz e castigue alguém mal de verdade como Voldemort.

- Eu não quero conversar sobre ontem...- disse com um fio de voz.

- Eu já entendi essa parte...- James não estava rindo. - ...só não entendi o fato de você ter de ficar a metros de distancia de mim...

- Aqui é mais seguro...- falei me abraçando as minhas pernas.

- Eu não vou te agarrar...- ele parecia ofendido. -... nem nada parecido...-suspirei resignada. Ele realmente _sempre_ conseguia.

Engatinhei embaixo da mesa até onde James estava. Eu sei que ia me arrepender depois, porém era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer no momento. E não riam, aposto como vocês não veriam outra alternativa em meu lugar.

- Não tenho medo de _você_...- eu disse enlaçando o seu pescoço e colando meus lábios nos dele.

Ele me puxou para o colo dele, enquanto me beijava de volta. Eu estava tão colada a James que conseguia sentir seu coração batendo, ele levou uma das mãos até o meu rosto e eu já tinha as minhas em seu cabelo. Era indescritível a sensação de estar ali.

Quando terminamos de nos beijar, eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ainda estava aninhada no colo dele.

- Bom se era essa a sua preocupação...- James falou com um sorriso. - .... estou a disposição para que me agarre quando quiser...

Levantei minha cabeça e apertei meus olhos para ele.

- Você sabe que nada disso aconteceu de verdade, certo? – falei e recebi um sorriso e um beijo no rosto. – É tudo de mentira e se você contar para alguém eu vou negar até o fim...

- Talvez seja melhor que ninguém fique sabendo por enquanto mesmo...- ele falou passando o dedo pelo meu rosto.

- Sabendo de que? – perguntei com minha voz inocente. – Não aconteceu nada...

Eu o desafiei a negar o que eu disse e ele resolveu me responder com um novo beijo. Fiquei surpresa como depois daquilo eu voltei a agir naturalmente perto de James. Conseguimos até mesmo montar um plano de emergência para o caso de _Mellany_ estar planejando vingança.

Um plano _estupidamente_ bom. Consistia em eu estar sempre acompanhada de James. Eu digo para vocês que tenho uma mente brilhante.

Quando voltamos o salão comunal ainda estava cheio de gente. Avistei Marlene e Sirius de longe e fui até eles, queria saber onde os dois haviam se metido. Afinal era de se esperar que eles fossem _amanhã_ a Hogsmead.

- Eu ganhei uma detenção para domingo...- Sirius explicou o porquê de eles irem fazer o passeio hoje.

Eu estava sentada na mesa em frente ao sofá deles e James estava no chão apoiando as costas em minhas pernas. Fiquei controlando minhas mãos para não encostar no cabelo dele, como uma criança que quer mexer onde a mãe não deixa

Marlene nos contava sobre dois senhores que queriam denunciar eles a Dumbledore, e como eles fizeram para fingir não serem mais estudantes. Foram descobertos quando Madame Rosmerta perguntou por vários de nossos professores.

- Desculpe interromper...- um garoto do segundo ano veio até nós. - ... eu perdi no jogo de xadrez ... então, tenho que fazer uma pergunta...- ele se virou para mim e para James - ... vocês estão namorando?

- Não...- James conseguiu falar mais rápido do que eu. De alguma forma aquilo me incomodou.

- E um acordo comercial? – droga! James olhou para cima como que me perguntando por que o garoto sabia de uma de nossas piadas internas.

- Do que você está falando, pirralho?- Sirius estava morrendo de rir. Lene se mantinha seria, mas trocava alguns olhares comigo.

- Ela ...- ele apontou para mim. - ... disse para minha amiga, a Lisa, do time da Grifinória...- eu suspirei. – ... que tinha um acordo comercial com o nosso capitão....- ele voltou a olhar para nós. - ...é verdade?

- Você acha que uma monitora chefe seria capaz de mentir? – James fez a piada, porém seu tom era sério.

-Então é verdade? – o garoto quis saber. -... Eu tenho que falar para eles lá... Se não terei que entrar pelado no lago amanhã...

Eu estava mesmo querendo vê-lo no lago amanhã. Quero dizer, já falei que só gosto de crianças até os cinco anos de idade? Contudo, resolvi que hoje era um dia de caridade.

- É verdade! – eu disse colocando as mãos nos ombros de James. – Você sabe, o capitão de vocês precisa de ajuda com... com... com a matéria... ele também não tem uma memória muito boa para os eventos da monitoria, sabe? – o garoto assentiu e eu percebi que os outros estavam se controlando para não rir. -... James me paga com doces....

-Então é isso que é o interesse mútuo do qual você disse? – ele perguntou como quem tivesse decorado uma lista de perguntas.

Eu e James trocamos um olhar e assentimos. O garoto foi embora e Sirius começou a implicar conosco. Ficamos nós quatro conversando durante um bom tempo, até que eu comecei a bocejar. Resolvi deixar os três ali e ir dormir, sabia que amanhã iria ser um dia difícil, ainda mais depois que Lene viu James beijar a minha mão.

Cheguei no dormitório dando a noticia a Emmeline de que Remus voltaria amanhã. Ela pareceu muito feliz, com certeza eu achara a melhor garota para Remus. Tomei mais um banho e fui dormir, ainda com a cabeça extremamente leve.

Consegui finalmente acordar para o café da manhã. O domingo estava realmente frio, vesti meu casaco e pus meu cachecol. Encontrei James, Remus e Sirius no salão principal já com seus pratos cheios de torradas.

- Que bom que você voltou Remus! – falei antes me acomodar no lugar ao lado de James, de frente para os outros dois.

- Obrigado, Lily...- Remus parecia mesmo cansado.

- Não agradeça...- James disse passando o braço em volta de minha cintura.- ... antes de saber os planos que ela tem para você...

Apoiei-me no ombro de James e sorri para Remus, ele me olhava inocentemente. Sirius parara de comer para prestar atenção em minhas palavras.

- Obrigada por me lembrar...- falei para James, e então voltei a encarar Remus. - ... eu arranjei uma namorada para você!

James e Sirius começaram a rir. Remus me olhava um pouco nervoso, acho que ele estava sem palavras. Soltei o ombro de James que já largara minha cintura de tanto rir e encostei meus cotovelos na mesa, afim de apoiar minha cabeça sobre minhas mãos.

- Não ligue para eles...- eu disse. - ... eu encontrei o amor da sua vida...quando você descobrir quem ela é...

- Lily...- Remus falou lentamente. James e Sirius tinham uma conversa entre si, acho que ouvi o primeiro contar ao segundo sobre meus questionários. Creio que esse seja o motivo de mais uma crise de risadas. -... do que você está falando?

- Será que vocês podem se calar um pouquinho? – perguntei a James e Sirius. Eles finalmente pararam de rir e eu voltei a falar. – Remus você tem um encontro na quarta a noite, em frente ao lago...

Era o tempo que eu precisava para convencer Emmeline de meu plano e aprontar tudo até lá. Remus ficou mais uma vez sem palavras e eu preferi achar que foi por gratidão. Marlene chegou logo depois e nossa conversa começou a girar em torno de quadribol.

Merlin, eles liam a coluna de _esportes_ todos os de todas as transferências de jogadores e conheciam a escalação de times cujos nomes eu nunca teria a capacidade de pronunciar. Claro que aproveitei o tempo para saborear minha refeição.

Eu os acompanhei até o treino de quadribol, não tinha nenhum dever de casa para fazer, mas não ia ficar circulando por aí sem saber o que a _Mellany_ queria comigo. Resolvi aproveitar meu tempo na arquibancada para ler as cartas que o correio me trouxe durante o café da manhã.

**Muito obrigada pela oferta, mas eu já encontrei o amor de minha vida.**

**Jess**

Menos um problema para eu me preocupar. Abri a segunda carta.

**Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? Espero que não me mande mais nenhuma dessas cartas, elas não tem graça.**

**Samantha**

Acho que meu poder de persuasão não é muito bom. Merlin, ainda bem que não dependo disso para viver.

**Não sei responder quantas calorias consumo no café da manhã.**

**É difícil eu brigar, mas quando acontece é melhor não ficar na minha frente.**

**Pergunta difícil, acho que não.**

**Isso depende de qual maroto está interessado. **

**Espero que possa ajudar.**

**Loo**

Eu até gostei das respostas da menina, quero dizer, ela obviamente não era nenhuma _Hestia_. Contudo a última resposta me deixou com o pé atrás, ela podia achar que poderia ter o James...ou... bem... o Sirius. E o primeiro se encontra interditado por tempo indefinido, enquanto o segundo é da minha amiga.

Guardei todas as cartas e passei a observar o treino. Sem que fosse de minha vontade, pensamentos sobre o que acontecia entre James e eu vieram a minha mente. Eu não sabia o que mais me incomodava o fato de eu ter realmente beijado James nos dois últimos dias, ou ele ter me dito que também preferia que ninguém soubesse disso.

Quero dizer, não bastava eu estar em crise com a monitoria. Agora eu estava vivendo algum tipo de crise existencial. Quando que há um ano atrás eu iria sequer imaginar beijar James? Era uma mudança muito forte, eu devia sofrer de algum transtorno de personalidade. Tudo me levava a crer que o fim de minha vida seria no St. Mungus.

O treino acabou e acompanhei Marlene no vestiário. Pelo menos desta vez ela e Sirius resolveram cuidar da higiene antes do beijo. Ela entrou no banho e eu me deitei num dos grandes bancos de madeira que haviam por lá. Suspirei profundamente tentando espantar todos aqueles pensamentos aterrorizantes.

Quando Lene terminou de se vestir, me levantei para acompanhá-la. Ela, entretanto, me puxou para que sentássemos no banco. Não iria escapar de uma conversa com ela.

- Frank me disse que correu pelos corredores ontem...- ela falou provavelmente analisando minha reação.

- Resolvi seguir as metas de minha mãe para uma vida saudável...- abri meu grande sorriso para ela.

- Por que estava fugindo de James? – ela quis saber. Eu odeio tanto que meus amigos me conheçam tão bem. – Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa...

- Por que teria acontecido algo, Lene? – eu disse mais uma vez com um falso sorriso confiante. – Você sabe como tenho idéias descompensadas... só estava ajudando James com o quadribol, você sabe, não dá para pegar os pomos se não se manter em forma...

- Merlin! – Ela riu, mas se levantou. – Eu desisto... que fique bem claro que você não me engana....

Eu ficava feliz de conseguir pelo menos enrolá-la. Juro que um dia eu vou matar Frank por ele ter uma boca tão grande. Não era possível que ele não tivesse o mínimo de discernimento para distinguir o que deveria se manter em segredo.

Sirius foi para a sua detenção, e nós fomos almoçar. Não prestei muita atenção na conversa. Todo o time da Grifinória estava ali e eu não gosto muito daquele batedor. Vocês sabem, ele poderia ter me matado com aquele balaço.

E tudo bem, há quem classifique a minha tentativa de voar como suicídio, contudo não voei em direção ao balaço. Vocês compreendem?

Gostei que James deixou todos eles para trás quando eu terminei de comer. Falei para ele que nós tínhamos que conversar com Emmeline e tentar convencê-la de entrar em meu plano. Ele estava com uma mão em meu ombro enquanto subíamos as escadas, porém a enfiou no bolso da calça quando _Hestia_ e suas amigas passaram por nós.

Vou dizer o que eu tenho vontade de fazer com _ela_: Afogá-la no lago!

- Emme...- ela estava conversando com Ania perto da escada do dormitório. -...eu e James precisamos falar com você...

- O bom é que você sempre me coloca no meio da história...- James sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu mandei que ele ficasse calado.

Emmeline se sentou conosco junto a uma mesa que ficava num canto da sala comunal. Tentei ignorar o fato de James ter pego o meu prendedor de cabelo e me concentrei em Emme.

- Eu te chamei aqui para dizer que nós sabemos. – gosto tanto de causar impacto.

- Ela quis dizer...- James traduziu já que minha colega de dormitório me olhava confusa. -... que _ela...- _ele enfatizou que eu era a mentora_.-_ ....colocou na cabeça que você é o amor da vida de meu amigo...

- Estamos falando de sua paixão por Remus Lupin! – proferi alegremente, mas Emmeline nos encarava pálida.

- Ai meu Deus! – ela disse. – O que eu tenho de fazer para que vocês não contem a ele?

Olhei para James com um grande sorriso. Eu estava certa. Ele deu alguns tapinhas em minhas costas em sinal de congratulações.

- Você tem um encontro com ele na quarta, Emme! – tentei mostrar para ela que se tratava de um momento feliz.

Emmeline olhou para James como que buscando por socorro. Não dava para entender essas pobres almas apaixonadas.

- Sabe, Emme...- James falou em tom consolador. - ... eu devia ter te avisado que quando se abre um brecha para a Lily... – olhei para ele interessada. - ... ela entra com _tudo_...

- Você está assustando a menina! – bati no braço dele.

- Eu que to assustando ela? – ele gargalhou. – tem certeza?

Revirei os olhos para James e o bati novamente.

- Será que vocês podem parar de brigar? – Emme nos interrompeu. Acho que ela poderia chorar a qualquer momento. – Você falou para o Remus que eu gosto dele?

- Não. – eu a tranqüilizei.- Eu nem toquei no seu nome...

Ela olhou para James como que averiguando se eu dissera a verdade. Minha credibilidade estava no lixo. A _sanidade _também.

- Então...- ela continuou mais calma. - ... como eu posso ter um encontro com ele nesta quarta?

- Tecnicamente ele não sabe. – falei lançando a Emme um sorriso gentil.

- Ela só falou: Oi Remus, você tem um encontro com o amor da sua vida nesta quarta...- James ficou bastante feliz de fazer a sua piada. Virei de costas para ele e ignorei o fato dele ter me envolvido por trás.

- Nós vamos dar dicas para ele até quarta...- eu disse a Emmeline que me encarava boquiaberta. -.... você não quer namorar ele?

- É tudo que eu sempre quis...- ela falou baixinho.

- Então confie em mim....- eu disse. - ... escreva sobre o que você sente por ele numa carta anônima...e me entregue hoje a noite...

- Você promete que não vai falar meu nome ? – ela pediu.

- Te dou a minha palavra!- disse entusiasmada e ignorei James rindo.

Quero dizer, eu sei que minha palavra não vale nada ultimamente. James sabe disso. Emmeline não. De qualquer forma, não pretendo falar o nome dela. Pelo menos, se tudo evoluir como eu espero.

Emme saiu ainda confusa, mas dava para ver que ela ganhara um brilho de esperança nos olhos. Tirei o braço de James de cima de mim e me virei para ele.

- Você está _tão_ engraçadinho! – falei com os olhos quase fechados.

- Tome cuidado, Lil...- tirou alguns fios de meu rosto. Claro que eles não estariam ali se James não tivesse _roubado_ meu prendedor de cabelo. -... ela realmente gosta dele...

- Eu Sei...- suspirei estupefata com a falta de confiança dele. - ... pode devolver o meu prendedor?

-Não sei...- ele continuou de graça. Eu sei bem como ele gosta de se apoderar de meus pertences.

-Ok, eu dôo ele para a sua coleção...- falei cruzando os braços.

- Obrigado...- ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos. Juro que ele estava me provocando.

- Da próxima vez você quer meu relógio? – James riu e eu me levantei.

- Onde você vai? – ele também se pois de pé.

- Vou pegar meu pagamento...- falei seguindo em direção as escadas.

Eu tive pouco tempo para verificar que o dormitório masculino estava vazio. James mal adentrou pela porta e me empurrou contra a parede. Foi completamente inevitável segurar seu rosto e beijá-lo de volta.

- Você sabe que eu estava falando de doces, certo?- consegui falar ofegante.

Ele tinha as mãos espalmadas na parede, eu me segurava nele. Inclinei minha cabeça para a direita, James foi para o lado contrário. Rimos e ele segurou meu queixo para começar a me beijar novamente.

Eu deveria ganhar um premio pelo que fiz a seguir. Quero dizer, como eu consegui escutar os passos que vinham pela escada? Interrompi nosso beijo e estava pronta para me esconder embaixo da cama de James.

Ele , no entanto, me arrastou para cima da cama e jogou a sua capa sobre nós. Esqueci o quanto pode ser fácil se meter em encrencas quando se é um Maroto. Capas, pergaminhos delatores, se transformar em animais... difícil mesmo é ser apenas uma ruiva, como eu.

Eu estava sentada no colo de James e ele me abraçava por trás. Isso porque esta era a forma mais segura da capa nos cobrir, _claro_.

Remus entrou com Sirius no quarto e eu congelei de medo. Por que, Merlin, por que comigo?

- Eles não podem nos ver aqui...- James sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Naturalmente ele achou que eu fiquei nervosa com a possibilidade de eles nos acharem ali. Sendo que no momento eu estava mais era querendo que eles nos vissem ali. Quero dizer, sabe-se lá do que eles iam falar...

- Quem diria que eu iria estar vivo no dia em que Sirius Black namorasse...- Remus falou para o amigo enquanto se deitava em sua cama.

Sirius estava em pé. Era impressão minha ou ele ia começar a se despir no meio do quarto? Nós temos um banheiro para isso. Não pude confirmar as minhas suspeitas, James tampou meus olhos.

- Menos, Aluado....- ouvi a voz de Sirius. –... a Lily já quer até me casar...

- Ela diz que achou o amor de minha vida...- James soltou o ar pelo nariz como quem prende o riso e beijou meu rosto.

- Quem sabe ela não achou mesmo? – é por isso que eu não consigo odiar o Sirius, estão vendo?

- A Lily não gosta dela...- Remus falou e eu estremeci.

Merlin, James ia descobrir. Aliás, ele também estava me deixando nervosa, por que James achava que podia beijar meu pescoço sem pedir permissão?

- Se você está querendo dizer que _Hestia_ é o grande amor da sua vida...- ao ouvir as palavras de Sirius, tive que fechar meus olhos. Mesmo que eu já não pudesse enxergar nada com a mão de James sobre eles. Aliás, eu percebi que ele parou de me beijar. - ...se a Lily gosta de você, e eu acho que gosta, ela não está mesmo falando de _Hestia_...

- Talvez eu devesse contar a ela...- Remus disse. - ... mas eu tenho medo que ela conte para o Pontas...- não podia acreditar no que eu estava escutando. - ...eles parecem ainda mais unidos depois desta semana...

- Aluado...- respirei fundo. Será que Sirius ia contar que eu sabia? -... eu sei que a Lily é louca...- retiro o que eu disse anteriormente. Eu odeio o Sirius. -... mas por que você não se dá uma oportunidade de conhecer esta menina que ela está falando? – bom fico no meio termo. -... eu acho que você tem uma idéia da Hestia completamente errada... a colocou num pedestal...- ele suspirou. – ...ela não está nem aí para você... nunca esteve...

Eu ouvi o som de uma porta se batendo e depois voltei a poder enxergar. James estava com uma expressão tão triste no rosto que a única reação que tive foi abraçá-lo com força. Ele me abraçou de volta.

Remus ainda estava deitado em sua cama. O som do chuveiro indicava que Sirius estava no banheiro. Resolvi que poderia pegar a caixa de doces de James sorrateiramente. _Ele_ estava precisando de um sapo de chocolate!

Os doces não o animaram muito. Tudo que eu mais queria era afogar aquela _criatura_ do mal. Por que esta _Hestia_ tinha de nascer? Ela podia ter nascido em outra geração e deixar a minha em paz.

Sirius saiu do banheiro ( vestido) e Remus se levantou da cama. Vibrei com a possibilidade de poder voltar a falar. Ainda ouvi uma conversa deles se perguntando aonde estaria o _Pontas_, mas as vozes foram ficando cada vez mais baixas. Tirei a capa de cima de nós.

- Não fica assim, vai...- estava ajoelhada e James sentado. Comecei a despentear o cabelo dele. - ... eu posso te dar mesmo o meu relógio...e eu tenho um despertador na minha mala que eu nem uso...

Ele sorriu pelo menos. Queria saber o que se passava na cabeça dele. Por que esta _Hestia_ ainda mexia tanto com James?

- Você percebe o quanto eu posso ter magoado meu amigo este tempo todo? – ele me perguntou e eu me sentei novamente em seu colo. Agora estava passando minha mão pelo rosto dele.

- Não é sua culpa, Jay...-eu disse me aproximando mais. – você não sabia...

Ele me beijou mais uma vez e eu resolvi sair dali antes que mais alguém entrasse. James prometeu que ia ficar bem e eu jurei a ele que Remus estava completamente errado sobre o amor de sua vida. Afinal quem era _ele_ para saber? Amanhã mesmo meus planos iam começar a mostrar como Emme era mil vezes melhor que aquela _Hestia_.

Ele foi até a porta para se despedir de mim com um selinho e um beijo em minha mão. Eu estava cada dia mais enlouquecida e envolvida naquilo tudo, _eu sei_. Contudo, queria que o que _vocês _fariam no meu lugar, duvido que conseguissem agir diferente.

Exausta, tomei meu banho e fui direto para cama. Amanhã começava a última semana de setembro. A festa de Slug seria sábado e eu estava precisando sobreviver até lá. Afinal, eu sou a aluna estrela de meu querido professor.

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá! Desculpem não postar antes! Minha beta está sem internet ( desculpe um cap com mais erros do que o de costume, sim?) , eu mesma fiquei sem internet, o meu tempo foi extremamente curto, mas enfim estou aqui.**

**O que vocês acharam? Lil e James são coisas fofas de Juju! E o James provocador? Não há quem resista, rs. Bom, pelo menos eu e a Lil não. **

**Desde o fim de semana que a fic está completa. Já escrevi ela toda até o capítulo 14 que é o último. Não acho que vá escrever um epilogo. Estou meio sem idéias, rs. **

**Hoje eu não tive um dia bom, rs. Duas provas para estágio e cara, eu nunca fui tão mal em uma prova. Mas ok, não queria passar mesmo, rs. Fora que eu tinha ido dormir super tarde ontem por conta do casamento de minha prima.**

**Aliás, eu fui dama de honra de 6 casamentos. Seis!Dos 2 aos 12 anos. Sabe quantos destes casais ainda permanecem juntos? Apenas 1! Estou super bolada com isso, rs. **

**Enfim, amo demais o fato de vocês acompanharem a fic! Muito obrigada mesmo! Beijinhos infinitos!**

**Ju**

**P.S. Quem puder deixe um review, eles me deixam **_**tão**_** feliz. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Respondendo aos comentários(Obrigada pessoas lindas!): **

**Vanessa S.**** :** Olá! Que bom que gostou! Mega feliz! Ah, eu também acho essa Lily mega fofa, rs. James nunca vai achar ninguém igual, rs. Amo demais este casal, cara. Lily da prosseguimento ao seu plano de unir Remus e Emme, rs. E Hestia continua abalando as estruturas de nosso casal, espero que goste deste cap. Torcendo para que a minha inspiração apareça, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**HellaAdams**** :** Oie! Está fazendo uma escritora muito feliz, pode ter certeza. Ah, você não escreve sobre James e Lily, né? Eu só leio fic deles, sou uma chata, rs. Também acho que não conseguiria fugir de James, rs. Ai ai, rs. Fico tão feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Também queria que eles não tivessem morrido, a JK foi muito má. Se a inspiração aparecer eu faço. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Lika Slytherin**** : **Olá! Ow, ser do Rio é bom, apesar de tudo, rs. Eu moro em Jacapaguá, o vivo é na zona sul, não é? É tão longe pra mim, rs. Sabe quantas horas eu demoro para chegar na maternidade escola em laranjeiras? Mais de 2 horas. E as aulas de psiquiatria que são no campos da praia vermelha? Céus! Reclamona eu, né? Rs. Concordo com você a Lily é a garota mais sortuda do mundo, ai ai, rs. Fico tão feliz que esteja gostando! Também acho, Papai Noel vai amar a minha generosidade, afinal, ele é um bom velhinho. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mih Brandon Cullen**** : **Oie!Desculpe pela informação abrupta, rs. Eu fico tão feliz que você esteja gostando da fic, seus reviews e saber que você está acompanhando significa muito pra mim, mesmo. O que você chama de juntos? Porque dependendo da definição eles estão juntos desde que a fic começou, agora se é namorando, acho que ainda não. A vida amorosa de Remus você sabe neste cap, já a promessa a Hestia e outras coisitas mais só no próximo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**carol mamoru : **Olá! James é mega paciente, né? Ai, ai. Rs. Não é só você que odeia a Hestia, pode acreditar nisto. Então, eu fiz um só para te procurar, ta sem foto, meu nome é Juliana Montez mesmo, pode me add, rs. Os planos de Lil para Emme e Remus seguem neste cap, espero que goste. Ô se entendo, sério, um dia eu ainda vou enlouquecer por conta de James e Lily. Dê um gelo em seu amigo a lá Rony, rs. Se eu conseguir inspiração, faço o epílogo, ok? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lin Argabash**** : **Oie! Sinto que você compreendeu direitinho a filosofia de vida da Lil, rs. E ela chuta o balde com vontade, rs. A Lily sabe ser persuasiva, né? 12 capítulos e não teve nenhum que ela não cite o nomezinho em itálico, rs. Bom, qual é a do James só vai dar pra saber no último cap, rs. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**mandy cullen black**** : **Olá! Ai fico tão feliz que esteja gostando! Cara, a Lily e o James são realmente fofos, rs, amo tanto eles. Lily em crise? Que isso! Rs. Parabéns atrasado, e cara o James n vem no niver, ele chega no natal!! Odeio ficar sem internet, boa sorte com a sua!! Postando, espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Layla Black : **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado, mesmo! Eu também acho o Jay e a Lil fofos, amo tanto este casal, um dia vou enlouquecer por conta deles, sério. Também acho que ela já começou a perceber. Fique calma, nós vamos ganhar um desses no natal! Postando, espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Inês : **Olá! Muito feliz que tenha gostado! Eles ficam muito queridos juntos, né? Tem noção do quanto eu amo este casal? Rs. Neste cap a Lil coloca em prática seus planos para unir o Remus e a Emme. Se o James vai descobrir? Só no próximo cap. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lola Prongs**** : **Oie! Puxa, seja bem vinda! Feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Aqui somos todos doidos, rs, fique tranqüila para manifestar sua loucura. Bom, você vai ver o que vai dar o lance de se pegar escondido, rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Marydf Evans Cullen**** : **Olá! Seu pai deve ter medo de avião e não admite! Rs. Na verdade, eu queria sim passar nas provas, ou pelo menos na segunda eu queria, mas como não passei, disse que não queria, rs. Imagina? Se eu passasse iria ter uma bolsa de 700 reais, ai ai. Concordo, o James é perfeitoso demais, até quando ele erra ele é charmoso cara. Impossível resistir a ele, rs. Foi boa a fisio? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**ChastityKeat**** : **Oie! Nossa que pecado imperdoável, exijo pelo menos 3 páginas, rs. Minha irmã renegar o Sirius? Acho que você está com sorte, rs. Esse livro tem em português? Fique tranqüila, não mandei fotos para seu avô, rs. Os marotos e você tem uma relação quase conjugal, né? Rs. Morri de rir ( pra variar) de você orgulhosa da Lil, rs. Acho que também aproveitaria mais um pouquinho do James, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**BahHale Black : **Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado, seja bem-vinda! Cara, tava realmente demorando para eles se beijarem, preciso concordar, rs. A doidinha da Lil continua com seus planos infalíveis, rs, espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mari lP.**** : **Oie! Ai o James é um charme, né? Não tinha como a Lil ter forças para resistir, rs. Mega feliz que tenha gostado! Quanto ao Remus, fique tranqüila, a Lil está cuidando disso, e ganhamos ajuda neste cap. Cara, você sentiu muito certo, vai dar um rolo danado. A prova era de múltipla e saiu o gabarito, mas sempre tem a chance de você culpar a prova e dizer que ela é mal feita, ao invés de admitir a sua ignorância, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**the Wicked Witch of the East**** : **Olá! Já dei recado para minha irmã e fiquei mega feliz com as boas noticias, sério. Sabe, tem uma comu da Lily e do James no Orkut e estavam todos lamentando a sua ausência no mundo das fics. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! Tipo, sabe quantos livros da Meg eu já li? Impossível não ter influencia dela em minhas fics, aliás, acho que tem um pouco da Meg Cabot (eu tava na Bienal, Aee) em todas as linhas que escrevo, rs. Ah, eu sempre fico triste com os finais, mas eles são as partes que mais gosto de escrever, sabe? É uma coisa paradoxal, mas dá pra entender, né? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Gabriela ****Black**** : **Oie! Espero que sua escola te dê um descanso e que você consiga seu caderno de volta, buá. Não tinha como a Lily em sua loucura maior resistir a fofura do James, né? Feliz além da conta por você ter gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**srta ****lys prongs**** : ** Olá! Eu entendo totalmente a falta de tempo, também vivo com este problema! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, mesmo. Acho que só vai dar para entender o James no último capítulo. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**lizzie b. cohen**** : **Oie! Ah, você rabisca bilhetes para animar os outros. Eba! Vou ter cap pra ler neste fim de semana! Aee! Lizzie, vai aparecer um James , tenha fé, eu acredito demais nas forças natalinas de Noel, rs. Sério, isso de ficar embaixo da capa eu queria pra mim, é a coisa mágica que mais queria a capa, deve ser muito bom poder sumir quando bem entender. É o que costumo dizer, só tiro notas baixas quando eu quero, afinal a vida ia ser muito entediante se só tirássemos dez, certo? Rs. Feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**lelezuda**** : **Olá! Tão feliz que tenha gostado. Ah, o Jay assina com J. , para a Lil, que convenhamos, é muito intima dele, rs. Boto pra se agarrarem sim, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**bhattatah**** : **Oie! Boa noite pra você também! Ainda bem que ela é pior que você, tipo a Lil ta prestes a precisar de internação, coitada, rs. Caramba, tinha até me esquecido da Sally, rs, realmente a Hestia é bem pior! A Lil vai colocar juízo na cabeça do Remus, com a ajuda de James e Sirius. Ei, não ria, isto não é uma piada! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**( Ai gente, acabei de reler e acho que temos algumas falhas, tentem ignorá-las, ok? Desculpem, minha beta faz falta.) **

**James e eu **

**Capítulo 13**

Segunda-feira é normalmente o dia da semana abominado pela humanidade. E vocês sabem que eu sou _bastante_ humana. No entanto, todos os meus planos para Emme e Remus me animavam completamente. Eu seria madrinha de _dois_ casamentos agora!

Peguei a carta que Emmeline escreveu, e a guardei. Não queria que ela pensasse que era uma bisbilhoteira, mais tarde, longe de seus olhos, eu a leria. Resolvi que para chamar a atenção de Remus nós teríamos que causar impacto.

Emmeline é muito bonita. Seu cabelo é loiro escuro e tem olhos cor de mel, nós só precisávamos colocar isto em evidência. Pedi a Marlene que me ajudasse a maquiá-la, não sou a pessoa mais coordenada do mundo. Ajustei o uniforme dela magicamente para que ficasse mais justo no corpo.

- Agora...- Marlene e Ania já sabiam de meu plano. -... vocês tem aula de aritimância?- ela assentiu - ... sente-se com ele, Emme... é tudo que eu te peço por hoje..

Com toda essa história acabamos por perder o café da manhã. Eu e Marlene corremos para chegar na aula de poções a tempo, tivemos sorte por Slug estar muito animado com a proximidade de sua festa. Enquanto me dedicava a minha poção, lia os bilhetes trocados entre Sirius e Marlene.

**Vocês demoraram hoje.**

**M- Estava ajudando a Lil em um de seus planos.**

**S- Neste caso, boa sorte...**

A vontade que eu tinha era de afogar o Sirius. Talvez fosse castigo pior o trancar numa sala com _Hestia_.

**M- Acho que ela está lendo por cima de meu ombro...**

**S- Bom dia, Lily, sabe que adoro os seus planos, certo? Especialmente os que envolvem meus amigos, contudo não ocupe demais a **_**minha**_** namorada.**

**M- Ela está dizendo que se nega a responder... Murmurou alguma coisa sobre sua gravata estar do lado avesso...**

**S- Obrigado, sou conhecido por minha elegância...**

Foquei minha atenção em minha poção. Quero dizer, eu esperava uma conversa mais romântica entre namorados. Do tipo " eu te amo, Lene" e um " Pensei que nunca fosse me dizer isto, Sirius".

A aula terminou e eu fui até James. Ele me recebeu com um beijo no rosto e eu lhe passei a minha mochila. Estava segurando a carta de Emmeline, mostrei a ele e nós fomos andando em direção ao salão principal.

- Você está melhor? – perguntei e James assentiu. – Meu plano vai dar certo, você vai ver, Emme está linda...

- Posso dizer que a acho bonita? – ele fingiu medo de mim.

- Pode...- eu disse enquanto nos sentávamos para o almoço. - ... mas não faça _muitos_ elogios...

-Posso dizer que _você_ está linda? – ele falou no meu ouvido me fazendo corar.

- Não sabia que monitores chefes podiam mentir...- eu virei para o lado afim encará-lo e James sorria. -...fiquei tanto tempo arrumando Emme que nem tive tempo de pensar em olhar o espelho...

- Meu jeito preferido..- ele queria mesmo me deixar sem graça. _Merlin_!

- Que bom porque é basicamente o jeito que eu estou todos os dias neste colégio...- suspirei e comecei a me servir. - ... perdi o café da manhã novamente...

Frank veio até nós e se sentou a nossa frente. Ele disse que Alice e as amigas não paravam de falar de maquiagens e vestidos por conta da festa de sábado. Realmente era demais para meu amigo.

- Então, prestem atenção...- falei para os dois que já tinham pratos enormes as suas frentes. - ... vou ler a carta de Emme...

**Remus,**

**Sei que parece loucura tudo isto que a Lily está planejando. Eu mesma, só resolvi aceitar por esta ser a única esperança a qual posso me agarrar em anos.**

**Falo em anos, pois, este é o tempo pelo qual sou apaixonada por você. A maior parte das vezes você não me nota te observando, sei praticamente tudo sobre você. **

**Adoro o seu sorriso tímido e o jeito como é delicado comigo, como consegue ser ao mesmo tempo responsável e divertido. Não peço nada em troca, só acho que está chegando a hora de você finalmente saber que eu te amo.**

- Preciso fazer com que Emme ensine a Sirius e Marlene o que é romantismo...- suspirei e entreguei a carta a James.

-Você vai deixar a carta comigo?- ele quis saber.

- _Você_ vai entregar a carta para Remus...- expliquei e comecei a comer.

Depois do almoço, como em todas as segundas, tínhamos aula de transfiguração. Parece loucura o que vou dizer, mas acho que McGonagall desistiu de seus monitores-chefes de vez. Quero dizer, ela ignora o fato de que continuamos sem prestar a mínima atenção em sua aula.

**L- Conseguiu entregar a carta para Remus antes que ele entrasse na sala?**

**J- Consegui. Você sabe que ele fica me perguntando de quem é que você está falando o tempo inteiro, certo?**

**L- Só que você vai ficar calado até a segunda ordem.**

**J- Calma, só estou te dando uma informação.**

**L- Acho que a **_**Mellany**_** está olhando demais para cá.**

**J- Talvez ela só esteja olhando para mim.**

**L- **_**Talvez**_** você queira ter uma linda morte afogado no lago.**

**J- Deixa eu ver se eu adivinho: temos monitoria hoje.**

**L- Hoje e quarta... teremos que substituir o Remus para que ele tenha o seu encontro.**

**J- Lil, será que isso vai dar certo mesmo? Você ouviu o que ele disse ontem.**

**L- Eu já sabia.**

**J- Como?**

**L- Não me olhe assim, Sirius me fez prometer que não contaria.**

**J- Quando você soube?**

**L- No dia que me escondi embaixo da cama.**

**J- Eu era o único que não sabia que um de meus melhores amigos era apaixonado por minha namorada?**

**L- Basicamente. **

**J- Bom saber.**

**L- De qualquer modo, foi por isso que resolvi procurar uma namorada para Remus. **

**J- Esquecendo completamente de levar em conta a opinião dele?**

**L- Não posso fazer nada se **_**alguns**_** garotos desta escola tem um péssimo gosto. E depois você viu a carta de Emme e já reparou como os olhos dela ficaram maiores com a maquiagem que a Lene fez nela?**

**J- Ok, se é para fazer isto dar certo, vamos trabalhar direito.**

**L- Gostei disso. O que você sugere?**

**J- Consiga uma foto de Emme.**

**L- O que você vai fazer?**

**J- Fazer ele ficar com ciúmes. **

**L- É bom poder contar com um malfeitor em meus planos.**

**J- Malfeitor? Eu?**

**L- Claro que não. O que me diz da frase: **_** juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom**_**?**

**L- Você ri? Aposto como você terá de ir para o inferno comigo.**

**J- Bom, eu iria até para o céu com você.**

**L- Já te contei a minha teoria sobre os caldeirões de chocolate?**

Terminamos nossa conversa no modo oral, enquanto arrumávamos nossas mochilas. Sirius resolveu nos acompanhar durante a ronda, ele parecia ainda mais curioso do que o próprio Remus. Era tão bom olhar para ele e dizer : _não_.

De qualquer forma, como estava em crise com a monitoria não me importei com o fato de Sirius só querer dar detenções para os Soncerinos. Quem realmente se importa se alguns garotos do quarto ano não querem assistir a aula? Eles podiam mesmo estar falando sobre algo importante.

Nunca se sabe quando uma simples conversa pode vir a salvar o mundo, ou algo assim. Depois meu nome poderia ser citado na história bruxa como a monitora-chefe que permitiu que o mundo fosse salvo. Eles podem mesmo me mandar uns galeões em agradecimento. Ou _doces_.

James e Sirius tinham treino e eu fui para a biblioteca. Havia combinado de me encontrar com Frank para copiar a aula de Transfiguração. Ele estava fazendo seu dever de Trato das criaturas mágicas.

Quando terminei de copiar as anotações dele, simplesmente deitei minha cabeça sobre a mesa. Fran me lançou um olhar divertido e perguntou se eu estava bem. Definitivamente eu não estava, dava para saber pelo o que eu disse a seguir.

- Nós nos beijamos. – eu disse.

- Como? – Fran parou de escrever para me encarar confuso.

- James e eu...- falei com a cabeça ainda deitada. - ... nós nos beijamos...

- Devo ficar feliz por vocês? – está aí o porque de eu amar meu amigo. Apesar da falta de discernimento dele, Frank sabia exatamente como minha mente funcionava. _Ou quase_.

- Não...- eu disse. - ...estou confusa...

- Imagino...- Frank sorriu para mim e eu levantei minha cabeça. - ...sei que você costumava odiar o James, só que vocês andam bem próximos ultimamente...e, bem, ele é um cara legal, não é?

- Legal até demais...- suspirei. - ... eu acho que ele ainda sente algo pela _Hestia_...

- Por que você acha isso? – ele estranhou. – E você? O que você sente?

- Não sei...- falei sinceramente.

- Quer uma opinião? – assenti. – Para mim já tem um tempo que você está completamente apaixonada por ele...

- E se ele ainda gostar _dela_? – perguntei sem medo de aparentar desespero. Eu estava _mesmo_ desesperada.

- Então ele será um babaca...- Frank disse de forma protetora. - ... e você sabe, apesar de ele ser mais alto, eu posso te defender...

Abracei meu amigo. Fran sabia ser adorável. Ele perguntou quando tinha sido o beijo e eu resolvi contar que a coisa toda estava no plural. Ele acha que James gosta de mim, mas porque ele age tão estranhamente quando _Hestia_ está por perto?

E eu sei que sou ciumenta, mas não acho que esteja inventando nada. Certamente, eu ia ter uma crise se descobrisse que Marlene era apaixonada pelo meu namorado. Mesmo se eu já não gostasse dele. Contudo, para mim tinha um quê de ciúmes em James ontem.

Outro fato que me deixava intrigada, James sempre fazia questão de negar qualquer envolvimento romântico entre nós. Até mesmo deixou de me beijar uma vez porque uma garota sugerira que éramos namorados, e isto é um _fato_ e não minha imaginação.

Quando voltamos para o salão comunal, fui atrás de Emmeline, mas ela estava conversando animadamente com Remus. Resolvi perguntar para ela como foram as coisas amanhã.

Sentei, então, sozinha para escrever uma carta para minha mãe. Escolhi o sofá mais acolhedor, o que ficava perto da janela, no canto esquerdo da sala comunal. Precisava falar os nomes de meus convidados para o casamento de Petúnia.

**Mãe,**

**Espero que esteja tudo bem com a senhora. Imagino como Petúnia esteja te enlouquecendo com essa história de casamento. Papai já consegue suportar aquele noivo dela?**

**Aqui vai a minha lista de convidados: Marlene, Sirius, Frank, Alice, Ania, Emmeline, Remus e James.**

**São todos muito comportados, é claro, de que outro jeito seriam meus amigos?**

**Com amor,**

**Lily**

Comecei a rir quando a imagem de Petúnia recebendo a noticia de meus oito convidados veio a minha mente. Foi nesse meio tempo, enquanto estava rindo sozinha, que James chegou. Sirius e Marlene não estavam com ele. Eu já havia decorado tudo o que precisava dizer a ele, e estava me preparando para assim o fazer, quando James se sentou no sofá e me ofereceu uma pequena flor.

Era uma flor minúscula e que pertencia ao jardim de Hogwarts, ainda assim, _uma flor_. Como iria dizer para o cara que estava me dando _uma flor_ que eu precisava parar com nossos beijos? Que tanto eu como ele precisávamos pensar? James conseguia acabar com todas as minhas armas.

Peguei a flor e sorri para ele. James esperou até que ninguém estivesse olhando para o canto em que estávamos sentados e jogou a capa sobre nós.

- Você joga muito sujo, James Potter...- disse para ele quando se inclinou em minha direção.

- Esses olhos verdes é que são jogo sujo...- ele disse já muito próximo.

Eu ri e acabei com o resto da distância o puxando por sua gravata. James me beijou entre nossas risadas. Eu deveria estar realmente apaixonada por ele para começar a o beijar ali, embaixo daquela capa, com a sala comunal ainda cheia de gente.

Nós tivemos que nos levantar quando um grupo do quarto ano veio se sentar em nosso sofá. Andamos sobre a capa com James me abraçando por trás, ele beijava meu rosto e eu não conseguia parar de rir da situação.

Saímos para os corredores, através do quadro da mulher gorda e ele encostou numa parede. Eu me virei e o beijei mais uma vez. James tinha uma mão em minha cintura e outra em meu cabelo.

-Você já fez isso antes? – eu perguntei e ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas. – Beijar alguém embaixo dessa capa?

- Depende...- revirei os olhos impaciente. -... em sonhos sim...

Eu sorri e nós ficamos nos olhando de forma intensa. Eu sei que jamais deveria ter feito tal pergunta. _Lembram_? Eu não queria conversar sobre o assunto.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ouvimos passos arrastados. James tinha um ouvido tão apurado para estas situações que reconheceu pelo som que era Filch, prendemos a respiração até que ele passasse por nós ,e então, voltamos até a mulher gorda. Tiramos a capa e entramos no salão comunal.

O salão estava mais vazio, mas ainda havia algumas pessoas. James me acompanhou até a minha escada e me desejou boa noite com um beijo no rosto. Emme e Ania já dormiam quando eu coloquei a minha flor junto as duas fotos que eu tinha de James, embaixo de meu travesseiro.

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte. Precisava saber de Emmeline como fora o dia ontem. Ela se sentou em minha cama enquanto Marlene a maquiava e começou a nos contar. Disse que viu Remus guardar a carta dela dentro de um livro e que ele parecia intrigado. Falou que eles conversaram bastante depois das aulas( o durante é exclusividade dos monitores-chefes), que ele chegou mesmo a mostrar para ela umas fotos de quando era pequeno.

Eu contei a Emme que James precisava de uma foto dela, e ela me entregou prontamente sem perguntar o porquê. Remus era muito amigo de Emme, ele precisava olhar para ela com outros olhos. E, claro, esquecer aquela _Hestia_.

Sentei-me com Fran para o café da manhã. Ele e Alice discutiam sobre onde passar o natal. De certa forma eu entendo Alice, sei muito bem como a mãe de Frank pode ser exótica, provavelmente a obrigaria a usar um de seus chapéus.

- Desde que vocês reservem o dia do casamento de minha irmã...- falei enquanto terminava de beber meu leite.

Eles assentiram sorridentes e voltaram a discutir sobre em que lugar deveriam passar o natal. Olhei para a mesa da Corvinal e resolvi ir até lá para falar com a única menina que havia realmente respondido o meu questionário. Eu acho que devia uma satisfação para ela.

- Você não deve me conhecer...- eu me sentei ao seu lado.

- Lógico que sei quem você é...- Loo me disse sorridente. -... Lily Evans, falam que você está namorando James Potter...

Esse é o castigo que as pessoas boas recebem. _Merlin_, por que eu?

- Bom, eu sou mesmo Lily Evans...- fiz uma careta para ela. - ... mas não estou namorando James Potter...

- Jura? – ela parecia decepcionada. De algum modo isso me fez simpatizar com ela. - ...sempre achei que vocês fizessem um casal lindo...

- Olha...- falei sem jeito.- ... você recebeu uma carta ultimamente?- ela assentiu. - ... estava procurando uma namorada para meu amigo, acontece que eu já achei... acho que te devo desculpas...

- Não, tudo bem...- ela me disse de forma simpática. Pode ter sido minha impressão, mas vi ela lançar um olhar para um garoto que estava mais distante. _Merlin_, era Erick, _o prolixo_. Ela também precisa de proteção. Talvez até mais do que eu.

Não, _não_. Eu definitivamente precisava de mais.

Estava prestes a me levantar quando fui tomada por um jorro de suco de laranja. Da cabeça aos pés, não tinha uma parte de mim que não estivesse completamente encharcada com o suco. Olhei para trás enfurecida e vi _Mellany_ com uma jarra vazia na mão e um sorriso no rosto.

A minha primeira reação foi gritar de raiva. A segunda foi correr atrás daquela _vadia_, eu ia mesmo afogá-la. Ela não tinha mais para onde correr já que a passagem estava fechada por alguns garotos que queriam obviamente ver uma briga.

Se eles queriam briga, eu daria briga para eles. E eu iria realmente me atracar contra _Mellany_, quando James chegou e me segurou por trás tirando meus pés do chão. Eu tentava me soltar, mas ele me prendia contra si com força.

- É verdade, Jammie? – ouvi a voz enjoada de _Mellany_ dizer e James teve que me segurar com mais força. – ...é verdade que você está namorando com _ela_?

- Não...- James disse e eu quase bati nele também. Ele deveria dizer que isso não interessava a _ela_. - ... agora se vocês puderem nos dar licença...

_Mellany_ e os garotos loucos por briga saíram de nosso caminho e James me arrastou ainda em seu colo para fora do salão principal. Como eu estava morrendo de raiva dele.

- Você deveria ter deixado eu matar aquela... aquela...- eu disse enquanto subíamos as escadas.

- Para levar uma detenção? – ele perguntou me colocando no chão, mas me arrastando pelo braço. Parecia mesmo um jovem auror com uma louca briguenta.

- Olha quem fala... – Eu sei, _eu sei_, voltei a ter dois anos de idade. Culpem a _Mellany_, ou Merlin, tanto faz.

- Lil... ela vai levar uma detenção por ter jogado o suco em você...- ele disse enquanto entravamos pelo quadro da mulher gorda. -... vai por mim... não vale a pena brigar com Mellany... eu a conheço...

Respirei fundo. A raiva tomando conta de mim. Sabia exatamente o _quanto_ ele a conhecia.

- Vá tomar um banho...- ele olhou para si mesmo. -... também vou precisar de um... depois eu te espero aqui...

Tomei um banho demorado. Vesti outro uniforme. Ainda estava com raiva, mas havia melhorado significativamente. James não estava no salão comunal, resolvi ir atrás dele em seu dormitório.

James e Sirius estavam conversando, cada um em sua cama. Eu me sentei em silencio no canto da cama do primeiro. Eles continuaram conversando e aos poucos fui percebendo que estavam falando de Emmeline. James havia contado a Sirius?

A resposta veio logo a seguir, sem deixar de falar com Sirius, James veio até mim e me entregou sua caixinha de doces. Olhei para ele resignada, obviamente eu tinha um preço. Peguei a caixa e comecei a procurar por um sapo de chocolate.

- Tive que contar a Sirius para o plano do ciúmes...- ele me disse com um sorriso de desculpas. Merlin, James poderia ganhar um Oscar, se ele soubesse o que é cinema, _claro_.

- Conseguiu a foto? – Sirius se levantou e veio até mim com um sorriso de triunfo. Eu lhe entreguei a foto e revirei os olhos. - ...Posso te dar um abraço? – eu estreitei os olhos para ele sem entender. - ...pra ver se ainda está com cheiro de laranja?

Desta vez James não me segurou e eu comecei a bater em Sirius. Depois disso arrastei os dois para irem a biblioteca comigo, afinal, nós tínhamos dois tempos livres e uma missão quase impossível. Convencer Remus até amanhã de que ele ama Emme.

Como disse é _quase_ impossível. Contudo, quem vos fala é Lily Evans e eu tenho ao meu lado _dois_ marotos.

- Por que a biblioteca? – Sirius quis saber quando nós nos sentamos em minha mesa predileta, a que ficava junto a janela.

- Remus vem para cá todas as terças depois do primeiro tempo...- expliquei. –... o que vocês vão fazer com a foto de Emme?

- Deixe essa parte conosco...- James respondeu. - ...nós vamos fazê-lo sentir ciúmes, se ele realmente sente alguma coisa por ela...

- E o que você quer com o Remus aqui nesta biblioteca? – Sirius me perguntou.

- Tem uma surpresinha para ele dentro do livro que reservou...- abri meu maior sorriso.

Eu havia listado todos os pontos em comum de Emmeline e Remus, lógico que com ajuda da própria. E foi um esforço enorme desenhar uma letra bonita com o sono que eu sentia esta manhã. Contudo, valeu a pena. No final, eu borrifei o perfume que Emme costuma usar e escrevi em letras desenhadas: _é por isso que as almas de vocês se pertencem_.

- Você ta escutando, Pontas? – Sirius ria de minha frase final. Ora, era minha frase de impacto. - Vai aprendendo... é por esse caminho que você vai ganhar a menina...

Obviamente percebendo que eles estavam falando de mim, enrubesci. Dava para entender minhas oscilações de opinião sobre Sirius?

- Não preciso disso...- James disse no mesmo tom de piada que o amigo e eu consegui ficar ainda mais sem graça.

- Merlin! – eu reclamei. – Olhem o Remus!

Bendito seja! Remus conseguiu me salvar do constrangimento que é ouvir dois caras comentarem sobre você, na sua frente. Acho que deveria ter escutado minha mãe, assim eu teria me empenhado em ser uma menina educada e que só gostaria dos homens para namorá-los. Estava convivendo _demais_ com esses dois.

Assistimos a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Remus, enquanto ele abria o livro numa mesa mais a frente. Pisquei para Madame Pince( eu tive que contar meu plano para ela, sorte mina que ela realmente adore Emme e Remus). Vibrei quando Remus ficou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Estão vendo? – falei para os outros dois. – Vai dar certo...

- Já podemos sair daqui? – Sirius perguntou e eu o liberei.

Queria conversar com James. Sirius quase desistiu de sair quando eu declarei isso. Quem era o verdadeiro bisbilhoteiro? Eu ou o senhor Black?

- Preciso me vingar de _Mellany_... – não era bem isso que eu pretendia dizer, mas era realmente um assunto útil. E claro, uma necessidade verídica.

- E o que você pretende fazer? – ele me perguntou com uma expressão preocupada. Depois passou para a habitual divertida.– ...afogá-la no lago?

Como ele sabia de meus desejos mais secretos e profundos? Resolvi que poderia arranjar um jeito mais sofisticado de me vingar. Levantei-me e fui até as prateleiras quase no fim do corredor, lá ficavam livros com varias azarações.

James veio atrás de mim rindo. Enquanto eu examinava os livros da parte de baixo, ele colocou um volume vermelho na minha frente. Eu o peguei e o folhei, ainda agachada sobre meus calcanhares.

- É meu predileto...- James disse.

Eu levantei e me virei para frente, sentindo que estava presa, tirei meus olhos do livro e passei a encarar James a minha frente. Ele tinha um braço de cada lado, me impedindo a passagem. Tentei tirar o braço dele dali, mas não teve jeito.

Estreitei meus olhos e James me envolveu pela cintura. Estava na cara que ele queria continuar com nossos beijos. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, _claro_, pois parecia que boa parte de mim também queria. Merlin!

James começou a me beijar e nossos movimentos fizeram com que eu deixasse o livro cair no chão. Eu o larguei imediatamente afim de pegar o livro, James também se recompôs rapidamente, foi uma tremenda sorte que estivéssemos _quase_ normais quando Madame Pince surgiu para ver o que havia acontecido.

Levei o livro comigo e puxei James pelo braço para que fossemos almoçar. Merlin, meu mundo estava se despedaçando a minha frente e eu não estava fazendo nada. Eu não _queria_ fazer nada.

Depois de ouvir milhares de xingamentos, muitos deles repetidos, já que eu só conheço alguns poucos, James resolveu parar de rir da situação em que me colocou na biblioteca. Dava para ver que ele não estava conseguindo me levar a serio.

Frank se sentou conosco e eu vi que ele lançou um olhar diferente para James. Ou talvez fosse minha imaginação. Eu jamais deveria ter contado aquilo a Frank, quero dizer, por que eu sempre conto _tudo_ a ele? Eu sei que na primeira oportunidade ele vai contar a Lene, por que eu não conto _diretamente_ a ela? Que, aliás, vai contar a Sirius, que vai contar a James, que vai descobrir que fico falando de nossos beijos, que costumo dizer que não aconteceram, por aí!

Merlin! Prestei bastante atenção em meu prato e deixei que os garotos conversassem sobre o casamento de minha irmã. Parece mesmo que eles estavam achando que vai ser divertido. Talvez seja para eles, e não para a irmã da noiva.

Marlene e Remus se juntaram a nós e começaram a me fazer perguntas sobre o incidente desta manhã. Fiquei feliz de James estar ali para ser meu porta voz. Não suportava nem pronunciar o nome _Mellany_. Eu precisava _mesmo_ afogá-la...

Lene me acompanhou até as estufas já que eu estava saturada daquele papo todo. Acontece que ela iniciou uma conversa ainda mais odiosa.

- O que está acontecendo entre você e o James? – analisei o seu olhar e vi duvida neles. Fran _ainda_ não vai aberto a boca. Certamente a chuva que as nuvens prometiam para mais tarde aconteceria pelo milagre supracitado.

-Por que tem que estar acontecendo algo entre James e eu? – perguntei impaciente.

- Sei lá...- ela deu de ombros. - ... tem algo em vocês que mudou...

- Lene...- nós já estávamos nas estufas. - ...só falta você começar a me perguntar se nós estamos namorando como o resto deste castelo...

- E estão? – _Merlin_!

- Não! – eu disse com raiva.

- Posso perguntar a James? – ela obviamente achava que um malfeitor era mais confiável que sua melhor amiga.

E tudo bem, ela namorava o _Sirius_. E realmente acreditava em tudo o que ele lhe dizia.

A aula de Herbologia foi um pouco mais calma que anterior. A professora Sprout nos colocou para cultivar e não para estraçalhar plantas. Sei que esta vida de amor a natureza não vai durar muito, contudo, estava precisando disso ao menos hoje.

- Lily...- Sirius passou um braço pelo meu ombro, Lene e James vinham atrás. - ... posso te pedir um favor?

- Você terá toda a minha ajuda para a organização de seu casamento...- falei sorridente. Sirius bufou e eu continuei ainda com mais alegria na voz. -...nós teremos que falar com Dumbledore preciso de uns elfos para fazer o bolo...

- Eu falei em favor...- ele fez a piada e eu revirei os olhos. -...olhe para o céu...

Eu fiz o que ele pediu. O céu estava normal, apenas escuro pelas nuvens negras.

-Convença James de que não tenhamos treino hoje? – Sirius continuou.

- Quero doces em troca...- falei mal humorada. - ...avise ao time que não terão treino...

Eles estavam ficando muito mal acostumados. Tudo era a Lily. _Tudo_! Merlin, eu precisa de uns dias de descanso. Foi pensando nisso que deixei todos para trás e comecei a andar firme em direção ao salão comunal. Ainda teria de falar com Emme.

Eu estava quase lá, prestes a me encontrar com a mulher gorda, quando uma mão me puxou de dentro de uma sala. Não levei um susto ao ver que era James. Sinceramente, eu acho desleal que ele saiba tantas passagens secretas!

- Eu ainda estou muito chateada com você...- eu disse, porém meus braços já envolviam seu pescoço.

-O que eu fiz desta vez? – ele disse em meio aos beijos que depositava em meu rosto.

- Você não deixou que eu afogasse a _Mellany_...- ele riu, agora estava beijando meu pescoço. – ...e ainda veio me encurralar na biblioteca...

- Eu não resisti...- ele disse e eu deixei minha chateação de lado.

Quero dizer, eu sou humana. Nós começamos mais um round de beijos.

- Droga! – James não disse exatamente esta palavra. Ele me soltou para olhar o relógio. – Eu tenho que ir para o treino...

- Você não vai...- eu disse me sentando em uma das mesas- ... pedi a Sirius que cancelasse o treino de hoje...

Ele olhou para mim com confusão, perto da porta. Será que ele ainda não entendeu nada sobre as babás e a autoridade natural que elas possuem?

- O céu está prestes a desabar lá fora...- expliquei.- ... e eu preciso mesmo de sua ajuda...

Pelo sorriso deu para ver que ele entendeu errado. Eu estava pouco ligando, James veio até mim e eu segurei o seu rosto para lhe dar um beijo breve. Ainda estava sentada na mesa e James de pé.

- Precisamos conversar sobre Remus...- eu disse e James fez uma careta. - ... é importante, Jay, você não quer que isso dê certo?

-Eu ainda não acredito que ele gostava dela este tempo todo e nem me contou...- James resmungou e eu tive que reprimir a vontade de batê-lo.

- Vou subir com as meninas agora...- falei lentamente para que ele entendesse. - ...preparar Emme para amanhã... quero que você e Sirius trabalhem com Remus.... preciso que ele esteja aberto, receptivo, que não fique achando que... que ... bem, _aquela coisa_, é o amor da vida dele.- James não riu. – ok?

Ele assentiu e eu pulei da mesa para que saíssemos da sala. James me puxou de volta pelo braço, me envolvendo para um novo beijo. Sério, nós estávamos _viciando_ nisso.

Aliás, acho que precisamos seriamente de um grupo de terapia. Quero dizer, primeiro os malditos pergaminhos, agora os beijos...

Não, _não_. Minha relação com os doces não é um vicio. É o mais puro amor.

Finalmente chegamos a sala comunal. Marlene já havia subido com Ania e Emme, assim como as instruções que eu havia lhe passado. James dissera que me manteria informada sobre Remus. Hoje era o dia mais importante para que o encontro de amanhã fosse um sucesso.

Emmeline estava muito nervosa e eu tinha que trabalhar a sua autoconfiança. Amanhã, depois de DCAT, viríamos arrumá-la para o encontro. Depois de dizer milhões de vezes que era para ela confiar em mim, Emme acabou indo se arrumar para dormir.

Eu tomei meu banho, vesti meus pijamas e fiquei no banheiro fazendo o dever de Herbologia, enquanto esperava pelas noticias de James. Quando finalmente desisti de esperar e fui me deitar, a coruja dele entrou pela janela.

**Lil,**

**Desculpe não ter escrito antes. A verdade é que esta noite foi de muita conversa e algumas revelações. Remus chegou mesmo a me contar sobre Hestia. Fiquei sabendo de outras coisas também, enfim. **

**Depois desta noite, acho que amanhã tem tudo para dar certo. Ele realmente sente ciúmes de Emme.**

**Bons sonhos,**

**Jay**

Quase pulando de alegria, peguei uma pena e um pergaminho em minha mochila. A coruja de James me esperava.

**Jay,**

**Que tipo de revelações? **

**Lil**

**P.S. Acho que vou montar uma empresa de consultoria sobre romance, o que acha? **

O que foi? Já uni um casal e estava prestes a juntar outro. Tudo bem que a minha própria vida amorosa é uma incógnita bagunçada desde do dia em que nasci, mas...

**Lil,**

**Acho que a área de empresas de consultoria romântica estão em alta no mercado. Mais que a de aurores. Quanto tenho de te pagar para você resolver a minha vida amorosa?**

**J.**

**P.S. A conversa não foi das melhores.**

Não sei porque, mas James não me parecia bem. Apesar das brincadeiras, eu o conhecia suficientemente bem para notar isto. O que Diabos esses meninos ficaram conversando? Será que ele ainda gostava da coisa da _Hestia_?

**Você está bem?**

**Lil**

**P.S. Criancinhas não possuem vida amorosa. **

Fechei os olhos esperando pela resposta dele. Estava mesmo morta de sono. O primeiro tempo de amanhã era transfiguração, não poderia acordar atrasada.

**Como não possuem vida amorosa? Elas não podem amar sua mãe, seu pai...sua babá? **

**J.**

**P.S. Estou bem melhor.**

Ai meu Merlin! Acho que o plano mais bem sucedido de minha vida seria eu _me_ afogar no lago.

**Você não vai me contar mesmo o que aconteceu? Pelo menos deu tudo certo com Remus!**

**Preciso dormir, ou não acordarei amanhã.**

**Durma bem, **

**Lil**

**P.S. Nunca conheci uma criancinha tão amável.**

Adivinhem? Não deu tempo para tomar o café. Corri as escadas abaixo com a mochila martelando em minhas costas. McGonagall fez cara feia, mas deixou que eu entrasse e sentasse em meu lugar ao lado de James.

**L- Tenho um presente para você.**

**J- Um relógio?**

**L- Um despertador, minha mãe me deu no último natal.**

**J- Obrigado, mas não acha que você precisa dele mais do que eu?**

**L- Não consigo conviver com despertadores e eu sei que você gosta de pegar as minhas coisas para a sua coleção.**

**J- Quanta bondade, alguma data comemorativa hoje? Dia das criancinhas?**

**L- Não. Só estou querendo te deixar mais feliz.**

**J- Você **_**sempre**_** me deixa mais feliz.**

**L- O que aconteceu ontem?**

**J- Não vale a pena, Lil. Tudo pronto para hoje a noite?**

**L- Tudo! Apesar de que ainda não falei com Emme hoje.**

**J- Remus sente algo mais do que amizade por ela, deu para perceber.**

**L- Como que vocês fizeram para provocar o ciúmes? **

A aula acabou e James começou a me responder com hesitação, enquanto arrumávamos nossas mochilas. Sinceramente, nem sei porque eu tiro minhas coisas de dentro dela.

- Eu e Sirius... nós tínhamos um caderno em que colocávamos fotos de algumas garotas...- olhei para ele estupefata.

- Vocês tem um caderno com fotos de _garotas_? - perguntei acusatoriamente.

Nós começamos a caminhar em direção ao salão principal. O almoço nos esperava.

- Nós costumávamos colocar as fotos das garotas que achávamos bonitas...- ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, ainda falando com certa hesitação. - ... as que nós queríamos sair...- lancei meu pior olhar para ele. -... Lil, tem muito tempo que nem mexo neste caderno...

Certo. Minha vontade era tacar fogo neste caderno idiota.

- Então o que este caderno idiota tem a ver com o plano para o ciúmes de Remus? – perguntei apressadamente.

- Nós colamos a foto de Hestia nele... – James me disse. - ... e começamos a falar dela para Remus... bem, a reação foi imediata...

- Pelo menos este caderno serviu para alguma coisa que não ostentar o lado machista do ser humano...- eu disse ainda entre dentes, enquanto me sentava para o almoço.

Sirius ouviu minha última frase quando se juntou a nós para comer. Lene e Frank também estavam com ele.

- Foi por isso que eu e James nunca o jogamos fora,certo, Pontas? – Sirius fez a piada. –Sabíamos que algum dia ele poderia salvar vidas...

- Tão engraçado...- estreitei meus olhos para ele.

- Quem salvou vidas? – Lene perguntou ao lado dele.

- Umas anotações antigas que tínhamos guardado...- Sirius mentiu dando um beijo na testa de minha amiga.

_Merlin_. Marlene era a única pessoa no mundo capaz de acreditar nele. Ainda bem, aliás, porque assim ela aceitaria se casar com ele.

Já estava me sentindo bem melhor. Afinal a sobremesa de hoje tinha chocolate como recheio. O mundo é _tão_ melhor quando temos chocolate.

E então, meu dia começou a virar um inferno. Um inferno sem caldeirões! Sem nem um pingo de chocolate! A pessoa que antagoniza o meu doce predileto, apareceu a nossa mesa. Sim, ela mesma, _Hestia Jones_. Imaginem quem ela estava procurando? Imaginaram certo.

- James, recebi seu recado...- ela disse com sua voz irritante e ao mesmo tempo calma. - ... quer falar comigo?

- Quero...- foi somente isso o que ele disse. Depois saiu da mesa, sem me encarar uma única vez.

Pior do que _Hestia_ falar com James, era ele querer falar com _ela_. Quando eles saíram juntos do salão principal, vi que várias pessoas se viraram para olhar. Certo, eu poderia sobreviver se ele voltasse a namorar com a _coisa_.

Ou talvez eu devesse me afogar no lago. Depois de afogar os dois, _claro_.

Pela primeira vez na vida, minha poção não deu certo. O professor Slug, escondeu sua decepção e perguntou se eu estava passando por algum problema. Disse a ele que estava muito doente.

James não apareceu nem na aula de DCAT. Frank e eu resolvemos prestar atenção, mas como vocês devem imaginar, minha aflição não deixou que eu tivesse êxito. Fran tentou me acalmar, contudo, ele não tinha bons argumentos.

- O que ele poderia querer com _Hestia_? – perguntei infeliz.

- Não sei...- ele me disse. -... quem sabe quer um livro emprestado?

Sai da aula e fui atrás de Emmeline. Ela andava de um lado para o outro dentro do dormitório. Tentei acalmá-la, Marlene emprestou a ela um vestido simples e lindo. Só faltava terminar de prender o seu cabelo.

- Lily, eu não vou mais. – ela me disse se sentando em minha cama.

- Você vai sim! – eu quase gritei. Ok, _ok_, eu gritei. - Eu te levo até ele... Ania, termine logo com o cabelo dela...

Marlene fora para o treino, mas antes a maquiara. Realmente nosso trabalho em equipe havia funcionado. Lógico que minha participação eram nas ordens.

Peguei a mão de Emme e desci as escadas com ela. Emmeline tremia e sua pele estava gelada, cheguei realmente a pensar que todo o meu plano poderia dar errado. No entanto, quando vi o sorriso de Remus ao me ver chegar aos jardins acompanhada de Emme, meu otimismo voltou com força total.

- Oi Remus! – falei porque Emme continuava calada. – Noite bonita para um encontro, não?

- Muito...- ele sorriu para mim, mas seus olhos não deixavam Emmeline.

Peguei a mão de Emme e passei para ele. Depois acrescentei.

- Segure com força...- eu disse. - ... ela pode fugir a qualquer momento...

Ele riu e Emme conseguiu se mexer. Acho que ela não gostou muito de meu comentário. Resolvi que estava na hora de deixá-los a sós e fui me sentar embaixo de uma arvore estratégica, também estava com um livro cenográfico. Pretendia vigiá-los.

Fui pega em flagrante, no entanto. E por alguém que eu não estava querendo ver. Ou pelo menos a parte racional de mim não queria ver.

- É feio espionar, Lil...- James me disse, pegando meu livro que estava de cabeça para baixo.

- Eu estava lendo...- menti.

- Uma nova forma de ler? – ele riu.

- Você nunca tentou? – eu disse, sem deixar de olhar para Remus e Emme agora sentados junto a beira do lago.

- Parece que está correndo tudo bem...- James falou feliz.

- Você tinha que ver os olhos de Remus quando viu Emme! – eu me virei para ele com entusiasmo, esquecendo momentaneamente minha irritação.

James sorriu e tirou uns fios de cabelos de meu rosto. Ele parecia querer me falar algo. Fiquei o encarando, mas então, fomos interrompido.

- Oi...- era o garoto do segundo ano novamente. -... desculpem...- ele começou. - ... pediram para que eu visse perguntar a você...- ele apontou para James. - ... se voltou a namorar com Hestia ou se está namorando com a Lily?

- Nenhum dos dois. – James respondeu e eu senti uma raiva imensa brotar dentro de mim.

- Ah...- o garotinho disse. - ... já que não está namorando...- agora ele falava comigo. - ... tenho um bilhete para te entregar...

**Lily,**

**Sei que conversamos pouco, afinal, a vida de uma monitora-chefe é tão corrida! Você nunca tem tempo para que eu te conte sobre minhas aventuras enquanto monitor.**

**Mesmo assim, espero que saiba, que eu te acho linda. Gostaria de ir a festa de Slug comigo?**

**Esperançoso,**

**Erick.**

Era Erick! _O prolixo_. Estava prestes a dizer que não, mas então olhei para a cara de James. Ele não parecia nada feliz! E bem, nós não estávamos namorando como ele bem acabou de informar ao garotinho. Fora a tarde inteira que ele passara na companhia de _Hestia_. James merecia um troco. _Merecia_.

- Diga a Erick que terei o prazer de o acompanhar até a festa de Slug no sábado. – disse ao menino com um falso sorriso. - .. mais tarde eu mando uma coruja a ele combinando a hora e o lugar...

O garoto saiu feliz de ter cumprido sua missão e James se levantou. Eu também fiquei de pé. Ele tinha descrença em seus olhos.

- Você vai mesmo com _Erick_? – havia uma mistura de raiva e escárnio em sua voz.

- Vou. – falei sorridente. – Sempre achei Erick lindo e veja só...- entreguei a carta a ele. - ... ele também me acha...

Eu não estava mentindo. Erick era lindo, contudo, eu não conseguia ouvi-lo por duas horas seguidas. Na verdade, nunca conversara mais do que um minuto com o pobre rapaz.

James terminou de ler a carta e a rasgou. Não sei porque tanta raiva, afinal, nós _não_ estávamos namorando. E, esperem um minuto, ele passou a tarde inteira em companhia de sua ex. Ou quem sabe agora seja atual?

Ele abriu a boca, fechou os olhos, cerrou os punhos e saiu com passos pesados em direção ao castelo. Eu dei mais uma olhada em Remus e Emme que pareciam bem próximos de um beijo e resolvi que bastava por hoje, ninguém ia morrer se não houve rondas esta a noite. Corri para a segurança de meu dormitório. Lá eu poderia chorar em paz.

Chorei durante todo meu banho e não respondi as perguntas de Ania e Marlene quando voltei ao meu quarto. Elas pareciam achar que algo dera errado no encontro de Remus e Emme. Tentei apenas dizer a elas que estava tudo bem com os dois. Antes de dormir escrevi duas cartas.

**Erick,**

**Perdão. Não poderei ir com você. Conhece a Lourraine da sua casa? O apelido dela é Loo, sei que ela adoraria que você a chamasse. **

**Obrigada pelo convite,**

**Lily.**

No outro pergaminho, escrevi com uma letra grande e a força que usei na pena a fez ficar toda borrada.

**James Potter,**

**EU TE ODEIO. MUITO. MUITO. MUITO.**

**Lily Evans.**

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá queridos, tudo bem com vocês? Estou aqui morta de sono, mas resolvi postar hoje para me retratar de minha última demora. E aí? Gostaram?**

**Geralmente eu dou total razão ao James nas brigas, mas desta vez até eu mesma estou do lado da Lil. Afinal, por que essas duas antas não conversam? Só assim evitariam esta briga.Não se enganem pensando que eu escolhi isto, as coisas vão simplesmente acontecendo, rs. **

**O próximo capítulo será o último e eu posso postar ainda este feriado se der tempo de vocês lerem este. Ou então, posto no máximo na sexta da semana que vem, porque vou ter outra semana pesada vindo aí. **

**Minha beta ainda está sem internet, portanto, perdão pelos erros ainda maiores neste capítulo. Quando ela me der sinal de vida dou o recadinho de vocês para ela, ok?**

**Quem puder, por favor, faça um review para esta autora mega carente que vos fala, rs. **

**Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**

**Ju**


	14. Chapter 14

**Respondendo aos comentários( "Foi bom estar com vocês, brincar com vocês..."): **

**HellaAdams**** : **Olá! Que bom que a raiva não é de mim, rs. Sou uma pessoa muito boazinha! Espero que você consiga perdoar o James, assim como a Lil o fez, neste capítulo, rs. Nosso ódio pela Hestia, é em solidariedade a Lily, rs. Remus e Emme são fofos, né? Tomara mesmo que dê certo. A ficha da Lene cair é mais difícil que se possa imaginar, rs. Quando postar a JL me avisa? Vou sentir saudades de todos vocês, e eu adoro reviews grandes, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Maria: **Oie! Calma, calma, não criemos pânico! Rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**teteeee**** : **Olá! Nem precisa pedir desculpas, bem sei como eu posto rápido demais, e como as pessoas são atarefadas. Acho que a Lily mataria o James se ele voltasse com a Hestia, rs, depois ela se mataria, e eu teria de escrever uma história deles no céu ou no inferno, sei lá, rs. Remus é um fofo, né? Também o amo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Debora Souza**** : **Oie! Pelo menos uma achou graça do final, rs. James não fica lindinho de ciúmes? Que mereceu, mereceu, mas espero que ele seja perdoado neste capítulo. Bom, você vai entender tudo no final deste capítulo, tenha calma, rs. E você está certíssima, tem tudo a ver com a conversa dos meninos na terça. Espero que goste deste. Vai ter um epílogo! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**F. Ismerim Riddle F. : **Olá! Não morra de ansiedade, calma, aqui está o capítulo. Fico lisonjeada com o elogio! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**- mandy cullen black**** : **Oie! Ok, no feriado, você quem manda! Que bom que você gostou do cap! Bom, o James é mesmo uma anta, mas é uma anta adorável. Ai, queria tanto uma anta dessas pra mim, rs. Tem razão, homem é tudo igual, ao menos neste aspecto, rs. Não tenha um treco, preciso dos seu review. Espero que goste deste e entenda melhor o jay. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Alice D. Lupin: **Olá! Eu entendo totalmente a sua falta de tempo, vou tentar te arranjar um vira-tempo, ok? Espero que tenha conseguido ir bem nas provas e que leia somente quando for seguro, rs. Acordar seis e meia no sábado não é para qualquer um! Ah, minha próxima Lily vai dançar Balé! Espero que goste dos três caps! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lika Slytherin**** : **Oie! Realmente você deve ter me superado em distância, rs. Não faço idéia de onde fica mesquita, é perto de Nava Iguaçu? Vou ver se a minha irmã quer ir para ver o espetáculo! Bem feito para o pobre Jay, né? Rs. Não sou má, ow, sou boazinha! Não estrague minha imagem perante Papai Noel! Remus e Emme são fofos, também acho. O James vai contar pra Lil o tema da conversa neste capítulo, rs. Vocês quem mandam, att no feriado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Layla Black : **Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! A Lily bem que tentou bater na Mellany, mas o Jay não deixou, né? Continue sendo uma ótima menina, e certeza que o bom velhinho vai se lembrar de nós, afinal, ele não se esquece de ninguém, não é mesmo? Bom, a Lily só realmente percebe neste último capítulo, rs. Remus e Emme fofos demais mesmo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lin Argabash**** : **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Então, eu estou pensando sim numa continuação, mas vou escrever mais tarde, depois de uma UA. A Lil é realmente uma ótima conselheira amorosa, né? Também adoro o ciúmes dela, e jamais faria diferente, rs. James merecia, mas neste capítulo, voltei a amá-lo com todas as minhas forças. Antes do feriado? Postando, então. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**ChastityKeat**** : **Olá! Que menina eficiente! Conseguiu as três páginas! O ff é chato para colocar emails aqui, eu coloquei meu MSN na minha página do profile, me add que vou adorar. Eu entro mais de noite. A sua relação com os marotos é no mínimo de muito amor, rs. Não sei se é minha fantasia, mas se eu pudesse ter algo do mundo da magia seria essa capa, imagina? Rs. Lil é bipolar? Rs. Também vamos sentir saudades de você, a beta te acha uma fofa. Morri de rir mais uma vez com seu review, adoro. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mih Brandon Cullen**** : **Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Eu te entendo totalmente, também me coloco no lugar dos personagens quando estou lendo. Por favor, não fique triste e perdoe o pobre James, rs. Também odeio este mundo machista, aff! Vai descobrir um monte de coisas, e voltar a gostar do Jay, ou assim espero, rs. Concordo, Remus e Emme são fofos. Sem demoras! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**carol mamoru : **Olá! Vi que você está lendo Bola de Cristal, essa fic é muito especial para mim, obrigada mesmo. Não fique com muita raiva do Jay, ele se recupera neste capítulo. Não mate seu amigo, gelo é a melhor saída, rs. Remus e Emme são realmente fofos! Já te aceitei lá no face! Sem demoras! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Gláuce Volpi (Gauccy) : **Oie! De vida de vestibulando eu entendo muito bem, torcendo para que vá bem nas provas! O que você quer cursar? Siga o exemplo da Lily, pulando seus erros, e corra atrás de seu amigo, ow. E acho que concordo com seus amigos a lá Fran e Lene, rs. Aproveita a viagem. Casamento da Petúnia vai ser no epílogo. Muito feliz que goste da fic! E eu também quero um James para mim. Valeu pela tentativa de animar quando a coisa de ser uma dama de azar, rs. Postantando rápido! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Kelly Mright : **Olá! Voltou, aee! Também odeio a Hestia. Calma, calma, não criemos pânico. Vamos entender tudo neste capítulo! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**deny weasley**** : **Oie!Não morra de curiosidade! Postando antes do feriado, rs. E fique calma, tudo se esclarece no final. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**bhattatah**** : **Olá! Não consigo deixar de defender o James, rs, espero que possa perdoá-lo neste cap, rs. Lily é profissional, rs, trabalhos ótimos com os casais! Imaginando Sirius e Lil de anjinhos no céu e morrendo de rir. Adorei a vingança contra a Mellany, rs! Sem demoras! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**bruh prongs**** : **Oie! Que bom que sua internet voltou, estava morrendo de saudades. Todos odiamos a Hestia, aff. Obrigada por tudo! Beijinhos infinitos!

**Vanessa S.**** : **Olá! Ah, vai, não mata o James não! Rs. Ele merece uma chance de se explicar, não merece? Então, leia até o fim e juro que voltará a amá-lo. Ou então, o meu coração e o da Lil são moles de mais, rs. Concordo que o Jay mereceu e o Remus é fofíssimo. Feliz que tenha gostado. Postando logo! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**ana! : **Oie! Espero que dê tempo de você ler! Muito feliz que goste da fic! Lisonjeada com os elogios. Fico na expectativa de que goste do final. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Lola Prongs**** : **Olá! Duas antas, né? Eu bem que queria ser uma anta também só para ter uma outra anta, entende? Rs. Eles vão conversar e vai ser tudo explicado, calma. Emme e Remus são fofos demais! Pode escrever o quanto quiser, quanto mais melhor. Este é o último, mas ainda teremos um epílogo. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**srta lys prongs**** : **Oie! Realmente Jay agiu como um idiota. Mas vou te contar que estou querendo um idiota desses para mim, rs. Sim, é o último, mas vou fazer um epílogo. Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Marydf Evans Cullen**** : **Olá! Ow, pronto gostei da sua mãe, rs. Você é muito otimista, rs, nem perto. Perfeitoso pode ser qualquer uma de suas definições, rs. O que aconteceu com seu joelho? Por causa dele que ta fazendo fisio? Remus e Emme são fofos mesmo! Não precisa parar de ler a fic, tudo se resolve neste cap, eu juro. Sim, sim, eles vão conversar, eles precisam disso, certo? Falei de minhas novas idéias na minha nota, mas antes ainda tem um epílogo. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**BahHale Black:** Oie! Lisonjeada com os elogios, feliz que gostou do capítulo! Bom, ainda vamos ter um epílogo, aí depois acaba. Verdade, além de pedir o James ao Papai Noel, vou pedir um a Lily também, mas sem mencionar o nome dele, porque, você sabe, não quero ser afogada no lago, rs. Pois é, JK má! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Mari IP: **Olá! Seu pedido é uma ordem! Rs**. **Posto o epílogo no dia do seu niver, pode ser? Espero que consigo perdoar o James, rs, eu e a Lil já declaramos nosso amor por ele, não tem jeito, rs. E sim, sim, vamos ter algumas revelações. Adoro a sinceridade, rs, Remus e Emme são fofos mesmo. Sempre é culpa de questão mal formulada, é o que eu digo. Rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Paula : **Oie! Lisonjeada com os elogios. Se eu li? Eu só descobri Comentarius nas férias de julho e adorei, mas sem comparações, a fic é perfeita. É que eu não gosto muito de James e Lilys que vivem brigando, acho que a maioria de minhas fics eles brigam muito pouco, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado! Sim, último cap, mas teremos um epílogo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Maria Lua**** : **Olá!Ai que feliz eu fico por você ter gostado da fic! A Lil é doidinha , né? Vou te dar um James para você descobrir a verdadeira extensão de seus ciúmes, rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada

**De Weasley : **Oie! Saudades suas! Como você está? Facul te acupando muito? Fique tranqüila que de falta de tempo eu entendo! Por pouco não consigo responder ao seu review, mas ainda bem que deu tempo. Feliz que goste da fic! E tenha paciência com meus protagonistas, rs, eles são lerdos, mas são gente boa, rs. Também quero um James para mim, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**( Espero que gostem! Até o epílogo na semana que vem!)**

**James e eu **

**Capítulo 14**

Acordei cedo demais. Já havia chorado o suficiente ontem, contudo, sabia que tudo poderia recomeçar a qualquer momento. Depois de um banho lento, vesti meu uniforme e arrumei minha mochila minuciosamente. Desci as escadas e fiquei feliz de não haver quase ninguém no salão comunal.

Não tinha planos para hoje, estava ainda mais perdida que o de costume. Resolvi que evitar as pessoas e comer na cozinha era uma boa idéia. Estava sem muita fome, mas os elfos conseguiram me animar um pouco com suas tortinhas de abóbora. Tentei convencê-los a vir comigo após a formatura, porém a maioria não parecia querer deixar o castelo. Por que Dumbledore tinha que ser _tão_ carismático?

Ao pensar em seres carismáticos, a tristeza me invadiu novamente. Aposto que se fosse _ele_, os elfos ficariam até lisonjeados em abandonar este castelo.

Respirei fundo e entrei na sala de feitiços. Fiquei tanto tempo na cozinha que quando cheguei, não haviam muitos lugares disponíveis. Não é como se eu quisesse ficar longe dele, eu queria mais era _socá-lo_. Então, me sentei ao seu lado.

James, por outro lado, não disse uma só palavra a aula inteira. Certamente prestara tanta atenção quanto eu em nosso professor, contudo, não houve pergaminho. Ou pelo menos não houve, até que a aula acabasse.

Estava arrumando minha mochila quando, um pergaminho apareceu a minha frente. Olhei para o lado e James estava em pé com a mochila nas costas, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

Eu sentia _tanta_ raiva dele! Odiava o fato de parecer que ele ainda gostava de _Hestia_. Odiava mais ainda o fato de ele ficar falando para todo mundo que nós não estávamos namorando, mesmo que, é claro, não estivéssemos. Porém, o que eu mais odiava era o _quanto_ ele me afetava.

Peguei o pergaminho e o amassei com a mão. James deixou o ar sair pelo nariz com raiva e saiu da sala sem olhar para trás. Se tivesse olhado veria que guardei o pergaminho no bolso.

Almocei com Frank e Alice. Eles perceberam que eu não estava bem, ou pelo menos não na minha normalidade. Expliquei a eles que preferia não falar sobre o assunto. Então, como boas pessoas que são, eles resolveram começar a falar sobre a festa do Slug. _Merlin_!

Reparei que Emme e Remus estavam almoçando juntos na mesa mais a frente. Sirius e Marlene pareciam se divertir enquanto comiam, poderia jurar, que estavam judiando de meu mais novo casal. Como James não estava por lá, resolvi voltar meu olhar para a mesa da Corvinal, só por segurança.

Meus olhos encontraram _Hestia_ rapidamente. _Ela_ estava realmente acompanhada, mas não de James. Respirei aliviada ao ver Amus ao seu lado. Será que finalmente eles haviam se acertado?

Então, já são _quatro_ casais que reuni. Estou contabilizando para aquela minha empresa. Temos que pensar no futuro, _certo_? Mesmo quando ele é incerto como o meu.

Frank prestou atenção na aula de DCAT, já eu fiquei rabiscando a borda de meu livro. Cada minuto que se passava a raiva que eu sentia de James era menor, e o ódio de mim mesma crescia. _Quero dizer_, eu sou completamente idiota. Só que James é ainda mais idiota!

Sabe o vazio que você sente quando alguém que gosta muito vai embora? Seria possível construir uma nova Hogwarts dentro de meu vazio. Acho mesmo que começava a ficar doente, meu corpo estava mole. Deitei minha cabeça sobre a mesa e a professora disse que eu poderia sair. _Não disse_? Estava _mesmo_ doente.

Emme e Ania estavam no salão comunal e vieram me contar tudo sobre meu plano muito bem sucedido. Quero dizer, Remus e Emme chegaram a se beijar. Mesmo que tenha sido apenas _um_ beijo, _mas ok_, Emmeline mal conseguia se mexer no inicio do encontro.

- Ele disse que nunca havia me notado...- Emme me contou sorrindo. - ... não de verdade...até que seus amigos deram uma forcinha...- ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior. - ...obrigada, Lily!

- Desculpem, meninas...- falei me deitando no sofá. - ... não estou muito bem hoje, mas juro que estou comemorando por dentro, acreditem.

Elas continuaram ali me contando sobre ontem e eu tentei prestar atenção, porém não estava obtendo êxito algum. Marlene e Sirius chegaram e meu coração acelerou. O treino deveria ter acabado. Lene pediu que eu deixasse ela se sentar no meu sofá, e eu levantei a cabeça e depois a depositei em seu colo.

Mais tarde Remus, Frank e Alice se juntaram a nós. O papo era muito animado. Sirius saiu dizendo que ia conseguir bebida, ele estava começando a achar que aquilo era uma festa. Pouco a pouco a sala comunal foi se esvaziando, e quando Sirius voltou, só tínhamos nós do sétimo ano. Toda a turma do último ano da Grifinória estava presente, com apenas uma exceção, _claro_.

Quando a _exceção_ chegou e veio caminhando até mim, resolvi me sentar. Afinal ele poderia estar querendo ocupar o sofá, e talvez estivesse mesmo na hora de eu dormir. No entanto, James se agachou a minha frente e apoiou as mãos em meus joelhos.

- Lil...-antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, porém, eu me inclinei para frente o abraçando.

James se levantou e me ergueu junto. Eu o abraçava com toda a minha força e ele retribuía da mesma forma. Soltamos um suspiro juntos, acho que ambos estávamos aliviados. Ouvi um assobio de Sirius e James deixou que meus pés encostassem no chão, segurou minha mão me conduzindo até as escadas, onde nos sentamos.

- Eu não te odeio...- disse observando minhas duas mãos entrelaçadas com as dele. - ... _não muito_...

-Você não vai com aquele idiota na festa, _vai_? – eu podia jurar que James começaria a chorar a qualquer momento. Ele era _mesmo_ bom nisso.

Talvez nosso futuro profissional não fosse a academia para aurores. Deveríamos ir para Hollywood, enquanto James conquistava o Oscar, eu resolvia a vida amorosa das estrelas...

- Não. – sorri para ele. – Não tem como eu o agüentar falando durante uma festa inteira...

- Lil, eu acho que a gente precisa conversar, você não acha? – ele parecia mais aliviado, mas ainda tenso. Suas mãos seguravam as minhas com força.

- Antes disso, James, acho que eu preciso pensar...- finalmente tive coragem para dizer o que eu deveria ter falado desde o inicio da semana. - ... e eu acho que _você_ também precisa...- ele tentou me interromper e eu tampei a boca dele com a minha mão. - ...é sério, James... não quero ouvir nada agora... e acho que devíamos parar com os nossos beijos até lá...

Houve um silencio, em que apenas nos olhávamos. Acho que ele estava avaliando o que eu disse. Eu estava apenas morrendo de vontade de abraçá-lo novamente.

- Quanto tempo você vai precisar pra pensar? – James fez uma careta de sofrimento.

_Merlin_! Eu tenho mesmo que ir para o céu por não ter o agarrado bem ali.

- Venham...- ouvi a voz de Sirius nos chamar. - ... vamos começar um jogo aqui...

James se levantou mas não largou a minha mão. Acho que não havia problema em ficar de mãos dadas enquanto pensávamos certo? Nós nos sentamos no chão junto aos outros e meus amigos tentaram parecer normais, quando James me puxou para o seu colo. Passei um braço pelo pescoço dele e peguei uma cerveja amanteigada.

Digo amigos, porque tenho certeza que _Sirius_ não é meu amigo. Ele perguntou se eu não queria me mudar de vez para o seu quarto, segundo ele eu vivia por lá mesmo. Abstive-me de respondê-lo.

De qualquer forma, estava bastante satisfeita com essa demonstração publica de James. Agora tudo entre nós seria assim, na frente de quem quisesse olhar. Impressionante como estava me sentindo bem.

Eles começaram um jogo de snap explosivo, quem perdesse teria de responder uma pergunta do ganhador ou fazer aquilo que os outros mandavam. Tenho certeza que não teria forças suficientes para participar da brincadeira.

- Ainda não estou bem...- menti para meus amigos e me aconcheguei mais no colo de James encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro, ele agora bebia de minha garrafa e tinha um braço envolvendo minha cintura. - ...não vou participar...

Acho que ninguém ali realmente acreditava que eu fosse participar daquilo. Quero dizer, eu ainda sou uma monitora-chefe. Mesmo que hipócrita. Mesmo em crise.

Pude notar que o jogo estava bastante animado. Varias risadas enchiam o acústico da sala. Algumas pessoas cantavam vitória antes da horas, com certeza Sirius era uma delas. De todo modo, não estava ligando.

Eu estava completamente confortável no colo de James. O cheiro dele me invadia, e o braço dele envolta de mim me trazia uma sensação _tão_ boa. Como senti falta dele, era muito bom tê-lo novamente. As risadas ao fundo embalavam meu sono, sem muito custo acabei adormecendo.

Acordei em minha cama, foi Emme quem me chamou. Ela disse que ela e Ania me levaram para o quarto ontem à noite. Espreguicei-me e fui tomar o meu banho. Ela disse que não poderia me esperar pois Remus a aguardava lá embaixo.

Eles simplesmente eram o casal mais fofo do universo. Espero que Remus tenha de fato esquecido a _Hestia_. Ou bem, posso deportá-la para outro país afim de tornar isto mais fácil.

- Bom dia! – disse me sentando ao lado de James e de frente para Frank na mesa do salão principal. - ... O que vocês fizeram com minha amiga? Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer que acordasse Lene esta manhã...

-Ela e Sirius beberam demais...- Frank me informou, enquanto James beijava meu rosto.

- E como foi o jogo ontem? – perguntei com pena de não ter ficado acordada. Eu sempre durmo nas horas erradas.

- Divertido...- ambos trocaram olhares reticentes e cúmplices. _Merlin_, odeio todos os garotos do universo. _Mas não muito_.

Revirei os olhos já que nenhum dos dois parecia querer me falar mais alguma coisa. James chegou mesmo a me ajudar com o café da manhã, porque, como de costume, já estava atrasada.

Chegamos a aula de Feitiços e eu _tentei_ prestar atenção na aula. Quero dizer, pretendia me tornar uma nova Lily. Uma que consegue evitar beijos, uma que não sofresse com a maldição dos pergaminhos. Acontece que não temos tudo o que queremos.

**J- Já conseguiu pensar bastante?**

**L- Conte do jogo de ontem.**

**J- Sirius e Marlene venceram quase todas as partidas.**

**L- Merlin!**

**J- Pensou?**

**L- Que tipo de perguntas eles fizeram?**

**J- Que tipo de pergunta você acha que **_**eles**_** fariam?**

**L- Merlin!**

**J- Lil, me faça um favor?**

**L- E quais foram as coisas insanas que eles mandaram que você fizesse?**

**J- Eu respondi as perguntas...**

**L- Merlin!**

**J- Posso pedir o favor?**

**L- Quem mais respondeu perguntas?**

**J- Frank...**

**L- Merlin!**

**J- Pode prestar atenção em mim?**

**L- Eles não chegaram mesmo a fazer perguntas a Emme?**

**J- Talvez uma. **

**L- Por que, em nome de Merlin, você e Fran não poderiam se descobrir mudos?**

**J- Lil! Por favor, será que você pode esquecer este jogo idiota?**

**L- Pode falar...**

**J- Eu sei como você é, então, será que consegue colocar de lado todas as outras coisas que vivem circulando em sua mente e focar seu pensamento em nós?**

Certo, preciso fazer um comentário. Merlin, eu preciso _tanto_ de sua ajuda. _Tanto_...

**L- Vou tentar fazer isso hoje a noite, ok? Mas, lembre-se, **_**você **_**também precisa pensar...**

**J- Da minha parte já está tudo pensado.**

Minha vontade era mesmo _me_ jogar no lago. O que ele queria dizer com isso? Teria de pensar nisto mais tarde, afinal agora tínhamos que ir para as estufas.

Marlene já estava lá, completamente paramentada, quando James e eu chegamos. Percebi seu olhar sobre mim e estremeci. Eu odiava _tanto_ o fato de existir jogos como os de ontem a noite. _Tanto_...

Nossa planta, que começamos a cultivar na terça-feira, ainda precisava de cuidados, apesar de já estarem crescendo seus primeiros dentes. _Literalmente_ dentes. _Merlin_, eu estava semeando um monstro.

- Lily, eu tenho que conversar com você! – Marlene me disse enquanto andávamos em direção ao salão principal.

- Lene...- eu disse de forma decidida. - ... juro que falo sobre o que você quiser, mas mais tarde, ok?

- Certo....- ela me lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- Soube que ganhou muitas partidas ontem a noite...- disse a ela. - ... bebeu para comemorar? Não deveria beber tanto...

- Não bebi muito...- ela me respondeu. - ... só que meu próprio namorado me serviu de uma bebida extremamente forte...

- _Bom_, ele é o Sirius...- ri dela.

- Sim, ele é o Sirius...- ela suspirou. O que o amor podia fazer, não é mesmo?

Durante o almoço tentei tirar alguma coisa de Frank sobre o que foi dito ontem a noite, mas meus esforços foram completamente inválidos. Decidi, então, subir para a reunião da monitoria junto de James.

Já estavam todos lá sentados. Fui até meu lugar e pedi para que começassem a falar de suas transgressões as regras. Ninguém se voluntariou, então, resolvi que poderia ser a primeira. Afinal, sou uma Grifinória muito conhecida por minha coragem.

- Vou ser a primeira, então, ...- disse. Tentei evitar o olhar de Erick. - ...eu costumo ir a cozinha com certa regularidade... já fiquei mais tempo que o permitido em Hogsmead...como bastante doces de origem ilegal...- lancei um olhar a James que sorriu. - ...mandei um artigo da Zonko's para uma menina, que merecia mais do que isso...e costumo conversar via pergaminho todos os dias com a pessoa ao meu lado, _durante_ as aulas...

Poderíamos ignorar o fato de que eu acobertava meus amigos, já adormecera no dormitório masculino, roubara fotos e pretendia afogar pessoas no lago. _Certo_, eu continuava sendo uma hipócrita.

Todas as monitoras, sem exceção, fizeram um coro com " ah" quando falei dos pergaminhos. Acho que estava começando a corar quando James resolveu falar.

- Vou resumir tudo dizendo que....- ele tinha a cadeira inclinada para trás e um sorriso no rosto. - ... sou um integrante ativo de um grupo que não é muito conhecido por sua disciplina escolar...- todos riram. - ... e estive envolvido em quase todas as infrações que a monitora-chefe acabou de confessar ter cometido...

Houve mais uma onda de suspiros femininos e eu não pude evitar um sorriso quando James piscou para mim. Cada dia mais eu me afundava dentro daquilo tudo.

- Eu também já circulei pela escola depois da hora...- disse uma das meninas.

E depois dela todos foram falando suas infrações. Fiquei bastante impressionada com alguns monitores, ou pelo menos com a sinceridade que eles possuíam. Até mesmo um Erick completamente rubro confessou ter matado aula ( uma única vez ). Tinha esperanças de que Loo, a garota da Corvinal, fizesse bem a ele, afinal, ela havia brigado com _Hestia_, não havia de ser uma pessoa chata.

Depois daquilo tudo chegamos a conclusão de que as regras eram sim necessárias, e o poder que nos era dado também(Já disse o quanto eu gosto da parte do poder?). Imaginem o que seria deste castelo sem isso? Acontece que podíamos sim, ser mais tolerantes, já que nem sempre se justificava sermos tão severos. Além disso, as reuniões de sexta agora seriam de confraternização e falaríamos de nossos questionamentos quanto a monitoria e não mais sobre nossos detentos.

Nós estávamos dispersos pela sala, eu havia me levantado e conversava com Remus. Ele me agradecia por Emmeline e disse que ela era encantadora. Não falei para vocês? Lily Evans é uma profissional!

p- _Sempre_ soube que Emme era apaixonada por você...- menti.

Eu sei, _eu sei_. O Sucesso estava subindo minha cabeça, no inicio do mês eu nem mesmo falava com Emmeline. E bem, demorei um _pouco_ até perceber que ela era o amor da vida de Remus.

- Lily? – virei-me para trás e encontrei Erick me chamando.

- Conversou com a Loo? – falei com um pequeno sorriso, ele estava sem graça.

- Obrigado mesmo. – ele pareceu sincero. - Ela ficou muito feliz com o convite...

- Experimente matar mais aulas em companhia dela...- eu disse alegremente e ele assentiu.

Senti um braço pousar pesadamente sobre meus ombros e encontrei um James com uma expressão mal humorada ao meu lado. Ele não me olhava, apenas encarava Erick.

- Depois nos falamos, Erick...- eu disse e me virei para arrastar James para fora da sala.

James não falou nada até que nós chegássemos ao salão comunal. Eu, no entanto, falei o tempo todo enquanto caminhávamos. Estava realmente satisfeita com o resultado da reunião.

Nós nos sentamos em um dos sofás junto de Marlene e Emmeline. Não gostei dos olhares que elas lançavam para minha mão entrelaçada na de James. A conversa, no entanto, foi bem agradável, com Emme nos contando que sua mãe havia deixado que ela fosse a festa de casamento de minha irmã.

James e Marlene foram para o treino e eu fiquei com Emmeline estudando. Boa parte do tempo, na verdade, nós ficamos conversando, mas quando o céu escurecia conseguimos acabar com os deveres da semana. Era tão boa a sensação de que ,bom, amanhã era _sábado_!

Já estão exaustos de saber que amo as sextas-feiras? Pois _eu_ não canso de me declarar para o melhor dia da semana!

Subi até o dormitório masculino e ignorei o namoro de Frank e Alice. Prendi sobre a cama de James um pergaminho.

**James,**

**Estou indo para meu dormitório. É melhor eu pensar sozinha, certo? Espero que você tenha pensado direito a respeito de tudo.**

**O dia de ontem para mim foi tão horrível, que eu cheguei a conclusão de que não precisamos de outro igual. Sinto muito a sua falta quando você não está por perto, e esta é a única razão pela qual eu te odeio.**

**Se eu não me afogar no lago, nos falamos amanhã, certo?**

**Com carinho,**

**Lil**

Acho que até para mim soava como uma garota apaixonada. Contudo, era o que eu tinha para dizer. Fui até a cama de Sirius e prendi o pergaminho que fiz para ele.

**Sirius,**

**Sei que o jogo de ontem foi proposital.**

**Com ódio, **

**Lily**

**P.S. É muito feio embebedar a própria namorada.**

Depois fui até a cama de Frank e falei para Alice que precisava de meu amigo por cinco minutos. Ela saiu contrariada e eu tive que aturar um Frank mal humorado.

- Não vou te falar sobre o jogo...- ele me disse. - ... eles me perguntaram se eu sabia algo sobre seus sentimentos e eu falei que você estava confusa...

- Só isso? – perguntei insegura.

- Juro. – meu amigo merecia um prêmio por ter conseguido fechar a boca. - ...James teve que responder mais perguntas, mas Lil, se eu fosse você não me preocuparia...

-Boa noite, Fran...- eu disse com a sensação de que eu fora o assunto do jogo de ontem. _Merlin_, por que eu dormi?

Cheguei em meu dormitório, tomei meu banho, vesti meus pijamas e me joguei em minha cama. Era hora de colocar meus pensamentos em dia. Pensamentos que eu estive evitando durante todas essas semanas.

O que eu sentia por James, afinal? Sei que não era amizade como a que tinha por Frank. Não adiantava me enganar com a coisa do apego maternal. Era realmente difícil definir o que eu sentia por James, pois, jamais me senti desta forma por alguém.

Gostava do cheiro dele e da voz. A forma como ele me abraçava e o seu toque, me davam a sensação de conforto e proteção. Os olhos de James conseguiam me passar tudo o que ele sentia, toda a sua verdade. Adorava nossas conversas e o seu bom humor. Conseguia até mesmo gostar da forma que ele tratava os melhores amigos e como falava com carinho de seus pais. E bem, preciso dizer o que acho de quando nos beijamos?

Odiava todas aquelas _Héstias_ e _Mellanys_ que viviam atrás dele. Odiava a forma como me sentia quando ele estava longe de mim. Na verdade, tinha pavor de algum dia não tê-lo mais em minha vida. Porque, esta era a realidade, eu o queria para mim, ou como Sirius diria, eu o desejava para uso pessoal.

Conseguiram chegar a brilhante conclusão? Estou completamente apaixonada por James Potter. Para ser bem sincera a palavra amor cabe muito bem para explicar o que sinto por ele.

Decidi que era demais para meu dia, fazer este tipo de descoberta e ter de encarar uma conversa daquelas com Marlene. Puxei o cobertor sobre mim e tentei ignorar o nervosismo que começou a se instalar em minha pessoa. Em pouco tempo consegui dormir.

Quando finalmente acordei todas as garotas já haviam descido. Acho que o organismo de uma garota apaixonada pode precisar de mais horas de sono do que o normal. Quero dizer, minhas amigas dormiram bem mais tarde que eu e já haviam acordado.

Pensando bem, duas de minhas amigas também estavam apaixonadas. Oh, _Merlin_, sou a anormalidade em pessoa.

Meu estõmago dava voltas só de pensar na conversa que precisava ter com James. Eu sabia exatamente o que eu deveria dizer e tudo aquilo que poderia ouvir. Não tinha como descer para o almoço.

Resolvi arrumar todas as minhas coisas. Assim como meus pensamentos, elas precisavam de ordem. Demorei horas dobrando minhas roupas e colocando meus livros de forma organizada. Depois separei um vestido preto tomara que caia, para a festa de hoje a noite.

Preciso dizer que esta festa me dava arrepios? Pois me dava.

Enquanto colocava meu uniforme para lavar, acabei deixando cair um pergaminho amassado de um dos bolsos. Lembrando imediatamente de quem era o pergaminho, resolvi abrir.

**Por favor, não vá com aquele idiota. Preciso de você.**

Abracei o pergaminho contra meu peito e coloquei embaixo do meu travesseiro, junto das fotos e da flor. Patético? É mais um adjetivo para a minha coleção.

Já estávamos no final da tarde de sábado, quando Marlene entrou pela porta de nosso dormitório. Ela olhou para mim, que ainda estava de pijama, e depois olhou para o vestido sobre a minha cama.

- Gostei do vestido...- ela me disse se sentando em minha cama.

- Também gosto dele...- falei desanimada me sentando ao lado dela.

- Então, por quanto tempo eu teria de esperar para saber que andou beijando o melhor amigo de meu namorado? – Lene foi direto ao ponto.

- Não muito tempo?- fiz uma careta.

- Que tal você me falar o problema de agora? – ela segurou as minhas mãos.

- Você acha que James ainda gosta de _Hestia_? – sei que era uma pergunta patética. Mas eu precisava dessa resposta.

- Sabe o que acho que você deveria fazer com essa _Hestia_ e essa _Mellany_? – Lene disse levantando as duas sobrancelhas e eu neguei com a cabeça. – Deveria deixar todas elas com inveja, Lil... é o que faço com as garotas que ainda querem o Sirius para elas... eu o beijo bem na frente delas...

- Lene, o Sirius gosta de você! – eu expliquei.

- E você acha que o James não gosta de você? – Marlene se alterou um pouco. –... praticamente tudo que ele fala comigo é sobre você...- eu ainda a olhei insegura e Lene acrescentou. - ... na quarta você chorou, lembra? – lógico que lembrava, assenti para ela. - ... durante o treino do dia seguinte eu fui brigar com ele, sabia que ele tinha algo a ver com isso... e eu sei como você morre de ciúmes da Hestia...- Merlin!- ...eu disse a James, sabe, que ele sabendo como você era jamais poderia ter saído assim no meio do almoço...e disse que você chorou a noite toda...- _Merlin_! - ... sabe o que aconteceu, Lil?

Talvez ele tenha sugerido a minha internação no St. Mungus. Eu não tenho apenas _um_ amigo com uma boca enorme. Merlin, ajude a minha pobre alma.

- Não faço idéia, Lene...- respondi.

- James começou a chorar...- ela me disse e meu coração disparou ao imaginar a cena. Estava prestes a começar a chorar também. - ...até o Sirius ficou assustado... você acha mesmo que ele não gosta de você?

- Acho que gosta...- murmurei.

- Então, antes de entrar no banho e que comece a se arrumar para esta maldita festa, arranje um vestido para mim... – Lene me disse cruzando os braços - E eu juro esquecer que você contou para Frank sobre os beijos e não para mim...

Não dava para acreditar que Sirius conseguira convencer Marlene. Quero dizer, desde o primeiro ano que a convido para a festa de Slug e sempre acabamos brigando por conta disso. Eu estava mesmo com ciúmes de Sirius ter mais poder sobre minha amiga do que eu. _Quero dizer_, eu a conhecia há muito mais tempo!

Eu havia prometido a Slug que chegaria antes na festa, tinha que o ajudar a receber alguns convidados. Quero dizer, eu sou a aluna _estrela_ de meu professor. Não vi James nem no salão comunal, nem na sala de Slug, que havia se transformado, como de costume, num lugar amplo e convidativo.

Depois de dar bastante atenção ao meu professor e a alguns de seus convidados, fui até as mesas para comer. Era uma das coisas que eu mais amava nas festas de Slug, _os doces_. E desta vez eu tinha um motivo para devorá-los, afinal, não comera nada o dia inteiro.

Os convidados foram entrando e eu quase vomitei quando vi _Hestia_ e Amus entrando de mãos dadas. Como James se sentiria ao ver os dois? Preferia nem pensar.

Alice e Frank chegaram e vieram conversar comigo. Eu ainda estava posicionada ao lado da mesa de doces, _precisava_ me alimentar. Enquanto eles falavam, fingia prestar atenção. Até que um cheiro familiar, uma voz conhecida e um toque inconfundível, aguçaram meus sentidos.

- Lil...- James chegou por trás de mim e pegou uma de minhas mãos. Ele cumprimentou Alice e Frank apenas com a cabeça e me conduziu para um canto perto da janela. - ...você me disse que nós nos veríamos hoje...

- Não estamos nos vendo? – sorri para ele.

-Você está linda...- ele tocou em meu rosto.

- Pensei que gostasse de quando estou desarrumada...- provoquei.

- Gosto das duas formas...- ele sorriu e me envolveu pela cintura. Estava mesmo na cara que eu não conseguiria jamais evitá-lo, então, segurei o rosto dele entre minhas mãos.

- Eu gostaria que você fosse menos bonito...- disse com uma voz mal humorada. - ... assim haveriam menos coisas com as quais eu me preocuparia...

- Com as quais não precisa se preocupar...- ele abriu um grande sorriso para mim, e eu estava prestes a beijá-lo, quando sua expressão mudou. Ele olhava para algo além de mim.

Virei-me levemente e meu coração despencou quando percebi que ele observava _Hestia_ e Amus. Merlin!

- Isso te incomoda? – eu perguntei com uma voz quase inexistente.

- Não, Lil...- ele voltou a olhar para mim. - ...é que ...

- Preciso te falar uma coisa...- disse respirando fundo e me soltando dele. James assentiu. - ... lembra de meu acordo com Sirius?- suspirei. Talvez James me odiasse depois disso.- Eu o ajudei a conquistar Marlene e em troca... ele me ajudou a arruinar o seu namoro com _Hestia_... cheguei mesmo a falar com Amus...

Não tirei os olhos de meus sapatos até que James segurou meu queixo e fez com que eu voltasse a encará-lo. Ele estava rindo.

- Eu já sabia...- ele me disse. E eu o encarei de boca aberta. - ... um dia depois de sua queda... Sirius me disse...

- _Sirius, o quê_? – Se existia alguém neste mundo que merecia ser afogado no lago, este alguém era Sirius Black.

E _Mellany_! E _Hestia_!

- Eu o pressionei...- James disse ainda rindo. - ...ele estava se sentindo culpado e achou que não faria mal algum em me contar...

- E você não me odeia? – perguntei confusa.

- Acho que você não deveria dar o crtédito pelo termino de meu namoro com Héstia pra seu plano...- James riu. - ... ou talvez devesse... mas nosso namoro já nasceu fadado a ruína...

- E o que você foi falar com ela na quarta-feira? – a cada palavra dele eu ficava mais confusa.

- Bom, como eu disse, a conversa de terça, a noite, foi reveladora...- James já não sorria. - ... Sirius resolveu contar para mim e para Remus o porquê dele sempre ter odiado tanto Hestia...- essa parte me interessava _tanto_, era aqui que ela viraria a vilã e eu a heroína. _Talvez_, não tivesse condenada ao inferno. - ...pouco antes de eu começar a namorar com Hestia, Sirius havia descoberto que Remus gostava dela...- fiz uma careta. -... ele sabia que Remus jamais iria até ela, então foi falar com Héstia sobre o interesse de nosso amigo... ela riu de Remus... ela sabia, bem, ela sabia sobre o probleminha de Remus...

- Posso mandar um daqueles vidros de perfume para ela? – James riu de minha interrupção e voltou a me enlaçar pela cintura.

- Algumas semanas depois... ela começou a se aproximar de mim...- ele disse. - ... falou que sabia o que era levar um fora... que acabara de levar um...nós saímos algumas vezes e acabei achando natural começar meu namoro com ela...- fiz uma careta de nojo. - ... Hestia sabia que eu não tinha noção alguma dos sentimentos de Remus por ela...e nunca me contou...Sirius chegou a ir até ela várias vezes ...

Uau! _Ela_ não é uma santa afinal! Obrigada, Merlin.

- Depois que você falou sobre Amus...- James continuou. - .... Sirius viu no pergaminho que ela se encontrava varias vezes com ele, logo depois que nós terminamos...

- E você sente ciúmes disso? – eu perguntei desesperada.

- Não, Lil...- ele riu. – Só que ela sabia do que eu sentia por você e quando terminei nosso namoro, Hestia me pediu para que desse um tempo... você sabe, para não parecer que eu havia trocado ela por você...

Meu estômago revirou. Afinal, eu havia entendido mal ou ele realmente disse que sentia algo por mim?

- Então você foi brigar com _ela_? – ele assentiu. – E disse que não ia mais esperar para me colocar no lugar _dela_? – ele assentiu, agora sorrindo. – E há quanto tempo você sabe que _eu_ gosto de você?

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e eu fiz o mesmo. _Merlin_, muito obrigada!

- Desde que fui te visitar na enfermaria...- ele falou cheio de si.

Eu sempre soube que ele entendia melhor a minha mente do que eu mesma. _Quero dizer_, eu só descobri isso ontem.

- Pois saiba, Sr. espertinho...- eu falei apontando o dedo para ele. - ... que está redondamente enganado... eu não _gosto_ de você...- ele riu como se duvidasse. - ...eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo, Lil...- James disse agora com seriedade. Ele se inclinou em minha direção. - ... e é tanto...

Nós nos beijamos, James tinha as duas mãos segurando meu rosto e eu me apoiava em seus braços. Quando abri os olhos novamente vi que _Mellany_ nos observava, acenei para ela, sem que James percebesse, _claro_.

Merlin, eu sei que você me ama! _Sempre soube_!

- Agora...- eu disse envolvendo o pescoço dele. - ... quando perguntarem se estamos namorando o que você vai responder?

- O que você quer que eu responda? – James riu.

- Quero que fale: Não...- ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas. - ... estamos noivos.

James gargalhou e eu ri junto. O lugar de _Hestia_ era muito pouco para mim.

- Você está me pedindo em casamento? – ele falou ainda rindo.

- É só porque namorado não é um titulo muito forte...- expliquei. - ...você sabe, sempre tem alguma louca com planos de colocar namoros abaixo...

- Podemos dizer para aquele Erick...- ele falou baixo chegando mais perto.- ... pro seboso...e pra aquele carinha idiota que você saiu no quinto ano... e aquele outro que ficava te olhando e...

E nós nos beijamos novamente. De verdade, como pude sentir _tanta_ saudade dos beijos dele? Como pude _sobreviver_ tanto tempo sem eles? E há quanto tempo James gosta de mim?

Espera um minuto, eu ainda sou a menina má da história. Eu vou ganhar um final feliz assim? De mão beijada?

- E eu... eu .... não deveria ser castigada? – James parou de me beijar, mas manteve a pouca distância. - ... você sabe, por ter confabulado... eu não deveria receber uma _lição_?

Ele me olhou um pouco confuso. Talvez ele não me compreendesse tão bem assim.

-Eu adoro o jeito que defende seus amigos...- James disse ainda com a voz baixa demais. - ... gosto de quando cuida mim e até de Sirius...-eu estava gostando de ouvir isto. E você, _Merlin_, está ouvindo? - ... amo todas as suas loucuras... quem mais poderia tornar uma reunião de monitores tão divertida? – é talvez eu fosse para o céu. - ... verdade que é ciumenta, mas isso faz parte de seu charme...- sorri para ele. Precisava apresentar James ao meu pai. - ... não vejo porque você deva receber lições, para mim já está perfeita...

E ele começou a me beijar novamente. Contudo, era muita informação em tão pouco tempo. Minha mente fervilhava. Eu o interrompi novamente.

- Será que vão me processar por eu ser uma babá _tão_ pervertida? – James disse um palavrão e voltou a me beijar enquanto ria.

Foi muito bom passear de mãos dadas com James pela festa. Quando disse a Sirius que estávamos noivos, até mesmo ele ficou chocado e não foi capaz de fazer mais brincadeiras. _Mellany_ saiu da festa mais cedo e _Hestia_ também foi embora quando Remus e Emme chegaram. Quem sabe _ela_ não tenha uma consciência pesada?

Eu estava _tão_ feliz. Quero dizer, eu posso não ser mais o centro de minha vida, contudo, gostava bastante do núcleo entorno qual eu girava. E tudo bem, porque eu era o cerne dele também.

Em outras palavras, estou bastante feliz desta não ser a _minha_ história. Não poderia construir nada tão maravilhoso se a história não fosse _nossa_. Talvez este mês não fosse tão mágico, mesmo para uma escola de bruxos, se não fossemos _James e eu_.

**FIM**

N/B: Oi Gente!!!

Eu, a Beta sumida, finalmente voltei!!!

sim, e a fic acabou! Buá!!!

eu vou sentir falta dessa fic sabia? eu adorava tanto odiar Héstia...

Pessoal, quem em sã consciência não quer um James também? ele é tão fofo...

Eu vou sentir falta dos Marotos... eles são tão... Marotos!

Vou sentir falta de vocês também!

E da Dedos de Mel... e da Zonko's... e da minha coruja que eu nunca tive...

Mas... espero ver vocês em Breve!

Em mais uma das maravilhosas fics da Juh ou quem sabe na minha nova Fic...

Bjinhuss e não se preocupem... nos veremos logo, afinal Hogwarts é eterna e os Marotos também...

E pra não perder o Costume...

Malfeito Feito

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá Pessoal! E aí? Valeu a pena ler até aqui? Gostaram? Odiaram? **

**Vou sentir tantas saudades de escrever esta fic. Foi muito divertido poder escrever com esta Lily completamente louca. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, como James bem disse, tão cheia de qualidades.**

**Eu acredito nisso, que os defeitos das pessoas sirvam para enriquecer a sua personalidade. Felizes são aqueles que conseguem assumir seus defeitos como parte de si, e torná-los de certa forma qualidades. Já comecei com minhas filosofias baratas, rs.**

**Essa fic trouxe mais retorno do que eu poderia esperar, nunca pensei que fossem se identificar tanto com a Lil. Ás vezes, e estou sendo sincera quanto a isto, eu acho que esgotei vocês com meu romantismo, rs. Tipo depois de tantas fics, era de se pensar que vocês tivessem cansado de meu enredo água com açúcar( bastante açúcar, rs). Fora que meu português não é dos melhores( ainda bem que faço medicina, rs), tenho uma dúvida eterna dentro de mim quanto ao lugar da vírgula. Cheguei a uma brilhante conclusão: sou uma autora muito simpática( e modesta) e vocês simplesmente vão com a minha cara. **

**Então é para vocês que me aturam, alguns já há longo tempo, outros mais recentemente. Entro no meu email diariamente para ler os reviews, vou atrás dos que add a fic nos favoritos ou no alert, "futuco" o profile de cada um, vocês são muito importantes, nunca duvidem disso. Muito obrigada!**

**A. E, Alice D. Lupin, Ana, ****Angels Green, BahHale Black, Beatriz Cotrim, Bhattatah, Brooke Foster, Bruh Prongs, Buchtabieren, Cathy S Black, Carol Mamoru, Chastitykeat, Cmd, Cuca Malfoy, Dadi potter**, **Débora Sousa, De Weasley, Deny Weasley, DM Tayashi, F. Ismerim Riddle F., Gabriela Black, Gláuce Volpi Gauccy, HellaAdams, Inês, Jáh Evans, Janne Potter, Japa Girl, Kakau C., KaoriH, Kelly Mright, Lady Lily PCJG, Laura, Layla Black, Lelezuda, Lika Slytherin, Lin Argabash, Lizzie b. Cohen, Lola Prongs, Loo Lupin, Lu SD, Luu, Madame Prongs, Mandy Cullen Black, Mari IP., Maria, Maria Lua, MariaMaria6, Marydf Evans Cullen, MaryImaginary, Mcjanayna, Mih Brandon Cullen, Nah Portela, Nathii, Ninha Baudelaire, Paula, sango7higurashi, Sofy Sparrow, Srta. Lys prongs, ssssss( vários s), Sofy, Su Almeida, Sweet Miss, Tahh Halliwell, Teteeee, Thaty, The Wicked Witch of the East, Vanessa S., Vee Carso., Verônica D. M., Yuufu e Zihsendin. O capítulo é para vocês e para os leitores que não sei o nome ( ff. Diz que tem um pessoal razoável de Portugal lendo, sabiam que meus avós paternos eram da Ilha da madeira? Meus tios também... Enfim, um dia vou conhecer a terrinha, rs), sentirei saudades de todos, pois de certa forma, estivemos conectados durante esses meses. Mais uma vez obrigada.**

**Também preciso agradecer a minha Beta, que é realmente uma fofa, e que eu descobri ser a minha versão mais nova. 0Graças a ela, vou escrever um epílogo, contando sobre o casamento de Petúnia. Obrigada por tudo Bruh!**

**Obrigada também a você, que está lendo só agora. Sempre fico pensando que se quando eu morrer, o fanfiction continuar no ar, alguém pode ainda vir a ler as minhas besteiras. Louco isso, né? Enfim, mesmo que já tenham se passado 20 anos, muito obrigada e aproveite a modernidade.**

**Os que me conhecem, devem imaginar, que eu não vou sumir do fanfiction. Tenho uma fic em mente. Na verdade, tenho 3, mas vou fazer uma de cada vez. Primeiro uma UA, que já fiz o primeiro capítulo. Depois acho que vou escrever uma espécie de continuação de James e eu, deles na academia de aurores,contudo, sem promessas. E aí tem mais uma UA, que eu já meio que comecei, mas tive que parar quando veio a idéia para a outra, rs. Enfim, imaginem tudo isso misturado com as coisas da facul? Não tenho muita sanidade mental no momento.**

**Nem sei como me despedir, vou responder aos comentários e volto. **

**Voltei. Então é isso pessoal, por favor, deixem um review para mim, sim? Eu os adoro tanto! Não tenham medo, sou louca, mas não mordo.**

**Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!!**

**P.S.: Coloquei a nota da Beta antes porque se não ninguém ia conseguir chegar até lá, rs.**

**P.P.S. : Olha, vou sentir muitas saudades desta fic!**

**P.P.P.S. Até o epílogo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá, meus queridos! Resolvi inverter hoje, colocar a nota antes e as respostas aos comentários depois. Aliás, acabei de respondê-los e eu realmente fico sem palavras para agradecer ao carinho que vocês tiveram com "James e eu", fico sem graça. Muito obrigada!**

**Sei que demorei um bocado (e a previsão era de uma semana), acontece que a minha placa mãe queimou e eu perdi tudo o que havia escrito. De qualquer forma, aqui está o casamento de Petúnia, espero que gostem. Tudo que escrevo pode ter uma técnica ruim, mas é de coração.**

**Não consegui ficar muito tempo longe desta Lil, rs, senti saudades de escrever com ela. Eu já comecei a montar a continuação de James e eu e assim que terminar de escrever Vilarejo (outra fic que estou postando no momento), eu começarei a postá-la. **

**Quero agradecer a todo mundo que leu esta fic (inclusive aos loucos que fizeram isto mais de uma vez), a todos os 59 incritos no fanfiction que a colocaram entre suas favoritas e a você que só descobriu a fic agora. Obrigada mesmo por acompanharem a história, muitas vezes dividindo comigo situações pessoais que se assemelhavam as da Lily, outras tantas vezes declarando seu odeio mortal a Hestia , os suspiros de amor intermináveis pelo James e a queixa constante de um subto desejos por doces após ler "James e eu". Não seria a mesma coisa sem vocês! Não mesmo!**

**Beijinhos infinitos no coração de todos!**

**Ju **

**p.s. Papai Noel não me trouxe um James, mas eu acho que ele pode ter o deixado cair de seu trenó. Se alguém o encontrar, por favor, me fale, ok? **

**p.p.s. Pedi demais? Ah, não sejam egoístas, eu também mereço um Jay! **

**p.p.p.s. Vou apelar para o Coelhinho da Páscoa! **

**James e eu**

**Epílogo.**

Admirava com avidez o vestido de noiva nas mãos de minha mãe. Talvez, ninguém possa imaginar o quanto eu vinha esperando que este dia chegasse, foram horas a fio idealizando como seria. Não o casamento de Petúnia, _claro_, mas meu reencontro com James.

Uma semana, quatro dias e doze horas. Esta era a quantidade de tempo absurda pela qual eu passara sem sequer vê-lo. Pode parecer pouco para quem olha de longe, ou até mesmo para quem vê de perto- como minha mãe, mas dentro de mim tomaram proporções gigantescas.

Quero dizer, James e eu ficávamos quase que vinte e quatro horas por dia juntos desde que iniciamos nosso namoro. Na verdade, nós já fazíamos isto muito antes de iniciarmos um relacionamento, até mesmo antes de James terminar com aquela _Hestia_. Então, pense comigo, se todo dia você acorda e toma um delicioso copo de chocolate, a manhã que despertar e só tiver água para beber, uma onda intensa de tristeza vai invadir o seu corpo, certo?

_Talvez_ não tenha sido feliz em minha comparação, apesar de James ser tão delicioso como um copo de Chocolate. Mas deu para entender o meu drama? Estou há mais de uma semana sem o meu James.

Foi por isso que quando minha mãe ordenou que eu chamasse Petúnia para a sala, pois as moças que iam arrumá-la haviam chegado, eu o fiz com a maior boa vontade. Minhas férias de inverno não foram ruins só porque eu estive sem James ( e isso já era suficientemente horrível, se vocês ainda não conseguiram compreender com os parágrafos acima), para completar Petúnia estava mais histérica que o normal e minha mãe ficava nervosa por tabela. Meu pai simplesmente fugia de casa e só voltava bem tarde, quando elas já dormiam.

Enquanto tomava meu banho pensava com pesar nisto tudo e ao mesmo tempo um grande alivio me invadia. Dali a poucas horas tudo isto iria se acabar. O mais importante é, _obviamente_, que eu iria rever James. Sai do banheiro para meu quarto, ainda enrolada em minha toalha e quase pulei quando vi a coruja dele sobre a minha cama.

**Lil,**

**Espero que a carta chegue a tempo. Marlene insistiu que eu escrevesse pedindo para você encontrar conosco perto da igreja, num beco que ela diz ficar a dois quarteirões dali. Ela diz que queria te ver vestida de dama de honra antes da cerimônia, e eu gostaria de te ver de qualquer forma, estou morto de saudades. **

**Com amor, **

**James.**

Tinha certeza absoluta que a traidora, mais conhecida também como minha melhor amiga, só queria rir de mim. Por outro lado, meu namorado, o melhor ser humano da face da terra, o mais lindo, o mais perfeito, queria me ver porque estava morto de saudades. Por isso vesti meu vestido rosa e rodado com alegria. Mesmo que ele fosse _exageradamente_ rosa e rodado.

Quando terminei de fazer a minha maquiagem e de prender meu cabelo num coque, desci as escadas correndo e avisei a minha mãe que sairia mais cedo para encontrar com meus amigos. Ela estava com tantas preocupações na cabeça que não contestou. Feliz, subi novamente para meu quarto de onde aparatei no beco perto da igreja.

Eu ainda tinha uma sensação esquisita toda vez que aparatava, ficava meio tonta. Foi por isso que demorei a perceber que um vulto de terno preto corria até mim. Foi completamente maravilhoso poder sentir o cheiro de James novamente, além de é claro, abraçá-lo com toda a força do mundo e beijá-lo. Como eu agüentei viver sem isso por mais de uma semana? Alguém me dê, por favor, um troféu por suportar tamanha tortura?

- Só sentiu saudades de James, é? – ouvi a voz de Marlene atrás de mim e então me virei para encará-la com os olhos semicerrados.

- Não fui eu que preferi ficar na casa de Sirius a ir visitar minha melhor amiga... - falei com raiva, enquanto tremia de frio, mas acabei abraçando-a quando ela abriu os braços com um sorriso.

Cumprimentei Sirius e então percebi os quão bem arrumados eles estavam. Eu havia explicado em várias cartas que poderiam ir vestidos de qualquer jeito, que a idéia era chocar os convidados de Petúnia. Mas parece que eles não me levaram a sério. _Grande novidade_.

Enquanto não chegava a minha vez de entrar, já que na cabeça de Petúnia não existiam noivas pontuais, ficamos conversando na porta da igreja. James me envolvia por trás, enquanto eu escutava Sirius contar os diversos planos que especularam para tirar meu namorado de casa, sem que a Sra. Potter o visse.

Isto porque não foi sem motivo que eu passei mais de uma semana sem poder ver James. No último dia em Hogwarts, antes das férias de inverno, houve o maldito jogo de Quadribol contra a Soncerina. James já havia pegado o pomo e conquistado a vitória para a Grifinória, quando o brutamonte jogou um balaço sobre a sua perna. Em conseqüência disto lhe foi prescrito repouso absoluto após uma poção nada saborosa, fato que segundo Sirius e o próprio James, a Sra. Potter respeitou até demais.

Minha mãe não permitiu, por sua vez, que eu fosse sequer visitá-lo. Fato que gerou inúmeras discussões familiares. _Mesmo_.

- Eu tenho mesmo que falar de meus planos para você... - disse a Sirius. – aquele brutamonte merece um troco...

- Deixa isso com os Marotos, ok? – James disse antes de beijar meu rosto. – seus planos com Sirius geram muitas confusões...

- Não ligue, Lily...- Sirius se fingiu ofendido. – é realmente um ingrato.

Certamente o ingrato mais lindo do mundo. _Mas ainda assim um ingrato_. O que seria de James se não fosse por nosso acordo feito na calada da noite?

Petúnia finalmente apareceu e chegou a minha vez de entrar. Meus amigos foram se sentar num dos bancos e eu comecei a andar lentamente sobre o tapete vermelho, jogando pétalas ao lado de mais quatro amigas de minha irmã. Que, aliás, me odeiam, tenho certeza que se pudessem teriam jogado suas cestas sobre minha cabeça. Ou pelo menos, era o que _eu_ teria feito com elas, se minha mãe não me encarasse com severidade do altar.

A cerimônia foi realmente chata, já que tive que assistir tudo ali do altar. Quero dizer, eu queria estar sentada ao lado de meu namorado e meus amigos. Mas nem acenar para Frank e Alice, que chegaram na hora das alianças, minha mãe permitiu. Foi com grande alivio que ouvi o "eu os declaro marido e mulher".

No entanto, só fui poder voltar à companhia de meus amigos depois de uma longa fila de convidados que vinham cumprimentar a família da noiva na entrada do salão de festas. Fiquei assustada com o número de tias que eu possuía e não fazia idéia da existência. A maioria apertava as minhas bochechas com tanta intensidade que tive o cuidado de não passar mais blush quando retoquei minha maquiagem.

Joguei-me no colo de James na primeira oportunidade que tive. Ele havia guardado alguns dos canapés que passaram para mim, enquanto eu os degustava, ouvia a história de Remus. Ele e Emme haviam se perdido e por isso só chegaram para a festa. Posso dizer que eles devem ter se divertido mais do que eu.

Não tive muito tempo de descanso, minha mãe fez sinal me chamando para eu ir a seu encontro, e eu resolvi levar o James junto. Fomos de mãos dadas até ela e eu o apresentei. Claro que já havia mostrado várias fotos dele para ela, quero dizer, eu tinha de salientar o quanto o meu namorado é mais bonito que o noivo de Petúnia.

- Prazer, querido... - minha mãe usou a sua voz delicada. – como está a sua perna?

- Bem melhor. – ele respondeu de forma educada. – A festa está ótima, parabéns.

Meu orgulho! Tão educadinho, não é? Também com a babá que ele teve, não poderia ser de outra forma.

- Lily... - ela voltou a usar a sua voz severa e eu endireitei minha postura instintivamente. – vá até a cozinha e pergunte o porquê de eles estarem liberando tão pouca bebida, já temos todos os convidados aqui...

Revirei os olhos para ela e puxei James pela mão, mas ela me chamou novamente.

- Deixe o garoto na festa... - minha mãe voltou a sua voz suave.- ele não tem que te seguir para todos os cantos.

- Mãe, ele não se importa... - falei impaciente.

- Não me importo... - ele afirmou sabendo que se dissesse o contrário, era uma pessoa morta.

Estávamos quase na cozinha, quando uma de minhas tias nos parou. Ela parecia bastante encantada por James e fez questão de apertar as bochechas dele, depois de fazer este _favor_ as minhas, _claro_. Precisei de muito improviso para conseguir convencê-la de que tinha um problema a resolver na cozinha e que era essencial a ajuda de James.

- Minha mãe acha que sou um elfo doméstico só porque tenho uma varinha... – me queixei quando chegamos à cozinha que estava completamente vazia.

- Elfos não têm varinhas... - ele disse rindo e endireitando uma parte de meu cabelo que havia soltado do coque.

- Você entendeu exatamente o que eu quis dizer... - falei olhando além de meu namorado, precisa realmente de um doce.

- O que você ta procurando? – ele se virou para encontrar uma mesa cheia de doces confeitados.

- Eu preciso de pelo menos um de cada... - falei passando por ele e indo em direção a mesa, mas James me puxou pela cintura e me envolveu antes que concluísse meu intuito. - o que foi? – disse passando meus braços por seu pescoço.

- Senti tanta falta disso... - ele falou antes que começasse a me beijar.

James estava encostado numa das paredes, beijando meu pescoço, enquanto eu tentava ajeitar seus cabelos, quando fomos bruscamente interrompidos por um grupo de garçons. Juro que um deles não reconheceu minhas vestes de dama de honra e nos expulsou da cozinha para o pátio do lugar. Meu namorado, como de costume, achou graça de tudo.

Quero dizer, qual era a daqueles caras? Meus pais pagaram o salário deles e eles me expulsam? Como eu vou fazer para conseguir aqueles doces agora? Merlin, você sabe que eu estou tentando te deixar viver em paz, mas será que você pode interceder mais uma vez por mim?

Comecei a tremer de frio e James depositou o casaco do terno sobre mim. Nós nos sentamos sobre a escada que dava para o salão de festas, já que eu não estava nem um pouco de vontade de receber mais ordens de minha mãe, ou apertões de bochecha de minhas tias. Ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou mais uma vez.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – eu disse encostando minha cabeça em seu peito. – não vejo a hora das aulas recomeçarem...

- Acho que essa é a primeira vez que penso da mesma forma... - ele riu e eu me virei para encará-lo e sorrir de volta. – trouxe uma coisa pra você...

- O que? – eu me endireitei, me afastando dele. – um sapo de chocolate? Onde está?

- Procura aí no meu terno... - ele disse rindo.

Comecei a enfiar a mão em todos os bolsos possíveis. Encontrei uma varinha, alguns artefatos da Zonco's e a capa da invisibilidade. Realmente, ás vezes pode não ser nada romântico namorar um maroto. Contudo, no último bolso, havia uma caixa de veludo. Não era um chocolate, mas eu também aprecio caixas de veludo.

- Não acredito que você os comprou! – eu vibrei de felicidade, ele riu abertamente de mim. – Não acredito! – disse novamente e eu finalmente abri a caixa para encontrar dois anéis de prata.

Sabe aquela história de noivado? As pessoas começaram a achar que tudo aquilo era uma grande brincadeira, já que nem aliança havia em nossos dedos. O próprio James encarava aquilo tudo muito mais como uma piada, eu era tão noiva dele como babá, se é que me entendem. Enlouquecida com minha falta de credibilidade comecei a chamá-lo de namorado, como vocês todos devem ter percebido. Mas sempre deixei bem claro, como que num p.s. inocente, o quão admiráveis eram as alianças.

- Nós não vamos poder nos casar até que concluamos a academia de aurores, mas... - James disse enquanto eu colocava um dos anéis em meu dedo. – podem ficar como alianças de compromisso.

- Não importa. – falei pegando o outro e enfiando no dedo dele. – as pessoas precisam entender de uma vez por todas que você é meu.

- Acho que você já deixou isso claro, Lil... - ele riu.

Eu o abracei e comecei a beijar o rosto dele repetidas vezes. Já disse o quanto eu amo o meu namorado? Ele me abraçou de volta e iniciou outro beijo bem mais intenso que os anteriores. Só que a porta se abriu atrás de nós nos interrompendo.

- Pai...- eu disse me erguendo para ficar de pé e James fez o mesmo ao meu lado. – este é James, meu namorado.

- Bom, eu iria ficar preocupado se não fosse ele... - meu pai fez a piada e estendeu a mão para James. – Prazer... Lily só sabe falar de você desde o inicio das férias.

- Digo o mesmo, Sr. Evans. – James voltou a sua postura extremamente educada, me enchendo de orgulho.- Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Sabe... – meu pai começou e eu soube que ele ia estragar tudo, ele adorava me constranger. – tem certeza que quer ficar com minha filha?

- Absoluta... - James disse ainda achando que precisava de toda esta educação para com meu pai.

- Sabe o quanto ela pode ser ciumenta? – James assentiu, me puxando para mais perto. Eu fiz uma careta para meu pai que não se abalou. – Vou te contar uma história... - fechei os olhos e suspirei. Acho que Merlin tem ondas de amor e ódio por minha pessoa, meus altos e baixos oscilam demais. – quando Lily era pequena, nós fomos a uma feira de rua e ela queria porque queria alguns doces. – James olhou para baixo para me encarar e sorrir, mas mantive a expressão de poucos amigos. – eu disse que não, pois ela ia almoçar em poucas horas... sabe o que esta menina foi capaz de fazer com apenas cinco anos?

- Furtar? – James tentou e eu o belisquei com força. Não era uma ladra. Eu só pegava fotos alheias sem permissão, _nada mais_.

- Ela deu um jeito de se desvencilhar de mim e começou a pedir esmola, exatamente igual a algumas crianças pobres que havíamos visto antes. – meu pai concluía sua história predileta com maestria. – e quando eu fui achá-la, desesperado por tê-la perdido de vista, Lily estava com a boca totalmente lambuzada de chocolate e veio me oferecer alguns doces. – meu pai riu de sua própria piada sendo acompanhado por James.- você não imagina o quanto eu tive de me desculpar com as pessoas que lhe doaram libras, elas achavam que eu a obrigara a pedir esmolas...- riram mais uma vez. – E então?

- Creio que precise informar ao senhor que tenho em meu histórico coisas um pouco piores... - James riu, antes de beijar o topo de minha cabeça.

- Coisas bem piores, eu diria. – enfatizei afinal aquilo era apenas uma arte de criança.

- Acho que você deu mais sorte que a sua irmã... - meu pai disse sorrindo para mim e abraçou James. Pelo nível de camaradagem com a qual ele nos tratava dava para ver que já tinha bebido além da conta. – Vamos entrar? Sua mãe estava procurando por você? Parece que um de seus amigos subiu no palco.

Revirei os olhos e disse ao meu pai que já iria atrás dele. Tirei o casaco de James e o devolvi enquanto ele falava encantado de como meu pai era uma figura. Nunca duvidei de que eles fossem se dar bem, quero dizer, ambos adoram rir de mim. Tenho certeza que você também ama rir de mim, _não é_, Merlin?

Entramos pela porta lateral do salão bem a tempo de ver Sirius completamente alcoolizado dar seu show no palco, onde a banda que minha irmã contratara tentava acompanhá-lo. Juro que fingi não ver os sinais que Petúnia me lançava, que queriam dizer, "tire aquele louco de lá".

O final da festa foi bastante animado, até mesmo Frank e Alice se acabaram de tanto dançar. James deixou que eu comesse, além de meus doces, os dele também. Emme e Remus continuavam tão fofos quanto antes. E Petúnia foi embora ao lado do noivo para sua lua de mel. Detalhe realmente especial: ela não morava mais em minha casa.

James aparatou em meu quarto para nos despedirmos de verdade, já que minha mãe insistiu que eu deveria voltar no carro com ela e meu pai. No dia seguinte estaríamos mais uma vez em Hogwarts, para terminar o sétimo ano e nada poderia me deixar mais animada do que estar de volta para minha vida ao lado de James. E bem longe de Petúnia...

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

De Weasley : Olá! Depois de anos, cá estou eu novamente. Tudo bem, não foram anos, mas chegaram a ser meses. Perdão. Vai ter continuação sim! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, de verdade. Eu imagino como a faculdade deve te deixar sem tempo, são tantas maquetes que minhas amigas tinham de fazer. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Sweet Miss : Oie! Muito feliz que tenha gostado do final. Foi feito com muito carinho. Sério, eu também sentirei saudades não só de escrever, como de ler os comentários de vocês, sempre entro em meu email para lê-los. Vou levar as loucuras de Lily adiante, rs, alem do final. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

BahHale Black : Olá! Você jura que chorou? Ou ta brincando? Capaz de eu chorar daqui, se souber que choraram daí, rs. O epílogo demorou, mas enfim, chegou, espero sinceramente que goste. Feliz que tenha acompanhado a fic! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Paula : Oie! Ah, que bom que gostou! Fico feliz!Eu vou escrever sim uma continuação, assim que terminar uma outra fic, eu a postarei. Pois é, a Lil esqueceu de colocar no currículo dela os términos que provocou. Ou melhor, o termino, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Layla Black : Olá! Muito feliz que tenha gostado. Perdão pela demora com o epílogo, mas espero que esteja de seu agrado. Obrigada pelos elogios e sim também acho que a Hestia merecia um castigo, mas tem a continuação por vir, rs. Fica a dica. E Papai Noel? Passou por aí?Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

mandy cullen black : Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado!! Ah, nós temos que sonhar, senão como fazer dos sonhos realidade? Antes temos de sonhar. Hum, James na despedida de solteira? Acho que largo meu marido no altar, rs. Fiquei lisonjeada, e eu também amo histórias água com açúcar, mas é que não sou muito normal, rs. Bom, eu já estou postando a nova história, de tanto que demorei pra postar o epílogo, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

carol mamoru  : Olá! Demorei muito mais que uma semana, né? Perdão. Pode acreditar que eu estava morrendo de saudades de escrever com esta Lily, rs. Fico feliz que tenha lido e gostado de "Bola de Cristal". Ah, seu amigo não merece um gelo, ele é muito fofo. Espero que o epílogo esteja de teu agrado. Foi muito bom ter você por aqui estes meses todos! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

teteeee : Oie! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Deus, eu fico nervosa quando vocês falam que vão reler, rs. Cada vez que releio minhas fics encontro mais defeitos/erros nelas, rs. Como foram as provas? Passou direitinho? Também achei que os dois foram muito fofos botando o orgulho de lado e se abraçando, sem nem precisar dizer nada. Eu senti saudades de vocês e da Lily, pode acreditar. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Maria Lua : Olá! Prazer! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Desculpe pela demora com o epílogo, espero que esteja do seu agrado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Karinne : Oie! Olha só que honra! Fico lisonjeada de estar em seu caderno e pelos elogios! Feliz de finalmente te conhecer. Essa Lily é muito esperta e querida, né? Também adorei escrever com ela. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Vanessa S. : Olá! Ah, que bom que você não vai matar o James, rs, acho que a Lil ia atrás de vc, caso contrário. Pare com isso menina, eu não juro que não sei por que vocês gostam tanto de minha fic, sério, e tenho certeza que as suas devem ser ótimas. Que bom que você entende falta de tempo, eu demorei horrores pra postar este epílogo, rs. Eu já comecei a postar a outra fic, se chama Vilarejo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

A.E : Oie! Postei rápido demais, né? Mas olha que o epílogo eu demorei, rs. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic, mesmo. Jay e Lil são fofos e apaixonantes ever, and ever, por isso eu nunca os abandono. Espero que o epílogo agrade! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Yuufu : Olá! Não vou dizer que é um prazer te conhecer, porque já tive esse prazer também em Vilarejo. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Eu acabei com a imagem da Hestia, né? Acho que ela pode me processar, vou ter que escrever uma fic em que ela é gente boa, rs. Será que consigo? Juro que vou tentar fazer isto, de escrever com mais de um personagem, mas é bem difícil, eu já tentei isso em duas fics anteriores. Fico lisonjeada com seus elogios. Adoro seus três estados alergicos, rs, morri de rir. Amo reviews longos! Na verdade, eu não consigo conciliar, medicina, com meus vícios e minha vida social, cada hora um deles sofre, rs. Não aconselho fazer isto em casa! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy : Oie! Cara, que saudades de responder aos seus reviews! A irmã postiça mais louca e querida que poderia encontrar! Eu respondo na fic por 3 motivos: a) sou de uma época que o fanfiction não tinha botão de resposta ou pelo menos eu não sabia da existência deles; b) existem pessoas que não tem uma conta no fanfiction e daí não teria como respondê-las de outra forma; c) quando eu vou ler uma fic, a primeira coisa que eu faço é procurar a resposta ao meu comentário, qd a autora não responde eu fico decepcionada, então, procuro não fazer isso com o pessoal que me lê. Viu? Tem motivo, não sou tão louca assim, rs. Acho que você andou fazendo queixa de mim para o Papai Noel porque ele não me trouxe nada, muito menos um James Potter. Demorei com o epílogo, perdão. Morri de rir de seu comentário como de costume, principalmente na parte que você me dedura para a Lil, rs. Se eu amanhecer morta a culpa será sua! Rs. Beta sem internet novamente. 5 páginas? Você realmente se supera, meu orgulho! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Mii Yamauti : Olá! Concordo com você, simplesmente não dá para ficar brava com James Potter. Coisas mais lindas e emotivas esses dois, né? Então, acho que o perfeito não existe, mesmo para um personagem, pq o nosso perfeito tem que ter um defeito que o torne interessante, senão, ele fica tão desinteressante que se torna imperfeito. Louca eu? Que nada. Rs. Sim, sim a Hestia é realmente horrível. Eu também sempre durmo nas piores horas, rs. Fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado da fic, de verdade. Desculpe pela demora com o epílogo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Marydf Evans Cullen : Oie! Então, eu curso medicina e somente depois que eu me formar que vou escolher uma especialização e daí fazer uma residência. Odeio osteoarticular, mas faz sentido sim, rs. Minha letra é separada, quando escrevo rápido, nem eu entendo. Os médicos podem ser ótimos em português, eu é que não sou, mas pelo menos consigo sobreviver, já que minha profissão não exige tanto neste campo, rs. Não quero me livrar de você, adoro suas reviews! Meninos também choram, James é um tanto emotivo, rs. James é realmente perfeitoso! Hestia é realmente desprezível! Rs. Também sempre me apego as histórias e fico com saudades no final, rs. O epílogo demorou, mas chegou e eu vou fazer a continuação. Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Lola Prongs : Olá! Feliz que você tenha gostado! Verdade que o Jay é sonho de consumo de muita gente, mas a Lil ta de olho firme nele. No salão comunal, eles colocaram o orgulho de lado, né? Sirius é uma comédia mesmo. Espero que o epílogo tenho sido de seu infinitos e muito obrigada!

Jane L. Black : Oie! Não seja tímida, adoro seus comentários tanto este aqui como em Vilarejo. Também acho injusto que eu não tenha direito a um James, a Lily é realmente muito sortuda. Feliz de verdade que você tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Cathy S Black : Olá! Você terá mais! Espero que goste. Muito feliz que você tenha acompanhado a fic e gostado da história. Fico realmente lisonjeada com suas palavras. Vocês também fizeram parte da história de certa forma! Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

mcjanayna : Oie! Jura que você está chorando? Gente vcs não podem dizer essas coisas para mim que eu choro aqui deste lado. Perdão pela demora com o epílogo. Ah, que bom que gosta de romance, é que nem eu. Eu amei que você tenha acompanhado a fic, de verdade mesmo. Nunca escrevem demais! Amo! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

sango7higurashi : Olá! Feliz que goste da fic! Acho que é unânime por aqui a opinião sobre a Hestia, rs. Lily fica grata com o apoio, rs. Juro que vou escrever a continuação, espero que o epílogo seja do seu agrado. Jura que te ajudei de alguma forma na escola com uma de minhas fics? Que lindo! Hamlet é muito lindo! Fico lisonjeada com os elogios. Desculpe pela demora. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Loo Lupin : Oie! Saudades suas Loo! Morro de rir com você, cara. Também odeio demais a Hestia. Eu já comecei outra fic e você já viu. Desculpe com e demora para este epílogo. Estou agora no décimo período na faculdade, ainda falta um ano e meio para eu me formar como sua irmã. Fico lisonjeada com os elogios, apesar de não merecê-los. Foi muito bom ter você por aqui, de verdade. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

HellaAdams : Olá! Calafrio? Deus, vocês são piores que eu, rs. Muito feliz que tenha gostado, mesmo. Fico lisonjeada com os elogios. Não tem problema em demorar, olha só quanto tempo eu demorei pra postar este epílogo? Sou eu quem devo desculpas. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Gabriela Black : Oie! Estou esperando até hoje a sua atualizaçã vai ser? Hein? Hein? Fico imensamente feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Não consigo enrolar, eu gosto de fazer as coisas acontecerem de uma vez, rs. Que bom que gosta assim. Nem vem, adoro suas histórias, são super bem escritas. Ainda bem que você sabe que eu sou louca, rs. Nem vou falar nada sobre as pessoas que lêem os loucos, rs. Perdão pela demora com o epílogo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Gláuce Volpi (Gauccy) : Olá! Começo te parafraseando: quando começamos a reconhecer a pessoa pelo cheiro é porque o negócio está sério. Só rindo mesmo, acho que você e seu amigo têm tudo para dar certo. Impressionada como você é parecida com a Lil, eu ia adorar te conhecer pessoalmente. Espero que o epílogo tenha sido de seu agrado. Então, tem certeza que você quer fazer Medicina legal? É tão chato, rs. Acho que de repente você se encontraria melhor no Direito. Bom, eu faço medicina e pretendo daqui a um ano e meio, quando estiver formada, iniciar a residência em Medicina de Família. Se você nunca ouviu falar, considere-se uma pessoa normal, rs. Sou carioca. Como foi o seu vestibular? Como foi a viagem de formatura? Espero que o seu "James" tenha se declarado. Você está livre pra salvar a minha fic onde quiser, é uma honra. Vocês são tudo loucas de me lerem, mas eu amo. Perdão, pela demora, sim? Amei seu review enorme, morri de rir em várias partes. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

MariaMaria6 : Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Tahh Halliwell : Olá! Muito feliz que tenha gostado! Que seriado é esse que você se viciou? Eu acho que sou a única que não vê nenhum seriado, o que eu via já acabou. Uma honra que tenha sido a primeira que voltou a ler. Desculpas pela demora, sim? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Ninha Baudelaire : Olá! Eu juro que vou escrever a continuação, rs. Aceito o seu protesto, rs. Preciso tanto de uma terapia também, vai ser a primeira coisa que vou pagar quando tiver um salário. Adorei o eis que um dia o Harry nasceu, rs. Morri de rir. Perdão pela demoara, espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

F. Ismerim Snuffles F. : Oie! Puxa, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! Mesmo. Ainda bem que está vivo, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Giulia Cavalcanti : Olá! Espero que não tenha atrapalhado a sua aula, rs. E o vestibular como foi? Espero que tenha ido tudo bem, não quero ser culpada por nada, pelo amor. Muito feliz que tenha gostado, mesmo. A Lil é mesmo uma figura né? Desculpe pela demora com o epílogo, espero que aprecie. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

srta lys prongs : Oie! Já deixou saudades em mim, pelo menos. Fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou da história. Eu vou fazer uma continuação, logo depois que terminar de postar a minha outra fic, estarei postando-a. Desculpe pela demora com o epílogo, sim? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

lady Lily PCJG : Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado! Fico lisonjeada com os elogios. De verdade. Desculpe pela demora, sim? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

lizzie b. cohen : Oie! Eu que tenho que pedir perdão com a demora do epílogo. Concordo com você que o Jay é a coisa mais linda, fofa e encantadora do mundo, eu também vou colocar meus serviços de babá a disposição nos classificados para meninos com as mesmas características, rs. Que a Lil é louca, todos já sabemos, ela só consuma o fato, rs. Verdade você foi a primeira a adivinhar que o James sabia, rs. E se parece com filme é porque eu sempre imagino como se fosse um, não bato muito bem da cabeça, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado! Esperando um novo cap para betar! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Diana W. Black : Olá! Muito feliz que tenha gostado! Eu fiquei emocionada com o seu review, sério, rs. Porque se tem uma coisa que eu posso jurar que coloco nas minhas fics é carinho, eu escrevo como se tivesse ali, no lugar da personagem, de verdade. O resto é cheio de erros e mal feito. Desculpe pela demora, sim? É um prazer te conhecer! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Carolzynha LF : Oie! Muito feliz que tenha gostado, mesmo! Olha só, vamos ter mais! Vou escrever uma continuação! Não consegui ficar muito tempo longe dessa Lily. Que seu 2010 seja lindo! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Pia Calixto : Olá! Como eu já te dei uma resposta, vou ser mais breve nesta aqui, certo? Amei a sua idéia sobre o parque de diversões e andei olhando por aí, tem vários blogs de Harry Potter combinando visitas dos fãs para uma data próxima da estréia. Uma pena que só vou ter grana o suficiente lá pra 2012. Eu entendo completamente os seus motivos, também sou assim, rs. Nem Papai Noel quis me dar um James, acho que vou ter que apelar para o Coelhinho da Páscoa já que está mais próxima. Meu português é horrível e não mereço metade dos elogios que vocês me fazem, mas mesmo assim fico lisonjeada. Morri de rir com a descrição de seu dia, pelo menos a sua comida só ficou sem sal, as minhas queimam, estragam, fica intragáveis, é uma coisa. Nem tento mais. Pode me chamar de Ju, ninguém no mundo me chama de Juliana, só quem não me conhece. Já disse que amei seu comentário? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Palas : Oie! Acho que já te disse o tanto de falta que você me fez esse ano! Mas vale a pena se é pra vc ser minha colega de profissão. Enquanto você me mandava os reviews com as partes preferidas, acabei relembrando da fic e ficando com saudades de escrever com esta Lily, por isso se sinta culpada, em parte, por termos uma continuação. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, de verdade! Atitudes cleptomaníacos não veio de minhas aulas de psiquiatria, agora que minha visão de mundo mudou depois do curso, ah mudou. Aliás, a medicina como um todo, depois te conto sobre minha redação em psicologia médica, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

Bia : Olá! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Mesmo! Eu vou escrever uma continuação e pode ficar tranqüila que também não gosto da morte deles. Assunto pensado. Desculpe pela demora! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!


End file.
